


Nightly Visits

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 94,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Jaune is used to having peaceful nights of sleep and nothing disturbing him, but all that changes with a visit from an unexpected girl in the middle of the night. After that visit, nothing has been the same. SWEARING! VIOLENCE! MATURE THEMES! JAUNE X YANDERE HAREM





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening in the team JNPR dorm at Beacon Academy. The localized clock read 2 A.M. The four members were sound asleep in their respective beds and there was not a sound to stir them. All was normal.

Nora was dreaming of the wonderfully fluffy food known as the pancake, and how she cannot wait for breakfast the next day. She is running around on hills of pancakes, with butter and syrup on the top. She climbed to the top of the butter and used it as a surface to slide down to the base of the pancake. “Butter-lanche!” she yells as she rides down at an alarmingly fast rate.

When she reached the bottom, she got up from the buttery sled and shouted with excitement, and not a moment later, she was surrounded by monsters made of blueberries, strawberries, peaches and more. She armed herself with Magnhild, and soon, all delicious hell broke loose.

Ren was dreaming of his future as a huntsman, he sees himself defending the helpless from hordes of Grimm. He tells stories to the next generation of his life, all the good and the bad, never forgetting the loss of his family.

Pyrrha is dreaming of her future with her favourite blond on her team. She sits on a rocking chair, holding a picture album of all her past memories at Beacon and all of the future adventures she had with her team throughout her life.

As she rocks in her chair, she rubs her stomach, which is filled with her and Jaune’s first child, they had yet to name them, however they knew it was going to be a girl. She felt a slight kick, and all she could do is to continue rocking and smile.

Jaune was having quite a pleasant dream, he was having a birthday party with his seven sisters, it was both his and his twin sisters, Joan’s, birthday today, and he always enjoyed spending his birthday with his twin.

“Come on Jaune, we’ve got one more present for you,” Joan said as she pointed to one more present that was sitting just further than a foot ahead of him. 

Jaune surveyed his new arsenal of gifts from his family, and saw Joan as well had a large assortment of gifts that were spread over their kitchen table. The gifts were all related in some way since the two of them enjoyed the same things, their family mostly bought things the two of them could share. 

Jaune looked back at the present ahead of him, and started to reach for it, however, he was unable to move his right arm. He looked down at his arm in a confused manner, he tried to move it again, but to no avail. He tried to move his left arm as well, but it would not budge, at this his heartbeat began to quicken.

“At last, I’ve got you,” said a deep lustrous voice.

Jaune looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice, but there was nobody else there except himself and his family. 

“Are you okay Jaune?” Joan said looking at him with concern. Jaune could not slow his pulse, he continued to look around in a panic, as he began to sweat.

“Finally, it’s been so long,” the voice said once again. 

Jaune began to breathe heavily, and was on the verge of hyperventilating. Doing this and moving around so frantically, he fell out of the chair he was sitting in, hitting the ground hard. Still unable to move this only caused his to panic more.

“Jaune!” His mother yelled as she rushed to him and kneeled beside him. “Are you okay?” She asked in a panicked tone. 

Jaune wanted to reply, but he couldn’t speak, he tried to speak, all he got out were quiet groans. His mother begins to help him off the ground.

Jaune is almost on his feet when he starts to hear raspy and heavy breathing, and he knows it isn’t his. This causes for Jaune to fall back down to the ground, hitting his head which wakes him from his nightmare.

Jaune is covered in a cold sweat as he begins to try to slow his breath, he went to wipe the sweat off his forehead when he realized he could not move. His arms and legs were bound by rope, and he realized he had a gag in his mouth, making him unable to speak of move.

This caused his to struggle intensely, trying to free himself from his binds, in doing so however, he did not notice the individual clinging onto his left side.

“Look who’s awake,” said the voice he heard in his dream, with the same deep seductive tone, however it had somewhat of a technological sound to it, so she was using a voice modifying device.

With eyes as wide as saucers he slowly looked to his left and saw a person lying beside him in his bed. She was wearing a large plastic mask that covered all of her face except her mouth. Around her body she wore a skin tight black spandex bodysuit that showed off her ‘assests’ quite well. 

Jaune was about to scream as loud as he could, but as he drew in breath, he felt something cold up against his throat. “Don’t scream,’ she whispered. Jaune realized that there was a knife against his throat, “This blade has a nasty habit of cutting right through people’s aura, it was made from a Deathstalker’s stinger. Now, I don’t want to hurt this beautiful body of yours, but I will if you make me, so be quiet,” she whispered in a dark threatening tone.

Jaune breathed out as slowly as he could. As he did he could feel the blade leave his neck and fall back wherever it came from.

“That’s better,” she said in a soft voice. “Now I know it’s kind of odd to be tied up in your bed with someone you don’t know, but don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, I just want to make my presence known,” she said while rubbing her hands over the ropes that bind him.

Jaune was for the most part confused and scared, he didn’t know what to do, so he let out a soft inquisitive groan, trying to get answers out of his holder.

“If that’s you asking why, well that’s simple,” the girl said growing a grin, this only caused Jaune to feel even more intimidated.

“It’s because I’ve been following you since you got here,” she said in an excited tone. “I’ve wanted to talk to you,” she said as she pulled his face closer to hers, “touch you,” she continues as a hand runs across his right cheek, “and taste you,” she finished as she opened her mouth and licked the side of his face from his chin up to his eyebrow. “Besides, it’s normal for the girlfriend to sleep with her boyfriend,” she said with a scary large smile.

Jaune felt his blood run cold as he started to thrash around, trying to free himself and fight off this monster, however after a split second, the girl moved from his side to directly on top of him. She pressed the knife directly against his neck, hard enough to slow his breathing, but that didn’t stop him from freaking out and breathe quickly.

As Jaune looked directly into the eyes of his capturer, he saw her eyes glowing through the tinted visor, they glowed bright red. Those eyes burned with anger, and that anger carried over into her voice, “If you don’t be quiet, I won’t punish you, I’ll kill your friends, starting with that red-haired whore,” she said extremely aggressively, but in a whisper.

Jaune could only shake his head as tears began to fall from his eyes.

“That’s what I thought, now behave,” the spandex wearing girl warned as she leaned forward, lying on his chest.

“What a terrible first meeting, this isn’t how this was supposed to go,” she said into his ear, “It isn’t fair,” she said angrily as she punched the mattress, making a loud creaking sound. After that, she soon returned to lying on top of Jaune.

She grabbed Jaune’s head, forcefully turned it so that she was able to get a large whiff of his hair.

She held him like that and kept taking deep breaths of his hair for a long time. After a few moments he could feel a wet sensation on his lower stomach, and it made him feel nauseous. 

She begins to rise, moaning, “Lying with you feels so therapeutic for me, I should have done this a long time ago,” the girl said smiling and shivering slightly. “I can’t wait to do this more often,” she said causing Jaune to put an alarmed look on his face.

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll always be here for you, even when you don’t see me, I’ll be there, and one day, you will be mine,” she said lastly, as suddenly a light came on in the room. 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she got up from bed quickly. She quickly got to her feet and ran towards the girl on top of Jaune. The girl got up quickly, rolling off the bed and onto the ground. When she hit the ground, she spun around and revealed the knife and ran towards Pyrrha.

Hearing the sudden yell and commotion in their room, Ren and Nora fell out of their beds, having not the slightest of a clue what was happening. They hit their heads on the way to the ground,

Pyrrha immediately used her semblance to throw the knife away. It landed just behind Pyrrha, keeping it out of the girl’s reach. 

“Who are you?” Pyrrha yelled in a tone no one had heard her use before.

“Jaune’s true partner you whore,” the girl said as she ran towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha readied herself for her. This girl was much faster than Pyrrha expected as she was in front of Pyrrha faster than predicted, all Pyrrha could do at that point was block. She took the punch directly to her forearm, without her armor on, so the pain was immense. Pyrrha responded to that with a roundhouse kick aimed at the girl’s head, but she ducked insanely fast and punched Pyrrha in the stomach incredibly hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

This sent Pyrrha across the room and hitting Ren and Nora who had just gotten onto their feet flying back onto the ground. All Jaune could do was let out a muffled scream as he watched his partner be completely and utterly defeated.

The girl walked over and picked up the knife that Pyrrha had taken from her and walked over to the three of them on the ground. The girl looked down at Pyrrha, as she was trying to move towards Jaune, only to be stopped abruptly by the knife being thrust through Pyrrha’s right arm causing her to scream in pain.

“You see this Jaune! This is the price for those who get in the way of our love!” the girl yelled as she removed the knife and plunged it into Pyrrha’s left leg causing another ear-piercing shriek to escape her lungs, making her unable to move.

The girl throws the knife onto the ground beside her, wedging it in the ground. She then kneels down to Ren and Nora.

She grabs Ren’s head by his hair and savagely punches him across the face with a right hook, only to drop his head and do the exact same with Nora, rendering the two of them unable to do anything.

“Let this be a lesson Jaune, if anybody gets in our way, or if I see you cheating on me with another girl, I might not be so generous with my punishment.” She said as she walked over to him placing a hand on his face.

“So, remember, I’m always watching you,” she said lastly as she took his head in both her hands, removed the gag and kissed him with an intense amount of force and passion. As she put his head down, she moaned loudly and stumbled back a few steps.

She walked back over to Pyrrha and picked up her head by her chin, looking her dead in the eyes. “I’m watching you too, don’t touch what’s mine,” she said as she punched her across the jaw knocking her out.

The girl slowly gets up and picks up her knife from where it was in the ground and walks toward the window.

Only then were Ren and Nora beginning to get up after the punch they took, watching her walk towards the window.

“I’ll see you again soon, my love,” she said blowing a kiss as she jumped out of the window and into the 3 A.M. darkness. 

“Guys! Are you okay?” Jaune said in an extremely panicked tone.

Ren slowly got up, using his bed for support he regained his footing and walked to his nightstand and took out a small knife from the top drawer. “I’ll be fine,” Ren replied as he walked over to Jaune’s bed.  
As he kneeled beside the bed, he asked, “Do you have any idea who that was?” Jaune could only shake his head. At this Ren nodded slowly and began to cut his leader free from the binds that woman placed on him.

“Ren…” Nora said in a distant voice as she held Pyrrha who was still out cold.

“Take her to the infirmary, but grab Magnhild, that girl might still be nearby,” Ren said in a serious tone.

Nora nods, grabs Magnhild, puts Pyrrha on her back and she took off to the infirmary with their wounded friend.

“I’m so sorry,” Jaune said as he began to cry, feeling responsible for all that had transpired.

“No, Jaune, you can’t be sorry, none of this was within your control,” Ren said as he cut the final rope holding Jaune down. “We had no idea she was going to come here, or that she even existed, so don’t be sorry,” Ren said, offering a hand to his teammate. Jaune takes his hand and rises, only to fall back onto the bed.

“Could you help me to the infirmary, I want to check on Pyrrha,” Jaune asked in a tired tone. Ren could only smile at how quickly he went from worrying about himself to worrying about others. “Of course,” Ren says as he throws Jaune’s left arm over his shoulders and they begin their trek to the infirmary.

 

Across the hall from the JNPR dorm room, there is team RWBY’s dorm, where from outside the window slid open, to reveal a person with a face mask and a skin tight spandex bodysuit. The masked individual climbs into the room, and sees that all four beds were empty, so she walked deeper into the room, only to be pounced upon by a red blur and was sent flying back into Weiss’ bed. She took the hit and was about to get up and move, but a long black ribbon wrapped around the bed and her, tying her into place, and as she was about to reach for the ribbons ice encased the ribbons and her hands.

“Is that any way to treat a friend?” the masked girl in a sarcastic tone.

There was no response to her comment, she only heard footsteps when a light came on, exposing the other three people, the RWB in RWBY. None of them looked amused with the masked individual’s jokes.

“I hope you understand that today, you crossed a line,” Weiss said in an annoyed tone. “Believe me, if it had just been the two of us in that room, a lot more lines would have been crossed,” the girl said with a seductive tone. The other girls only sighed at this.

Blake walked over to the masked person and kneeled down, “That’s enough of your shit,” she removes the mask, “Yang,” Blake said as she threw the mask aside. “I thought we all made an agreement.” Blake said looking down at Yang.

“No, you all agreed to stay away from Jaune, so he and I could have our happy ever after,” Yang said with a large smile on her face.

“No, for the sake of the team we agreed to not pursue him, to make sure there was no bad blood between us, but you just made it fair game Yang, with your little stunt tonight, and you know what,” Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose from behind her, “I don’t think I like you messing with my Jaune.” Ruby finished pointing her sniper rifle at Yang’s head. Weiss took this moment to step in.

“Now, now, while I do want to rip her to shreds for touching our Jaune, I don’t think it would be in our best interests to kill her, she is your sister after all,” Weiss said, causing Ruby to lower her rifle. 

“How about this instead of our previous agreement, we can all pursue Jaune however we wish, but there with no malice between us, we will not directly impair one another to get to him and have an even playing field,” Weiss suggested.

The other three agreed quickly. 

“Good, now let’s go to bed, we do have classes and blonds to attract tomorrow,” Weiss stated making Ruby and Blake start to head to bed, leaving Yang on the floor in the ice. 

“Uh… Guys? You gonna let me out?” Yang asked.

“No, this is punishment for possibly traumatizing Jaune,” Weiss said as she turned off the lights and went to bed, leaving Yang to contemplate on her actions. 

 

Well that’s chapter 1, first time writing something like this, so let’s see how it goes!  
Hope you liked it send me feedback and ideas for the future chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 A.M. when Jaune finally woke up after falling asleep when Ren and he got to the infirmary. He remembered getting to the infirmary and finding Pyrrha covered in bandages and casts from that evenings incident and Nora asleep on the bed next to her. 

He remembers Ren setting him down to go and speak to the doctor. Jaune then looks around for Ren frantically, to find him on the bed on his right, calming Jaune down.

“You’re okay,” said a relieved sounding voice. Jaune looked around and saw it was Pyrrha who said it.

Jaune then immediately got up from his bed and walked over to Pyrrha’s bedside, he looked down at the injured Spartan with tears in his eyes. “Pyrrha, I… I’m so sorry,” Jaune said leaning down and hugging his partner tightly.

“Jaune, you didn’t do this, so please, don’t apologize,” Pyrrha spoke softly. “But your arm, your leg,” Jaune said as he released her from the hug and stood back up and further inspected the damage the intruder did to Pyrrha.

“They will heal, the doctor told me it should take a few days, but I will be fine,” Pyrrha said trying to reassure the broken-up blond, however to no avail as his expression did not change. “You don’t deserve to be here like this,” Jaune said looking down at the ground.

At that moment the nurse walked in and saw the both of them talking. “Ah, Mr. Arc, good to see you awake, how are you feeling?” the nurse asked. “Physically or emotionally?” Jaune asked back.

“Well, physically you look okay, but not so good emotionally, but I may have a way I can fix that,” the nurse said smiling.

“How? Unless you can instantly heal Pyrrha’s wound’s, I don’t think it’ll help that much,” Jaune said, hearing the nurse slightly giggle.

“I don’t know about instantly, but with your help, we can definitely speed up the process,” the nurse said seeing Jaune give her a shocked and surprised look. “How?” Jaune said walking up to the nurse. 

“It’s quite simple, you pour some of your aura into her, from what I have on my records, Ms. Nikos here unlocked your aura, and from the readings I did on you when you were asleep, you have more than enough to help her recover within today,” the nurse said walking over to Pyrrha’s left. “All you need to do is take her hand and channel your aura into her, that will give her aura the push it needs to finish healing her,” the nurse said as Jaune walked over to Pyrrha’s side.

“Hopefully this should clear your conscience,” a male voice from the other side of the room spoke suddenly. The three of them looked over and saw it was Ren who had just sat up.

“Mr. Arc, if you wish to help, you may do so now, I’ll go check on Mr. Ren,” the nurse said getting a nod from Jaune as she walked away.

Jaune looked down at a smiling Pyrrha, “Thank you, Jaune,” she said. “You can thank me by getting better,” with that Jaune gently took Pyrrha’s hand, causing her to blush slightly, and began to pour his aura into her.

The two of them began to glow, with Pyrrha beginning to glow more and more intensely as more and more of Jaune’s aura was poured into her.

After a few moments Jaune stopped glowing, and Pyrrha’s glow dimmed, he released her hand and stood up. “Nurse, I’m finished, I’ll be leaving if that’s alright with you,” Jaune said looking over to her inspecting Ren for injuries. “Of course, Mr. Arc, however I caution you to keep an eye on your aura level, transfusions like that tend to leave a person vulnerable, so make sure to go get some food and get some rest later to recover,” the nurse said in an all-knowing tone.

“Yeah, sure,” Jaune said as he left the infirmary. 

As Jaune left the infirmary, he turned a corner to head back to his dorm, only to be met by Professor Goodwitch.

“Mr. Arc, the Headmaster is asking for your presence in his office, so if you’ll come with me please,” This incited a nod from Jaune and with that the two of them began to walk to their Headmaster’s office.

XXXX

As Jaune turned one last corner to become out of sight, team RWBY came out of a parallel hallway, heading to the infirmary. 

“Yang, you never did tell us exactly what you did while you were in the JNPR dorm,” Ruby said in an annoyed tone.

“Well look inside and find out,” Yang said as the three of them walked up to the window looking inside.

At first, they saw Ren without his shirt on with a small bruise on his back from hitting the ground, but it was slowly healing thanks to his aura. He soon put his shirt back on and moved with the nurse and when they moved, a bed-ridden Pyrrha came into view who was covered in casts and bandages.

The three of them instantly turned back at Yang who simply said, “What? She attacked first,” at this the three sighed and walked into the infirmary. As soon as they did Ruby used her semblance to rush right over to Pyrrha’s bedside.

“Oh my gosh, Pyrrha! What happened? Who did this? Are you okay?” Ruby asked frantically, this caused Pyrrha to giggle. “Not to worry Ruby, I’m alright and on the road to recovery,” Pyrrha said with a smile.

“You didn’t answer her question though, who did this?” Weiss asked. Pyrrha could only look down at this question. “I don’t know, they were wearing a mask and had a bodysuit on, so I couldn’t identify her at all, but I know it was a woman.” Pyrrha said with an angered tone. This caused all of team RWBY to look at each other and more importantly Yang. 

“Is there anything else we should know to help you find this person,” Blake asked.

“If it helps, I can tell you what happened from when I woke up,” Pyrrha asked and all of them nodded, and so Pyrrha told them all of what happened from start to finish. 

There was a mixture of expressions on their faces, most of them ranging from shock, disgust and disbelief as to what happened. 

“And what of your injuries, how long will you be in here?” Yang asked. Pyrrha smiled at this. “Not too much longer, Jaune came in and helped me out, hearing this, all four of their eyes lost a bit of life.

“Oh really? What did he do?” Blake asked.

“He came in gave me a hug and gave me most of his aura to help my injuries heal, I can still feel it working, he has an incredibly large reserve of aura,” Pyrrha said with a smile and a small blush on her face. 

This made the team almost snap instantly both out of jealousy and hatred for Pyrrha at that moment in time.

“I see, well in that case, we’ll leave you to heal, we’ll see you later Pyr,” Yang said, waving goodbye as her and the rest of the team left. 

As they exited the infirmary, they all turned the corner to head back to their dorm room.

“Well she certainly feels smug after getting Jaune’s attention,” Weiss said in an angered tone. “Well you know who to thank for this little revelation,” Blake said glaring at Yang. “You two are just mad that I got closer to Jaune than you two ever could,” Yang said with a hint of pride. 

“In any case, I warned her what would happen if she touched him, and obviously, she didn’t listen,” Yang said as her eyes turned red and her hair started to glow. 

“Obviously, and one last thing Yang, where did you get that outfit you wore last night?” Blake asked. Yang looked back at her after she calmed herself with a deep breath. “I bought it in downtown Vale, why do you ask? Do you want one too?” Yang asked with a grin on her face.

Blake could only blush at this, “No, why would you say that?” Blake responded now flustered. “Well I did get one for all of you either way, they’re under our beds, if you want them they’re there, each one is custom fit too,” Yang said patting her partner on the back.

“How the hell did you get our measurements?” Weiss asked suddenly. “Don’t worry about that, just accept the gift and use it however you want.” Yang said with a large smile.

This immediately gave the others ideas. So, they all at once ran off to set their own plans in motion leaving Yang alone in the hallway. 

“Sure, you guys don’t have to say thank you or anything, that’d be too much,” Yang said as she flung her hands in the air and continued to walk to their dorm.

XXXX

After a long elevator ride, Jaune and Glynda finally reached Ozpin’s office at the top of Beacon tower. 

As the elevator door opened, Jaune immediately walked out and took a deep breath, “I really hate motion sickness,” he said covering his mouth.

“Mr. Arc, I would appreciate it if you did not vomit all over my floor,” Ozpin said with a slight chuckle. Jaune only nodded in response and slowly regained his bearings and walked over to his desk. “You wanted to see me Headmaster?” Jaune said looking a bit worried.

“Please, have a seat,” Ozpin said gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. Jaune took a seat as told, “Now, what can you tell me about what happened last night?” Ozpin said with a more authoritative tone. Jaune was hesitant to respond, he felt sick when he thought about what happened not but a few hours ago.

“Could you elaborate as to what you want to know about last night, a lot happened and I am not comfortable telling the whole story right now.” Jaune said looking down. “Of course, let’s start with your intruder, is there anything we can use to identify them?” Ozpin asked, hopeful for useful information.

“I know it was a girl, but after that, no, she was wearing a mask, a full body suit and using a voice modifier, there is nothing I could use to identify her,” Jaune said sadly. “I see, and if isn’t too hard, can you tell me what she did to you and your team while she was there?” Ozpin asked trying to somewhat press the information out of him. 

Jaune could feel his blood run cold as he took a deep breath, as he began to recite what happened to him. The clinging, the assault, the murderous threats and promises to be seen again. All the while, Jaune never noticed that Ozpin was recording their conversation.

As Jaune finished telling the story, he was slightly sweating and shuddering, making him want to not remember this event. 

“That is quite the story Mr. Arc, but one problem still arises, what do you intend to do about this individual?” Ozpin inquired. “I don’t know what I would do, she was able to take down Pyrrha so easily, I wouldn’t stand a chance if I fought her,” Jaune said in a depressed tone. Ozpin could only acknowledge this with a nod.

“Alright, Mr. Arc, thank you for your time, now please, go get some breakfast, you must be hungry,” Ozpin said gesturing for him to head back down the tower. “Yeah, thank you Headmaster,” Jaune said getting up and walking into the elevator and heading back down to the ground.

“I assume you heard all that James,” Ozpin said, revealing a hologram of James Ironwood in front of his desk. “Yes, I heard and I still don’t want to believe it,” James said with a hint of disgust in his tone. 

“Have you ever heard of something like this happening before?” Ozpin asked with a serious tone. 

“Breaking and Entering, yes, but this is something else, this doesn’t feel like an attack on team JNPR, rather, it feels like an attack on Mr. Arc,” Ironwood said as he paced around where he was. “What do you think we should do about this Ozpin?” Ironwood asked as he turned back towards Beacon’s Headmaster.

“We need to add extra security to the dormitory wing, if this person decided to spread their range of targets, the last thing we need is for students to feel unsafe in their sleep,” Ozpin picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. “Alright, I’ll send some Atlesian Knights to help secure and protect the students if necessary, and for a personal touch, I will send in Specialist Schnee, being the older sister of a member of one of your first years, it should make things easier,” Ironwood said.

“Good, and I will assign one of the senior teams to keep an eye on them as well,” Ozpin said standing up. 

“Very good, Specialist Schnee will be there by tomorrow, ‘til next Ozpin,” Ironwood said cutting off the transmission.

“Which team were you thinking of assigning this task too?” Glynda said, finally walking out of the background.

“I feel that team CFVY would be best for this, their history with Team RWBY and JNPR makes them the best team to stick with them,” Ozpin responded, turning around, walking towards the window.

“Very well, I’ll make it happen,” Glynda responded as she turned around and walked into the elevator to get to her office. 

XXXX

Over in Atlas, General Ironwood was sitting in his office, arranging for Winter to be reassigned to Beacon while this intruder is on the loose. He had mixed feelings about this situation, but he knew that this was the best thing for him to do at this moment in time. As he finalized the paperwork, a knock came on his door, it opened to reveal Winter.

“You requested to see me Sir?” Winter asked as she walked into the room. “Yes, please Winter, come in and have a seat,” Ironwood said as he beckoned Winter forward.

Winter arrived in front of his desk and took a seat, “You are going to be relocated to Beacon in Vale for a while, you will take 20 Atlesian Knights with you, and you will depart in 3 hours, so prepare all you need before you depart,” Ironwood said as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Why am I being moved to Beacon? Am I performing poorly Sir?” Winter asked, only to have her worries dashed instantly, “No, you are performing exceptionally, a sensitive situation has appeared in Beacon, and we need your assistance to try to secure and control it, all you need to know about the situation is on this drive,” Ironwood said passing her an external drive for her scroll. 

“Very well, sir, anything else I should know right now?” Winter inquired one last time. “The person you will be securing goes by the name of Jaune Arc,” to this Winter eyes opened more slightly, “Your mission will be to protect him and any other students who might fall prey to the same offense,” Ironwood stated. “That is all Specialist Schnee, you are dismissed,” At this Winter stood up, saluted the general and exited his office promptly. 

She walked down the halls back to her quarters in a slight hurry, she knew she needed to prepare to depart quickly.

As she finally reached her quarters, she walked over to her nightstand and opened up her drawer to reveal an abundance of letters from her younger sisters. She swore she had heard the name Jaune Arc before, she looked through the letters, until finally she came upon one with a picture attached to it, it was a photo of a shirtless Jaune. She remembered now, this was the boy that her sister had spoken so highly of in the past, and now she is being provided the chance to meet this boy. 

She thought the boy was certainly handsome, she wondered for a split second how her sister acquired such an image, but she was too lost in him to care. 

She walked over to her bed and sat down with the photo still in hand, “Finally, Jaune Arc, I get to meet you, and see what you’re made of.” Winter said aloud as she stared into the photo with excitement.

XXXX

Back in the infirmary, Pyrrha was finally out of the bed and staring out into the evening 9 P.M. sky, the day had flown by, as she slept through most of it, only being awake to speak with Jaune and Team RWBY. 

Her arm and leg had healed up nicely with the help of Jaune’s aura, no matter how she put it in her head, Jaune healed her and that made her feel warm and nice inside.

She raised her right arm, looking at the small scar that remained from the stab wound inflicted by the previous night’s intruder. She ran her fingers across the wound, remembering being stabbed, looking at the wound with a depressed look.

“Pyrrha?” a voice called out as the door to the room opened, revealing Jaune carrying Akoúo̱ and Miló in his hands. Pyrrha looked turned to look at the blond boy, “Jaune? What’re you doing here?” Pyrrha asked as she walked over to him.

“I wanted to bring these here to you if you needed them, but what are you doing up?” Jaune asked in a surprised tone, looking around to see if she was alright, causing her to smile slightly. “The wounds I got last night have closed thanks to the aura you gave to me, thank you Jaune,” Pyrrha said while walking up and hugging him.

Jaune did not expect her to hug him so all he could do was stand there and nuzzle into the side of her neck. “I was so worried about you when everything went down, I didn’t know what to do,” Jaune said, tears forming in his eyes.

“There is no need to worry now Jaune, it’s over, now, how was your day?” Pyrrha asked while leading Jaune to the bed to sit him down.

“It was alright, I spoke to Professor Ozpin about what happened, after that I got some food, eventually I ran into Ren and Nora, and we walked around campus for a while, running into a few people, but overall nothing really happened, how was your day?” Jaune then asked after wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“To be completely honest, I mostly slept the day away,” Pyrrha said with a slight laugh, “However the nurse was kind enough to wake me up and bring me food, and for that I’m grateful,” Pyrrha finished. 

“So, are you free to leave?” Jaune asked, with a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Pyrrha looked down slightly, “Not yet, the nurse wants to keep me here overnight, just to keep an eye on me,” Pyrrha said, looking back at Jaune.

This caused Jaune a small bit of discomfort, but he didn’t let it show, “Well, the nurse knows best, so I’ll leave you to your rest,” Jaune said getting up from the bed. “Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she stood up, “Could you help me brush my hair and put it in a braid, I’m getting a bit sick of blowing it out of my face,” she said with a small smile.

Jaune could only laugh at this.

“Of course,” Jaune replied as he walked over behind her grabbing the brush on her nightstand and began to gently brush her hair. 

“You’re rather good at this, Jaune,” Pyrrha said with a smile because of how gentle he was with her hair. “Well growing up with seven sisters’ forces one to learn these things, especially if they don’t want to suffer their wrath,” Jaune replied causing Pyrrha to giggle.

The brushing continued for the next few minutes until he finished, grabbing a few bobby pins from the bowl on the nightstand and an elastic to tie her hair up in a ponytail, just as she likes it.

“There, all done,” Jaune said, letting go, leaving Pyrrha to inspect the job he had done, leaving her impressed. “Thank you Jaune, you did an excellent job,” Pyrrha said with a large smile on her face.

“No problem, now, get some rest, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jaune said as he walked to the door.

He reached for the handle, but he stopped and turned back slightly towards Pyrrha, “Pyrrha, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to never let this happen again,” Jaune said with strong resolve. 

This statement shocked Pyrrha and made her smile, “Thank you Jaune, good night,” Pyrrha said as he nodded and walked out the door. Pyrrha soon hopped into her bed and fell asleep, thinking of Jaune in her future.

XXXX  
A few hours passed that evening, Pyrrha was sleeping soundly, until she heard something, and felt a draft come into her room, she woke up, but dared not to move.

She heard footsteps, quiet, but not beyond her hearing.

She waited until the footsteps had gotten close enough for her to strike.

She suddenly turned and threw a punch with her right hand, only for it to be easily caught. She was then suddenly savagely kicked off the bed and onto the ground.

As Pyrrha hit the ground she tried to get back up, only for a knee to come crashing down on her thorax, dashing any hopes of her moving, and pushing her chest inward.

She threw her hands up to push the attacker off, only for a hand to be wrapped around her throat, stopping her breathing. The person then got off of Pyrrha, but used the hand around her throat to life Pyrrha off the ground, cutting off all air to her lungs.

“I warned you, you red haired tramp, I gave you a choice, and you ignored me, now,” the girl said while showing she had a Taser in her other hand, “Your punishment begins,” the girl said as she thrust the Taser into Pyrrha’s stomach, heavily electrocuting her. The last thing Pyrrha saw were the girl’s eyes, burning bright red like a Grimm on the hunt, before falling unconscious. 

The girl then pulled out a steel handcuffs, and used them to bind Pyrrha’s hands.

She then placed Pyrrha on her knees beside her bed, as she quickly leaned out the window to retrieve her bag of ‘tools’ that was hanging by a nail outside the hospital window. The girl dropped the bag on her right, just before the window and but a few feet from Pyrrha, then removed her mask to reveal the face of Yang Xiao Long.

Yang then reached into her bag to reveal a pair of starter cables and a car battery, she then grabbed the two ends and looked down at the unconscious Pyrrha, who was leaning her back against the side of the bed, “Oh, this is gonna be fun,” Yang said in a menacing tone, clashing the two starter clamps together causing sparks to fly causing her to begin to laugh maniacally. 

XXXX

Oh boy, it’s about to get crazy, there’s a lot of world-building and situation creating stuff in this chapter, I’ll try to give you more of the good stuff in the next one, stay fresh guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Pyrrha’s eyes were blurry, she began to slowly stir. She felt restrained, she couldn’t move her arms, she was thinking about what happened when she was suddenly splashed with a large wave of water in the face.

This fully woke up Pyrrha as she gasped for breath, she frantically looked around trying to get her breath back and her heartbeat under control, “Ugh, about time you woke up, it’s like you’ve never been electrocuted before,” the masked girl said as she paced around the room.

Pyrrha locked eyes with the masked individual before her and analyzed her appearance better than last time, this person was obviously female.

“Who are you? Why are you doing this?” Pyrrha asks looking at Yang, unknowingly however, with a hate filled look. 

“Jaune’s true partner, the person who will love him unconditionally forever,” Yang said with a joy filled voice as she danced around the room slightly, “As for the why part of your question,” Yang said as she slowly walked towards Pyrrha and kneeled down in front of her, “I am doing this, for one simple reason, it’s because you didn’t listen,” Yang said as she grabbed Pyrrha by the chin and brought her closer to her face.

“I told you that I would kill you if you touched my Jaune again, and you ignored me, and got all touchy feely with him, you caused this,” Yang said as she released Pyrrha and stood back up and walked over to her bag. “You’re lucky that Jaune holds you so close to his heart, otherwise, I would just kill you, but since I can’t kill you, I can make you feel my pain when I see you with him,” Yang said revealing a car battery with two large clamps, and two smaller ones, each connected to the battery, and all controlled by on central switch on the top of the battery.

“No, please, you don’t have to do this,” Pyrrha said in a frightened voice as Yang set the battery down a few feet away and walked closer to her with the clamps in her hands. “You’re right, I don’t have to do this,” Yang said kneeling in front of Pyrrha looking her dead in the eyes, “I want to do this,” Yang said, ripping the front of Pyrrha’s shirt open revealing her breasts.

This caused Pyrrha to scream out, while Yang just looked at her with disgust as she did.

“Scream all you want, nobody will hear you, these walls are soundproofed,” Yang said as she walked behind Pyrrha and put the first large clamp on her left leg, directly on top of the wound where she was stabbed, causing Pyrrha to wince in pain. The pain was immense, but her aura would take care of the wound for her. Yang then soon went and clamped her other leg with the second large clamp.

Pyrrha fought back tears as the clamps brutally crushed down on her legs, leaving indents.

Yang then grabbed Pyrrha’s left breast roughly and squeezed, causing Pyrrha to cry out in pain, “You’ve been seducing Jaune this whole time with these, you really are just a tramp,” Yang said as she took the first smaller clamp and attached it to her left breast.

This made Pyrrha almost stop breathing, she gasped for air and could only let out small squeals. Before she could regain herself, Yang went and grabbed her right breast and did the same as she did to her left and this made Pyrrha scream out loud.

After a few seconds of screaming, Pyrrha regained herself, and looked at Yang with hate, “You’ll never get away with this, you are on camera you idiot.” Pyrrha said nodding towards the camera on her right, feeling confident in that, she let out a pained smile, only for it to fall when she heard faint laughter, which soon grew to full-blown psychotic laughter from Yang.

“You think I don’t know about the cameras? I cut off the feed to this room a long time ago, and took out the security head, do you even know what time it is?” Yang said while laughing loudly. This made Pyrrha’s blood run cold, she remembered going to bed are around 9, she looked for a clock and found one on the wall to her left.

It read 12:10 A.M.

This made Pyrrha’s eyes turn into saucers as she realized Yang had 3 hours to set all this up.

“No one knows I’m here, or that you’re in trouble, so,” Yang said as she got kneeled down and got right in Pyrrha’s face, “It’s just you and me” Yang said. This made Pyrrha burst into tears. 

“Oh, for Oum’s sake, don’t go crying,” Yang said as she stood up slightly, and punched Pyrrha in the stomach, making her buckle and forcing her head to the ground for support. “It’s pathetic,” Yang said as she walked slowly back over to where the battery sat, seeing Yang walk away, Pyrrha brought her face up from the ground, “Please, don’t” Pyrrha coughed out as Yang pulled up a chair and sat down directly behind the battery. 

“Oh, don’t worry, this won’t kill you, it takes 600 Volts to kill a normal person, around 900 Volts to kill someone with aura, or 1000 for the tricky ones, but this only has 450 Volts, so it won’t kill you, but it’ll hurt like a bitch” Yang said as she rested her hand on the switch. “Now, here is how this is going to go, I’ll ask a question, and you give me an answer, lie to me and I’ll know, answer incorrectly and you get shocked, are we clear?” Yang asked with a crazed smile on her face.

Pyrrha couldn’t say anything, she could only nod.

“Excellent, now first question, why are you after Jaune?” Yang asked, hitting the heart of the topic instantly. “Because I’m trying to treat to give him hope after his family took his hope away from him,” Pyrrha said in a strong voice.

Pyrrha felt pride in what she said, she thought she said the right thing, but that changed instantly when the electricity rocketed through her body. She began to shake sporadically and scream out loud in pain, this went on for 10 seconds.

As soon as the electricity stopped flowing, Pyrrha was smoking, her breath was staggered and she could still feel the electricity lingering in her toes and fingers. 

“Don’t think you can lie to me like that you red-haired whore,” Yang roared as she got up, walked over to Pyrrha and slapped her across the face, hard enough to break through her aura and leave a bruise.

Pyrrha took the hit and slowly, but surely turned back to look at her masked capturer, losing a bit of life in her eyes. As soon as eye contact was established, Yang smiled darkly and walked back over to the chair she was sitting on before. Pyrrha used this time to use her polarity to grab a bobby pin from the bowl full on the nightstand and begin to pick the lock on her handcuffs she was forced into. 

“I can only assume you weren’t always like this, what made you pursue Jaune like this?” Pyrrha asked, trying to distract Yang while she picked away at her restraints. 

“It’s beautiful how I met my knight,” Yang said as she finally sat down on her chair, looking up past Pyrrha with a dazed expression in her eyes. “Everyone that ever came by me in my life was always so bland and boring. They only wanted me for my blonde hair, or my body, or to say that they banged me, but I never even gave them the chance, I always ‘disposed’ of those people in one way or another,” Yang said smiling brightly. Pyrrha could see her eyes turn red through her visor.

“When I came to Beacon, I thought it was going to be more of the same, more boring, horny, stupid guys who don’t know when to fuck off, but on that airship ride, I saw him.” Yang moaned as she visibly shivered. It was at that moment Pyrrha’s handcuffs unlocked, she was free, but decided to hold herself there to get answers out of this psychopath.

“Never before had I seen a man act the way he did, before I once found it peculiar, but after I saw him again, it was like colour was brought back into my monochrome looking world,” Yang said with heavy breaths. “The way he so readily helped others, his beautiful face, it was like looking at a dream come true, that’s when I decided that we would be together,” Yang said, leaning back with a mad blush on her face and an extremely wide smile.

“You really think he would want to be with someone who breaks into his room and traumatizes him, just to satisfy herself,” Pyrrha said with a large amount of disgust. This got a scowl from Yang, who stomped on the switch, sending several volts of electricity back into Pyrrha. Pyrrha screamed even louder than before as Yang was angry now, she held down the switch for 30 seconds this time, dragging out Pyrrha’s torture.

Pyrrha’s rolled her eyes to the back of her head and fell limp, visually passing out from the electrocution.

“Not so big and tough, now are you?” Yang said as she walked over to Pyrrha and kneeled in front of her and took the leg clamps off of her, and pulled off the ones on her breasts, leaving long scratch marks, inciting a groan from Pyrrha.  
“I think that’s enough of electrocution, don’t you think? How about we move onto something more fun,” Yang said as she walked back with the clamps and put them back in her bag. As Yang bent over to pick up the bucket to go fill it with water, the bucket shot up and hit her directly in the face, making her stumble back, Pyrrha shot up from her knees and summoned Akoúo̱ with her polarity and ran at the masked girl who tortured her for the past half hour.

Before Yang could regain herself, Pyrrha was already on top of her and bashed her shield against the bucket on her head, knocking her down on her knees, as soon as she hit the ground, Pyrrha summoned the handcuffs from before and slapped them on Yang’s wrists, keeping her down.

“No!” Yang yelled from inside the bucket.

Pyrrha took off the bucket and looked down at her holder with shame.

“Funny how you can go from having all the power, to having none in an instant,” Pyrrha said with a wicked smile. “You know, I don’t appreciate you traumatizing Jaune the way you did, it’s making him all doubtful and depressed now, I didn’t work so hard to gain his favour, just for you to shit on it with your fake love, trying to steal him from me,” Pyrrha said as she summoned Miló in it’s sword mode, and pressed it up against Yang’s neck.

“You don’t want to do this Pyrrha, if you do this, Jaune would be losing someone close to him, and I don’t think you want to be a killer,” Yang said with a smile, only for it to fade when Pyrrha pushed her blade harder against Yang’s neck. “You think I won’t kill you, I can only imagine how much he’ll love me for bringing the person who traumatized him so badly to justice, and then he will be all mine, finally the person driving a wedge between us will be gone” Pyrrha moaned out loud. This only caused Yang to start to laugh lightly, making Pyrrha angry.

“What’s so funny?!” Pyrrha shouted angrily. This only made Yang laugh even louder, “What’s so funny is that you think I’m the only one after Jaune,” Yang said laughing even louder.

This made Pyrrha’s blood run cold, now she had to hunt down the other girls who want her blond knight, this only made her furious.

“Who are they?” Pyrrha yelled out, almost screaming. “Oh, I’ll never tell you that, and besides, if you did learn who some of them are, it would probably break you, you wouldn’t be able to take it, and neither would Jaune,” Yang said laughing more.

“So, I have a better idea,” Yang said smirking, “How about you join us,” this proposal only made Pyrrha send a confused and angered look Yang’s way.

Pyrrha pulled her blade back from Yang’s neck, and quickly transformed it into its rifle configuration. “Why would I ever even consider joining you and your mad quest to take what’s mine?” Pyrrha asked, putting the gun right against Yang’s forehead.

“Because we both want the same thing, and we would have much more fun working together than against each other, in our little group, we all promise to not interfere with each other in our pursuit of Jaune, so what do you say, you want in?” Yang looked up at Pyrrha who still had the barrel of her gun against her forehead.

“Your offer is tempting,” Yang looked up with a smile, “But I’ll have to decline,” Pyrrha said as she lowered her gun.

“Disappointing,” Yang said as she shook her head at Pyrrha’s answer. “If you knew who we were you would likely take me up on that offer.” Yang said looking up slightly.

“Well maybe I will, I am about to find out who you are first hand,’ Pyrrha said as she kneeled down and grabbed the mask intent on pulling it off, only to set of a fire dust explosion which forced her back against the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

“And that concludes this,” Yang said standing up, easily breaking off the handcuffs that had bound her not too long ago.

Yang got up, grabbed everything she had, shoved it into the bag and began to walk over to the window with the bag in hand.

“Well it’s been fun, oh and one more thing before I go, you remember those other girls I told you about, you might want to go check on them, the moment I got here is when they started their mission on Jaune, so, you might want to go see what they’re up to,” Yang said, seeing Pyrrha’s expression change to a shocked one, seeing the time had turned to 1 A.M. she realized those other girls had and hour with Jaune, even longer than her holder did the first time. She was fighting in her mind on whether to pursue the masked person before her, or go help Jaune.

“You go have fun with that, consider my offer though, until next time,” Yang said as she jumped out the window with her bag, and seemingly disappeared into the night.

As she was now gone, Pyrrha brought herself off the ground and grabbed a bra, from beside her bed her teammates had brought her while she was asleep. With her now ready, she grabbed her trusty shield and ran off into the hallway, heading right for her dorm.

XXXX  
O boy, what’re the other girls up to while Yang attended to Pyrrha? Find out next time!

It was interesting writing a full chapter with this scene, originally, I was gonna have both Yang torture and Jaune with the others in this chapter, but I want to keep all my chapters ranging from 2.5K to 4K words, so I couldn’t do both scenes well without pushing the word limit, so now you guys have to wait.

Now that the weekends over, updates will be all over the place, I want to do weekly updates, but I think I would forget, because I have a shit memory, so I’ll just post them as I finish them, so get ready for random ass updates xD.

I also want to say thanks to Kay for being fucking awesome, if I could give you a high five, I 100% would!


	4. Chapter 4

The time was midnight at Beacon, and all students, save a few, are in their beds resting.

Outside the JNPR dorm room, Yatsuhashi and Fox are stationed. They are there to guard the room while Winter is on her way, it will be her job to watch JNPR during the evening.

Yatsuhashi is currently meditating on the ground with his large sword resting on his back, while Fox resting on his knees, listening for any unusual movement in the hallways. 

Suddenly, the lights flicker on and off quickly, when they turn back on, a lone masked figure is standing on the right of the two of them at the other end of the hallway. This makes Yatsuhashi stand and draw his sword.

“Halt! Identify yourself,” Yatsuhashi orders as he points his sword threateningly at the masked person. 

This incited a slight giggle from the person, “No, thank you,” the girl said, as she started to walk towards the two members of CFVY. This made Fox rise and Yatsuhashi begin to walk towards the assailant.

The two of them were only to walk a few steps forward, before they were both hit in the neck with tranquilizer darts simultaneously. As they realized they had be goaded into attacking, they both fell to the ground.

“Well, that went well,” the masked Blake said as she picked up her backpack, and walked over to the JNPR door, with Ruby following close behind. 

“I told you I could distract them, just be grateful that I stopped them from hearing you coming at the other end of the hall,” a masked Weiss said proudly. 

“Yeah, okay,” Blake said sarcastically said as she dropped her backpack and pulled out a hair pin, and began to pick the lock.

“You should be grateful that I’m letting you come with me, I’m the only one here who knows how to pick a lock,” Blake said as she swiftly finished picking the lock, and stepping back from the door.

“Guys, shut up, let’s go,” a masked Ruby said as she slowly opened the door and crept into the dorm.

The second they walked in, their eyes were glued on their blond target as he slept on his bed near the edge of the room. He was sleeping on the bed closest to the far right of the room. Blake did a quick room scan, thanks to her Faunus enhanced vision. 

“We’re clear, let’s go,” Blake said kneeling down, taking off her backpack and revealing two large sets of rope, as well as two filled syringes, to keep the other two members of JNPR detained. Ruby and Weiss take the rope and two syringes and attend to the sleeping pair, while Blake stalks over to one of the desks in the room to grab a chair, and quickly moved it to the bathroom.

After Ruby and Weiss finished attending to Kuroyuri pair, they soon moved over to their blond target. Weiss walks up to his bed, slightly shuddering as she put a hand on his chest, earning a slight squeal from the heiress. This only got her a hit on the back from Ruby, telling her to hurry up, to which Weiss quickly got back to moving their knight.

Soon enough they moved the blond carefully into the dimly lit bathroom, and onto the chair the had acquired from one of the desks in that room, only with a few restraints on the arms and legs of the chair.

Weiss, with Ruby’s assistance put him down gently into the chair and locked his arms and legs into place to prevent him from escaping.

“Oh, look at him, so peaceful,” Ruby said leaning in getting a bit closer to his face, to inspect his sleeping form further.

“He looks so hot like that,” Blake said heavily breathing, growing a blush on her face under her mask.

“Indeed, he does, but I say we begin,” Weiss said as she walked behind him.

“Yes, let’s,” Ruby said as she took her place in front of him and signaled for Weiss to turn off the lights, which she did using her glyphs. As the light from the room lost it’s light Weiss slightly rocked the chair Jaune was in, stirring the blond from his rest.

“Ugh, oh man, I really need to stop waki- “Jaune said as he tried to move his arm to find himself locked in place, causing him to slightly panic, “No,” he said in a distressed voice, “No, no, no,” he kept saying as he tried to move more, only to realize he was completely inhibited and vulnerable. “No, this can’t be happening,” Jaune said as he slumped back stopping his movements.

Oh, but it is, my love,” said a voice in the room which made all of Jaune’s hairs stand on end. At that moment, the lights slowly turned back on, thanks to Weiss’ glyphs on the wall, revealing to the blond a person wearing the same mask as the previous night’s visitor, this only caused Jaune to start to thrash trying to break his binds, only to no success.

“Oh darling, please don’t do that, we both know that you won’t be able to break free,” Ruby said as she started to stalk closer to him with a sway in her hips, and as she was directly in front of him, only a few inches from him. 

“Why are you here again? What did I ever do to you?” Jaune said in a frightened tone. “Oh, no, it’s nothing you did darling, I just wanted to see you, and with that red-haired hussy out of the way, we can be all alone,” Ruby said as she reached for his chin and pulled it up to meet her face. 

As Jaune got a better look at her, “Wait, you’re different, you’re not the same one who visited me last night,” Jaune said as he fixed the girl with an intimidated look.

“Oh, look at you darling, you always were so smart, no I’m not the same girl who visited you last night, sadly I’m not as developed as she is, but I won’t hate her for it,” Ruby said with a smirk.

“So, I now need to be on the lookout for two crazy girls, great,” Jaune said as he hit his head against the back of the chair he was tied to.

“Two? Whatever gave you that idea, darling?” Ruby said, and as on cue, Weiss walked from behind him, wearing the same as Ruby, and soon followed by Blake, who walked from behind showing herself, both revealing themselves to their blond target. 

This only caused him more panic, but he tried to hide it, “Is this everyone?” Jaune asked with a fake smirk on his face. This only caused for the three of them to start to laugh quietly, only growing into full-blown laughter at the naïve blond’s statement.

“Isn’t he so cute when he thinks he looks tough,” Weiss said looking at him with a smile, “He still looks sexy to me,” Blake said as she licked her lips.

“No, honey, there are many more of us, you could refer to us as a legion of sorts,” Ruby said as she smiled and moved closer to him.

This news hit Jaune hard, it only made him wonder how long he had been under observation by these people.

“Well, if I’m that popular, why don’t you take me to meet these people, I’m sure we could sort something out,” this caused the three to laugh again. “Sorry honey, we already made an agreement between ourselves, but, don’t worry about them right now,” Ruby said as she sat down on his lap, directly facing him, her chest against his, “For now, focus on me,” Ruby said as she grabbed his head and locked lips with his. 

The kiss came as a shock to the blond, he did not know what to do, so he simply sat there in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening. The kiss was not a short one either, Ruby held herself there for a long time, as long as she could hold her breath. Weiss and Blake both watched anxiously as they saw their leader fulfill their fantasy right in front of them. They felt the urge to kill the leader who sat before them, for the felt jealous that she got the first kiss out of the three of them, but that feeling subsided when they remembered that their turn would soon come.

Ruby had been kissing Jaune for almost a whole minute until she released the blond who as soon as she let go, began to cough and hack, trying to regain the breath he had lost during that session. Ruby however, looked like she was in heaven, under her mask there was a mad blush and she was panting heavily, much like an animal in heat.

“So, how is he?” Blake asked from behind Ruby, to which Ruby could only smile and wrap her arms around the knight.

“Sorry girls, but you’ll be waiting for a while,” Ruby said as she began to make out with Jaune again, with even more passion and heat than the previous locking of lips, Jaune’s eyes remained open with shock.

“Well then, if she’s busy there,” Blake said as she walked back over to her backpack, kneeled and pulled out a knife, “Then let’s get that pesky shirt off,” Blake said as she walked back over to Jaune and pressed the knife against the collar of his shirt, the feeling of metal scaring Jaune into shaking, breaking off the kiss and making him start to panic.

“Now look what you did,” Ruby said as she looked at Blake with a glare under her mask. Blake only looked back with a smirk, we need to have our fun while you have yours,” Blake said she cut off his shirt from the collar to the left shoulder in one large cut. Jaune’s eyes became saucers as he realized what may happen to him, so he only tried to move more.

“Oh, honey, don’t do that,” Ruby said as she punched him in the stomach hard, three consecutive times, stopping his movements easily, “I’ll have to hurt you more if you do, and besides, even if you did,” Ruby said rubbing his chest where she had just punched him, “Do you really think you could escape?” She asked as Blake pressed the knife back against his right shoulder and Weiss placed her hands on his head, one resting on his cheek, the other petting his hair, to which he only tried to move his head, only to find it stuck due to Weiss’ grip on his head.

“Why are all of you after me like this?” Jaune asked still trying to get out of Weiss’ grip.

“Oh, honey, we all have our reasons, so you’ll have to be a bit more specific,” Weiss said as she looked down at him with a crazed look in her eye. 

“Fine, what made all of you want to go this far to get to me?” Jaune asked with an irritated tone while Weiss still rubbed his face with her hand, while Ruby still rubbed his chest where she punched him, causing him to wince.

“Oh, I can answer that one,” Blake said as she walked up to his right shoulder and pressed the knife down, causing him to start to shudder slightly as Blake lined up the blade.

“It’s because you were too dense to realize the situation you were in,” Blake said taking her blade and in one long swipe cut off the right shoulder of his shirt making it fall down to the base of his chest exposing him to the three of them.

The three of them blushed and had predatory eyes fixed on the body of the man of their dreams as he could only sit there and fall prey to their stares.

“I think you’re turn is over, let me have at him now,” Weiss said in a commanding tone as she held onto the chair, trying to stop her legs from shaking in anticipation. Ruby saw this and smirked as she stood up, “Be my guest,” she said as she got up and allowed for Weiss to sit down on the blond.

As she sat down, she felt as though she had entered a form of heaven, it was pure bliss for her. All that escaped from her lips was a deep moan, that was only enhanced by her voice modulator. 

Soon she slid further up in the chair and was facing him directly and leaned forward pressing her body directly up against his, “I’ve had dreams of getting this close to you, being able to have you like this,” Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. “And now that I have you here,” she said getting closer, “I feel complete,” she said as she pulled his face to hers and began to fiercely make out with him.

Jaune tried to move his head, even if ever so slightly to try to breathe, but it came to no avail as she had him in too tight of a lock, however she noticed the attempt to move and released the kiss.

“Wow, he must really not like kissing you,” Blake said as she put her hands on his shoulders, “Maybe I should take over,” she purred, then licked her lips and fixed a predatory look at Jaune. Weiss simply ignored this and went back to attending to the blond who tried to resist her advance.

“Ah, ah, ah, no moving, if you do something like that again, I’ll have to punish you,” Weiss said with a visible smirk as she began to move back in to kiss him, this made him try to move his head back to avoid this, he succeeded in moving back slightly, but this only angered Weiss.

“I told you not to move,” Weiss said with an annoyed voice, “Well, I guess it’s punishment time,” she said with a sadistic smile on her face. Jaune’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he felt her arms leave the back of his neck. He felt relieved for a moment until he felt her hands slowly wrap themselves around his neck.

Before he could say a thing to try to prevent this, Weiss squeezed down on his neck, hard, stopping his breathing easily. “Remember my love, you caused this,” she said as she squeezed more and then leaned forward and began to kiss him again, she did this for about 30 seconds until, she let go of his neck and broke off the kiss.

Jaune’s eyes flew open and he began to hack and cough, trying to regain his breath, with little effort, but he was slowly regaining control of his breathing and his heartbeat. At the moment however, his face was slightly blue, his eyes were streaming tears and he was panting. With this Weiss smiled widely, “Oh, honey, you look so sexy like that, if I knew that you would look like this, I would have done this long ago,” Weiss said as she cupped his left cheek with her right hand.

“You’re telling me,” Ruby and Blake said in unison, making one another slightly giggle darkly at this.

“I think he’s ready for you,” Weiss said as she pointed at Blake as she rose from Jaune’s lap. “I know you’ve waited for this the most,” Weiss said as she walked over to Blake’s side and put a hand on her shoulder. Blake shuddered at the thought of doing what the other two had did to him and more, so in a heartbeat she moved from Weiss’ grasp and landed on Jaune’s lap.

Jaune, finally catching his breath looks at the girl sitting on his lap now, with her hands on his thighs, all he could do is ask, “Let me go, please, I’ll do whatever you want me to,” he said desperately.

Blake could only smile more at this, “I’m sorry my love, I can’t let you go, but you will do what I want you to do, starting with this, right now,” Blake said as she moved forward on his lap, spreading her legs far enough that her breasts are directly pressing against his chest, as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, seeing his reaction to be a flustered and resistant one, Blake knew she was going to enjoy this.

She pressed her breasts against his chest harder and moved up and down, inciting a slight reaction from her nether regions, that Jaune soon noticed, making him panic, he tried to shout, but was stopped as Blake grabbed the back of his head and smashed her lips into his and forced her tongue into his mouth and used it to explore his oral regions.

This set Jaune’s mind into overdrive, he had no idea what to do, so his mind went blank and his mind left his body briefly, causing him to quiet down. After realizing that he had calmed down, Blake began to gyrate her hips on his lap, inciting a reaction from him, this made her begin to drool slightly, however Ruby and Weiss flinched at this, slightly angry at how Blake was able to get this reaction out of him so easily, after their efforts went unnoticed by his urges. 

“Slow down, we have yet to discuss who his virginity will go to, I will not allow you to take it for yourself,” Weiss said as she gripped Blake’s shoulder. This shook the Faunus in heat from her blissful state to an agitated one. 

“I’ve waited so many months for this, I will not be denied this, and besides look at him,” Blake said looking at a panting Jaune with a mad blush on his face, “How can I not want to take him for myself,” Blake said as she shuddered.

Blake was about to return to what she was doing before, but was stopped as she felt a blade touch her neck, “You will not make any such advances, not until we have agreed upon what to do with him at this point,” Weiss said, still holding the blade to her exposed throat.

This caused Blake to laugh out loud as she got up from Jaune’s lap slowly, being careful not to accidently cut herself with the blade, as she got up, Jaune stirred and listened in on the conversation. “And who’s going to stop me? You?” Blake laughed, looking at Weiss threateningly through her mask, only to feel a cold barrel being pressed against her back, making Blake freeze. 

“No, not just her, now will you stop, or will we have to make you?” Ruby said in a dark menacing tone. This caused Blake to giggle, only loud enough to not hear the footsteps outside the bathroom door.

Jaune took this standoff to realize that they all were still fighting each other, despite their earlier claim of having an agreement between themselves, he knew he would have to try to use this to his advantage at some point in the future.

As the standoff between the girls continued, none of them expected for the door to suddenly break down and find weapon fly through after it, nearly taking Weiss’ head off.

“Grab the equipment, we’re getting out of here,” Ruby yelled as pointed the gun at Pyrrha and fired, only for the girl to block the bullets with her shield. Blake then ran over and grabbed their bag and filled it up with the stuff they came with, excluding the binds that held Jaune down in his chair.

Weiss ran up to fight Pyrrha hand to hand, she kicked Pyrrha directly in the shield, however the sheer force sent her back into the bathroom wall, landing her directly next to Miló, which she grabbed from the floor and transformed it quickly into it’s rifle mode and aiming it at Blake. However, in the transformation time Blake was able to get her bag and run over behind Jaune and put a gun to his head behind him.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she saw the gun and began to panic heavily.

“Drop it, or lover-boy goes bye-bye,” Blake said as she pressed the gun against his skull harder. 

“Pyrrha, take the shot!” Jaune yelled.

This situation infuriated Pyrrha, how dare this bitch threaten the life of her Jaune, if she saw this person again, she would make her beg for death after what she will do to her. Pyrrha said all this in her head, but visually kept her cool, she maintained the line of fire, but used her semblance to pull at the restraints on Jaune’s chair.

“She’s using her polarity, back up, now!” Weiss said as she started to move back towards the dorm window with Jaune still in tow.

As they got closer to the window, Pyrrha has almost pulled the restraints off his chair, feeling the grip loosen, Jaune starts to move a bit, trying to help Pyrrha’s efforts in freeing him.

“Well then my love, this is where we part ways, I’m sorry we got so rudely interrupted, next time, nothing will stop us,” Blake said as she kissed him on the neck tenderly, as she soon ripped the remains of his shirt off of his torso, “I’ll be taking this,” Blake said as she held it close to her.

At that moment the restraints came off and Blake kicked the chair, throwing it and Jaune in Pyrrha’s direction, causing her to drop her weapon to catch her blond love interest, which gave the trio enough time to hope out of the window and escape into the 1:30 A.M. darkness.

Pyrrha caught Jaune in her arms, and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. “I’m so sorry Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she continued to hug him.

“No, it’s not your fault, just please, let me stay like this for a minute,” Jaune said as he pulled Pyrrha in closer to him, causing pure bliss for her, making her want to take advantage of this situation, but she kept her cool, realizing there would be other opportunities. 

A few moments pass until Jaune finally releases her, and gets up, “Come on, we need to check on the guys outside and make sure Ren and Nora are okay,” Jaune said, causing Pyrrha to nod, “I’ll take care of the two outside, you check on our teammates,” Pyrrha said as she got up and went and opened up the door and Jaune walked over to his teammates bedsides, happy to see they were unharmed, only tied up and passed out.

Soon enough, Jaune released Ren and Nora from their binds, being careful not to stir them from their sleep, and Pyrrha had brought Yatsuhashi and Fox in and laid them down on their beds.

Jaune and Pyrrha meet at Pyrrha’s bedside and they sit side by side and fall asleep soon, unable to stay awake after that night’s events.

XXXX

In the RWBY dorm, Ruby, Weiss and Blake entered through their window as quietly as possible to find Yang lying down on her bed, awake, waiting for them.

“So, how did your night go?” Yang asked as she sat up and hung her legs over her bed side.

“It was lovely for the most part, we all got special time with Jaune, it was heavenly,” Ruby said with a blissful smile on her face as she removed her mask and set it down on her bed.

“It would have stayed that way, if that red-haired whore didn’t get in our way,” Blake said angrily, tossing her mask on her bed.

Weiss removed her mask and set it down on her bed as well, “Well maybe if someone hadn’t gone so far, maybe we would have heard her coming and would have been able to prevent her from interfering,” Weiss said pointing an accusing finger at Blake. This only caused Blake to get angry and was about to march forward to attack the Schnee, but was stopped by Ruby.

“No fighting, besides, Blake isn’t the one who broke down the door and almost took your head off, it was Pyrrha,” Ruby said with an angered tone, “And since she was there to attack us at all, means you failed in getting her to back off from Jaune, Yang,” Ruby said shooting her older sister a glare.

“Funny story, she’s as in love with Jaune as we are, I asked her to join us, but she turned me down,” Yang said as she crossed her legs over one another.

“So, war it is then,” Weiss said with a smirk.

“Indeed, but there is one last thing we must do, if we are to go to war, then we had best prepare, our legion,” Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll. This caused Yang to become slightly tense, “You’re going to tell them all to come to Beacon?” Yang asked in a worried tone.

“No, I’m not, but I will tell them, that they are free to pursue Jaune, while they all go for him in their own ways, when Pyrrha is away dealing with them, we will strike and take Jaune for ourselves,” Ruby said smiling with slightly dead eyes as she looked back at her sister, starting to laugh slightly. 

“I like it, but when will Jaune learn of our identities, I’m not a huge fan of running around at night in a full body disguise,” Weiss asked, hoping for a quick solution.

“I wouldn’t worry about that, if all goes well, Jaune will be aware of who we are and still love us, because that’s how big his heart is,” Ruby said growing a blush on her face.

“And besides, what could he ever do to us, no one on that team would ever rat us out, even at this point,” Blake said from her bed, bringing attention back to her for a moment.

“Ah, yes, Blake, which reminds me,” Ruby said as she picked up Crescent Rose and in a flash, was above Blake with Crescent Rose extended with the blade behind Blake’s neck. “If you ever do that to my Jaune again, there will not be enough pieces of you left to cremate,” Ruby said with dead eyes as she stared at her teammate.

This scared Blake slightly, but not enough to make her show it.

“You mean, our Jaune, Ruby,” Yang said, pulling Ruby out of her psychotic state.

“Ah, yes,” she said as she removed Crescent Rose from Blake’s neck and put it back in the corner near Weiss’ bed.

“Now, come on, send the message, and let’s go to bed, we still have things to do tomorrow,” Weiss said as she walked over to her bed.

Ruby quickly nodded and typed into her scroll, ‘It’s open season now, may the best woman win!’ and sent it to several contacts. She soon put her scroll down on her bedside table, hopped up into bed, along with the rest of her team, as they all fell asleep with dreams of their blond love interest in their heads.

All over Remnant, women got Ruby’s message, and responded in their own respective ways.

XXXX

An amber eyes woman was on her knees in front of a small shrine when she got the message and smiled sadistically at the message, and looked back at the shrine dedicated to the blond knight.

The girl dialed a number on her scroll and made a call, which was soon answered, “Roman, I need you to put our entrance to Beacon from a few months from now, to next week, this is of the utmost importance, so do not dare fail me,” she said hanging up and putting her scroll down. 

“Finally, my King, we will be together,” she said as she picked up a photo of Jaune and held it close to her.

XXXX

Not far from this woman, in a hotel in Vale, a pink and brown-haired girl read the message and spread the most insane smile on her face, as she fell down onto the bed unable to contain herself.

The girl brought out a picture of Jaune and licked the screen and began to breathe heavily.

XXXX

Not far from RWBY’s dorm, a bunny Faunus and a brown-haired fashionista got the message as well and smiled at each other, promising to go over plans to win the blond-haired boy.

“Finally, I’m so sick of waiting, this is going to be fun,” the bunny Faunus said with a dark grin.

“Just don’t get in my way, I’ve wanted that piece of ass ever since I saw him arrive here,” the fashionista said with an obsessive smile.

XXXX

A team of girls in Vacuo, also shared the glee of being able to pursue their crush, as they began to hatch plans to transfer to Beacon.

“We will need to move quickly before any of these other hussies get to him,” the violet haired member said, to which all of the other members. 

“I can have the transfer made in a few days, we’ll be there in no time,” the mahogany haired girl says, causing the other three to smile, “Then let’s get to it then,” the lime haired one says with a smirk.

XXXX

Lastly, Winter received the message and her mood went from good to amazing, she knew she had a job to do, but she would find a way to court her love into becoming hers, despite knowing her sister’s team are all in love with the same man. She would steal him from them all, nobody would stop her from claiming her blond knight.

“It’ll be okay, for as long as you are with me my knight, no harm will come to you, and we will be together, forever,” Winter said as she stroked his face on the picture she has of Jaune.

XXXX  
Ok, sorry about the late update, crazy week, so I tried my best to whip us something longer for you guys, lots of action, foreshadowing, and all that. I also added the girls who have been requested for this, each will have their time in this story.

Poor Jaune, he is gonna have a hard time xD.

Well, I’ll see you guys next time, and if you have any other suggestions for characters to be involved in this, feel free to pop a review to suggest them, I’ll take them into consideration!

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

It had just turned 7 A.M. the following morning when Jaune began to stir from his sleep. He woke up and found he was no longer on the floor, but rather in his bed.

He quickly looked to his left and saw his partner Pyrrha sound asleep in her bed next to his.

He began to get up slowly, still feeling the fatigue from the previous nights happenings. He felt as though gravity doubled its weight on him. The mere thought of what transpired still shocked him, as well as the surprising number of participants. 

Jaune had never considered that people around him liked him in any capacity, he was just Jaune Arc, what was so special about him, and from what his capturers said before, they were not the only ones, which only frightened the young man even further.

He looked back at Pyrrha, and shook his head to relieve himself of those thoughts and replaced them with more positive and in the moment ones. 

His stomach soon rumbled, reminding him of his need to eat something, so he decided he would venture to the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast and to bring Pyrrha some food back, knowing she would be hungry when she awoke too. He quickly changed and proceeded to head out for some food.

As he walked down the hallway, he soon reached the entrance to the cafeteria. He opened the door, and was soon stopped as he was instantly face to face with Ozpin, who at this point was leaving the eatery, having just had finished his breakfast.

“Ah, Mr. Arc, just the man I was about to go and find, would you be so kind as to come with me, I require your presence,” Ozpin said in his usual tone, to which Jaune agreed, feeling the need to not keep the Headmaster waiting for him to eat and bring food to Pyrrha.

XXXX

“Okay, Yang, tell us, what exactly did you do to keep Pyrrha busy while we had our… fun, with Jaune?” Weiss asked, getting a grin in response from the blonde brawler.

She soon went into depth as to what she did to the red-haired girl while she was in her capture, this left the entire team wide-eyed.

“Wow, Yang,” Blake said with a brow raised, “I didn’t know you had it in you,” she said with a smirk.

“It was what she got for going after my man,” Yang said as her eyes began to glow red, “And I would have done more if she hadn’t escaped,” she said as her hair began to flare as well.

“Don’t worry, she’ll get what’s coming to her all in due time, but for now, I’m starving, who wants breakfast?” Ruby asked, getting a quick response from Weiss and Yang, however Blake, said nothing.

“Blake?” Ruby said in an inquisitive tone.

“I have something I need to take care of, you guys go get some food, I’ll be here when you get back,” Blake said as she fell back onto her bed. Ruby took this as her cue to leave, “Alright then, come on you two,” Ruby said with a chipper tone, as they left the dorm leaving Blake alone.

As soon as the group left, Blake reached under her bed to reveal a large metal case. She soon opened the case, it held small surveillance cameras, microphones to go with them, a small laptop and several internal hard drives along with large batteries. 

She took the cameras and microphones out of the case and formatted them, and tested them to ensure they worked and provided the output she wanted.

After ensuring they were all in perfect working order, she closed the case, got up, and walked out the door and headed down the hall with the briefcase.

XXXX

As the lift finally reached the top, Jaune soon ran out the door and fell to his knees once again, thanks to the motion sickness from which he suffers.

“Mr. Arc, truly as a growing huntsman, motion sickness should not be something that can be labelled as a weakness for you,” Ozpin said as he walked past with his cane.

“It’s actually much more common than you would think, now,” he said as he rose from the ground, “What is it you needed me for?” he asked as Ozpin motioned for him to sit down, to which he did as he was told.

“I wanted you to meet someone,” Ozpin said gesturing behind him at a figure in the corner of his office, standing alongside the wall with her back straight. This caused Jaune to look at this person inquisitively.

“This is Winter Schnee, she has been assigned as your personal guardian for the foreseeable future. After what happened two nights ago, it was deemed necessary that you have someone watching over you as well as the dormitory with a closer eye,” Ozpin said as Winter walked over to Ozpin’s desk near where Jaune was sitting.

He looks so cute, Winter thought to herself, as she stared down at the blond hunter-in-training. She stared at him long enough not to notice that he began to blush at her constant staring. She noticed this however and a small smile fell onto her lips.

Jaune soon stood up facing Winter, “Hi, I’m Jaune,” he said, extending his hand in greeting. Winter slightly flinched at the sound of his voice, she heard it briefly before, but had not heard the strength it held. 

Winter soon regained herself and reached for the hand and shook it slightly, causing Jaune to smile slightly. 

“Now, Mr. Arc, is there anything Ms. Schnee should know before she begins her work?” Ozpin asked, this caused Jaune to release Winter’s hand and look past Winter to her left, turning back to Ozpin’s desk. Ozpin recognized this and prepared himself for what was to come.

“Just last night, I was attacked again,” Jaune said, making Ozpin’s face grow more concerned and Winter’s face scowl in anger. 

Jaune began to tell them both what happened last night to the best of his ability. He paused several times through, struggling to find the words to describe what had transpired. As his story went on, Winter only grew more and more agitated.

How dare those filthy skanks touch my knight she thought to herself as her fist was curled up almost piercing the skin with her nails, If they think they can get away with this, they have another thing coming, because when I get my hands on them, they’ll be begging for death she said in her head as she began to breathe heavily.

At this point Jaune finished telling his story, his head still hung, as he found himself unable to think of next moves to make. 

“Mr. Arc, I apologize for not knowing that this had transpired once again, however, with the aid of Ms. Schnee, that will no longer be an issue,” Ozpin said gesturing at Winter, making Jaune look at her with hopeful eyes.

Winter stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, I will do everything in my power to ensure that no more harm comes to you, or your team ever again from these masked monsters,” reassuring Jaune.

To this he could only thank her.

The moment had held for a few moments until a voice suddenly spoke from the back of the room.

“You know, you’d think at a Huntsmen Academy, he would know how to defend himself and not need the military’s help,” a sarcastic voice said. 

Winter knew this voice, she knew it all too well, and hated it.

“What’re you doing here, Qrow?” Winter asked with a tone filled with disgust. Qrow simply walked forward, flask in hand.

“That’s my business, you just do yours protecting people who should be able to defend themselves,” Qrow said distastefully. This only made Winter angrier, her hand fell onto the handle of her weapon, ready to pounce at Qrow at any moment.

“I’ll have you know that Mr. Arc was made unable to defend himself by being incapacitated, and was thusly unable to do anything even if he wanted to,” Winter said with rage in her voice.

Whoa, that’s new, never seen her get this angry about anything before Qrow thought to himself as he was taken aback by the strength in Winter’s voice and how ready she seemed to fight.

“That is quite enough, the both of you,” Ozpin said as he stood from his chair and stood beside the still sitting Jaune. “Mr. Arc, I do have some business I need to attend to with Qrow here, so it would be best if you left,” Ozpin said putting a hand on Jaune’s shoulder.

“Yes, of course, I’ll get out of your hair,” Jaune said as he stood up, “Thank you Professor,” Jaune said as he walked over to Winter. “Winter, do you want me to show you around the school?” Jaune asked as he pointed towards the elevator. 

At this Winter screamed internally, while keeping a perfectly straight face. Oh my Oum, is he asking me out on a date? I think he is, this is marvelous, simply perfect, I can begin to make him mine even now, this will be easier than anticipated, just wait Jaune, everything will be perfect soon! She yelled in her head.

Winter coughed to clear her throat and stood up straight, “Yes, that would be greatly appreciated, thank you, Mr. Arc,” Winter replied as she and Jaune walked over to the elevator, and soon were on their way to the ground floor, leaving Qrow and Ozpin alone.

“What was it that you needed Qrow? I doubt you would come and tell me personally, risking you blowing your cover,” Ozpin said as Qrow walked towards him slowly. 

“There have been a large number or rumours circulating around the White Fang lately, word is the Queen has a new target, all Fang members have orders to capture this person and bring them to her unharmed,” Qrow said with a concerned sounding voice. 

This gave Ozpin a slightly shocked expression on his face, “There has never been any reports of members of the White Fang looking to capture someone, especially unharmed, who is this individual?” Ozpin asked, tightening his grip on his cane.

Qrow took a quick swig from his flask before responding, “I don’t know, they haven’t given out all that information on the target yet, however, I can confirm that the target is currently in Vale though, more information should be made available soon,” Qrow said as he walked over to the window behind Ozpin’s desk.

“This is greatly concerning Qrow, as soon as you find out who this person is, notify me and I will put them under watch,” Ozpin said as he walked over to where Qrow was standing.

Qrow quickly spun on his heels and began to walk back towards the elevator, “You got it, boss,” Qrow said waving off as he boarded the returned elevator and went back down to the ground. Leaving Ozpin to return to his chair to think about the White Fang’s new target.

XXXX

“And with the paperwork I sent in, you will be able to enter Beacon, by tomorrow morning, I’ve also got a ride for you and your little apprentices, as a bonus,” the voice of Roman Torchwick said with a sarcastic tone, addressing Cinder, updating her on her infiltration of Beacon.

“Excellent work, Roman, this puts us ahead of schedule,” Cinder said as she smiled at the orange-haired thief.

“Hopefully, not so far ahead that you think it appropriate to go and fool around at Beacon,” a male voice said from behind, causing Cinder’s teeth to grind slightly as she turned around to see Arthur Watts.

“Arthur, what brings a scientist to a place of business?” Cinder asked while glaring daggers at the tall male.

“Salem has sent me to relay new instructions to you, and the leader of the White Fang, I informed him a few days ago though, so all that leaves is you,” Watts said with a smirk as he watched Cinder lose a bit of composure at his tone.

“Spit it out, what does Salem need?” Cinder said as her eyes began to glow, as she activated her Maiden’s powers, causing Roman to back away slightly.

“You are to continue in your infiltration of Beacon as planned, however you are to not only dismantle the school, you are to seize and bring back a certain boy,” Watts said as he walked up to Cinder reaching into his shirt, handing her a picture of Jaune.

This caused Cinder’s eyes to widen in shock and disbelief at this revelation, however she tried to keep this under control by steeling herself.

“What does Salem want with this boy, he looks harmless enough,” Cinder asked holding up the photo.

“She did not say, but she said it was of the utmost importance that he is brought to her immediately, unharmed as well, she says she has plans for him,” Watts said as he paced around the room in which they stood.

Cinder snarled slightly at this, but calmed down as quickly as she could and held onto the photo.

“Alright then, I’ll get the boy for her, but if she wants him unharmed, I will need time to plan a capture and extraction,” Cinder said flatly.

“Very well, I will let her know, however, I suggest you don’t take too long, she looked rather anxious about this boy, so make haste,” Watts said as he waved off Cinder as he exited the room.

“Well, he seems nice,” Roman quipped as soon as the door closed, earning a glare from Cinder, “Don’t worry about him, all you need to concern yourself with is following my orders perfectly,” Cinder said as she started to walk away from Roman, “Oh, and if you ever see this boy, do your best to capture him, give out his picture to the members of the White Fang and have them under orders to capture unharmed, or else they will face me, am I understood?” Cinder asked making her eyes glow with a slight flame in them.

All she got from Roman was a nod.

She soon smiled, turned and left the room.

XXXX  
Back in Beacon, Blake walks down the halls after getting all that she needs to initiate her plan.

She soon walked up to the JNPR dorm room, briefcase in hand and ready for anything, she pressed her ear up against the door to ensure there was nobody inside.

Lucky for her, the room was deserted.

Blake opened the door and entered quickly and closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, to make sure no one noticed her entering the room.

She looked around the room for good places to place her devices, she needed them to hang over specific areas so that she could always be watching.

I’ll need to put one right over top of his bed so I can see him sleep, one in the bathroom, one near the desk, one surveying the room, one in the shower and one watching the bathroom Blake thought to herself as she grew a large grin on her face as she eagerly got to work.

It took about 20 minutes for Blake to prepare and place the devices all over the room. The first one was placed over top of one of the ceiling tiles, and a hole was poked through for the camera to be able to see. To get to that one Blake had to bring one of the tiles down and modify it so it would be able to hold the camera. The second was hiding on one of the shelves, holding many books, keeping it easily hidden. The third was placed over top of the large window’s frame, keeping it out of sight. The fourth was placed behind one of the tile in the shower, the camera was facing the opposite direction of the shower head, making it easy to see the target, and the last camera was placed inside the main ventilation shaft, which was just wide enough for the camera to see through the grid of the vent cover.

Everything was all set up, now Blake had full surveillance of Jaune, it made her feel ecstatic. Now, I’ll know everything about him, that’ll make him love me even more Blake thought to herself as she blushed heavily and put her hands up to her face as she smiled psychotically. 

You know, after all this work, I think I deserve a reward Blake thought to herself as she looked over to Jaune’s bed. She slowly stalked over to his bed and sat on it slowly, as she did, she was greeted with Jaune’s smell, and it made her instantly fall back onto the bed and curl up in the center of the bed, loving the smell.

She then looks up slightly and sees his pillow, which she soon grabs and hugs tightly.

It smells so good she moaned in her head as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head she kept breathing in his scent. 

Blake laid on his bed for a solid 5 minutes tossing and turning breathing his scent in, and loved every second of it. 

After she finished with the pillow, she sat up on the other side of the bed, beginning to regain herself, trying to control a burning sensation in her chest that had built up while she tossed and turned in his bed. However, she had not noticed that next to his bed, there was a small basket that held a small amount of clothes from the previous day that had not been washed yet.

She felt her face light up and a large smile crossed her face as she got up and walked over to the basket, picking it up and emptying its contents onto the bed.

She soon grabbed several articles of clothing and brought them against her body and breathed it all in at once, with one large breath.

At that moment, Blake felt as though she had stepped into Heaven, as she could no longer control herself as she fell to her knees, hands between her legs, trying to control a moist situation she had just caused. Her head hit the side of the bed as she moaned out loud this time, making her breaths heavy and lust-filled.

I need more she though to herself as she looked up back at the bed, to find the thing that she wanted, Jaune’s underwear.

Her eyes fell into slits as she reached for the male’s undergarment and took a deep breath, and as she did, she instantly became even more wet. She moaned heavily, and kept breathing in the blond-knight’s scent as she let her left-hand fall inside her pants and begin to rub her dripping wet mound.

She rubbed her sensitive area, while rasping out Jaune’s name to herself as she imagined the blond-knight doing this to her, making her only hotter.

After a few more minutes of this, she finally came and drenched in sweat, she dropped the underwear into the pool of juice that now stained the floor. The pool was quite large, so it would be evident that something had spilled to anyone, but rather, it was someone, who had spilled.

Blake slowly got up, still dazed, and began to prepare to leave, she grabbed the briefcase, and exited the room quickly after she regained herself after her pleasing session.

As she crossed the hall, she entered her room, and closed the door, just as Winter and Jaune turned the hallway corner and began walking down the hall to the JNPR dorm room.

XXXX

“So, yeah, that’s basically all Beacon has to offer, it’s a bit confusing when you start here, but it get’s easier to navigate as time goes on,” Jaune said as he walked Winter down the hall.

“Yes, while this school is grand, it is also quite large, but that will not be too much of a problem, I will adapt soon enough,” she said as she continued to walk with her eyes forward.

As she looked forward however, at the other end of the hallway, Ruby, Weiss and Yang came around the corner, seeing Jaune with Winter.

“Winter!” Weiss exclaimed as she began to walk quickly over to her older sister.

“It is good to see you sister,” Winter said as Weiss enveloped her in a hug.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be over in Atlas with the General?” Weiss asked quickly causing Winter to raise an eyebrow at her.

“It is because I am on assignment, I am here to guard Jaune here,” Winter said as she put a hand on Jaune’s shoulder.

Hearing this Ruby and Yang shot each other alarming glances. “Why? Is Jaune okay?” Ruby asked in her usual innocent voice.

“Yeah, did Vomit-Boy bite off more than he could chew with some thugs?” Yang asked with a smirk.

This made Jaune look down, wishing slightly that that was the problem he faced.

“No, Yang, the problem is that for the past two nights I have been held captive by four different girls, they held me against my will, and did things to me,” Jaune said as tears began to try to crawl up to his eyes, but he forced them back.

“What did they do?” Weiss asked Jaune with a fake concerned expression on her face.

Jaune told them all that had happened to him, and what Pyrrha happened to Pyrrha the first night, still unaware of what happened just that past night. 

Team RWBY put on shocked expression and Ruby even welled up tears for the blond.

“Jaune, I’m so sorry,” Ruby said as she ran up and hugged him, to which he quickly reciprocated. This made Yang glare at her black and red-haired sister for jumping on the boy when she had the chance.

“It’s not your fault Ruby, thank you for being here for me,” Jaune said as he pulled her in for a tighter hug. “Careful Vomit-Boy, any tighter and I might get the feeling you have a crush on my little sister,” Yang laughed as she balled her fists, cracking her knuckles in the process.

At this Jaune released Ruby almost instantaneously, “Yaaaaaang!” Ruby groaned, making Jaune release her only angered her inside, but she had to keep the appearance up, so she let it go, for now.

At that the group, save Winter, began to laugh.

“Well, I’m going to head into my room, just come by in a little bit Winter and I’ll get you a key,” Jaune said as he began to walk away.

“Very well, I will see you shortly, Mr. Arc,” Winter said in a flat tone.

“You can just call me Jaune, Mr. Arc is my father’s name,” Jaune said as he opened his door and stepped into his room.

After that, Winter turned over to the remains of team RWBY, to find all of them looking at her with dead eyes, Winter knew exactly what this was.

“Winter, would you like to speak with us inside?” Yang said as she opened the door, gesturing for the older Schnee to enter. 

Winter thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to enter, but decided to go in.

“Very well, let’s talk, shall we?” Winter said walking into the room followed by Weiss and then Ruby.

As Winter walked into the room, she saw Blake lying on her bed, reading her book, and when she saw Winter, she shot her a death glare.

“Now that we’re all here,” Yang said closing the door softly, and then turning towards Winter with the same void look in her eyes.

“Let’s talk business,” Yang said as she began to walk into the room, straight for Winter.

XXXX  
Oh boy, here we go, this should be good.

Okay, so I’m getting a lot of requests for different girls for this fic, I will do my best to get to everyone at some point, but in fear of leaving some characters never to appear again, I might have to kill some characters when their arcs have concluded. Not the popular choice I know, but for now, that option is on the table. Now, secondly, I have been thinking about adding lemons to this fic, I’ve never written them before, but I might have at it, you know to spice things up, I stretched off when I was writing Blake’s scene, even that was a stretch for me, but hopefully you guys liked it.

So, it you want me to incorporate lemons into this, tell me, and let me know who you want to pop Jaune’s cherry.

Another thing, updates on this will be a bit weird, I think I’ve said this before, but I’ll say it again, just so you guys don’t expect constant updates, I hate not having constant updates, but I’m a busy person, and writing takes time, so don’t hate me for infrequent updates.

Okay, so at this point, I am going to incorporate these girls in this harem, they get an (X) if they’ve appeared:  
(X) Ruby Rose  
(X) Weiss Schnee  
(X) Blake Belladonna   
(X) Yang Xiao Long  
(X) Pyrrha Nikos  
(X) Cinder Fall  
Salem  
Neo  
Velvet Scarlatina  
Coco Adel  
Team NDGO  
Reese Chloris   
Kali Belladonna  
The Malachite Twins  
Raven Branwen


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the RWBY dorm, team RWBY and Winter are sitting and talking.

“So, tell me Winter, do you have any idea why these people are targeting Jaune?” Weiss asked while she sat down on her bed. This caused Winter to close her eyes slightly, thinking of a possible reason why.

“Well it’s obvious that they harbor feelings for Jaune, why however eludes me,” Winter said in a professional tone.

“If you knew who they were? What would you do then?” Yang asked leaning on her bed’s post.

“I would turn them in of course, feelings or not, they committed a crime, and I will deal with them as such,” Winter responded quickly, slightly surprising Yang at the speed of it.

“Winter, you speak a lot of feelings, but don’t pretend as if I don’t know where yours lie,” Weiss said as she crossed her arms and glaring at her older sister. This made her older sister glare back intensely. “And if I remember correctly, you can’t have your emotions conflicting with your duties, quite a conflict of interest in an official assignment,” Weiss said with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sister,” Winter said as she crossed her arms.

At this Ruby hopped on to her bunk and laid flat on her chest and slowly pulled Crescent Rose off her back in its sniper rifle mode. 

“We all know you are in love with Jaune as we are,” Blake said as she walked out of the bathroom, with a slight bit of sweat on her forehead.

This statement caused Winter to wince and grow a bit angry.

“And what if I do? What does this all mean for you?” Winter said as she stood up with anger in her tone.

“It means we have a proposition for you,” Weiss said, making Winter wear a confused look on her face, but calmed her down enough to allow her to sit back down, willing to listen to her sister. “Make no mistake sister, this offer only exists because you are precious to me, if you weren’t you would most likely be on your way back to Atlas already,” Weiss said with dead eyes.

“So, what is this proposition of yours?” Winter said as she raised her guard slightly, her hand resting nearby her weapon.

“You can join us, or you can try to stop us in our pursuit of Jaune, but both entail several things,” Weiss said with a smirk, making Winter listen closer, “If you join us, you will be allowed to pursue Jaune, uninhibited, we will not get in your way, but you will not get in ours,” Winter liked the sound of the deal so far and began to smile slightly, “However, you must know who we are as well,” this made Winter raise an eyebrow.

“We are the people who went after Jaune and Pyrrha the past few nights,” Weiss said bluntly.

This made Winter instantly grab her weapon and nail Weiss with the sharp end against her throat in a split second.

“I should kill you right now,” Winter said with the most aggressive look in her eyes imaginable.

“You could, but if you did, you would soon join me,” Weiss said looking behind Winter. Winter did not look but she felt a large cold blade rest, which was Crescent Rose against her waist and another blade, Gambol Shroud poking her spine, and she heard what sounded like gauntlets loading. At this she could only growl at her sister.

“Even if you did make it out of this, after Jaune learns that you slaughtered a group of his friends, I don’t think anything could make you love him, and have him only grieve for us even more,” Weiss said with a smirk.

At this Winter’s blood froze, she did not want to consider a world where Jaune hated Winter, “No…” Winter said as she dropped her weapon, losing her grip on it.

After hearing it hit the ground, the rest of team RWBY lowered their weapons too.

“If you join us, you may become one of us too, and we can all have him to ourselves, but if you don’t join us,” Weiss said as she paused, “You can expect us to return for you if you so much as lay a hand on him,” Weiss said as she glared at her sister with dead eyes, as her teammates all loaded their weapons.

Many thoughts ran through Winter’s head, trying to think of the best way to go about this, but couldn’t think of one.

“Very well, I’ll join you,” this made Weiss smile, and the rest of the team lower their weapons, albeit slowly, “but, I will not participate in your activities when you go after Jaune at night, I am here to stop you, so during that time I will stop you from hurting him,” Winter felt the daggers being glared at her back after she finished her statement, but they slowly subsided.

“We can live with that,” Weiss said as she stood up and reached a hand out to her sister. “We have a deal,” Weiss said as her sister slowly took her hand and shook it.

“Now tell us Winter, why are you after Jaune?” Yang asked, only getting a glare from Winter as she turned to look at the blonde brawler.

“Tell me why you’re interested in him and I’ll tell you why I’m interested,” Winter said with a small amount of malice in her tone, to this Yang only shrugged.

“I’m after him because out of my whole life, he was the only one not to see me as a piece of meat, someone to be ogled. He saw me as a person, and at that moment, I knew that I wanted him for myself,” Yang said as she blushed. “Now, it’s your turn, tell us why you want him?” Yang beckoned by waving her hand in Winter’s direction.

Winter took a deep breath before speaking.

“For as long as I can remember, if any man ever tried to court me, it was to gain access to the Schnee family fortune, just as our father did with Weiss and my mother,” this caused Weiss to look down at the ground, remembering her birthday when her father admitted that fact to her mother, “However, once Weiss sent me a letter telling me of this boy that did not care about her status as a Schnee, he immediately caught my interest. She was also kind enough to add a photo, and that only made me want him more,” Winter said as she blushed heavily, however, not moving from her current position. “So, I decided I would do the courting for once and make him look only at me,” she said as she surveyed all the girls who remained wide-eyed at this proclamation. 

“Now, does that answer your question?” Winter asked as she glared down at Yang, still wearing a slight blush. 

Yang walked up to Winter and put a hand on her shoulder, “Oh, you and I are going to get along swimmingly,” Yang said with a small smile on her face, but her eyes, flashed red for an instant.

XXXX

Jaune was just stepping out of the bathroom, he had just taken a shower, since he never had the chance to that morning since he left before he had the chance, so he figured now would be a better time than any.

He walked over to his bed and slipped into the clothes he had laid out on his bed before he went into the bathroom, and placed his favourite Pumpkin Pete’s hoodie over top of it, and he was ready to step out again. 

Jaune walked back over to the bathroom and grabbed the dirty clothes he wore earlier off the ground with the intention of putting them into his hamper. As he walked over to the basket, he saw a pair of his underwear on the ground.

Oops, I don’t remember leaving that there, I better make sure nobody sees it Jaune though to himself as he walks over his foot is met with a moist feeling.

“What the…“ He said as he put a hand on his underwear and as he did, he felt it was completely drenched, but it wasn’t water, he had no idea what it was, and all he could do was yell.

A split second after he yelled, all of team RWBY and Winter barged into the room, and saw Jaune on the ground, his clothes sprayed around the floor.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Winter shouted as she rushed over to Jaune and put an assuring hand on his back.

“What the hell is that?” Jaune said as he pointed at his underwear on the ground, Winter could only raise her eyebrow at this, looking confused.

“What’s the matter Vomit-Boy, it’s just your undies,” Yang said as she walked over and grabbed the undergarment, immediately regretting it as she is met with a wet, sticky sensation in her hand.

“What the hell is this?” Yang said dropping it and shaking her hand clean of the substance.

The other two team RWBY members had no idea, while a black-haired Faunus could only try to suppress a blush. 

Winter walks over to the puddle of the substance, swipes at it with her gloved finger and sniffs it, with a grossed-out expression on.

“It appears to be some form of ejaculate, female from the texture,” Winter said with an empty voice. The pressure in the room soon rose to immense levels as all the girls, save Blake were infuriated at this revelation.

“We need to find who dared to do this! Jaune, was anyone else here before you came in?” Weiss asked, staring intensely at the blond knight.

“I don’t know, I’ve spent most of the day with Winter,” Jaune said as he threw his hands in the air, earning a sigh from Weiss.

“Fine, whatever, we’ll find out who did it later,” Weiss said as she calmed herself down, all Blake could do was slightly blush, all but Jaune noticed this, and that pressure soon returned.

“Yeah, well I guess I’ve got some cleaning to do,” Jaune said as he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom to get the cleaning supplies. 

The second he rounded the corner, all the girls stared intensely at Blake.

“I’m sorry, I lost control, and it smelled, so good, it put me into heat,” Blake admitted as her face burned.

“I would yell at you, but at this point, none of us have the right to judge, you just help him clean it up, and we’ll call it even,” Yang said as she put a hand to her forehead. Blake simply responded with a nod.

Then Jaune returned.

“Okay, I’ve got some towels, gloves, and some water to help clean this up,” Jaune said as he held the supplies.

“Great, we’ll all help clean up, come on guys!” Ruby said as she walked over to Jaune and grabbed a towel and a pair of gloves and soon began to clean away.

Soon enough everyone was on the ground cleaning up, Blake’s blissful mess.

XXXX

Meanwhile down in one of the sparring classroom, Pyrrha is standing across from 4 training droids, two in a land based mode, and the others in an aerial mode.

“Begin battle simulation!” Pyrrha yelled as the droids came to life, the aerial droids began to fly around the ring, they drew turrets from the underside, and began to load the rubber bullets in the clips, while the land droids transformed their right arms into swords and their left in an assault rifle with the same rubber bullets.

The two land droids began to run towards Pyrrha, as they began to open fire on the red-haired spartan. Pyrrha transformed Miló into it’s rifle mode and lowered herself, so her front is covered by Akoúo̱, blocking the oncoming fire, while firing back, however the droids, simply take the fire head on, and continue their advance.

First, I allowed that bitch to take me down so easily Pyrrha thought to herself as she shot at the drones who continued to fly around the arena.

Seconds later, the droids were directly in front of Pyrrha and they both took coordinated slashes at her, however, she weaved her way around each slash and created some distance between them. At that moment one of the drones fired at her, she only realized this as one of the bullets flew right past her and cut a small strand of hair from her head.

Secondly, I was unable to do anything as she tortured me, and even after I gained the advantage, I still couldn’t identify them Pyrrha thought as her rage only grew as she looked back at the drone and her faced dawned a frightening scowl.

The drone that fired flew down at the girl and fired consistently as the land droids ran at her again.

The second that they were upon her the first droid slashed at Pyrrha from behind, however, she did a backflip over the blade, transformed Miló into it’s blade form and cut the bladed arm off of the first droid. The droid then slowed down, giving Pyrrha the opportunity to kick the first droid into the second one, sending them both flying back, to the other side of the arena.

And after all that, there are three more of these whores after Jaune, and I could only watch as they got away Pyrrha roared in her head after sending the droids over to the other side of the arena.

Pyrrha did not see, but she had just gained two spectators in the form of Velvet and Coco of team CFVY.

As the droids landed, the two drones, flew around the arena at high speed and fired heavily upon Pyrrha, as she was able to dodge the bullet, albeit there were some close shaves. She finally landed on her feet, transformed Miló into it’s spear mode and fired it right into the center of the first drone, sending it to the ground. Pyrrha then ran over to the severed droid’s arm, picked it up, used her semblance to turn the drone around and pulled it in and stabbed it in the gun with the blade that was previously on the ground. 

She then threw the drone over to the two-disabled land based droids, and as it was in flight, Pyrrha called back Miló, transformed it mid-flight into its rifle mode and shot at the drone as it met with the other droids, creating a massive explosion, destroying the remains of the last three droids.

As Pyrrha slowly caught her breath, all she could do was yell as loudly in the room as she could from nothing but anger.

“You think you can do that and get away with it? You think you can take him away from me?” Pyrrha yelled as she stalked over to the broken molten remains of the droids she had just destroyed.

She kneeled down in front of one of the land based droids head and stabbed it with Miló, “I will kill all of you! You touch him and I’ll kill you! I have worked too hard to gain his favour, only for you four sluts to try and steal him away from me!” Pyrrha yelled as she continued to stab the face plate of the droid until it was nothing but a broken piece of metal.

“I’ll wipe you all from the face of Remnant! I swear to you!” Pyrrha yelled as she used her polarity to crush the head of the droids, leaving it a mangled mess.

As Pyrrha calms down slightly, she hears clapping from behind her, this causes her eyes to widen as she swings her head around to see Coco clapping and Velvet standing beside her.

“Great speech, Invincible Girl,” Coco said as she walked down to the arena with Velvet tailing her.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, is there anything I can help you with?” Pyrrha asked, trying to regain her composure.

“I’m more worried about you, what’s up?” Coco asked as she crossed her arms after stopping before Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked off to the side and sighed, she then told the two of them of what happened to herself and Jaune through the past two nights.

Coco and Velvet could only look shocked at this.

“Well, that’s definitely crazy,” Coco said as she raised her eyebrows.

“Yes, was Jaune harmed during these attacks?” Velvet asked softly.

“He only suffered minor injuries, nothing too scarring, but he is on the road to recovery,” Pyrrha said, trying to put on a smile.

“Well, maybe if he didn’t have such an incompetent partner, he wouldn’t be having this problem,” Coco said bluntly.

This shocked Pyrrha, as she lost her smile instantly, “Excuse me?” she asked feeling attacked.

Velvet took an aggressive step towards Pyrrha, “You heard her, if you were a better partner, Jaune would have never been hurt,” Velvet said as she poked Pyrrha on the chest accusingly.

“Maybe Jaune should get a new partner, one that can actually care for him,” Coco said with a grin. 

The second she did, Miló and Akoúo̱ were in Pyrrha’s hands, “Do you care to repeat that?” Pyrrha asked as she gripped Miló tightly.

“You want me to say it again? Okay then, Jaune deserves a partner who can actually care for him and protect him like any capable huntress can, rather than share a room with a red-haired hussy who’s only after him because she thinks the sex will be good!” Coco yelled right into Pyrrha’s face.

Pyrrha immediately slashed at Coco, only for Velvet to kick her in the chest sending her staggering back a few steps.

Coco shook her purse, revealing a massive Gatling gun, as she opened fire on the girl as Velvet rushed out of the way.

Hearing the whirring of the gun, Pyrrha regained her footing and ran as fast as she could around the bullets Coco was raining down upon her, jumping, sliding and twisting past the large spray of lead. Pyrrha ran around the arena, with her shield up, as she transformed Miló into it’s rifle form, opening fire on Coco whenever, she found an opening. As she fired, Coco was able to dodge most of the blasts, as she was able to predict when she would fire. However, as Coco fired at her, as she continued to run around the arena, Pyrrha took control of Coco’s weapon and turned it back and locked it in it’s purse form. 

With Coco vulnerable Pyrrha charges at her. As she ran towards her, she changed Miló into it’s spear mode and fired it at her, only for Velvet to kick the spear up and away from her leader, sending it away from Pyrrha.

“Velvet!” Coco yelled, earning a nod from Velvet as the box on her back began to glow, Velvet formed Jaune’s weapon Crocea Mors and prepared to swing it at the incoming Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha unlocked Coco’s purse and turned her attention to Miló flying through the air. She caught Miló with her semblance, made it fly back to her hand, and mid-flight transformed it into its blade mode, the second it returned to her hand, it was met by Velvet swinging a holographic version of Crocea Mors, this only angered Pyrrha even more.

“You dare use his weapon!” Pyrrha shouted at Velvet as she fought her as their swords clashed.

“Just another reason for him to love me, we share a weapon,” Velvet said as she pushed back Pyrrha’s sword, sending her back a few steps, “And I do like it, it’s a beautiful blade,” Velvet said, as Pyrrha could only glare daggers at her.

Pyrrha was shook from her thoughts when she heard Coco yell as she swung her purse at Pyrrha. She was able to dodge, but only barely, but her shield was knocked from her arm in the process.

Coco continued to swing her purse in a furry of swipes, trying to hit the elusive red-haired girl, but to no yield. As Coco tried to take one final swing, Pyrrha was able to kick her in the arm, throwing her purse up in the air, allowing enough time for Pyrrha to transform Miló into a rifle, and fired directly into Coco’s chest, sending her toppling back across the arena and onto the ground. As she flew, Pyrrha summoned Akoúo̱ with her semblance, as the shield landed on her arm she just as soon transformed Miló back into a blade and stared at Velvet.

“Coco!” Velvet yelled as she saw her leader hit the ground on the other side of the arena.

“You bitch, you’ll pay for that!” Velvet yelled as she glared at Pyrrha.

“Come make me you play-bitch bunny,” Pyrrha said as she watched Velvet scream in rage as she charged at Pyrrha.

XXXX  
Jaune had just left his room with the now dirtied towels and bucket now filled with what remained from Blake’s happy time, and was now walking down the hall to dispose of it.

“Seriously, who would have done this? Maybe those four girls who caught me from last night and the night before,” Jaune thought out loud.

After disposing of the mess, he soon started to walk back to his room, but decided he wanted to go check out and see if anyone was using the sparring rooms, to try to see something cool.

As he walked through the hall that led to several training classrooms, one had it’s lights on, he walked over and saw two girls fighting intensely and one on the ground, but was getting up and gathering her weapon. 

He was shocked to see who it was fighting. It was Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet.

Pyrrha tried to slash at Velvet, but she dodged easily and tried to hit Pyrrha with a low sweep under her legs from behind her, only for her to miss as Pyrrha jumped up into the air. As Pyrrha gained height, she realized that it was a feint, as Velvet smiled, spun around her, and back-kicked Pyrrha directly in her stomach, directly above her womb, sending pain shooting through Pyrrha’s body, as she was sent a few feet back, hitting the ground hard.

Seeing this, Jaune tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside, and the girls were too bust fighting to see or hear him trying to break down the door, or hear him yelling their names.

Back in the arena, Coco was back on her feet and was walking over to Pyrrha who was down on the ground, gasping for air, unable to move enough to see Coco coming.

Seconds later, Pyrrha tried to pick herself up, she flipped herself onto her back, and began to sit up, trying so hard to get the ground under her heels, only for her to see Coco walk right up to her and sending her heel right onto Pyrrha’s right breast, sending her back onto the ground she was trying to escape from. 

Pyrrha could only squeak as the pain made her unable to speak or breathe she could only slightly shudder on the ground.

“Not so much hot shit, now are you?” Coco asked as she drove her heel down into Pyrrha harder, making her squeak more.

“Pathetic,” Velvet said as she kicked Pyrrha in the side, hard, making the girl wince.

“It’s a shame that you won’t be able to tell Jaune how you feel, but don’t worry,” Coco smiled and looked at Velvet, “We’ll take good care of him,” Coco laughed as she pointed her gun at Pyrrha’s head and the barrel began to rotate, “Bye, bye, whore,” Coco said as she pulled the trigger.

“Stop!” A voice cried out as Coco was tackled to the ground and her weapon’s bullets flew past the expecting Pyrrha. 

Pyrrha looked and saw it was Jaune who had saved her, as tears welled up in her eyes. Shock only filled Coco and Velvet’s.

“What are you three doing?” Jaune yelled at the three of them.

Coco and Velvet could only stare in awe at Jaune as they did not know what to say to him.

After realizing he wasn’t going to get any answers, he walked over to Pyrrha and put a hand on her shoulder as she rested on the ground.

“Pyrrha, are you okay?” Jaune asked with a worried tone as he looked at his fallen partner.

Pyrrha had regained her breath at this point and did her best to hold back a blush at the blond’s actions, he just looked so sexy like this.

“Yes, I’ll be fine,” Pyrrha said as Jaune helped her onto a knee.

“You don’t want to trust her Jaune, she can’t protect you from those people,” Coco said as she reached a hand out to Jaune, trying to beckon him over to them, “Come with us, we promise to keep you safe at all costs,” Coco smiled.

“Coco, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Pyrrha isn’t at fault for what happened, and she did everything that she could, if she hadn’t had helped me, I don’t know what would have happened,” Jaune responded said standing up, looking directly into Coco’s eyes, showing his resolve.

“Please, Jaune, think about this, she couldn’t save you the first two times, what will change even with a third time?” Velvet asked, not noticing Pyrrha’s fists balling tightly, “Coco and I will ensure your safety from these people,” Velvet said with a smile on her face, but a desperate look in her eyes. 

Pyrrha grasped her weapon at this, and Coco picked up her weapon, seeing Pyrrha moving while keeping her eyes focused between Jaune and Pyrrha.

“Besides, there is nothing she can do, that we can’t do better!” Velvet yelled back.

That was the tearing point for Pyrrha as she jumped up behind Jaune and was about to throw Miló at Velvet, but Coco saw her move and her gun was already pointed at her, so she opened fire.

“No!” Jaune yelled as he jumped in the way of the bullets taking them to the chest, shoulder and stomach, punching through his aura, littering him with bullet holes.

“Jaune!” All three of them yelled as they ran to him.

Pyrrha first got to him and kneeled down beside him ran her hands all over his chest not sure what to do.

“Look what you’ve done you whore!” Coco yelled as she pointed her gun at Pyrrha and was about to pull the trigger when someone else appeared.

“What is going on here?!” the voice of Glynda Goodwitch roared through the classroom, making all three girls stop in their tracks. 

The girls saw Glynda, Winter and 4 medical personnel beside her at the door.

Glynda surveyed the classroom and saw Jaune on the ground, and sees that a pool of blood surrounds him.

“Secure Mr. Arc, get him to the infirmary!” Winter yelled as the medics rushed down to the arena and made their way to Jaune.

A second later, Coco and Velvet’s hands were surrounded by Schnee glyphs and were soon brought to their knees, while Pyrrha was pushed back and held in place by Glynda’s semblance.

“Jaune!” All three of them yelled as they saw Jaune be carried away by the medics as the rush down the hall to the infirmary.

“What happened here?” Glynda asked in a booming voice, making the three girls shake, but none of them spoke.

Glynda looked back and forth between them, looking for an answer, but received none.

“Very well then, I suppose we will have to speak with Professor Ozpin on this, and watch the security tape footage, to see what really happened,” Glynda said, making all of the girls’ blood run cold.

Winter soon released Coco and Velvet and Glynda released Pyrrha, allowing them to move.

“Come along then, we have a long conversation ahead,” Winter said as she followed Glynda as she left the arena.

“Is Jaune going to be okay?” Pyrrha asked with a worried face as her tone broke up as she was on the verge of breaking into tears.

“We will see, it’s up to him now to recover,” Winter said bluntly as she walked down the hall.

Winter is using everything in her power to maintain her composure and not kill these three girls for injuring her Jaune, and her insecurity is showing as her fists are being held so tightly, blood is oozing from her palms.

The only thing they could do now, was hope that Jaune would be okay.

XXXX

Wow, Jaune is going through some shit again, I know some of you may be sick of seeing Jaune getting hurt and be helpless, but to be fair, that is kind of his character, and don’t worry, he’ll bounce back and have some great revelations in the future, he will not stay this helpless. So, don’t worry, this is not a ‘beat Jaune to death’ fic.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, we are almost at the end of this arc, and I’m trying to decide which arc should come after this, as in who, will appear next, Cinder will appear soon, that’s for sure, but using a list I’ll provide at the end, I want you guys to help me decide, who will take control in the next story arc in this fic, here is the list:

-Cinder  
-Salem  
-Team NDGO  
-Neo  
-Reese  
-Kali  
-The Malachite Twins  
-Raven  
-Vernal

So yeah, comment who you think the next story arc should be based around, the new arc won’t start until a chapter or two after the next one, since this chapter’s event’s will take a bit to fix, so sit tight, and stay warm guys, I’ll try to get one more chapter out before or on Christmas day.

 

Appearances thus far:

(X) Ruby Rose  
(X) Weiss Schnee  
(X) Blake Belladonna   
(X) Yang Xiao Long  
(X) Pyrrha Nikos  
(X) Cinder Fall  
Salem  
Neo  
(X)Velvet Scarlatina  
(X)Coco Adel  
Team NDGO  
Reese Chloris   
Kali Belladonna  
The Malachite Twins  
Raven Branwen


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7 PM on the local clocks as Ren and Nora walked down the dormitory hallway, leading them to their room.

“Good thing we got out there nice and early, huh, Renny, we beat the rush to get all this dust, Pyrrha is going to love it!” Nora squealed in excitement. To this Ren laughed softly and smiled at his orange-haired childhood friend.

They soon walked up to the door and opened it, but found the room empty to Nora’s disappointment.

“Aw, where did they go?” Nora asked with a frowning face, looking up at Ren.

At that moment Ren’s scroll began to ring. He put down their purchases and the caller display revealed the caller was Glynda Goodwitch, Ren quickly answered.

“Yes, Professor, how may I help you?” Ren asked with a respectful tone.

“Mr. Lie, I apologize for the sudden call, but your and Ms. Valkyrie’s presence is required in the infirmary, your leader was wounded earlier today,” Glynda replied with a heavy heart.

At this, Ren could not form any words, Nora looked at Ren with worried eyes, they seemed to be asking what the problem was. Ren was able to reply barely, “Very well, Professor, thank you, have a nice evening,” Ren said hanging up.

“Ren?” Nora asked as she looked at him, fright in her eyes.

“Jaune is hurt, we need to get to the infirmary, call RWBY, they need to know what happened to him,” Ren said as he turned on his heel and began to walk out the door, with Nora right behind him, texting their sister team.

They began to walk at a heightened pace, as they were worried for their leader.

XXXX

“Does anyone know what happened to Jaune and Winter, they’ve been gone a long time,” Yang asked as she paced around the room impatiently, “If she pulls anything, I swear I’m gonna take that sword and shove it-“ Yang was stopped as Weiss interrupted her. 

“You will do nothing, she is on our side now, and no action will be taken against her. Besides, hers is a sensitive situation, so we will not do anything to harm her to complicate it,” Weiss said as she put down the book she was reading.

“Guys!” Ruby yelled as she sat up on her bed, holding her scroll as if it were her lifeline. 

The sudden raise in volume shocked the other three girls, but were soon calmed after Ruby began to read out the message from Nora, “Jaune’s injured, come to the infirmary, now!” Ruby said, reading the text.

Seconds later, the team was out of the room and heading straight for the infirmary.

XXXX

At the top of Beacon tower, Ozpin reviews the security footage of Pyrrha and the girls of CFVY fight brutally. The viewing was interrupted as the elevator doors slid open to reveal four women, being Glynda, Pyrrha, Coco and her partner Velvet, the last three looking bruised and slightly bloodied.

“Ladies, please, come in and have a seat,” Ozpin said as the three stalked over to his desk and sat on the chairs Ozpin had out for them.

As the three sat down, they were all tense as they were expecting one another to pounce and attack when they lowered their guard, but none were going to let that happen. 

“Now, would any of you three care to tell me why you would fight to the extent you did?” Ozpin asked, looking at the three, waiting for an answer, however, receiving none. “I can not help you girls if you do not tell me anything,” Ozpin said with a slightly harsher voice, trying to weigh in the severity of the situation.

At this Coco, muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?” Ozpin asked, listening closely this time.

“It’s because Pyrrha Nikos is not fit to be Jaune Arc’s partner, she sat by and let him get attacked by those monsters, and only came to help when it was convenient for her,” Coco said assertively, trying to hold the high ground. Velvet nodded aggressively, showing her agreement.

This made Pyrrha furious. Not only did this bitch not understand the entire situation, but now she dares to state that Pyrrha let it happen, she is going to pay for this later.

“You dare!” Pyrrha yelled standing up from her seat, “I did not allow this to happen, I was otherwise engaged and a bit too busy to help Jaune until I did,” she yelled in Coco and Velvet’s direction aggressively.

“And what was that situation Miss Nikos?” Ozpin asked, causing Pyrrha to freeze. She fought in her head to try to find a way out of the hole she just dug herself into.

“Yeah, Invincible Girl, tell us, what was so important, you left your partner at the mercy of those beasts,” Coco said insultingly.

This made Pyrrha’s fists ball incredibly tightly, at that she finally snapped.

“Professor Ozpin, I assume you are aware that there are four people currently after Jaune, and that three of them attacked him last night,” Pyrrha said, inciting a nod from the headmaster, “Well, the fourth came after me, she said it was punishment for not listening to her and staying away from Jaune,” at this Ozpin’s face fell to a frown, but nodded, beckoning Pyrrha to continue.

“For a long time, she had me in the infirmary, tied down, rendering me helpless as she interrogated, electrocuted and tortured me,” Pyrrha said as she stared down at Ozpin’s desk, unable to look him in the eyes.

After a moment of silence passed until Ozpin spoke again, “I’m sorry for that happening Miss Nikos, you have my sympathies,” Ozpin said in a soft voice, “Now, please, take your seat again,” Ozpin said, gesturing to the seat she previously occupied. 

“Now, what were you doing in the training room, before the altercation began?” Ozpin asked, at this Pyrrha looked back up at him, with a slight fire in her eyes, “I was ridding myself of stress, I took my anger out on the droids for being so helpless to protect Jaune,” Pyrrha said, this only caused Velvet to chuckle slightly, this made Pyrrha turn her head to the now giggling faunus.

“Headmaster, all this shows is that she is unfit to be Jaune’s partner, so I am requesting he be put in the direct care of team CFVY, where we can guarantee his safety,” Velvet said standing up, with a hand over left breast, putting a hand over her heart.

Pyrrha was seething on the inside, listening to this ignorant bitch speak only made her want to continue their fight, even if it was directly in front of the headmaster.

Ozpin only raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, “And why would he be better in your care than in the care of Miss Nikos and the rest of his team? Are you saying you have a replacement for Mr. Arc if he is put in your care? What would be different?” Ozpin asked, firing question after question at the faunus girl, not overwhelming her however, before she could respond, Coco stood up.

“I think after the events of last night, we can all agree that Pyrrha is not enough to defend Jaune from these people, so it would be best to leave him in our more experienced hands. Even the fight before we got here proved that she is no match for us,” Coco said as she smiled and looked down at Pyrrha, who could only look back at her with an enraged expression.

“While you may be correct that Miss Nikos could not defeat the both of you, I can say confidently that she did put up on magnificent fight. If I do recall Miss Adel, Miss Nikos had defeated you and it was only Miss Scarlatina that remained to face her,” Ozpin said, making Coco put on a sour face and sit back down in a huff.

“And besides, I have already assigned Jaune a personal guardian to ensure his safety for the foreseeable future, so your assistance, while appreciated, is not necessary, as his guardian is an accomplished and fully trained huntress,” Ozpin said, silencing Coco, and returning a small smile to Pyrrha’s face.

“Now, returning to the fight you three had and the damage you caused,” Ozpin said, causing the three to tense up slightly. 

“While if I were a far less tolerant man, I would expel the three of you and prohibit your enlisting into official academies for future training for this, as I would deem you unsuited to be huntresses,” Ozpin said bluntly, their blood run cold at the mere though of that, “However, since I am not that cruel, and believe you three can all become exceptional huntresses in the future, I will forgive your actions this time,” a wave of relief washed over the three of them.

“But,” Ozpin continued, “If something like this was to happen again, you will receive heavy punishment for this, so it would be in your best interest to behave while you are in Beacon’s care,” Ozpin finished, reminding them that they are not immune to punishment.

“Now, I believe that will be all, it is getting rather late, looks to be 9, how time flies, either way, Glynda will accompany you back to ground level, have a good night, ladies,” Ozpin said as he gestured for them to leave.

At this the girls rose, each thanking the headmaster for his understanding as they walked over to the elevator, under the menacing eye of Glynda Goodwitch.

XXXX

In the meantime, Jaune is slowly beginning to wake up, after being out for several hours, making the time 8 PM where he is.

“Guys, I think he’s waking up!” a high-pitched voice squeaked, however to Jaune, it sounded like nothing but noise.

Jaune’s eyes began to crawl open, as a hand went to reach for his throbbing head, “Where?” Jaune said softly, trying to gain his bearings, however he is shaken from that as he suddenly remembered what had happened to him.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled sitting up quickly with every intent to get up and run forward, however he was stopped as he cried out in pain from his stomach, due to his injuries. He fell right back into the bed he so quickly rose from, still wincing in pain from the movement.

The girls were all relieved to see the boy alright, however they were all angered to hear Pyrrha’s name be the first he calls after waking up, but they repressed that feeling to focus on the injured blond before them.

“Jaune!” Ruby yelled as she hopped on his side, enveloping him in a hug that made him slightly wince at the strength that was behind it.

“Ruby?” was all Jaune was able to say as four more girls all found their way onto him, crushing him in their collective embrace.

Jaune could only smile and laugh slightly at the situation he was now in, but soon asked the girls off of him, so he could once again breathe.

“What happened to you? You left to go get rid of the stuff we found on the floor, how did you end up with all these injuries?” Weiss asked in a somewhat demanding tone, looking for immediate answers.

Jaune looked down to his right slightly at this, “I was on my way back from disposing of that stuff, but on the way back I cut through the combat classroom wing, and I saw Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet fighting,” Jaune said, but was not finished as he started to choke out the rest of his statement, “But, they were going at it as if they were trying to kill each other, I don’t understand why they did, but I had to intervene, so I did. When I got down there Pyrrha was down, as well as Coco, but the next thing I knew Coco was up, Pyrrha was up as well, Coco opened fire and I put myself between them, and got these,” Jaune said patting on his stomach, feeling for the wounds which, despite his aura were still quite deep.

“That was rather reckless of you Mr. Arc, there was no way of knowing if you could have survived that,” Winter stated in an angered tone, “We could have lost you,” she finished, Jaune couldn’t even look any of them in the eye.

“However, that does not change the fact that I was not there to protect you when you needed me, and for that I’m sorry,” Winter said bowing her head to the bedridden blond.

“No, it wasn’t your fault Winter, so don’t apologize, you did everything you could, and for that you have my thanks,” Jaune said, trying to remove her of any doubt in herself.

Winter could only smile at the kindness her love interest showed, but soon a blush grew on her face. This made the girls of RWBY begin to glare at her, wondering what she wants.

“Then if it’s okay with you then Jaune…” Winter began, making Jaune give her a slightly confused look.

“Is it alright if you give me a hug?” Winter asked blushing madly.

This made Jaune smile, “Of course,” Jaune said, opening his arms, letting Winter in.

Winter fell right into his arms and she loved every single second of it, she held him tightly, not intending to ever let go. As she held him with her eyes closed, she finally opened them as she felt a large amount of murderous aura before her, she saw that it was coming from the entirety of team RWBY. Their auras screamed pure rage, but they wore faces that read happiness.

Winter only smiled at the group as she began to press her ‘assets’ into Jaune’s chest, making him start to shake slightly, not knowing how to respond to the situation he was now in. 

“Uh, Winter, they-, they’re, um…” the blond was only able to mutter out as Winter simply grinned even more as she pushed her chest onto his more, causing her even more arousal, and he lower lips responded thusly, moistening up slightly. She wished she could simply take the boy right there and then, but she had to keep up appearances and make sure he reciprocated.

Yang and Blake in particular were seething at Winter for advancing on Jaune right before them, however an idea spawned into Yang’s head, she shared this idea with Blake, and she quickly agreed.

Soon, the blonde brawler dawned a smile and walked over behind the blond knight, and crawled onto his bed, and made his way behind him.

“Hey, there, Lover-Boy, comfortable?” Yang asked as she pressed her chest against his back, and speaking right beside his ear, making him feel her hot breath not only on his ear, but on his neck, making the boy wince.

“Y-Yang?” Jaune asked surprised, now unable to move, tried to get himself out of the hold Winter and Yang had on him, with no success whatsoever.

Winter glared at Yang from behind Jaune, seeing only her backside, but she knew Yang felt her glare. This only made Yang smile even more.

Winter raised her hand and started to form a glyph in her hands, about to pounce on the blonde dragon, only to be stopped by an authoritative voice, “I do believe that’s enough you two, I think it is about time you let the man breathe,” the nurse said walking through the door seeing what was going on, causing both girls to rocket off of the boy.

This made the remainder of RWBY chuckle, earning glares from both Yang and Winter.

The nurse soon walked over to Jaune’s bedside, and put a hand on the monitor, checking his vitals and whatnot, “Mr. Arc, would you be so kind as to show me your wound again please,” the nurse asked, to which Jaune complied, he raised himself from the bed and slowly, but eventually got his two feet off the bed and was standing beside his bed.

“Now, please remove your shirt,” the nurse asked bluntly, “I need to see how the holes have healed,” she finished. Jaune soon took his shirt off, and when he did, his lower stomach was revealed to be red, and filled with small holes, from the bullet that Coco fired into him.

The girls were all excited to see Jaune shirtless, however seeing the bullet wounds, the sheer number of holes and the depth of which they go, only infuriated them. The four girls of RWBY made a silent pact of who their next target would be, they looked to Winter to get her opinion, to see if she was against them or not, however, she simply nodded, looking absolutely livid. 

“Good, the wounds are healing nicely, you should be up and about by early tomorrow, however, there will be scars, these bullet wounds are quite severe, and since your aura is nearly drained, they will take a little while longer to heal,” the nurse said as she stood back up, “Now, you may put your shirt back on and get back into bed.

“Um, nurse?” Ruby asked stepping forward, “Yes, Miss. Rose, is it?” she asked, beckoning the girls to continue.

“Would it be alright if I give Jaune some of my aura to help him heal?” Ruby asked as she stepped up to Jaune’s bed and put a hand on the Arc’s shoulder.

The nurse paused for a moment, but she gave in quickly enough, “Alright, I don’t see the harm in that, I will supervise however,” the nurse concluded, giving Ruby the red light to start, but was stopped, “Wait!” Weiss exclaimed, making the whole room stop, “Can I help too?” she asked walking up to Jaune, to which he could only smile back, “It would be greatly appreciated,” the boy responded.

Weiss quickly walked over to his bed, revealing behind her a raven sitting on the window sill from the outside of the hospital room, looking back between Yang and Jaune.

“Does anyone else want to contribute?” the nurse asked in a sarcastic tone. She received no answer, but instead, she saw Yang, Blake and Winter walk up to his bed and put a hand on his chest, showing they were willing and ready.

This only made Jaune smile more, feeling loved by the people around him, more so than he knew.

“Alright then, you may proceed,” the nurse said gesturing for them to begin.

The five of them began to slowly pour their aura into Jaune, making all five of them begin to glow their own respective colours. Jaune closed his eyes and calmed himself, allowing for the flow to be uninterrupted. He felt all of their aura join with his and he felt stronger, he began to glow externally, but that was to be expected.

Finally, it’s like we’re one, oh, how I’ve waited for this! Ruby yelled in her head as she poured more of her aura into her blond love, not stopping, giving him everything she had.

Now that he has my aura, he will have no choice but to be mine, this is perfect! Weiss thought to herself as she smirked slightly as she kept the stream of aura consistent.

I can’t wait for the day that you pour something into me, it will be a dream come true! I won’t let you rest that night, we’ll be together forever! Blake thought to herself madly as she poured more of her aura into him, slightly tensing the hand she had on his chest.

This feels amazing, I can feel my aura mixing perfectly with yours, we really are meant to be! Yang thought as she smiled and kept pouring aura into the boy, however she did not pay attention to how much the boy was glowing.

Take all that you need my love, I will give you everything you need, now and forever! Winter yelled into her head as she threw the rest of her aura into Jaune all at once, making him glow, even from his eyes.

This shocked the girls, as they stepped away, seeing him glowing so brightly it was difficult to keep their eyes on the boy. “Jaune!” the five of them yelled as he slowly began to rise off the bed and glow so bright they couldn’t see at all. 

The light suddenly shattered and revealed Jaune back on the bed, however his body was still glowing slightly. The only difference was he was radiating several colours, red, white, black, yellow, a dark red, and several more, looking like a rainbow of sorts.

Raven watched him from the window wide-eyed, she had never seen anything like this in her life, this boy had officially caught her attention. 

Interesting… Raven thought to herself as she hopped off the ledge and took flight, heading back to her base.

“Are you okay Jaune?!” Ruby asked as she ran back over to him and put a hand on his left arm.

Jaune said nothing as he raised his right arm and looked at it as he glowed with an amazed eye, he had never seen or heard of anything like this before. “I’m fine Ruby, just… confused at the moment,” he said as he turned and looked at his friend, making her calm down.

“Now how are you feeling Mr. Arc?” the nurse asked walking up to him on his right.

Jaune lifted his arm once again, feeling his stomach, searching for the wounds only to find none.

“I think I’m all healed up doc, thank you!” Jaune said happily as he smiled up at the nurse, getting a nod from her.

“Good, now, I will have to request you stay for the night, you will be discharged in the morning. We will also need to do a quick exam of you before you leave however, to see what that light was, perhaps it is something involving your semblance,” the nurse stated as she watched the glow Jaune had die down, and retreat back into him.

“Alright then, you’re the boss,” Jaune said, making the nurse smirk. “Now, I believe we should allow Mr. Arc to rest, would you all be so kind as to leave?” the nurse asked gesturing towards the door.

“Of course,” Winter said as she put a hand on Jaune’s chest, “Don’t worry Jaune, we won’t be far,” Winter said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scroll, that Jaune realized was his. “Just call me if you need me, now get some rest,” Winter finished with her usual neutral tone as she turned and walked over to the door.

“Yeah, we would stay, but we’ve got some business we need to take care of!” Ruby said as she waved back at Jaune as she and the rest of her team walked to the door.

“Sit tight Lover-Boy, we’ll be back soon,” Yang said pointing a finger gun at Jaune and winking his way.

“Alright guys, I’ll see you later!” Jaune said as he laid back into his bed and began to get comfortable.

“Thank you for helping me, nurse,” Jaune said looking at the nurse who helped him, “Oh, not to worry Mr. Arc, I’m just doing my job,” the woman said as she turned and walked out of the room, through a separate exit.

As team RWBY and Winter walked down the halls of the infirmary, Blake was the first to speak after their departure.

“So, are we going to visit Coco and Velvet?” Blake asked with dead eyes as she looked over at Ruby who wore the same expression as she did. “Yes, they will make a fine example of what happens when you hurt what is ours, will you be joining us Winter?” Ruby asked looking at the elder Schnee.

“No, I can not aid you, but I can be in a separate area when you conduct whatever it is you plan to do,” Winter said with a smirk. “Excellent, thank you sister,” Weiss said growing a large smile.

“When we get them, I call Coco, that bitch has been trying to one up me ever since we got here, it’s about time I get a shot at her,” Yang said as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

“After we’re done with them, they will never look at Jaune again, let alone harm him,” Ruby said as she smiled crazily.

At that point the RWBY and Winter went down separate hallways, RWBY to their dorm and Winter to the classroom wing, tonight will be interesting.

XXXX

Approximately an hour after Winter and team RWBY went their separate ways, Coco and Velvet are returning to their dorm room after getting dinner, and preparing for bed.

“This is completely unbelievable; can you believe that Ozpin actually believes that shit?” Coco swore as she threw the door to her dorm open with Velvet right behind her.

“I don’t want him to believe her, besides, what makes her think that she is so important and to be the target of anyone? Because of her, Jaune is hurt and will be in the hospital for Oum knows how long!” Velvet said equally angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

“Yeah, but you do have to admit, he looked extremely hot when he threw himself between the bullets and Pyrrha to protect her, one day, he’ll do that for me, it will be a dream come true,” Coco moaned out as she turned from the door and walked into the room, seeing it was empty.

“Where are Fox and Yatsu?” Coco asked Velvet with her back turned to her.

“They’re still in the infirmary, they haven’t woken up yet after the events of last night,” Velvet responded walking further into the room.

“When we’re done with you, you’re going to need more than a doctor to help you!” a cold voice said as four figures dropped from the roof and each threw a tranquilizer dart at the girls, both taking one to the neck.

Coco and Velvet hit the ground hard, unable to hold themselves up after their bodies shut down on them.

“Who are you?” Velvet asked weakly. “It doesn’t matter who we are, what matters is what you did to Jaune!” a masked Weiss said as she kneeled down beside Velvet and put her to sleep with an injection into her exposed neck.

“We didn’t do anything wrong!” Coco yelled trying desperately to move. A masked Yang stalked over to Coco and picked her up by her hair, revealing a syringe in her hand. “We’ll be the judge of that,” Yang said as she used the syringe to inject Coco, making her fall unconscious.

Blake pulled two suitcases out from under a bed and moved them over to the two downed girls.

“Tie them up, we’re moving them,” Ruby said as she looked down at them. “It’s punishment time,” Ruby said while smiling at the girls.

XXXX

Back in the Grimmlands, Salem sits in the main meeting room, holding a picture of Jaune. That photo was the only one she had been able to secure after so long, so she carries it with her everywhere she goes. 

It won’t be much longer my love, soon, we will stand above all those who dare oppose us. We will be one! Salem yelled in her head, only to be broken from her thoughts as the door opened to reveal Arthur Watts.

“Ah, Watts, I take it you have completed your mission,” Salem said as she watched Watts walk up to where she sat. “Yes, ma’am, I have done all that you have asked of me,” this made Salem smile. Soon enough she will have Jaune, and things will only get better from there.

“M’lady, if it is alright for me to ask, why are you so interested in the boy? He seems to be nothing more than a normal human male, somewhat inconsequential at that,” Watts said as he looked at the photo Salem held. It was at that moment, Watts felt a great pressure build in the room, and made him slowly fall to his knees.

“I always thought you were smarter than to question me, Watts, I have to say I’m disappointed,” Salem said as her eyes began to glow a more intense red, however the glow slowly faded and Watts returned to his feet.

“But, I will answer your question, to sate your curiosity,” she said, gaining Watts’ attention.

“Jaune comes from a long line of warriors, but he was not raised as one, so he is not as developed as most. He has not discovered what his semblance is, and his aura was only recently unlocked, and revealed to be a substantial amount at that,” Salem said as she rose from her chair and walked over to the window and watched as several Grimm spawned from the pools in the ground.

“However, he has faced several of my Grimm, but what is the most interesting is that I sensed in him a power rivaling that of Ozpin, even the maidens. This boy has an amazing amount of potential, and if turned to our cause, he will be able to crush Ozpin and all of Remnant as if it was mere child’s play, it would be beautiful,” Salem said as an evil smile grew on her face making her eyes glow madly. 

“Ah, that does make his capture even more paramount,” Watts said as he thought on this new information.

“But, that is not all,” this made Watts look at his master with a confused expression. “When I get my hands on him, I’ll make him love me, and me alone! Nobody will have a place in his heart except for me, for so long I have been alone and wanted someone to call my own and now fate presents me someone who is truly worthy to have me call them mine,” Salem almost yelled as she began to laugh.

“All of those pathetic humans who fawn over him will be insignificant, I will crush them all to get my love, and nothing will stop me from having him. After I finally have him, I will make him love me, even if I have to break him! We will be perfect, we will be in perfect harmony! I will bear his children and then we will raise the strongest children in order to rid this world of the humans and rise up to rule this world as husband and wife! I will have him for myself and this world will be ours to rule!” Salem yelled as she laughed maniacally, losing all control and scaring Watts. He had never seen his master lose all composure and break like this, it only made his fear of her grow.

“Which reminds me Watts,” Salem said with a dead tone as she suddenly broke from her laughter, making Watts begin to sweat. “I want you to head back to Vale and meet his family, I want you to befriend them,” Salem said turning back to Watts and walk in his direction.

“Of course, m’lady, but may I ask what you need them for?” Watts asked as he bowed his head, accepting his new orders.

“While Cinder may be on a mission to bring him back to me, if she were to fail, I would need to have a way to bring him here. If I cannot take him from where he is, he will come to me of his own free will. That will be his first step to joining me,” Salem finished as she sat back down and begin to laugh darkly.

Salem then turned to look at Watts, regaining her composure, “So, you will do everything in your power to befriend the Arcs and if needed, bring them here, I will find some… uses for them,” Salem said as her laughter returned, making Watts almost freeze.

“O-of course, m’lady,” Watts said as he bowed and hastily made his way out of the room, leaving Salem to herself.

She stroked a single hand over the photo of Jaune, “It won’t be long now, soon, we will be together,” Salem said as she laughed darkly, making her eyes glow once again.

XXXX

Raven flew high in the night sky over the base of the Branwen tribe in a heavily forested portion of Anima. She soon made her descent towards the base.

When she landed, she was more or less ignored as the people around her were relaxing after the days work, most drinking and indulging themselves in tomfoolery, this only earned a smirk from Raven as she began to walk over to her tent. She examined the area of the camp, but she could not find Vernal, so she headed over to her tent instead.

“Vernal?” Raven said as she walked into the tent and saw Vernal on her bed, holding a photo in one of her hands, while another was in-between her legs, rubbing at her lower lips.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, crossing her arms at the fallen Spring Maiden, only for her to get no response, as she was too focused on her ‘session’ with herself.

Raven watched as Vernal’s hand moved faster and more aggressively between her thighs, and heard her deep moans, slightly making her sick to her stomach, she did not want to see or hear this. Raven decided to put a stop to this.

Raven walked up to Vernal’s bed, took the photo from her grasp, earning a growl from the girl, which soon faded as soon as she realized who she had just growled at, “Oh my Oum, Raven? When did you get here?” Vernal asked, completely flustered and embarrassed, showcased by the insane blush on her face.

“I just got back, now, who are you masturbating to?” Raven asked as she turned the photo to see who it was of. She was shocked to see that it was of the boy she had observed earlier, Jaune Arc.

“Why do you have this picture?” Raven asked the Maiden as she looked down at her with an inquisitive look.

“I’ve known that boy for a long time, most of my life actually,” Vernal said as she cleaned herself up and stood up off the bed. “I met his older sister when we both attended Signal, we weren’t the fastest friends, but we got along and hung out here and there, eventually she invited me over to her house to meet her family,” Vernal continued as she walked over to her dresser and put a hand on it. “That’s where I first met him, Jaune Arc, at that point he was only a kid, nothing special, but he felt different to me, so I decided to hang out with him a bit when I could get him away from his sisters. We would go to the park, get candy, you know, kids stuff, I truly enjoyed it. However, it all fell apart after all this Maiden business started,” Vernal said as her hand on the dresser soon became a fist, showing her frustration.

“I was only able to see him once more after becoming a Maiden, I regret leaving, but I couldn’t stay, that’s around the time I met you, and my time started here. Overtime, I checked up on him, used the internet, figured he would have some forms of social media, all the kids do these days, so I found him on ScrollLife. After being away for so long, I never noticed how he had grown or how hot he became, my instincts just shouted ‘go after him’, ‘bring him here,’, but I couldn’t, so I find pictures, get physical copies and keep them to myself,” Vernal said as she turned around to look at Raven who was shocked at this revelation.

“How many pictures do you have?” Raven asked as she walked over to her. At this Vernal only scoffed, turned and opened the top drawer of her dresser to reveal a mass of photos all of the blond, they were even organized by year, showing his development through the years.

“Then it appears we have a common interest then,” Raven said as she dawned a smirk on her face, confusing Vernal. “Either way, what if I told you, this boy can be key to securing our tribe?” Raven said, making Vernal instantly beam with excitement, despite her trying not to show it, obviously failing.

“I would ask you why, he is a first year at Beacon, not a legendary warrior,” Vernal said, turning towards Raven.

This made Raven smirk, “I went to check on my daughter and found her with Jaune, alongside her team. When I go there they were pouring their aura into him, he was most likely injured, so they were trying to speed up his recovery, but what I found interesting is that his aura stopped glowing white to a spectrum of colours,” this caught Vernal’s attention, looking at Raven with pure shock.

“That’s unheard of, next to impossible, what does it mean?” Vernal asked.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that Jaune Arc’s capture just went up on our priorities list, he may be the key to our survival,” Raven smiled as she walked towards the exit of the tent.

“Wait,” Vernal said, making Raven stop in her tracks, “Are you going to get him now?” she asked in an almost excited tone.

“No, I won’t take him until I know he can be of use to us, so right now he’s alright, I’ll keep my surveillance up on him however,” Raven said, trying to calm the Maiden, only to fail. “What if he isn’t of use to us, are you going to dispose of him?” Vernal asked with venom in her voice. This stopped Raven, she had never heard Vernal speak to her like this after all these years of working with her.

“No, I won’t kill him, if he isn’t of use to us, I’ll give him to you, he can be your plaything,” Raven smirked. Vernal’s world just exploded with excitement, she could not wait for Jaune to be here, she could finally claim what was hers and she felt ecstatic at the fact, however she kept it all under wraps, putting on a small smile.

“Very well, thank you Raven,” Vernal said. Raven nodded back and exited the tent and headed back to her own for the night. I expect great things from you Jaune Arc, you may be able to save us, and if you hold the ability, then you will be mine. Together, nothing will stop us! Raven yelled internally as she walked into her tent with a malicious smile on her face.

XXXX

Oh man, Salem is freaking insane, and Vernal is interesting, I can’t wait to expand their characters, and with Raven in the mix this should be fun! I have several ideas for any of their arcs so it will be good, I may try to keep it close to canon, but I probably will venture off. 

For all of you who wanted a lemon scene, there will be one next chapter, I won’t say between who, but it was highly requested, so expect that. I am thinking about reposting this on Archive of Our Own, just so that if FF takes this down for whatever reason, I can still keep posting for you guys to enjoy!

This will probably be the last chapter before Christmas and maybe New Years cause my break is going to be insane, I got a lot of crap to do, so if I don’t post again happy holidays guys! I wish you all the best!

Another thing, I would like to thank Warrior of Six Blades for giving me so many ideas for future chapters, I really appreciate it! Remember, if you guys have any ideas, just flip me a message, I don’t bite xD.

Lastly, we have the poll, we have one girl who is in the lead slightly, so after this is posted and the next chapter is done, we’ll see where we go next!

Here are the girls to choose from:  
\- Cinder  
\- Salem  
\- Team NDGO  
\- Neo  
\- Reese  
\- Kali  
\- The Malachite Twins  
\- Raven  
\- Vernal  
\- Pyrrha’s Mom?

Voting will be open until next chapter is released, it will be a long one since I will have to tie up the first arc’s conclusion, so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha, after getting dinner, head over to the infirmary to see how Jaune is doing. Being taken away by Glynda and Winter earlier robbed her of the ability to see him and this only agitated her, making her pace increase.

Soon enough she reached the infirmary and saw Jaune through the small window on the door. Excited to see that he was out of bed she reached for the door handle to open it, planning to walk in and hug her favourite blond, only for her hand to be stopped before it made contact with the handle.

It was Winter.

Pyrrha turned and looked at the older Schnee with anger in her eyes, only to be met with the same expression.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Winter asked in a cold voice looking down at the Spartan. Pyrrha only returned her cold gaze.

“I am going to see my partner, now if you would be so kind as to let me go,” Pyrrha said as she tried to remove Winter’s hand from her, only to fail.

“I’m afraid that you cannot see Mr. Arc. For his safety you are not to be near him,” Winter said with an evil smirk, trying to assert control.

“Under whose orders?” Pyrrha asked with a now angrier tone, balling her unrestrained fist.

“Under my own for your information. As his bodyguard, I have deemed you a threat to his safety, and thusly, you will not be near him until I see fit,” Winter said with a full smile.

This made Pyrrha snap. She had spent an extremely long time away from Jaune, and she was not in the mood to deal with this bitch’s attitude. Pyrrha pulled her arm away from Winter as hard as she could, trying to throw her off-balance. It didn’t work.

“Let go of me!” Pyrrha yelled as she began to flail a bit more, trying to escape Winter’s iron grip, to have no success in her escape. However, it did get a blond’s attention.

“That’s it, you’re out of control, you’re leaving, now!” Winter yelled as she began to drag Pyrrha away from the door. Before she could get far, she heard her name being called from behind.

Winter turned around to see Jaune standing outside the door, watching the scene of Winter dragging Pyrrha away, with an annoyed look on his face.

“Jaune go back inside, I have to remove this insolent child, I will be back shortly,” Winter said as she turned and continued to walk away with Pyrrha.

“No, Winter, it’s okay, she can come in,” Jaune said as he walked over to Pyrrha. “I have to object, she is a risk to your safety,” Winter continued as Jaune stopped her by raising a hand.

“A risk, that I am willing to take. I trust Pyrrha, there is no need for concern,” Jaune said as he took Pyrrha’s hand, thusly Winter let go.

“Go get some food Winter, you’ve worked hard today, you deserve it,” Jaune said with a smile, making Winter blush. She tried to shake it off but failed to, so she simply turned her back on the boy. “Very well, I will be back, however,” Winter said as she stormed off.

As Pyrrha watched Winter storm off, a wicked smile dawned on her face, having gotten what she wanted. “Pyrrha,” Jaune said from behind her.

“Yes?” she replied, “Want to come inside?” Jaune asked, pointing to the hospital room. Pyrrha agreed quickly and without hesitation.

The two walked back into the room and closed the door behind them, closing the blinds as best as they could.

Jaune walked over to his bed and took a seat on the side, after he did, he beckoned for Pyrrha to take a seat beside him, to which she responded to by sitting down.

“Now, what can I do for you Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, looking at her with a caring smile, making her blush heavily.

Pyrrha did not know what to do, her mind was racing with so many thoughts. Never had she ever been in this type of situation with Jaune, she was excited, extremely excited.

What are you doing, this is the perfect chance, claim him before those other whores can get him! Pyrrha’s mind yelled. No, you must apologize for what happened earlier, you cannot make a move without causing him distress! The other part of her mind told her. Fine, apologize first, make him comfortable, then rock his world! The more perverted side of Pyrrha yelled, having agreed upon the plan.

“Jaune, I… I’m so sorry,” Pyrrha said as she looked away from the boy and towards the ground.

“For what Pyrrha? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jaune started as he put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort the red-haired Spartan.

“But, you got hurt defending me,” Pyrrha continued, tears welling up in her eyes, “I was so afraid, I didn’t want to lose you, I couldn’t live with myself knowing that you died protecting me!” Pyrrha yelled back at Jaune.

“Pyrrha,” Jaune said as he put a hand on her chin gently, and pulled her head to look back at him.

“There is nothing I would have done differently, I would give my life a thousand times over if it meant saving yours,” Jaune said with all the resolve he had in his voice.

Pyrrha was in a state of shock, she had no words that could describe how she felt at that moment.

“Pyrrha, you were the first person to ever truly believe in me,” Jaune said as he let go of her chin and let his arm fall back to his side as he turned away from his partner. “My family while they all loved me dearly, did not believe I could become a huntsman,” this caused Pyrrha to gasp slightly at this.

She refused to believe that his own family did not believe in him. She did not know what to say to him, she could only listen.

“My oldest sister, Violet, always pampered me and treated me like I was the only person in the world. However, if anyone tried to get close to me, she would scare them off within a few days or if she could, minutes after meeting me. I never really had many friends as a kid. Amethyst, my second oldest sister, she always played with me when I was little, but as I got older, she always took whatever I had related to becoming a huntsman. She was always coming into my room, taking all my huntsman magazines and burning them, telling me, ‘you’ll never need these because we will always protect you’. She kept that promise, but never let me really grow as a person, always watching what I was doing whenever she could. Hell, she even blocked websites from my scroll that would let me learn about becoming a huntsman. She went all out, but I never hated her for it,” Jaune said with a weak smile, looking at Pyrrha in his peripheral vision.

“My third oldest sister Ciel mostly helped Amethyst with taking my stuff and the destruction of it. One younger brother against two older sisters never really worked out for me. Violet sometimes stopped them, but that help was short lived as she did what they were doing herself. It was so annoying,” Jaune said as a hand met his forehead.

“Olivia was by far the nicest about it, she never took my stuff. However, she always changed the topic on me, giving Amethyst and Ciel the chances they needed. They were all in league with each other. Olivia always comforted me, promising me that one day she would train me to be just like the rest of them. Which reminds me, all of my sisters are huntresses, some of them aren’t fully licensed, but are on their way. Violet, Amethyst, Ciel, and Olivia are all licensed, but my younger sisters and I aren’t licensed yet,” Jaune said as he sat up slightly.

“Do you know why they tried so hard to stop you from becoming a huntsman?” Pyrrha asked Jaune with a concerned expression, causing him to scoff slightly.

“I never got a straight answer as to why, they all gave me vague answers saying, ‘You don’t need to’, or, ‘There are so many other career paths’, it was always so frustrating,” Jaune said as he balled his fist in the sheets slightly.

“That only brings me to my twin sister, Joan. Imagine me, except much stronger, faster and cunning. She isn’t a bad person, but she can make decisions no one else wanted to. She one day told me she was going to train me, so we sneaked away to the forest near our house, it was fun, we had training swords and shields and all that, I enjoyed it. That all changed, however, after a few weeks she said that I was hopeless and that I should just give up because I was too weak,” Jaune said, looking down again at the floor.

This statement infuriated Pyrrha, she could not believe how rude his twin was, she sounded nothing like Jaune.

Jaune saw this look in her eyes, so he decided he needed to clear a few things up.

“Look, she said all of that to try to make me want to stop, she said that she would rather break me down and have me stop, rather than a Grimm come and kill me. She was trying to protect me from my own tenacity,” Jaune said with a small laugh, “I could never hate her for what she said anyway, she was always so kind to me. We always went to school together as well, if anyone picked on me she would go and make them back off, usually by busting their lip or something like that. The bullying stopped pretty quickly after she started resorting to violence,” Jaune said with a small smile.

“Not much can be said about my youngest two sisters though, Autumn simply went along with Amethyst and Ciel while adding her own condescending tone to the mix and Rouge, the youngest did whatever Violet told her to. She was adorable, but always Violet’s little informant, so I could never tell her too much without getting Violet to come after me,” Jaune said with a bit of a laugh remembering his past.

“Did your parents ever try to stop this?” Pyrrha asked, causing Jaune to sigh.

“Nope, they both agreed with what my sisters were doing, they only stopped them if things were getting out of hand, but it’s like that line was almost never crossed,” Jaune said as he looked back at Pyrrha.

“Now you see Pyrrha, that’s what I like about you so much, you have always believed in me. You are the first person to ever do that, and for that, you will always be an extremely special person in my heart,” Jaune said looking back at her with a smile on his face, making Pyrrha blush as red as her hair.

“So, don’t worry about what happened, I’m fine now anyway,” Jaune said as he turned his body to face Pyrrha slightly.

Pyrrha then looked at Jaune for a moment, until she simply lunged at him pulling him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Jaune,” Pyrrha said softly into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly. Jaune only smiled and softly hugged her back.

The two held the hug for a short period until Pyrrha broke off their embrace.

As Pyrrha pulled back she looked Jaune directly into Jaune’s eyes, building up all the courage she had in herself.

“Jaune, there is something I need to tell you,” Pyrrha started, inciting a look of curiosity from her blond partner. “What is it Pyrrha?” Jaune asked softly.

“I… Jaune, I… I-I love you,” Pyrrha said as she looked straight into Jaune’s eyes, shocking the boy to his core.

Jaune sat there for a moment shocked, stunned, astonished, every word under the sun could not contain his surprise. The blond did not know what to do, he did not expect this from his partner, he tried to piece together where these feelings came from. As he looked back, he saw that at every turn Pyrrha was there for him, even from the beginning of his time at Beacon. This realization made him smile widely.

He searched his feelings, thinking whether or not he truly loved this girl, she had been several things that Jaune never had in his life, a true friend, a confidant, emotional supporter and whatever he needed her to be when he was at his lowest. Over a long period of time, whenever Jaune was with Pyrrha, he found himself feeling cared for and protected, never alone when he was with Pyrrha. He realized, he owed everything he is now to her, and that the feelings he had felt for a long time when he was with her were love.

“I love you too Pyrrha,” Jaune said smiling back at the girl.

Pyrrha had frozen after the first four words left Jaune’s mouth, she felt as though she was in heaven. She could not utter any words, all she could do was shine the largest and happiest smile she had ever shown to anyone. She felt as though she was complete.

She kept looking at Jaune until she finally decided to move. She crawled up onto the bed fully, guiding Jaune with her.

She crawled up to Jaune, who was still sitting down, took his face in with one of her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Jaune, giving in to the kiss, gave back to Pyrrha all the love she was showing to him through the romantic lip-locking. He was soon surprised as he felt two hands crawl up his chest and push him down onto his bed in a strong shove, breaking off the kiss.

“Pyrrha? What was that fo-” Jaune started as he hit the bed, shocked from the show of force, only for him to look at Pyrrha in the eyes and see nothing but lust behind her dead eyes. This confused the blond as he tried to get up, for him to be suddenly pushed back down by Pyrrha now pressing herself directly against his chest.

“Please Jaune, let me have this, I can’t think of any other time than now. I don’t want to lose you before I get the chance to do this,” Pyrrha said as she looked into his eyes with a desperate look.

Jaune lost all words and could only try to steel himself.

“Alright, if it’s what you want. I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy,” Jaune said as he looked Pyrrha directly into her eyes.

This caused Pyrrha to blush madly, but a smile soon grew on her face.

“Then, let’s begin,” Pyrrha said as she took Jaune’s lips into her own again, pushing her tongue past his lips and invading his mouth, claiming her territory. This sudden entrance shocked Jaune, however, he soon regained himself and pushed back, the two fighting each other with their tongues in a fierce kiss.

Pyrrha’s hands unbuttoned the back of Jaune’s hospital gown, doing her best to not simply rip it off him to reveal his freshly uncovered chest.

It took mere seconds before the gown was unbuttoned and hanging onto Jaune only by the sleeves. Jaune and Pyrrha broke off the kiss, allowing Jaune to take off the loose hanging gown in a hasty fashion, then throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. The removal of the gown revealed Jaune, now dressed in his birthday suit.

The world stopped for Pyrrha as she stared at Jaune’s now naked form.

She admired the muscle that had built on the Arc male through their training sessions, it made her mouth water with excitement. She then inspected the rest of his body, her eyes travelling all around. Once her eyes reached his lower regions, her eyes were stopped at the sight of a large appendage hanging from his groin area.

“Oh my,” Pyrrha stated in shock as she looked at Jaune’s large cock, making the male blush.

“It isn’t too small is it? I never really knew if I would be big enough or not, it always stressed me out,” Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Pyrrha.

“Oh, no,” Pyrrha started as she bent forward and took a gentle hand to his member, making the man flinch at the sudden touch, “This is quite impressive, it’s almost as long as my arm,” Pyrrha finished as she slowly stroked his cock.

“It looks to be 7 inches, and it’s not even fully erect yet,” Pyrrha said as she looked down at Jaune’s member. A small grin soon spread on Pyrrha’s face. “Allow me to fix that,” Pyrrha said with the grin growing.

Pyrrha’s hands then began to glow, initially confusing Jaune, until he saw the strings behind her back begin to move. Seeing this, Jaune’s heartbeat increased, waiting for the great unveiling.

Pyrrha smiled as she knew what he was thinking, this gave her an idea.

Pyrrha stood up on the bed, her hands glowing even more, however this time, her armour began to glow as well. Slowly, piece by piece, Pyrrha’s armour was unhooked from her, and soon levitated down onto the ground beside the hospital bed.

Pyrrha watched as Jaune followed each piece of armour remove themselves from her figure, excited to see what would be removed next. Pyrrha watched his dumbfounded face with a smile on her face.

She had taken off the leg pieces of her armour, showing her slender legs, covered by her thigh high tights that would be removed later. Jaune sat in awe at the scene before him, shocked at how Pyrrha was giving him a strip-show, he was surprised she was capable of doing so, but he was turned on nonetheless.

After the leg pieces were gone, her hands, unhooked her red skirt, and then the black underskirt to follow, taking them in one hand, holding them up on her right side. Jaune stared at the clothes, then looked back at Pyrrha’s now uncovered womanhood.

His eyes fell upon red-coloured panties. They had a beautiful design, the fabric thicker and thinner at certain points on the cloth, showing Jaune parts of her mound.

As he inspected her lower half more, he saw a darkened part of the underwear, and that it was growing. He stared at this point intently. This caused Pyrrha to smile, even more, wondering how he would react she quickly used her semblance to remove her arm guards and her breastplate, revealing her bra to the unsuspecting blond who was still focused on her wet pussy.

She used his focus on her pussy as an opportunity for her to slowly unhook and remove her bra. Her bare breasts now exposed showing her fully erect nipples. She took her bra into a single hand, and dropped it, right before Jaune’s eyes, shocking him, forcing him to look down at the fallen brasserie.

Jaune soon realized what was now directly before him. A blush roared onto his face and his eyes became saucers. “Jaune,” Pyrrha’s voice sang softly, beckoning him to look up.

His eyes landed on now an almost completely naked Pyrrha, who was looking down at him with a lust filled smile on her face.

Pyrrha was barely holding herself back. She had everything she wanted directly before her, she wanted to simply ravage him, but knew that was not wise, so she held back, knowing that she would soon have him.

“Only one thing left, would you help me get it off,” Pyrrha said with a seductive tone as she saw his head lead down to her dripping mound.

Jaune’s arms fell limp, he froze out of both anticipation and fear of messing up in this endeavor. However, he slowly moved his hands up to Pyrrha’s waists. He grasped the sides of her panties, and slowly pulled them down, revealing her almost leaking pussy.

As Jaune pulled her panties all the way down to the bed, Pyrrha only got wetter as Jaune looked at her pussy with such intensity. It made her giggle internally.

He looks so innocent, well I guess it’s time to get to work, Pyrrha said in her head.

She lowered her hands to her waist, and further down to her hot snatch and used her fingers to open up her pussy for Jaune to see. “Are you ready Jaune?” Pyrrha asked as she slowly lowered herself before Jaune.

Jaune had no words, he could barely speak.

Pyrrha took her hand and pressed it onto his chest, pushing him down onto his back. He hit the bed with a small bounce and remained there, watching as Pyrrha moved her head over to his now fully erect member.

“I think he is, he grew as well,” Pyrrha said in a lust-filled tone as she took her hand and stroked his cock. “It looks to be 10 inches, impressive,” Pyrrha said as she kissed the bottom of the shaft and ran her tongue all the way up to the tip, giving it a small kiss.

Jaune slightly spasmed at this, the pleasure hit him hard, he did not know if he could take what was to come next.

Pyrrha made eye contact with the blond as she opened her mouth over the head of his cock, and slowly, but surely, lowered her head from the tip to about half the way down his shaft.

Jaune threw his head back from the intense pleasure that came from Pyrrha swallowing his phallus. The heat, the wetness nearly made him climax instantly, however he held back as hard as he could.

Pyrrha looked at him and blushed as she saw his head back and decided to move now that he looked ready.

Her head began to rise and fall over the length of his veiny member. She felt each pulse of his dick, matching his heartbeat with her pace. Jaune spasmed slightly as he was doing everything he could to stop himself from orgasming immediately. Pyrrha slowed her pace, driving Jaune crazy. As she did this, Pyrrha found herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. She lowered a hand to her now overflowing pussy and used her digits to rub on her now extremely sensitive clit, making her moan while sucking on Jaune’s cock.

When Pyrrha moaned, the vibrations sent shivers through Jaune, making his eyes roll to the back of his head. At this, Pyrrha could feel his member begin to pulse even more heavily, indicating his imminent release, and this made her slowly pull her mouth off of his pulsing cock.

“Wha- Why’d you stop?” Jaune asked as he regained himself slightly, looking at Pyrrha with a confused expression. Pyrrha only smiled as she moved on top of the man, her lower lips now rubbing against his member, enticing a moan from him. “If you want to come Jaune,” Pyrrha started as she opened her lower lips to place the tip in her entrance. “You’ll have to come in here,” she said as she thrust her hips down on his 10-inched member.

Pyrrha’s world exploded, she had never felt this before. His dick was so hot inside her walls and she felt a slight pain from the sudden entrance, but she loved it.

Jaune’s head rolled back as he felt the wetness and warmth of her snatch, the tightness of it did not allow him to move. He looked up to see Pyrrha’s head back and tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked with a caring voice, wondering if his partner was okay.

“Th-This... This feels great,” Pyrrha said as she regained herself and looked down at Jaune.

Jaune stared into her lust filled eyes, and he could not hold himself back any longer. He thrust himself up off the bed for him to go deeper into Pyrrha’s wanting hole, making her scream out in ecstasy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him penetrate the entrance to her womb as it set fire to her insides. “Oh my God!” she yelled as she almost came immediately. She then fell limp, her chest squished against his, drool escaping her mouth. This made Jaune stop immediately and look at her with concern.

“Pyrrha? Are you okay? Was that too strong?” Jaune asked quickly, worried he had hurt his partner, only for him to hear a heated chuckle. “More…” Pyrrha said with a dark lust filled tone.

Jaune looked down at her with a confused look, “What?” Jaune asked as he watched Pyrrha bring herself back up off of the blond’s chest and begin to raise her pussy all the way to the tip of his dick.

“More!” she said as she thrust herself back down heavily, then continuing to bounce atop of her lover, shaking the bed up and down.

Jaune winced as she rode him, stirring his cock heavily. He could barely believe that she was able to do this as she was so tight around him. It felt great though, he didn’t want her to stop. “Jaune, please! Fuck me!” Pyrrha said as she slapped herself back down, joining them at the hip, taking all of the dick, she could.

At this Jaune’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, but as his father always said ‘don’t keep a girl waiting’ and with that, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down while thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Pyrrha screamed out as she felt his cock hit the back of her womb, her body spasmed heavily as she instantly came all over his lap, making a mess of the bed sheets. As Jaune felt this he didn’t slow down, he continued to plow Pyrrha as hard as he could, while she was atop of him.

Jaune watched as Pyrrha’s breasts bounced up and down in a circular motion, further exciting him as his member began to pulse while he continued to fuck Pyrrha silly. I can feel it, he’s going to cum Pyrrha thought to herself while she let Jaune continue to fuck her.

“Pyrrha, I’m… I’m about t-to cum, where do you w-want it?” Jaune shouted out as he continued to drive upward into the Spartan who could barely speak as she was a moaning mess at the moment. Pyrrha’s eyes were crossed and rolled upwards into her skull, her pussy was soaked and her face was set into a fucked stupid expression. She was having trouble even drawing words to mind.

“I-I-Inside! I want it all inside! Let it all out inside me Jaune! I need it!” Pyrrha yelled out as she had another orgasm herself, the juices allowing Jaune to go even deeper.

Hearing this, Jaune’s heartbeat picked up, even more, he thrust into Pyrrha even harder than before making her scream out. Pyrrha was forced to lean forward by that last thrust, allowing her eye contact with Jaune. She focused her eyes the best she could on the blond’s eyes, and saw that they were no longer his normal blue, they sported a bright red. She felt his grip on her tighten as she saw his body physically bulk up. She witnessed his muscles physically grow. While this shocked Pyrrha the thought was fucked out of her head when she felt that Jaune was still fucking her.

“Pyrrha, I’m almost there!” Jaune yelled as he kept pumping himself into his red-haired lover.

As he shouted this, he did not realize that he was heard as outside the door stood Winter Schnee, looking through a small opening through the blinds.

Winter’s blood was boiling, she was furious, she was on the verge of screaming. She watched as her lover fucked Pyrrha like a bitch, and she wanted nothing more than to walk through that door and drive her sword right through that whore’s heart. She could not, however, without revealing her true colours to Jaune.

I can’t simply allow this to go unpunished Winter thought to herself, trying to think of something to do.

That was when an idea flew into her head.

Winter took out her scroll and began recording the session between the knight and the spartan.

You will pay for this you whore, but it will not be by my hand, I have a better idea for you Winter thought to herself as she began to chuckle to herself with her eyes now with a dead look in them.

She continued to record for another few seconds until she decided to flee into the women’s restroom.

As soon as she locked the door she let the madness take over as she began to laugh crazily. “Wait until team RWBY sees this,” Winter said between her laughter as she uploaded the video as a video message and sent it to each member of team RWBY’s scrolls.

As the message was sent, Winter’s laughter began to calm down. “This is going to be fun,” she said with a wicked smile.

Back with Jaune and Pyrrha, Jaune was about to climax and Pyrrha was ready for it.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he thrust himself up into Pyrrha as far as he could, releasing his seed directly into her womb.

Pyrrha’s world went white as she felt his cum flow into her. Barely able to control herself, she began to spasm while on top of him and fell down onto his chest. After landing on him, she did not stop shaking as he continued to cum inside of her wanting pussy.

There’s so much! And he hasn’t stopped cumming yet! She yelled in her mind, still feeling Jaune fill her to the brim with his semen. She then felt herself have one orgasm after another as she began to squirt all over Jaune’s lower half, drenching the bed in the process.

It took another 30 seconds before he had finally finished cumming, and pulled himself out of Pyrrha as his body relaxed and tried to catch his breath. “That was amazing Pyrrha,” he said between deep breaths. He waited for a reply from Pyrrha, but only heard soft moans as she was still reeling from her own orgasms as her eyes were still rolled out of focus.

“Okay, then, we’ll talk about it later,” he said as he allowed his eyes to close, and sleep take him as the night went on.

XXXX

Okay then, wow, that was my first lemon and damn these things are tough to write, I will definitely need more practice at this, but that will be for the future. That does bring me to a question though, do you want me to continue to write lemons or not, they do take up much more time than I thought, but they are an enjoyable challenge. If you want me to stop let me know, but if you’re cool with them, I’m keeping them.

Now then, the voting is closed for the next chapter arc, and the next girl is… Neo! She was very popular with you guys, so hopefully you will enjoy what I have planned for her in the future.

Another thing, I have slipped a clue as to Jaune’s semblance in there, so have fun finding it. There will be more hints as to what it is in the future, so stay tuned for that!

Last thing, I have been thinking about my standpoint on character deaths. I’m not a huge fan of them, but some may be necessary in coming chapters. I have not decided if I want to go through with that because I don’t want to rob any character of their potential in this story, but as we all know from Volume 3, death can be unavoidable. With that in mind, I’m going to put my best foot forward and see where things go.  
Thanks again guys for reading and if you have any ideas for the future chapters, please send me a message, I greatly appreciate any input on this fic. Next time, the second are of Nightly Visits will begin with Neo as the center of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

It was midnight in Vale and a night like any other. Coco and Velvet were unaware of this, however, as they had been unconscious for several hours. Only now did the ladies of team CFVY begin to awaken.

As they awoke they began to look at their surroundings to find they were in what looked like a bunker of some sort.

Coco tried to move, but soon realized she was unable to as she was bound by her arms and her legs.

“What the hell?!” Coco said as she realized she was suspended in the air, naked. She began to thrash around in panic, doing her best to relieve herself of her binds.

Her binds had her hanging from the ceiling by her wrists with chains. The metal dug into her skin harshly, her aura protected her from the chains cutting her, fortunately. As she looked down she saw her ankles had large, heavy clamps on them holding her in place. Luckily her feet were touching the ground slightly so she could move around a bit. Lastly, she felt a collar around her neck but did not know what it was for.

After making these observations she realized she needed to be free immediately and began to move, even more, trying to break free.

She had no success in freeing herself, but the noise she made woke Velvet from her sleep.

“Coco?” Velvet asked with a tired confused voice. “Velvet! Yes, it’s me, wake up, we have to get out of here!” Coco shouted as she continued her efforts to break free.

“Where are we anyway?” Velvet asked as she finally regained herself and began to move, only to realize she was restrained the same way Coco was.

The metal door at the other side of the bunker then slid open to reveal four figures masked and wearing full body suits. “That doesn’t matter, now does it Velvet?” Weiss asked as she walked in followed by the remainder of team RWBY. “What matters is what you’ve done,” Blake said in an extremely angry tone as she walked over to Coco looking her dead in the eye.

“So, you’re the bitches who have been attacking Jaune,” Coco scoffed, “I expected better,” she finished with a slight chuckle.

“Why you-“ Yang started as she walked over to Coco winding her fist up about to throw a punch.

“No,” hearing the voice of Ruby, Yang stopped in her tracks, “You will get your turn to beat them, but first we will make them suffer for hurting what is ours,” Ruby said as she walked behind the two of them.

Ruby walked up to a metal cart covered by a tarp and pushed it before the two suspended girls. She stopped and walked behind the cart dragged a finger over the top of the tarp.

“Luckily for you two,” Ruby started as she gripped the top of the tarp, “We have all the right tools for the job,” Ruby said as she pulled the tarp up revealing a small platter of sharp tools going from small scalpels to larger knives.

Velvet’s eyes widened seeing the blades scattered across the cart, now afraid of what she knows is coming, she tries to free herself as quickly as possible. Blake sees this and smirks under her mask as she begins to slowly stalk over to the cart. Ruby moves out of the way for her as she lets her hands slide over the surface of the cart, slightly touching each blade.

“What’s the matter? Is the bunny scared of knives?” Blake asked, mocking the rabbit faunus. “Fuck you! What did we ever do to you?” Velvet yelled as she pulled on her chains, trying to break them.

“Oh, it’s not what you did to us,” Weiss started, drawing Velvet’s attention to her. “It’s what you did to Jaune!” Weiss then shouted. Hearing this Velvet’s blood ran cold. “That wasn’t our fault, it was that Nikos bitch if you want to hurt anyone, hurt her!” Coco yelled back at the masked Weiss.

“Do not think for a second we have forgotten her, or the person who riddled him with bullets,” Weiss said as she walked right up to Coco. “Which is why we have a special punishment in mind for you,” Weiss said as she walked over to the cart and opened a drawer on the side. Out of the drawer came a simple six bullet revolver.

“What’re those?” Coco asked as Weiss walked over to her, earning a light chuckle from the white-haired heiress.

“These are ordinary rounds, no dust or special aura-piercing ammunition, just plain old lead,” Weiss said as she unhooked the barrel and spun it around before locking it back into place.

Coco laughed lightly at this. “Then what will those do? I have aura you idiot, those won’t do anything to me,” Coco said with a smirk. This made Blake chuckle slightly, soon Ruby and Yang joined her until all of team RWBY was having a full laughing fit. “What’s so funny?” Coco yelled angrily at the masked group.

“It’s just funny that you think you can be tough right now. We know that both of your aura levels are low, so this little thing,” Weiss said turning the safety off the revolver, “Will actually be effective,” she finished before laughing again. “The way I see it, you might not even have enough aura to block all six of these bullets, so they won’t be as useless as you think,” Weiss said.

This hit Coco hard, she was genuinely afraid for once in her life, everything Weiss said was true, she would need to muster all the aura she had left to block those bullets. “Go ahead then, do it,” Coco said with a brave tone, preparing herself for what is to come.

Weiss chucked at this slightly. “In due time, first we have to attend to your little friend here,” Coco’s heart skipped a beat and felt it throughout her body. “What?!” she yelled as she saw Weiss walk over to Velvet.

“Oh yeah, we have been meaning to do something about you for a while you fucking stalking bunny,” Yang said as she walked over to Velvet, who was soon followed by Blake and Ruby. “What did I do?” Velvet asked shocked as she was now surrounded by the entire group of assailants.

“You really think we didn’t notice you stalking Jaune day in and day out, taking pictures of him wherever, whenever,” Blake said angrily, feeling her heartbeat begin to rise.

“You have no proof of that!” Velvet said as she tried to distance herself from the girls, if only by a few centimeters. “No proof?!” Yang yelled as she reached out for Velvet’s collar and pulling her right to her face. “We’ve seen you doing it, we even have the pictures as proof,” Yang yelled right into Velvet’s face, scaring her beyond belief.

Yang let go much to Velvet’s relief before seeing Yang walk behind her. “I think it’s time you learn the punishment for lying to us, in any capacity,” Yang said as she reached for Velvet’s collar, unhooking it. This confused Velvet as she felt relieved by being released from the collar’s grip, but it was short-lived. Yang then pulled the collar back on, but on the next buckle, tightening its grip on her neck, constricting Velvet’s windpipe causing her to cough.

“Velvet!” Coco yelled as she watched her partner be choked slightly. “I’ll kill you!” Coco shouted as she began to thrash again, desperately trying to relieve herself of her binds. “Oh, don’t worry, we’ll get to you, but right now we have to attend to our little bunny friend,” Ruby said as she walked back over to the cart and placed her hands flat above the assortment of blades.

“Now, Velvet, which knife would you like to use first?” Ruby asked as she put a finger on the blade at the edge of the tray of blades and watched Velvet’s reaction to each blade.

After pointing at different blades and judging Velvet’s reactions. Her face twisted the most at the sight of the large kitchen knife, the cleaver, and the kunai so they were chosen.

“Well then, I see we have our tools, now who wants to join me in the whore slicing?” Ruby asked in a cheerful tone. Blake and Yang walked up to where Ruby was standing. Yang grabbed the cleaver while Blake took the kunai, leaving Ruby with the kitchen knife.

While the trio walked over to Velvet, Yang looked over to Weiss. “And what will you be doing?” Yang asked. “I will be here to keep her in line, I might have some fun while doing it,” Weiss said with a wicked smile on her face, Yang hearing a dark chuckle escape the heiress’ lips. Yang only smiled at this and turned to face Velvet who looked as though she was looking death in the eye.

“Are you ready to pay for what you did you bunny-eared bitch?” Blake hissed putting the edge of the kunai against Velvet’s arm, running it along her forearm, heading towards her chest.

“You don’t have to do this! You can let us go! We won’t move on Jaune again! Promise!” Velvet yelled, begging for them to spare her and her fashionista partner.

Yang laughed hysterically, grasping her sides trying to get herself under control. Blake’s anger flared, and thus she dug her blade into Velvet’s arm even more aggressively causing her aura to flare, defending her to its full extent. While Ruby slowly walked behind Velvet causing the faunus to worry about what was happening on three fronts.

Yang’s laughter went from full force to non-existent in an instant, her voice soon replaced with a dead one. “Do you think we’re stupid?” Yang asked, not changing a tone in that statement.

“What?” Velvet asked as she noticed Blake’s blade remove itself from her arm.

“Do you really think we’re stupid enough to believe you? You think we will believe you when you say that you’ll leave Jaune to us and us alone. No. If it were up to us,” Yang started as she walked over to Velvet and held the blade of the cleaver up against her throat, “We would kill you both right now. The world could use two less fucking whores who try to steal another girls man. No, the only reason you continue to breathe is because Jaune would be too stricken with grief from your deaths he would never be able to think of us, and only us,” Yang said as she pressed the blade into the side of Velvet’s neck, only to pull it away from her throat, leaving it unscratched.

“So, we’re going to do the next best thing,” Blake said as she smiled at Velvet. That was when Velvet felt Ruby’s blade press up against her back, poking her shoulder blade.

“Make you suffer the same way you made him suffer!” Ruby yelled as she slashed the blade across Velvet’s exposed back, making her scream out in pain.

“Velvet! You little-“ Coco yelled only to be interrupted by a harsh slap from Weiss. “Quiet you, don’t forget about me,” Weiss said making Coco silence herself allowing her to hear each of Velvets screams.

Ruby continued to slash away at Velvet’s back at varying paces, she took her time making some cuts while others were akin to whiplashes. Velvet’s back was on fire, hear aura was healing her, however, Ruby was making new cuts as fast as her aura could heal them.

“This is for hurting him! How dare you! You had no right to put him in harm's way! You deserve this tenfold for what you did! I’ll never forgive you!” Ruby yelled as she continued to slash away at Velvet, making her scream in pain. The bunny faunus tried to catch her breath but the air was leaving her lungs faster than it could re-enter making her wheeze.

Ruby continued to slash away at Velvet, ignoring the screams she heard, all she wanted was the blood of the faunus whore who dared injure her love, she would make her bleed all that she made him bleed and more.

With one final shout, Ruby slashed her back with everything she had earning one last scream from Velvet until she fell limp trying to catch her breath.

As Velvet hung there panting, Blake walked up to her, grabbed her by the chin making her look her in the eye. “You’re not allowed to pass out on us, we have only begun,” Blake said with a menacing tone.

Velvet refused to make eye contact with Blake.

This annoyed the cat faunus, but an idea flew into her head. “Hey, how many bullet wounds did Jaune suffer?” Blake asked turning around looking to Yang for an answer. “I believe it was somewhere between 13-15,” Yang said looking back at Blake with a confused stare.

“Well then, now that I have the exact number, I can get to work,” Blake smiled as she turned back to Velvet. “What? Number of what?” Velvet asked in sheer panic.

Blake psychotically began to giggle, “The number of times I’m going to cut you,” Velvet’s eyes became saucers. She still felt the sting of the slashes she took from Ruby she could not see herself being able to handle anymore.

“No!” she yelled as she began to violently thrash trying to avoid Blake’s kunai to the best of her ability, only annoying the cat faunus. “Stop struggling, ugh, can you make her stop,” Blake said looking at Yang who soon put the cleaver down and cracked her knuckles.

“Stop moving!” Yang yelled as she punched Velvet savagely in the stomach, sending extreme amounts of pain shooting throughout the rabbit faunus’ body.

Velvet began coughing hard as she felt all the wind leave her body making her gasp for air.

Seeing this, Yang smiled and reeled her fist back again.

“This is for trying to what is ours!” Yang yelled as she punched again.

“This is for stalking Jaune!” she yelled.

She punched again.

“This is for hurting him!” she screamed as she pulled her fist back.

She punched again.

“This is just because fuck you bitch!” Yang screamed once more as she punched Velvet right on her breast, making the girl scream.

That was the moment when Velvet’s aura shattered.

“Velvet!” Coco yelled, watching the last line of defense on her partner fall, leaving her completely vulnerable.

Coco was about to speak again until she heard the loading of a revolver and before she could say anything she felt an incredibly intense pain originating from her stomach.

She looked down and saw her aura protect her from the barrel that was pressed up against her stomach, directly above where her womb was. This made Coco panic intensely.

“Aw, what a shame, your aura protected you, well, I still have 5 bullets left. If you ever want to be able to conceive then I would suggest you shut up, you whore!” Weiss said as she brought the gun up and pressed it against Coco’s forehead.

Coco could not say anything, so she immediately fell silent and waited for Weiss to lower the gun.

“Thank you, now please continue,” Weiss said as she brought her arm down and looked back at the trio before the now utterly defenseless Velvet.

“Yes,” Blake said as she walked up to Velvet and put her kunai against her chest, directly below her left breast. “You remember don’t you, 15 cuts,” Blake said with a wicked smile on her face. “Let’s begin,” she said as she swiped the blade down making a cut about 3 inches long down from her breast.

It took only a moment before blood began to fall down Velvet’s body and dripped onto the ground. It was warm against her skin, but she was not paying attention to that as she was still reeling from the cut she just suffered.

Blake, however, loved how it felt to cut her and continued cutting her. She cut three more lines similar to the first one, each leaving their own trail of blood. Now, for the finishing touch of the first wave, Blake thought to herself as she slowly dragged the blade across all four cuts, opening them up, even more, making Velvet wince and yell from the pain.

At that, a tally of five was what remained directly underneath Velvet’s left breast.

Blood was now slightly pooling underneath her from the sheer damage done to her body. Velvet raised her head slowly as she was looking down, panting and drenched in sweat. All she saw was Blake’s mask, under which she was smiling.

Blake stepped forward, putting a hand on Velvet’s cheek while looking directly at her. “Ready for round two?” Blake asked softly, but with a dark tone that made Velvet’s heart skip a beat, and at that moment she fell unconscious.

“Disappointing,” Blake said as she released her head, letting it fall limp along with the rest of her body. “I believe that leaves only you,” Blake said as she slowly turned her head towards Coco, with Yang and Ruby doing the same.

Coco had nothing to say as she looked at the bloody form of her partner suspended by chains, but something inside her steeled. “Do your worst you whores,” Coco said with all the confidence she had left.

At this Weiss laughed while the remaining three members of RWBY walked over to her. “If that is what you wish,” Weiss said as she loaded her revolver again, pushed it directly against Coco’s stomach and pulled the trigger, letting the bullet fly out through the barrel.

Coco shouted in pain at the hot piercing pain the bullet brought, raising herself up with the chains, doing her best to take the pain. Weiss stood there, admiring the reaction she had caused on the fashionista while loading the next round, Coco unaware of this. “Oh no you don’t,” Yang said as she grabbed Coco’s leg and pulled her back down, right before where Weiss was, revolver pointed right where she fired previously.

“Four bullets left,” Weiss said as she suddenly pulled the trigger, making Coco scream. “Oops, that makes three,” the heiress said with a sadistic smirk.

Coco simply hung there, she felt her aura weaken, it was a frightening feeling, difficult to describe. Several thoughts rushed through her head, especially regarding Jaune. Coco was sorry for what she did and thusly angry at herself, but angrier at these girls who believe that doing this will make things better.

A sudden realization came with that thought. These girls believed that Jaune would love them more if they did this. They had no idea how wrong they were, they were blinded by their rage and obsession over the blond knight.

“You really think that doing this will make him love you,” Coco said with a dark chuckle. Her eyes began to lose their light as she began to laugh more.

Hearing this Weiss lowered the gun she held and grabbed Coco by the chin and brought her down to look her in the eye. “Yes, he will. He will love us for punishing the people who hurt him so badly during a fight revolved around him. He will make us his Queens, and he will be ours forever!” Weiss said with pure glee in her voice.

Her happiness was soon cut off as she heard Coco begin to laugh again.

“You’re wrong, all this will do is make him utterly hate you. He won’t love you for doing such inhumane things to his friends. No. He will hate you. He will cut you off from his life. He will want nothing to do with any of you four and bring himself closer to Velvet and me,” Coco said as she burst into full-blown laughter.

Hearing Coco say this all four of them became furious, thoughts rushing through their heads about how they would make this bitch hurt for what she had just said. Yang came up with an idea almost immediately.

Yang ran over to the cart and out of the bottom drawer pulled out large jumper cables and a battery, fully charged as well. Yang quickly made her way over to Coco, looking at her with furious, dead eyes.

“You’re lying,” Yang said as she clamped one of the cables onto her left breast, making Coco wince at the tightness it had, the points on the edges making small marks on her breast. “He will always love us,” Yang said, putting the other one onto the fashionista, drawing the same reaction as before. “You will have nothing,” Yang said as she pulled out a remote from behind the battery, her thumb hovering over the trigger. “And we will have him,” Yang said, pressing down on the trigger as hard as she could without breaking it.

Electricity flew into Coco as she could do nothing but twitch and scream, the voltage proving almost too much for her. “More,” Blake said, looking at Coco in searing pain. “More,” Weiss said as her hand began to tighten around the grip of the revolver, causing the weapon to shake. “Give it everything!” Ruby yelled pointing to Yang who almost crushed the remote trying to get more power out of the battery.

Coco was unable to move or think, all she could do was scream from the sheer strength of the current entering her body. She did not know how much more of this she could take before she passed out. Every time she tried to regain herself the pain shattered her mind, possibly damaging it, making her shake slightly.

With all the strength she had left in her body, she clenched her fists and pushed her head forward to look down at her torturers. “He will hate you for this!” Coco yelled as loud as she could, as she instantly went back to screaming, flipping her head back, no longer able to keep herself under control.

Weiss then yelled, pointed the gun directly at Coco’s stomach from where she stood and fired the remaining three rounds in instant succession, making Coco’s body spasm from the sudden impacts. Fortunately, Coco’s aura stopped them from piercing her, keeping the girl alive.

“No!” Weiss screamed, realizing her weapon was rendered ineffective. She began to walk towards her when she realized Coco had stopped screaming from the electricity.

“What is going on?!” Ruby yelled at her older sister, confused at Coco’s now calming state. “The battery is dead,” Yang said as she threw the battery to the ground.

“Then I believe that will have to conclude our little session,” Weiss said as she forced herself back into a calm state. “But before we do, we have one last thing for the two of you,” Weiss said as she walked out of the room.

Coco slowly raised her head, her eyes following the heiress as she left the room. “Where is she going?” Coco asked. “To get a parting gift,” Blake said with a large smile.

At that Weiss re-entered the room with two branding irons, piping hot as if they had just come out of a fire.

Coco’s eyes widened at the sight of them. “What are you doing with those?” Coco said in a scared voice. Weiss only smirked at this and walked towards her. “Answer me you bitch!” Coco said as she thrashed the best she could, only to be met with pain from the electrical torture she had just suffered.

Weiss walked over to Blake and handed one to her. Blake soon walked over to a still unconscious Velvet and smiled as she held the iron just before her chest. “No! Don’t!” Coco yelled as she then saw Blake smirk.

Blake then thrust the iron directly into the center of Velvet’s chest, just below her breasts. This woke the unconscious faunus with a shrilling scream. The burning pain was immense, she could feel her flesh being melted away due to the metal that scorched her body.

After a few seconds, Blake pulled the iron off of her, the remains of her melted flesh began to drip down Velvet’s stomach onto the floor, soon followed by blood. 

Velvet hung there panting and groaning from the lingering burning sensation of the iron pressed against her.

“I’ll kill you!” Velvet screamed as she clenched her fists, but as she tried to move, she was stopped from the pain in her chest, making her unable to break free.

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang smiled at that reaction and turned their attention to Coco.

“We thought that if people were going to be around bitches like you, the world should know it,” Weiss said as she spun the iron in her hand. “And what better way to let the world know then a label engraved on your very skin,” Yang said as her eyes began to glow red.

Coco gulped at this, “What does it say?” Coco asked, making the four of them smile.

Weiss gave the iron to Yang as she walked over to Ruby, “Let’s get her down to show this bitch what the stamp says,” Weiss said as Ruby soon followed.

In a few moments, time Velvet fell chest first onto the ground making her shout in pain. Almost immediately she was forced off the ground and onto her knees with Ruby and Blake holding her back by her arms, giving Coco a full view of what the stamp read.

“We thought that filthy, disgusting whores like you should be labeled as such,” Weiss said happily as she pointed to the word ‘whore’ now engraved on Velvet. “Now, Jaune will know exactly what he is dealing with when he speaks to the two of you. He knows better than to associate himself with street whores,” Weiss said turning back to look at Coco with shock written all over her face.

“With that being said,” Weiss said, she began to walk back over to Coco. “The iron,” Weiss said, soon receiving the iron from Yang, “Thank you, now do hold her in place,” Weiss said, as Yang easily obliged as she went around and held Coco by the stomach. The new grip on her stomach made movement impossible.

Coco began to shake her head back and forth, pleading for Weiss not to do this, “Oh, don’t worry, this won’t hurt a bit,” Weiss said with a playful smile as she lined up the iron for its destination on Coco’s chest. “It’ll hurt a lot!” Weiss yelled as she thrust the iron into her, making the fashionista scream out in pure agony.

After holding the iron there for almost three minutes Weiss removed it, showing Coco’s extremely burnt skin and blood falling down her stomach. “Now you look like a proper whore,” Weiss said as she dropped the iron.

“Well, that’s all the time we have, don’t go near Jaune again or else we’ll do this again, and if we do, I’ll kill you,” Weiss said smiling as Yang let Coco down from her binds, letting her fall face first into the concrete.

Coco laid on the ground panting, still feeling the pain from the fall, but still, she looked over to see Velvet now down, face first into the ground. “And, I promise you, when I find out who you are, I will kill you,” Coco swore as she looked up at her torturers.

This caused Yang to laugh, “We will see,” she said as she dropped a scroll. “If you want out, then I would hurry, that scroll only has an hour of life left,” Yang said as she turned and walked away, soon followed by the rest of team RWBY.

As she reached the door and was ready to exit, she looked back at the two fallen huntresses. “Until next time,” Yang said as she slammed the door shut.

The four of them walked up a short flight of stairs and out into the Emerald Forest.

“Oh man that was refreshing,” Ruby said as she took a deep breath of the night air.

“You bet. I have been wanting to break that bunny bitch ever since I saw her following Jaune, she thinks she’s better than me just because she’s cuter,” Blake growled.

“Well, that should stop the both of them, and if it doesn’t, well, we will have another session,” Yang said putting a hand on both of their shoulders.

“Now, let’s get back to Beacon, this whole thing has made me extremely tired,” Yang said as she began to trek back to their academy.

XXXX

An hour passed before team RWBY arrived back at the entrance to the dormitory wing at Beacon.

“Come on guys, we’re almost there,” Ruby said as she pushed the door open and walked through. Yang and Weiss followed, but Blake did not.

“Blake?” Ruby asked as she noticed her faunus teammate did not follow her into the building.

“I’ve got something I need to check on, I’ll see you guys back at the room,” Blake said before running off along the building.

“Should I follow her?” Yang asked ready to pursue her partner. “No, she’ll be fine,” Ruby said as she began to walk up the stairs. “Also, I call dibs on the first shower,” Ruby said as she used her semblance to race up each flight of stairs ahead of her sister.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Yang yelled as she ran up the stairs, trying to catch up with her younger sister, to no success.

Weiss could only laugh at the cute display.

XXXX

Jaune was having a hard time falling asleep. He was still processing what he had just done with his partner. In his time at Beacon, losing his virginity with his partner, was not something he expected to do, not to say it was a bad thing, just truly unexpected.

His thoughts soon wandered to whether or not Pyrrha was protected from pregnancy, but decided to wait until morning to ask her as she was out cold, not even an explosion would wake her. Who would want to wake her anyway, she looked so happy and at peace.

Before he could think more, his thoughts were interrupted by a small clicking sound originating from the window. The sound made him freeze. He did not know what to do, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Slowly the window opened and Blake crawled through the new entrance. The moment Blake did, she smelt something, something she did not expect, she smelt sex. At that, her eyes widened as she took off her mask and took a better breath in of the smell of the atmosphere.

“Who?” Blake whispered as she walked in quietly. She saw Jaune lying in bed, but as she walked to the other side of the bed, she found Pyrrha laying next to him. She smelled extremely strong of Jaune, his scent was all over her.

This infuriated Blake, but she only used all of her abilities to figure out what happened. It only took her a few moments more for her to realize that Jaune did not use protection as she saw a white liquid on the ground before the bed.

Blake almost snapped at that, not only did she get close to Jaune, but she dared to try to bare his child before her.

“I am going to kill you, you filthy, disgusting, fucking whore” Blake said in an extremely angry tone but compressed her volume to just above a whisper.

Jaune heard this and prepared to move. He shifted himself slightly and slowly while pretending to sleep. Luckily, he did not alert Blake at all as she went over to the sinks area in the room, and searched for a weapon. She found a syringe with an unknown liquid in it in a cupboard. Quickly seizing it, she walked quietly back over to Pyrrha, fully intent on ending her life.

“This is for stealing Jaune, you man-eating whore!” Blake said as she raised the syringe as though it were a knife.

At that instant, Jaune shot up and looked directly at Blake.

It took a moment for Jaune to realize who it was, but the eyes were a dead giveaway.

“Blake?” Jaune asked in a frightened tone.

Blake dared not to move.

Jaune quickly looked at her and realized she was in the same suit the people who abducted him were in.

“No… It can’t be true,” Jaune said as his eyes began to water.

“Jaune, I can-“Blake began before Jaune jumped from the bed yelling at the black-haired faunus, trying to tackle her, only for her to use her semblance to dodge.

Jaune yelled as he hit the ground, only for him to quickly recover and begin to charge at her again.

From the immediate rocking of the bed, Pyrrha fell out and hit the ground, leaving her confused as to what is happening.

As Jaune tries to tackle Blake again, she uses her semblance to dodge and then struck him behind the head, making him fall to the ground. As he hit the ground Blake went before his head and looked down at him.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t supposed to find out like this,” Blake said as she kicked Jaune in the face, knocking him out.

At that moment Pyrrha finally composed herself. She got to her feet, using the bed as support. She was just in time to see Blake jump out of the window and into the night.

Pyrrha scanned the room and saw Jaune on the ground, looking unconscious.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she ran over to him.

As she knelt down beside him, bringing his head to her leg for support, trying to comfort the man. She pulled out her scroll and called Winter for help.

XXXX

The three remaining RWBY girls were all sitting in the middle of the room, doing the homework they had missed due to their after-hours activities. They were interrupted suddenly as their window flew open to reveal Blake entering with an alarmed look on her face.

“What’s wrong pussycat? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Yang said with a joking attitude.

“He knows…” Blake said, almost inaudible to her team.

“What?” Weiss asked, giving Blake a confused look.

“He knows!” she said with a slight scream as she grabbed her hair and fell to her knees.

All of their eyes became saucers.

“Blake, calm down, who knows what?” Ruby asked as she tried to comfort her teammate.

“Jaune, he saw me in my costume with my mask off,” Blake said with a panicked tone.

Time stopped for everyone in the room. Weiss froze, Ruby could not believe her ears, while Yang’s eyes became blood red.

Yang got up from her seat and grabbed Blake by the collar and held her up against the wall, almost choking the faunus.

“Do you realize what you have done?! Now that he knows, he won’t want to be near us, hell, he might even get us expelled! Now I can’t go see him in the night! Now I can’t talk to him! Now I can’t breathe his air! How are you going to fix this Blake?!” Yang yelled right into her face as her eyes began to bleed tears of blood, almost making Blake break out crying.

“That’s enough Yang,” Ruby said as she made her sister drop Blake.

“Well, what do you propose we do then?” Yang asked with a largely angry tone, her eyes still red with fury.

“The only thing we can do, get him alone and explain ourselves. Jaune is reasonable, and he will love us regardless of what we have done,” Ruby said as she turned and walked back over to her bed.

“And if he doesn’t,” Yang asked, trying to calm down, but failing.

“Then we’ll make him love us,” Ruby said as she sat down on her bed.

“Weiss, anything from your sister regarding what happened?” Ruby asked looking at her partner.

“No, I haven’t checked my scroll since we left, I’ll check now,” Weiss said as she walked over to her desk to grab the device.

After she walked away, Ruby went back to trying to calm her sister down. It was a slow, but steady effort. As she opened her scroll, she realized she had a new message from her sister, but it was dated a few hours back, while they were with Coco and Velvet.

It was a video file, so Weiss turned up her volume and opened the file.

The moment she did, she was met with the image of two people having intense sex. It was not just anyone however, it was Pyrrha and Jaune. Weiss almost dropped her scroll the instant she realized what was happening.

Weiss stumbled forward, grabbing her chair for support. This earned the attention of Ruby. “Weiss? Are you okay?” Ruby asked in a calm tone.

Weiss slowly turned around, walked over to Ruby and handed her the scroll. Ruby pressed play on the button and witnessed Jaune and Pyrrha having sex, she would have dropped the scroll had Yang not grabbed it before it hit the ground.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Yang asked as she turned the scroll to face her to reveal the video of her object of love making love to one which she tortured.

Something in Yang snapped as her hair began to glow, her eyes began to glow red again and a blood vessel burst in her left eye. It took everything she had not to scream her lungs out of sheer anger. The only thing holding her back was now she had porn for her love, which she would definitely use later.

“I’m going to kill her,” Yang said as she gripped the scroll tightly.

“We all will,” Ruby said as she clenched her fists tightly, almost drawing blood.

“Should we take her out?” Weiss asked.

“No, we have to wait now, things are too sensitive with Jaune, and now that he knows who we are, if we move on either him or Pyrrha, he will go straight to Ozpin,” Ruby growled. “Once we figure things out with him, then we will deal with Pyrrha,” Ruby said standing up.

“For now, we need to go to bed, we do have to catch Jaune tomorrow,” Ruby said as she hopped up into her bunk.

Yang’s eyes soon faded back to their usual lilac colour and her hair simmered down. “Right, but I have to to take care of something real quick,” Yang said as she quickly ran into the bathroom with the Weiss’ scroll still in hand.

Weiss ran up to the bathroom door just as she locked it, making her slam her fist against it. “Hey! Give that back! It’s my scroll, I get first dibs!” Weiss yelled as her yelling was soon cut out as she heard deep moaning from inside the bathroom, making her back away from the door.

“We’ll deal with that later, now get some sleep, you too Blake,” Ruby said as she turned off the lights and drifted to sleep.

XXXX

Nice job Blake, you done fucked up, how are you going to fix this??

Well, another day another chapter, sorry this took so long, things have gotten a bit crazy on my end lately, so finding writing time has been a bit tough, but I took today to write a bit, finishing this chapter off.

So, if all of you have seen the latest episode of RWBY, E12 to be specific for all you non-first members, then we all know that Vernal isn’t the Spring Maiden, so I will have to find a way around that, one way or another, the powers will end up inside Raven.

This chapter marks the end of the first arc, the next chapter will begin Neo’s arc, it may be shorter, I have still yet to decide how long it will be, but that will be all figured out in due time.

I hope you guys all enjoy this new chapter, and if you are still curious as to Jaune’s semblance, it won’t be much longer until it is revealed, so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Morning came quickly in Vale as Jaune woke up with a jumpstart. His eyes shot open as he quickly remembered what had transpired the previous evening.

His eyes looked around the room quickly, scanning for any form of threats, fortunately, the only thing he found or felt, was Pyrrha pressing against his back, her being still asleep.

With extreme caution, Jaune rose from the bed, being sure not to wake Pyrrha. He soon begins to get ready, however, he was not quiet enough as he hears Pyrrha begin to stir.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha said with a tired groan.

“Um, hey, Pyrrha, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Jaune said as he finished getting dressed and turn back to look at the now awakened spartan.

Hearing Jaune’s voice Pyrrha shot out of bed and ran him into a tight embrace. “I was so worried Jaune! Someone hit you, knocked you out! I didn’t know what to do!” Pyrrha shouted as she hugged him tightly.

Jaune slowly returned the hug gently, trying to calm her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you like that,” Jaune said as he pulled her in closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

The two of them stayed like that in silence for a few moments until Pyrrha finally calmed down and released the blond from the hug, however, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

“Jaune, do you have any idea who attacked you?” Pyrrha asked with a worried expression.

Jaune remembered seeing Blake in the same costume his previous capturers were. This made the blond feel conflicted. He wanted to tell Pyrrha exactly who it was, however, at the same time, he did not think that was wise at the time. He still had much to think about regarding this.

“I don’t know who it was, but, I do know it was one of the assailants who kidnapped me a while back,” Jaune said looking down at the ground.

Pyrrha was about to say something but was cut off by Jaune before she could continue, “But, I don’t think they were after me. Pyrrha, she was after you,” Jaune said as he looked Pyrrha directly in the eye, showing his concern.

Externally this shocked Pyrrha, “Me? Why? What did I do to aggravate them?” Pyrrha asked with a shocked tone, albeit an acted one.

Internally, Pyrrha knew that her assailant was angry, no, livid that Pyrrha was the one to claim Jaune’s virginity. Pyrrha knew that a target had been planted on her back before the events of the previous night, but now, that target only became larger.

However, Pyrrha did not worry about this. She did not simply invite, she welcomed anyone who thinks they can keep her from Jaune. If these girls showed up again, Pyrrha would be ready. For now, she must play the damsel in distress. She was alright with this, she enjoyed seeing Jaune determined.

“I don’t know why they are targeting you, but don’t worry, I will find them, and find out why,” Jaune said as he let go of her shoulder and began to walk past her.

“Jaune? Where are you going?” Pyrrha asked as she caught his hand while he was walking to the door.

Jaune stopped and took her hand with his other. “Don’t worry, I’m just going for some breakfast, I need some food in me. I also need to think about a few things, don’t worry, I’m not going far,” Jaune said, comforting his red-haired lover.

“Oh, then I can come with you,” Pyrrha said as she ran to get her shoes. “Pyrrha, you aren’t even dressed,” Jaune said as he turned his head away with a blush growing. Pyrrha was only wearing her red underwear with a hospital provided shirt over top, and it was a tight fit.

Pyrrha realized this and covered herself up, blushing madly. “Yeah, okay, you go, I’ll catch up,” Pyrrha said as she curled up in a little ball nearby the bed. With that Jaune promptly exited the room, giving Pyrrha her privacy and began his trek to the cafeteria.

XXXX

In a warehouse deep inside Vale’s harbor, Roman Torchwick was inside his quarters, enjoying a sandwich he made himself. He was on his scroll reading any news regarding himself. He always found it humorous to read other peoples thoughts on him and his actions.

He was about to open another article but was interrupted when a short pink and brown-haired girl suddenly appeared in the room after he blinked. This scared the crap out of the infamous criminal, however, he held his tongue.

“Neo, so nice of you to suddenly drop in, like usual,” Roman said as he stood up from his chair, leaving the girl to smirk while leaning against the table. As he walked over to the corner of the room, he placed what was left of his sandwich in the bin.

“Now, since I’m assuming you have nothing to do,” Roman said as he walked over to his desk, “I have an assignment for you,” Roman said as he reached into one of his desk’s drawers and pulled out a photo. “Now, what I need you to do is-“ Roman started as he turned around as to find the smaller woman already directly before him, “For the love of Oum Neo, I’ve told you not to do that,” Roman said with a sigh.

“Anyway, I need you to find this boy and bring him back to me, unharmed,” Roman said with emphasis on the last word.

Neo took the photo from Roman’s hand and simply stared at it.

Never before had she seen a boy look so hot to her. He looked, so pure, untouched, and most importantly, breakable. As she stared at the photo, a plan soon began to grow but decided to hide it for now.

Neo looked up at her orange-haired employer with a questioning look, asking him who the boy is.

“That is Jaune Arc, Cinder wants him for some reason. Maybe she just wants a boy toy, from the looks of that kid he couldn’t even hurt a fly,” Roman said as he leaned against his desk.

“Either way, don’t worry about that, just bring him back here unharmed. Now, get out of here, make yourself useful,” Roman snapped as he turned himself and looked back at his desk. This made Neo glare at the criminal, however, she restrained herself and simply used her semblance and vanished.

XXXX

A few minutes after Jaune had left the infirmary, team RWBY came walking in to confront their blond love interest.

“One more time, I’ll go over the plan,” Ruby said with a lower voice to get her teams attention. “We go in, get Jaune out of that room, take him back to ours and explain things, understood?” Ruby asked her team, be sure to make eye contact with each member.

“Yes,” They all responded.

At that point, they made it to Jaune’s assigned hospital room. Ruby knocked on the door before opening, hoping to catch the blond still in bed.

“Hey, Jaune, how are you feeling?” Ruby asked as she opened the door, however, she as the door finished opening, she saw Pyrrha getting changed. Surprised by this the remaining members of RWBY walked in, looking around for Jaune.

As Blake and Yang saw Pyrrha instead of Jaune there, they immediately tensed up, almost ready to attack. Before things could escalate, however, Weiss put a hand on both of their arms, signaling for them to calm down, or be removed. They both complied, eventually.

“Oh, hello Ruby, how are you today?” Pyrrha asked with a happy and absolutely glowing smile.

“I’m okay, but what are you doing here? Where’s Jaune?” Ruby asked as she walked further into the room.

“Oh, yes, Jaune went out for a bit, he said he had something he needed to think on. What do you four need him for?” Pyrrha asked looking back at the rest of RWBY.

“Why? Did something happen last night?” Blake asked as she stepped forward.

Pyrrha looked up at Blake with a concerned look, debating in her mind whether or not to tell them about the events that took place the previous night. After a moment of thought, she decided to bring them into the loop.

“Last night, someone snuck into our room through the window,” Pyrrha started, earning gasps and wide-eyed looks from the members of team RWBY. “I did not notice this because I was fast asleep, but Jaune was apparently awake at the time because one moment he was beside me, the next he was fighting with someone,” Pyrrha continued.

“Did you see who it was?” Blake asked with a worried look, internally praying she did not recognize that it was her.

“No, I was still waking up, I fell out of my bed and was still shook from that,” Pyrrha said as she put a hand over her face, showing disappointment in herself.

“When I was finally able to regain myself, Jaune had been knocked out and the attacker had fled through the window,” Pyrrha said, finishing the story.

“That’s one hell of a story P-Money, but why would anyone want to attack Jaune, other than those girls who took him before. Why would they want to take him one minute and kill him the next?” Yang asked stepping forward slightly.

“That’s the thing, they weren’t after him. Jaune says that they were after me,” Pyrrha said looking up at Yang with an annoyed look on her face.

“What? Why? What did you do to them?” Weiss asked as she looked back and forth between her and Yang.

Pyrrha sighed at this and began to walk over to the window, only to turn back around and lean against the edge of the window frame. “I haven’t told anyone this, not even Jaune, but a few nights ago, one of those girls visited me while I was recovering from their initial attack,” Pyrrha said as she struggled to make eye contact with any member of team RWBY.

“Why haven’t you told anyone? That’s a huge thing, and I’m pretty sure Jaune would like to know,” Blake said looking at Pyrrha with concern.

“I didn’t want to worry him, he already had enough going on after being held by that girl from before, and with everything that has happened and that has just happened, I don’t think he could handle anymore,” Pyrrha said as she walked back towards her friends.

“Please don’t tell him what I’ve told you, he does not need this hanging over his head,” Pyrrha almost begged the girls.

“Don’t worry Pyrrha, your secret is safe with us,” Weiss said with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Weiss,” Pyrrha thanked her with a small bow of her head.

“Well, we’ll get out of your way! See you later Pyrrha!” Ruby said as she walked out the door. “Yes, I’ll see you later Ruby!” Pyrrha waved as the door was closed.

As the group walked down the hall out of the infirmary, all four of the girls began to panic all in silence until Ruby broke it. “Find him,” Ruby said, making the girls all look to her. “Spread out and find him, now! Spread out throughout the school and meet at the docks, now, move!” Ruby almost yelled as the four of them shot off in different directions.

XXXX

The clock has almost struck 8 as a bullhead docked at the port, bringing in a few exchange students from Haven Academy. As the bullhead doors opened, three people stepped out, revealing themselves.

The first was a tall slim man, with grey hair, the second a girl with emerald coloured hair and lastly, a slim figured woman with pitch black hair.

“So, we’re here, now what?” Mercury asked as she stepped off of the bullhead and began walking down the platform towards the courtyard.

“There are many things that need doing Mercury, that being said, we have to find Jaune Arc. Once we find him and deal with him, we can move on to our larger objectives,” Cinder said as she walked past Emerald and Mercury.

After a few further steps, she turned back around to look at the two of them, “For now fan out, learn the premises and find Jaune, when you do, contact me and we will rendezvous at that location. I warn you, however, do not engage him,” Cinder said being sure to look at them both when she says this, especially Mercury.

“Yes, ma’am,” Emerald said as she began to walk away, leaving only Cinder and Mercury.

“Mercury, while I do believe you can locate the boy, I want to make myself vividly clear on one thing,” Cinder said as she walked towards him.

“Yeah boss, what is it?” Mercury said as he looked at her as she approached him. As she got close enough, she put a hand on his shoulder.

“I want you to understand that if you disobey me and harm him in absolutely any way, you will be in the same state as your father. So, I need you to stow your pride and your ridiculous arrogance and do exactly what I say. Is that clear dearest Mercury?” Cinder said as she began to clench down on his shoulder, digging her nails into him and adding a bit of fire to her hand to heat up his shoulder, making him wince in a slight amount of pain.

“Yes, ma’am. Crystal clear,” Mercury said as he did his best to hide his pain.

This put a wicked smile on Cinder’s face as her one revealed eye began to glow. “Very good, now run along,” Cinder said as the moment she let him go, Mercury bolted away to find the blond.

It won’t be long now my love, soon you will be in my grasp, and nothing will separate us ever again, Cinder thought to herself as she began walking towards the school with a smile on her face.

XXXX

In the school cafeteria, Jaune sits on a bench on the far-left side of the cafeteria, attempting to hide from others, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

As Jaune sat on the bench, he simply stirred his cereal with his spoon, wondering about his next actions.

“Blake… What are you doing?” Jaune spoke softly as he continued to remember what happened the previous night.

I know that there are four different people after me, one of them being Blake. If I spoke to Blake, maybe she would tell me who they are, but if she didn’t then they would have to be people close to her. But, Blake keeps to herself almost all the time, she never does anything with anyone except… Oh, no. Please, no, oh Oum. Jaune thought to himself as realization crashed into him.

“It’s all of team RWBY,” Jaune whispered to himself. Oh, this can not be happening, Jaune thought to himself he ran his hands through his hair, grasping at the blond locks in a frustrated fashion.

That means that all these months, they’ve been around me this entire time. They’ve always been following me. This also explains how they all work together so easily, they’re already a team, Jaune thought to himself as his head finally fell and hit the table beside his cereal.

What did I do to make them all come after me like this, I thought we were all friends. I didn’t think them capable of all of this, first taking me captive, putting Pyrrha in the hospital. What is to gain from all of this? Why is this happening to me? Jaune screamed in his head.

“Why is this happening to me?” Jaune said with his head still down.

“Why is what happening to you Jaune?” a voice said from above Jaune, making him jump in surprise.

He looked up to see the face of Winter Schnee standing above him, looking down at him with a concerned look on her face. “Are you alright Jaune? You look awfully worried about something,” Winter said as she sat down across from him at the table.

Jaune sat there, wondering if he should tell Winter what he had discovered the previous night. He figured that Winter would help him, but he had no proof, at this point so he would just be pointing fingers. He decided to withhold the information for now until he could support his claim.

“I’m alright Winter, I’m just, um… concerned about an assignment in combat class I have coming up, it’s going to be tough,” Jaune said wearing his trademark smile. This did not convince Winter, she had been made aware of his efforts to conceal his issues in the past and because of this, Winter was now completely sure something was wrong.

“Jaune, you are not fine, don’t lie to me,” Winter said with a cold voice as she sat down across from him, not breaking eye contact while she took her seat.

“You are a poor liar Jaune, I know this isn’t just about the attack last night. Now please, tell me what is wrong,” Winter pressed again, trying to squeeze the blond for information.

Jaune looked visibly intimidated by the older Schnee sister’s questioning of him. He wanted to tell her about Blake attacking Pyrrha last night. He wanted to tell her everything Blake was now apparently involved in, but he simply couldn’t.

He simply opened his mouth to try to form a strong enough lie that Winter would believe, however, before he did, a slenderly figured woman in a red dress with orange highlights walked over to Winter and put a hand on her shoulder.

“If the man does not want to tell you anything, I believe you should let it go, he has rights you know Ms. Schnee,” Cinder said as she looked down at Winter.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Winter asked before brushing Cinder’s hand off her shoulder while looking at her dead in the eyes.

Cinder smirked at the defiant look in Winter’s eyes, she looked forward to one day breaking that defiance, however, at the moment, she simply walked over to Jaune’s side of the table and sat beside him.

“I am a new transfer student from Haven Academy, my name is Cinder Fall,” Cinder said as she looked at Jaune with predatory eyes, making him blush and quickly turn his head away, only making Cinder smirk even more.

This infuriated Winter. Seeing some new bitch suddenly come up and begin to flirt with her Jaune right in front of her completely filled her with rage.

“While it was nice to meet you Cinder, I do believe that we were having a conversation,” Winter said gesturing to Jaune who still had a blush on his face.

“I saw and it appeared that… I’m sorry, your name is?” Cinder asked while putting a hand on Jaune’s chin, making him turn towards her. As soon as Jaune made eye contact he swore he saw eyes to fear, his instincts told him to flee immediately, he knew this woman was dangerous, but still so beautiful. “M-My name is J-Jaune Arc,” he said as he turned his head quickly back away from Cinder.

As Cinder began to slightly smile she turned her attention back to Winter. “As I was saying it would appear that Jaune does not want to speak with you anymore,” Cinder said as she leaned forward slightly in Winter’s direction.

“I don’t believe he said anything like that, so how would you know? You just walked in here acting like you know everything, now I suggest you leave now,” Winter said as she turned her attention back to Jaune.

“Now, Jaune, I will ask you one last time. What. Is. Wrong?” Winter said with a highly strong voice and a cold look in her eyes as she glared at the blond knight.

Winter then heard Jaune mumble, but she didn’t hear what he said. “I’m sorry, what Jaune?” Winter said as she leaned forward to hear what he was saying.

“Please, not now Winter,” Jaune said softly, but just enough for Winter to hear what he said.

Hearing this, Winter almost froze in place. “Pardon me?” she asked in a shaken and angry tone as she looked at Jaune with dead eyes.

“I said not now, I will tell you later, I’m just not comfortable telling you now,” Jaune said as he refused to make eye contact with Winter.

Winter was shocked, she did not expect this. Why was he acting like this? Does he not love me? Did I do something wrong? Does he hate me? What did I do? Winter shouted in her head, he thoughts racing until she looked over at Cinder who was wearing a slight smirk.

Winter’s glare soon fixed in on this new woman, No, this is all her, she is manipulating him, I’ll make her pay, I’ll get her for possessing my Jaune. Only I can touch him, he’s mine! Winter finished her thoughts.

She realized that she would need to think of a way to get back at this girl, so she decided to strategically retreat for now.

“Very well then Jaune, but this conversation is definitely not over,” Winter said as she stood up and left with an agitated look on her face. This made Cinder smile greatly, finally, she was alone with Jaune.

She was so excited she was almost beaming, finally, she was alone with him. At last, now to get to work, Cinder thought to herself as she looked back at Jaune, however, when she looked at him he was wearing a pained expression.

“Jaune?” Cinder asked, looking at him with concern. He looked at her, put on a defeated smile and looked back down at the table. “I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling all that great right now,” Jaune said as he maintained eye contact with the table.

“Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes a new perspective can help,” Cinder said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at the woman with her amber eyes and considered her offer. “Yeah, maybe,” he said still thinking.

Cinder looked at him while thinking of ways to get him out of this when an idea found its way into her head. She pulled out her scroll and told Mercury and Emerald to meet her at the docks and to stay out of sight of Jaune.

As Jaune was still considering telling Cinder he was pulled from his thoughts as Cinder took his arm between hers and lifted him up from his seat and pulled him towards the exit.

“C-Cinder?” Jaune said as she continued to drag him out of the cafeteria, “What are you doing?” Jaune asked, unaware of how the male populace in the cafeteria was staring at him with a mix of jealousy and rage.

“I’m taking you out,” Cinder said as she pulled him along, keeping his wrist in a vice-grip around her hand. It shocked the blond how strong she was, even though she looked so fragile.

“U-Uh, why?” Jaune asked as he tried to pull out from her grip, only to have no success whatsoever. Until she stopped and threw him against the door to the cafeteria, making him slightly wince in pain.

Seeing this, the entire cafeteria went silent as they all pulled out their scrolls and began recording this.

As Jaune looked back up he saw Cinder stalking over towards him, her eyes burning with ferocity. He felt as though he was nothing in comparison to her. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He was looking around for a way to escape this girl but found nothing.

He tried to think of a way out until he was shoved from his thoughts as Cinder slammed a hand right past his face and onto the door. This left barely any room between the two of them.

She leaned in closer to his face, making sure to never break eye contact with the now extremely nervous blond knight.

“I am taking you out because I feel that you need it. We will go out, we will have fun because that’s what I want you to do. You will learn soon Jaune, that I always get what I want. Is. That. Clear?” Cinder said as she leaned in even closer, barely leaving a hair of room between the two as her eyes began to glow.

Jaune could barely say anything except nod slightly. Cinder smirked at this, showing that she had achieved dominance. She slowly pulled away from Jaune, her eyes going back to their normal, calm amber.

“Excellent, now, let’s go,” Cinder said as she once again took Jaune by the wrist and pulled him along out of the cafeteria.

The entire cafeteria was silent as the two of them left. The second the door closed they all immediately began sharing the videos they all took.

XXXX

Blake continued to patrol the school, searching for the blond knight, but still with no success. However, while walking through the classroom wing she spotted Winter turning a corner.

“Winter!” Blake called as she sped up while walking towards her teammates older sister.

“Yes, Blake, how may I help you?” Winter asked as she looked down at the black-haired faunus.

“I was wondering if you’ve seen Jaune, the team and I have been looking for him all morning with no luck,” she said as she looked up at the elder Schnee with worried eyes.

“Well, I was with him earlier at breakfast. That was until this one bitch in some skimpy red dress came up and forced me away from him,” Winter said with a scowl.

“Do you think they’re still in the cafeteria?” Blake asked now with an angered expression on her face.

“It’s possible, I’m not certain,” Winter said about to continue her thoughts until she heard Blake’s scroll ring.

As she checked the device, it was a message from Yang. Attached was a video.

Blake opened it and saw the woman in the red dress, Cinder, and Jaune in the cafeteria. The video contained the incident that had transpired involving Cinder dragging Jaune away.

Seeing this Blake almost broke her scroll. Her cat ears stood tall in pure rage.

Winter was not in a better position as her eyes dulled as she pulled out her weapon.

Following that message, Yang sent another text reading ‘Meet us at the docks, now!’.

After reading that the pair ran as fast as they could towards the academy docks.

XXXX

Jaune and Cinder are walking through the courtyard side by side. While Cinder had stopped dragging Jaune, she still kept his arm locked between one of hers, keeping it close to her.

“You still haven’t said anything since we started walking. I can help you Jaune,” Cinder cooed as she put a put her hand on Jaune’s arm, trying to get answers out of him.

The blond blushed at this.

Releasing a sigh, he gave up.

“Cinder, have you ever been faced with a huge revelation? One that not only affects you but affects those you have held dear for a long time? One that makes it impossible to make things go back to the way they were before?” Jaune asked Cinder looking down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“Of course, I have Jaune, that’s simply a part of life. A cruel part, but one nonetheless, however, when it did happen, I ensured that things ended in a way I could handle,” Cinder said as she kept Jaune moving.

“What if that can’t happen in this case? What if in this case, nothing can be the same?” Jaune asked as he looked up at Cinder, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “What if you learned that the people you thought were your greatest friends, turned out to be those behind all that you are troubled with?” Jaune asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Would you be able to look at them the same?” Jaune asked as he looked at Cinder directly in the eyes.

Before Cinder could answer Jaune saw five people running in his direction.

“Jaune!” yelled the five girls. As Jaune’s eyes focused in on them, he saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Winter all sprinting towards him at full speed. One thing caught his eye as he saw Blake and Winter with their weapons drawn.

As he noticed this his eyes widened and he began to shake. Cinder took notice of this, glaring back at the oncoming girls.

Quickly she pulled Jaune onto the bullhead and told the pilot to take off quickly and take them to Vale, to which the pilot obliged. As Cinder walked back to the seating area, she saw Jaune sitting down looking out the window as he watched his pursuers run into the bullhead directly behind them.

Cinder soon took a seat beside Jaune. As she looked across the seating area, she saw Emerald and Mercury already there. Emerald nodded at her superior, while Mercury did not make eye contact as he kept his eyes on the window.

As Cinder looked back at Jaune she heard him mumbling under his breath, worrying the amber-eyed woman.

“Jaune? Are you alright?” Cinder asked while Cinder put a hand on his shoulder. Surprised when he shook it off.

“I’m sorry Cinder, because of me you’re a target now too,” Jaune said as his hands cupped his face, covering his eyes.

“Target of what? You should know I can handle myself quite well,” Cinder said in a proud voice.

Jaune didn’t say anything after that as the bullhead set onto the ground. The doors then opened, revealing the Vale docks.

Jaune stood up quickly and began to walk off of the bullhead. After a few moments of being off the bullhead alongside Cinder, Jaune felt an arm grab his shoulder, knowing it was not Cinder, he slowly turned around to find Yang grasping him quite tightly.

“Hey there, Vomit-Boy,” Yang said with a wide smile. Jaune gulped slightly at this.

“H-Hey Yang, s-so, what are you guys doing out here in Vale this f-fine morning?” Jaune asked, trying to create an opening for him to escape Yang’s grasp.

Yang noticed Jaune’s intention to escape, so she simply tightened her grip on the blond knight, making him wince in pain slightly.

“Oh, you know, we’re just having a girl’s day out. We’re going to have loads of fun, you should come with us Jaune, I promise it’ll be an unforgettable day,” Yang said leaning in towards Jaune’s shaking form.

“Yeah, come on Jaune, it’ll be great,” Ruby said as she grabbed his left hand, trying to pull him along. The second Jaune looked into her eyes, his blood ran cold. Ruby’s silver eyes were devoid of any life, they simply looked like marbles. The longer he looked, the closer he was to simply breaking down.

Cinder, however, was done being ignored. She walked up behind Jaune, grabbed his unoccupied arm and pulled him away from the two sisters.

“Sorry, but Jaune and I have plans today, now get out of here,” Cinder said as she turned with Jaune in tow and began to walk the opposite direction.

As she walked a few steps she felt two blades across her neck. Blake and Weiss had stepped forward and crossed their weapons before Cinder, only annoying the woman.

“I don’t think that Jaune wants to or should hang out with such a vulgar woman such as yourself, wouldn’t you agree Blake?” Weiss said, putting on her professional façade.

“Yes, Weiss, Jaune would be in better hands with us than this bitch, I can smell the skank on her from here,” Blake continued as she pushed the blade further into Cinder’s throat.

Cinder simply stood there with an annoyed expression on her face. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Cinder said softly as she released Jaune’s arm and pushed him forward.

“And why not?” Weiss asked Cinder. She was about to continue her statement, but before she could Cinder had disappeared. Before Weiss and Blake could regain their bearings, their weapons were knocked from their hands as Cinder suddenly returned to sight holding them.

“Because I don’t believe you would want to fight me at this point in time,” Cinder said with a grin as she threw the weapons onto the ground before her.

This infuriated Weiss and Blake and made Yang, Ruby, and Winter draw their weapons as they stared intensely at Cinder.

XXXX

Neo was seated on the edge of a building not too far from the docks where Jaune, Cinder, Winter and team RWBY were at the moment. She was currently surveying the city, hoping to find the scraggly blond knight.

As she turned her head from the city and looked down towards the docks, she saw a small group of people. Grabbing her binoculars, she looked closer and saw Cinder, making her roll her eyes. However, as she turned her head slightly, she saw standing behind her, Jaune.

Seeing the blond her eyes widened with glee. To double-check, however, she grabbed the photo Roman gave her. Quickly seeing it is a match she dropped the binoculars and jumped off of the roof and dove towards the ground.

Before she made contact with the ground, she disappeared into thin air.

XXXX

“What? You want a fight?” Cinder asked as she put her hands up, ready to throw down with the people before her.

“This is your last warning, give us Jaune and leave now, or we will take you down!” Winter said as she pointed her sword towards Cinder, making the black-haired woman smirk.

Jaune finally sick of being a bystander, began to walk forward, trying to stop the scene. “Guys, stop! You don’t need to- “ Jaune began before a hand covered his mouth and nose. In the hand was a cloth with chemicals on it which soon knocked him out cold.

The group of girls looked at the multicolored girls standing before them holding Jaune in her arms, rubbing her face against his unconscious form with a crazed smile on her face.

“Neo?” Cinder whispered under her breath as she watched the ice cream girl grin back at her.

“NO!” Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to shoot herself forward. Seeing this, Neo’s eyes widened in glee as a huge smile crossed her face.

All the other girls shot themselves towards the miniature girl, hoping to grab their blond love interest before she could escape.

The second Ruby made contact with her body, Neo’s body shattered, leaving a mess of glass all around them. The shattered image being that of Neo holding Jaune close to her with a nasty smile on her face.

Realizing that they were gone, Winter and RWBY all screamed into the morning air, unbelievably aggravated at this. While they vented their frustrations, Cinder was seething at the betrayal Neo had just displayed by stealing Jaune from her.

I swear, when I find that girl, I am going to burn her alive. I will leave her on the brink of death before I heal her, only to inflict that same pain, over and over, and over, and over again until I feel satisfied. Only then will I allow her to be released into the afterlife¸ Cinder screamed in her head, plotting Neo’s demise.

XXXX

Well that wraps up the first chapter in Neo’s arc, this one will most likely be a shorter arc because of it being revolved around a single character, but I will do my best to make it enjoyable nonetheless!

Sorry about the long wait between this and last chapter, I’ve been busy as hell, I’ve got an exam even tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure I’ve got it in the bag so I though I would finish up this chapter.

During the time I spent away from this fic, I have been thinking of starting another fic. It would still be RWBY, but it would be Jaune and Salem centric. It would be a dark fic, with Jaune being betrayed by the Beacon crew and Salem taking him in and all that. Nothing new, but something I would enjoy writing. I may start that up at some point, but I think I’ll stick with Nightly Visits for now.

Another thing, I am thinking of asking for a beta, I don’t know how I go about doing that, but it shouldn’t be too hard. I just want someone who can make sure everything is alright in terms of grammar and story. You know, Beta needs xD.

And lastly, I have sent in a request for an AO3 account, so I should be able to make it around the 21st of February. When I am able to secure the account, I’ll let you guys know about it, you’ll be able to find the fic under the same name, so that should make things a bit easier.

Anyways guys, once again, thanks for reading, and stay fresh!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet afternoon at the Arc family household. The whole family was inside having a family lunch as for the first time in an extended period, the majority of the Arc family was at home.

At the table, the family dined away, enjoying the large assortment of food the woman of the household, Julia had cooked. The food ranged from chicken to lamb, it was a feast for the nine hungry family members. As the feast continued there was an echo through the house caused by the doorbell going off.

“I’ll get it,” Violet said as she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Watts standing at the door.

“Yes,” Violet said as she placed a hand on her hip after taking a look at the man.

“Ah, is would this be the Arc household?” Watts asked as he stood up straight being sure to look Violet in the eyes.

“Yes, and who might you be?” Violet asked as she relaxed slightly.

“My name is Arthur Watts, I am a professor at Beacon Academy. I am sorry to bother you, but there is an urgent matter I must speak to you all about,” Watts said as he bowed his head slightly.

Hearing this the remains of the Arc family all stood up quickly and rushed over to the door, Jaune’s mother, Julia Arc, leading them all.

“Is everything alright? Did something happen to Jaune?” the mother of the Arc family asked Watts in a worried tone. Watts gave his best fake reassuring smile he could produce for the woman.

“No, it is quite the opposite, your son is doing a marvelous job in his studies and has become a top student at Beacon,” Watts said with a forced smile on his face. Violet and Ciel noticed this and did not believe a word Watts had just said, however, they held their tongues.

“But, that’s not the reason you came,” Julia said as she stepped forwards slightly giving Watts a suspicious eye.

“No, I am here because Headmaster Ozpin wishes for you to come and see what your son has accomplished during his time at Beacon. He wants you all to see how your son has transformed,” Watts said as he made eye contact with the father of the Arc family, Miles Arc.

“Mother! Can we go see big brother, please!” Rouge said as she took her mother’s hand, giving her the puppy dog eyes, she could almost never say no to.

“Alright, we can go. Mr. Watts, is it? Give us a few minutes we must prepare for the trip,” Julia said as she turned around and began to walk back inside.

“No need Ma’am, everything you could possibly need will be made available to you after your arrival at Beacon,” Watts assured the matriarch of the Arc household.

This shocked the entire family, never before had they expected Jaune, their adorable, but defenseless son and brother to make such an impression on the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

“Well that settles it, we’re going, come on kids!” Miles shouted as he led his family out the door and onto the pathway leading to their vehicles.

“I can’t wait to see my son, all grown up and-“ Miles began before being interrupted as a dart flew into his neck, stopping the man in his tracks and soon making him fall over onto the ground.

“Father!” Violet yelled as she rushed to his side, soon followed by the remains of the Arc family.

Violet looked up at Watts with hateful eyes.

“What did you do to him?” Violet yelled as she glared daggers at the scientist.

“I didn’t do anything, but by the look of him he’s simply unconscious, so don’t worry too much,” Watts deadpanned as he looked at away.

“Don’t worry?! What is wrong with y-“ Violet was cut off as another dart flew into her neck causing her to fall to the ground like her father. Before the rest of the family could react, they were all hit by darts and rendered unconscious quickly.

“Pathetic,” Watts said as he looked down at Violet as Watts’ disappointed look was the last thing she saw before passing out.

From the bushes surrounding the Arc home, several White Fang members emerged and walked over to Watts.

“Tie them up and throw them into the transport, I’ll take it from there,” Watts said as he turned around and headed back to the ship.

XXXX

Team RWBY, Winter, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury soon get off of the bullhead that has returned them from Beacon after the altercation at the docks down in Vale. While they were walking away from the ship and into the courtyard in a tense silence, Pyrrha came into sight.

“Ruby!” Pyrrha yelled as she ran towards the red reaper. Ruby rolled her eyes slightly as she was getting really tired of this woman, but soon returning herself to her innocent façade.

“Pyrrha? What’s wrong?” Ruby asked as she tried to calm her panicked friend, but only to have no success.

“Do you know where Jaune is? I’ve been trying to call him for a while now and he hasn’t responded! Did something happen to him?” Pyrrha asked in a frantic tone.

“Calm down, Pyrrha,” Weiss said growing annoyed at the clingy redhead.

“Calm down? Calm down?! Jaune said he was going out and next thing I know he hasn’t responded to any of my messages or calls, he could have been kidnapped!” Pyrrha shouted as she walked over to Weiss, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them slightly.

Weiss was about to get Pyrrha off of her when Cinder emerged from behind the group with Emerald and Mercury close behind her.

“It just so happens that Jaune was in fact kidnapped,” Cinder said bluntly, but with an angered tone beneath her breath.

Hearing this Pyrrha let go of Weiss and marched over to Cinder and glared fiercely into her eyes.

“And who might you be?” Pyrrha asked with a noticeable edge in her voice.

“My name is Cinder Fall, these are my teammates Emerald and Mercury,” Cinder said as she gestured to her subordinates. “Now, back to the point. Jaune was taken from us,” Cinder said, and was about to continue when Pyrrha grabbed her dress and pulled her face closer to hers.

“And you just let that happen?!” Pyrrha asked, yelling at the amber-eyed woman.

“Don’t think for a second I simply allowed that to happen, the abduction happened over the course of seconds, there was nothing we could have done. Your outburst is helping no one, so stop it,” Cinder said as she removed Pyrrha’s hand from her.

“Pyrrha, come with us, we’ll figure out a plan to find Jaune and get him back,” Weiss said as she placed a hand on the Spartan’s shoulder.

“I apologize for my actions Weiss, please, help me find Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she finally calmed down and had sadness written all over her face. Seeing this made the whole group sick, but they all kept it in their heads.

Soon enough team RWBY and Winter began to lead Pyrrha back to their dorm room for discussion but stopped when they realized Cinder was not following them. They stopped and turned around, looking back at the group of three.

“While I realize we may have met on opposing sides, I would ask for your help in location Mr. Arc,” Winter said, reaching a hand out to Cinder. Only for her to be denied.

“No, we will begin our own search. I thank you for the offer, however, you do things your way, we will do things our way, good day,” Cinder said as she turned around and began walking back to the bullhead that brought them back. Emerald and Mercury followed her from behind.

XXXX

Jaune’s eyes fluttered open as he felt his back laying down on a soft surface. Slowly, but surely, he rose from his laid state and finds that he is in a large room, however, there were no doors. No ways in, no ways out.

As Jaune fully sat up he felt a strange weight on his wrists. He looked at them to find large cuffs on them, he also noticed he had similar cuffs on his ankles and a large one on his stomach.

As he looked around the room he saw no windows, all that was there were mirrors, the floor was the only illuminated surface and even that was dim. It was enough to keep the room lit enough to see, but not enough to see any details of the room.

He got up and walked around the room, pressing his hands against the mirrors, looking for any small cracks that could be used to aid his escape, but so far found none. As he stopped looking around the glass and simply looked at himself, he saw that he had a metal collar around his neck, it wasn’t a particularly heavy one, but it was annoying to have stuck on.

Jaune groaned as he realized that he was once again in a hostage situation.

I am so sick of being stuck in these damn situations, Jaune thought to himself as he clenched his fists and walked up to the glass. He took his clenched fist and thrust it into the glass pane, hoping to shatter it, only for it to remain completely still, unaffected by the punch.

Jaune groaned to himself as he wound up his fist again and hit the glass again, and again, and again. His knuckles were beginning to bleed slightly. He was so focused on trying to break the glass, he never heard the footsteps of a short girl walking up behind him.

After a moment, he felt a slender finger tapping him on the shoulder. Feeling this, he froze. He slowly turned around and saw the small ice cream coloured girl, Neo.

“Um, who are you?” Jaune asked, only to get no response.

“Uh, how did you get here? Actually, how did I get here? Wait! How did you get in here? There are no ways-“ Jaune was about to continue as Neo pressed her finger up against his lips, stopping his questioning spree.

Neo took one of her hands and gestured to Jaune, implying that she cannot speak.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Jaune said as he stepped back from the girl.

Before he could take any further steps, Neo grabbed his hand with hers and through that hand, she poured some of her aura into him.

It’s okay, Jaune heard in his head. The foreign voice in his head scared the crap out of the Arc, making him stumble back.

This made Neo smirk and silently giggle at the amusing boy before her.

Can you hear me now, Jaune? The voice asked, causing the blond to sport a confused look until he realized who it was he was hearing.

“You? You’re in my- How in the- I don’t, ugh,” Jaune said in defeat as his brain gave up trying to understand what was happening.

It’s nothing too complicated. I’m simply using my aura to connect to you, now I can communicate with you like this, Neo said as she smirked.

“Oh, so, um, who are you exactly?” Jaune asked gesturing to her questioningly.

I’m Neo, cutie, what’s your name? Neo asked with a slight grin on her face.

“Jaune. Jaune Arc,” Jaune said as he walked over towards the girl.

“Well then back to my questions, how did you get here? Don’t tell me they’re kidnapping kids now,” Jaune said as he walked back over to the glass and began feeling it for crevices again.

I’m actually here of my own free will, and I’m an adult for your information, Neo said as she sauntered over towards the blond.

“Wait, your own free will, what’re you talking about?” Jaune asked as he turned around, looking down at the girl who was walking towards him as if she were stalking her prey.

As Neo finally reached Jaune she grabbed his shirt and pulled her down to meet her gaze. When he looked into her eyes all he saw was a crazed look. Her eyes were as wide open as they could be and her pupils were tiny, focused on him and him alone.

I’m saying that you’re my guest, Jaune, Neo said as she placed a hand over his face and ran it slowly across his cheek.

Jaune’s eyes widen in horror, noticing that Neo is just like all the other girls that have come after him recently.

And now that you’re here, my love, Neo said as she brought her face closer to Jaune’s. I’ll never let you go¸ she finished about to kiss the blond before he shoved himself away from her and ran towards the other end of the room.

Neo fell onto the ground, shocked by this, but not unprepared. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small trigger, she pressed it quickly. As soon as that trigger had been pulled Jaune felt two needles enter his neck, both on opposite sides beneath his ears.

After feeling the needles pierce him and large shock of electricity ran through his body, Jaune could do nothing but shake as he hit the ground. He roared in pain as he tried to pull the collar off, but in touching it only raised the voltage output.

Why do you make me do this, my love? I don’t want to hurt you, but you make me if you act like that, Neo said as she walked over to Jaune’s squirming form.

As she knelt down and looked at Jaune still yelling and squirming away, she continued. You should know darling, that escape is impossible, Neo finished, after that she released the trigger.

The moment she did Jaune gasped for air, all the pain made him release all the air within his lungs, making him then begin to cough roughly.

“Why? Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?” Jaune asked as he tried to pick himself up.

No, my love, it isn’t what you did, it’s what they all did. Everyone I work with treats me like I’m some form of lackey, a resource to be used and then tossed aside. I am always seen as powerless, but not when I’m with you in here. In here, I’m in control, I have the power, and seeing you like this gets me so hot, I love seeing you like this, I love you, darling! Neo yelled through her head, leaving Jaune shaking.

She reached for Jaune’s chin and pulls it up to look at her.

My love, we will be together forever, you don’t need those other whores when you have me! I’ll be the best wife ever! We will do this all day, every day, it’ll be so fun! We will be the perfect couple! Neo yelled as she grabbed Jaune’s face with her other hand holding it in place as she continued to stare into his eyes.

Jaune could only weep slightly hearing this, he doesn’t want to stay like this, at the whim of this psychotic girl. He needed to find a way out of here, now.

Neo’s face closed in on his but stopped a few centimeters from his. Oh, I almost completely forgot, I have to go take care of a few people. What was that team’s name again? Team Ruwuby? No, that’s not it¸ Neo thought to herself as she continued walking away.

Jaune realized she was talking about team RWBY and he immediately began to pick himself up off the ground.

“Neo, no, don’t hurt them,” Jaune said as he picked himself off of the ground.

I’m sorry, darling, I’m afraid I misheard you, Neo said as she turned around to face Jaune.

“Leave them alone,” Jaune said as he finally got onto his feet and stood up straight. “Don’t you dare hurt them,” Jaune said with a fire in his eyes.

Neo silently giggled at this. Or what, darling? Neo asked as she began to walk back over to Jaune.

Before Jaune could respond, he blinked and in that split second, Neo went from several feet away to a few inches away and already in the process of kicking Jaune. As the kick landed on Jaune’s stomach, it sent him flying over to the glass pane on the other side of the room. Upon impact with the wall, the cuffs activated and the magnets in the cuffs stuck Jaune to the window, leaving him stuck against the wall, unable to move his arms, legs or mid-section.

Jaune pulled his arms and legs away from the wall with all of his might, only to have no success.

“No! Let me go!” Jaune yelled as he continued to thrash against the wall. Neo giggled at this and slowly stalked over to the now trapped Arc.

As Neo walked over Jaune swore he saw her eyes turn a deadly red, but the next time he blinked she went from the other side of the room to directly before him.

As she stopped in front of Jaune she caressed his face with her left hand, Jaune only able to stare as she licked her lips and dove in and kissed him. It only took a moment before she forced her tongue into his mouth, almost making the young huntsman gag.

Her tongue roamed his mouth, feeling each and every crevice, feeling, savouring him. She took his face with her other hand and began sucking on his tongue, making a wet, sloppy lip lock.

Showing that Neo intended to go all the way she took her knee and pressed it up against his groin, inciting a moan from the blond, unable to stop her as she kept kissing him.

Neo eventually needed air, that being said she released Jaune from her lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva linking the two. Neo backed away from the blond before rubbing her chin with her forearm, licking her lips, remembering what he tasted like.

Thanks for the drink, Neo said in a lustful tone.

Jaune was coughing slightly, having almost choked during the make-out session he was forced into.

Now, I do need to leave now, my love. Fear not, I will be back soon, you stay put alright. If you’re good maybe we’ll continue what we just started, Neo said as she walked away with a lustful smile on her face, being sure to sway her hips as she walked away.

“Neo! If you hurt them, I’ll never forgive you!” Jaune yelled as he continued to struggle.

We’ll see, my love, Neo said as she disappeared after Jaune blinked.

“Neo! Neo! NEO!” Jaune screamed as he continued to thrash in his restraints. 

XXXX

Roman Torchwick remains sitting at his desk, frustrated about several things at the moment. Lack of competent people to work with, being controlled by a literally explosive woman and being stuck doing her bidding. His last few dust robberies had gone well, but the numbers were still below where he needed to be.

He turned to get up and grab a cigar and a lighter, however, the moment he did his door was blown in, almost killing him from the sheer force behind it.

“What is going on here?!” Roman yelled and the moment he looked through the door frame he swore he saw death itself.

There stood Cinder, her eye ablaze, her hands in fists so tight they were drawing blood and a murderous scowl on her face.

“Uh, um, h-hey, Boss. Is there anything I can help you wi-“ Roman was cut off as Cinder propelled herself directly into Roman, sending him flying into his wall, creating a large crater behind him. Before he could fall Cinder grabbed him by the throat, drew him back and slammed him into the wall again, shattering his aura and creating a large indent in his wall.

Roman was currently choking, coughing, trying to breathe with all his ability, but only able to breathe enough for him not to pass out.

“Where is she?” Cinder said. Roman did not hear what she said.

“What?” Roman croaked out, still gasping for air.

Cinder looked up at Roman her eye still ablaze and her teeth grinding, he saw veins popping on the right side of her face.

“Where is she?! Where is that ice cream flavoured whore?!” Cinder screamed into his face with the ferocity of a lion.

“Why?! What’s going on? What’s wrong with you?!” Roman said as he struggled to get himself free from Cinder’s vice-grip.

“What’s wrong is that you aren’t giving me what I want! Now give me a location or Oum help me, you will be ash by the count of three!” Cinder yelled as her eyes burned into his.

“One!” Cinder yelled as she took her left hand and lit a flame in it. Roman’s blood ran ice cold when he saw the fire.

“Two!” Cinder said as she moved her hand closer to his stomach. Roman could feel the heat begin to tickle his stomach, however, it quickly went from tickling to burning, the heat became painful, he did his best to move his stomach back away from the flame, only to have no success.

“Thre-“ Cinder yelled pulling her arm back, intent on thrusting it into and through the red-headed criminal, only to be interrupted by him.

“I don’t know!” Roman yelled. At that Cinder’s eyes widened, she could feel his pulse in her hand, she knew he was telling the truth.

With that, she drops him and lets him hit the ground hard. Roman begins coughing hoarsely, trying to regain his breath.

“So, you don’t know where she is, do you?” Cinder said, her eyes now dead, her hair creating a shadow, making only her fiery iris’ visible.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Cinder said as she balled her hands into fists. “Then minimal punishment will be acceptable,” she said looking down at the fear struck man.

“What do you mean?” Roman said as he slowly got up.

Cinder went from a deep growl, her tone slowly dissipating to a more high-pitched tone, to full-blown laughter over the course of approximately ten seconds, scaring the daylight out of Roman.

“What I mean is that you don’t have the information I need, so you will be punished for it. Don’t worry though Roman, people who suffer third-degree burns live, it just becomes more difficult for them to function from where I plan to punish you,” Cinder said as she put a hand to his chest, about to light it ablaze, but before she could, Roman speaks again.

“I know where she could be!” Roman yelled.

This stopped Cinder as she lowered her hand from his chest. “Explain, Roman, now,” Cinder said as she pulled up a chair and sat down, crossing her legs and arms to give an intimidating look.

“Okay, so this isn’t the first time Neo has run off with someone and done something to. The thing about those guys is that they never come back alive,” Roman said as he paced the room, but soon cursed his words as he realized his mistake as he felt a large amount of heat coming from his left. If he had looked he would have seen Cinder glowing, giving off an immense amount of heat.

“B-But! This is not the case with this kid, she actually seems interested in him, so he’s alive! Very much alive!” Roman said as he managed to calm Cinder down enough that she allowed him to continue.

“Anyway, whenever Neo does this she goes to a hideout of hers and keeps the person there for as long as she wants. Finding the hideouts isn’t the issue since I know the exact coordinates of each one. The problem is that there are twelve of them. Six of them are here in Vale, one in Atlas, 3 in Mistral and 2 in Vacuo. So, even if we know where these hideouts are, it’s going to be near impossible to figure out which one the kid is actually in,” Roman said as he leaned against his desk.

“I will take care of that, give me the coordinates,” Cinder said as she stood up, her arms still crossed.

Roman then pulled out his scroll and sent her the coordinates. Cinder smiled at this and unfolded her arms.

“Thank you, Roman, I knew there was a good reason I kept you alive,” Cinder said as she put her left hand to Romans face and dragged it all the way down to his chin.

“Yeah, no problem, bo-“ Roman was cut off as he was thrown back into the wall by a sucker punch Cinder landed directly in his stomach, winding and knocking the criminal out.

“Farewell, Roman, be sure to keep up the good work,” Cinder said as she exited the room.

As she exited Emerald and Mercury were waiting outside the door and as she left, they followed. As they exited the warehouse Cinder turned to the two of them.

“You two, go to the co-ordinates Roman provided and see if Jaune is at any of them. If you sense even any movement at any of these facilities, contact me and I will meet you there,” Cinder said, gaining a nod and confirmation from the two of them as they scurried off to find the blond.

“Don’t worry, my love, I will rescue you, just wait, we’ll be together soon. I promise,” Cinder said as she walked away and licked her lips.

As she was walking away, she failed to notice the raven sitting on the warehouse rooftop, eavesdropping on the conversation that had just played out before it. The bird quickly took flight and landed on a nearby rooftop.

From the bird came Raven Branwen. She stood on the building looking down at it before pulling out her scroll and calling Vernal.

An answer soon came.

“Vernal, I need you in Vale, now. How long will it take you to get here?” Raven asked into her scroll.

“About 6 hours if I fly as fast as I can, why?” Vernal responded.

“Jaune’s been kidnapped,” Raven said before she could continue Vernal had already hung up and had begun her flight to Vale.

Putting her scroll away, Raven looks down in the city for Emerald and Mercury, soon finding them not far from where they began.

“Alright then, take me to Jaune you two,” Raven said as she jumped off the roof and transformed back into her raven form, taking flight in pursuit of the two teens.

XXXX

“Okay, so, what do we have?” Ren asked while standing across from Blake’s bed, near the bookshelves.

Ren and Nora had met up with team RWBY, Winter, and Pyrrha while they were on their way back from breakfast and realized something was wrong. Pyrrha had filled the two in on what the other group had told her had transpired down in Vale.

“Well, we all know finding Jaune is of the utmost importance. I suggest we notify the Valeian police, let them know we have a missing person, they’ll take action,” Weiss said as she was sat on her bed.

“Yeah, they’ll search for about 10 minutes until they realize he’s a huntsman in training. After that comes to light, they’ll give up since the cops don’t like us all that much,” Yang said rolling her eyes as she laid down on her bunk.

“What does that mean?” Nora asked as she turned to look up at Yang.

“It means that the feds in Vale, don’t really like to get involved with Huntsman and Huntresses. We’re apparently, too much trouble and above their pay grade. Either way, we’re not going to get their help,” Yang said as her face fell into a scowl.

“Alright then, since reason is out of the equation, Pyrrha,” Blake said looking at the red-haired Spartan. “I’m going to need something of Jaune’s, his clothes would be best,” Blake said as she stood up.

Pyrrha’s eyes became saucers. “Why would I ever give you something of his? Let alone his clothes?” Pyrrha asked in an aggressive manner.

“I would need to get his scent so I can track him. If there is even a hint of his scent in Vale, I may be able to pick it up,” Blake said as she continued towards the door.

Pyrrha’s glare only intensified on the black-haired faunus.

“No,” she said bluntly, stopping Blake in her tracks. With Blake’s back still turned to her and the rest of the group, Blake’s face contorted itself into an extremely angry expression, however, after a moment, she allowed herself to calm down.

“Alright then, what do you suggest, Pyrrha?” Blake said as she turned back around, giving the girl a slightly annoyed glare.

Before Pyrrha can respond, Ruby speaks up. “Is there any way we can track his scroll? I mean, if the pizza delivery guy can tell where I am, shouldn’t we be able to do the same,” Ruby said, looking around the room for confirmation.

“That’s actually a good idea, I will head back to my ship and see if I can track his scroll from there. I will report back to you when I find something,” Winter said as she left the room in a slight hurry.

“I think we’ll head out too, we’ll see what we can dig up on our own. We’ll call if we need backup,” Ren said as he beckoned Nora to come with him.

“Of course, be safe you two,” Pyrrha said as she watched the two old friends depart.

Out in the hallway, Ren and Nora were putting distance between RWBY’s dorm and themselves as they were in a little bit of a hurry to recover their leader. After they turned the corner, Ren pulled out his scroll and began dialing a number.

“Ren?” Nora asked as she looked at him confused. “I thought we were going to find Jaune,” Nora said, still confused by the sudden stop.

“We are, but we can’t do it alone. If the kidnapper can take Jaune from all of them without any issues, we need backup, and that is what I’m trying to get now,” Ren said as he put the scroll up to his ear and listened to it ring twice before an answer came.

“Hello, Mr. Ren? How may I help you?” the voice asked through the scroll.

“Hello, Ms. Goodwitch, I’m sorry to bother you, but we require your assistance in a somewhat private matter,” Ren said, doing his best to not sound like a fool.

“And that would be?” Glynda beckoned him to continue.

“Jaune has been kidnapped, would you be able to help us?” Ren asked, pleading for assistance.

“What of team RWBY? What of Specialist Schnee? This sounds like something together you all could handle rather quickly,” Glynda replied, sounding confused as to why she was being contacted.

“They are all conducting their own investigations and following leads that may inform us of Jaune’s whereabouts,” Ren said as he heard a deep breath come through the speaker.

“Very well, I will assist you in your search, meet me down at the docks shortly,” Glynda said hanging up her scroll.

Ren put down his scroll and looked at Nora. “She’s in, come on, we’re heading to the docks,” Ren said as he began to run down the hallway, in the direction of the courtyard.

Back at the RWBY dorm, as the five girls began loading up, a knock came to the door. Yang walked up to the door, opening it to reveal a Cinder Fall there wearing a small, yet devious smile.

“Yes?” Yang said as she held the door open, but blocked Cinder’s entrance into the room by leaving her person in the way as she put a hand to her hip.

“Is that any way to treat a person who has information you need?” Cinder said, earning a scowl from Yang who then pushed the door open, allowing the black-haired woman in.

As she walked in, she saw all the girls setting themselves up for departure. She looked at Pyrrha and saw that all the girls in the room were glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill, not even the maiden’s powers would save her.

“So, what do you have?” Pyrrha said as she put Miló on her back, her gaze not leaving Cinder. Cinder smirked at this and walked further into the room and sat herself down on Blake’s bed, crossing her legs and tossing her hair back with her left hand.

“Jaune is in deep Vale right now, my teammates are currently following a few leads as to where exactly,” Cinder said in a neutral voice, annoying the girls slightly.

“Where did you get this information?” Weiss asked as she glared at Cinder. Cinder slightly scoffed at this, “I have my sources, as I’m sure you have your own, Miss Schnee,” Cinder replied in a sarcastic tone.

This made Weiss livid. She was on the verge of striking this girl, however, she was stopped as she heard Cinder’s scroll go off. When Cinder looked at the message displayed, she saw it was from Emerald. The message read ‘Southwest warehouse in the industrial sector. We hear movement.’ This made Cinder smirk slightly as she stood up and began walking towards the door.

“Apologies, something has come up that I must personally attend to,” Cinder said as she continued walking towards the door. Before she could take another step, she felt a large blade hang just millimeters from her throat and she heard several weapons loading behind her.

“And where do you think you’re going? Is there something you wish to share with us, Cinder?” Pyrrha said as she pushed Miló in its rifle form deeper into Cinder’s back.

Cinder rolled her eyes at these pathetic threats, however, she decided to play along.

“I have just received word that Jaune may be in a warehouse in the industrial sector of Vale, now, if you would be so kind as to let me go, I can take you all there,” Cinder said, still not moving. It took only a moment before the girls lowered their weapons.

“Alright, we’ll follow you, but understand, if you try anything, if you attempt to steal Jaune, we’ll kill you,” Yang said as she grabbed Cinder’s shoulder and made direct eye contact with her.

Cinder’s facial expression went unaltered and simply walked out the door with the other girls in tow.

XXXX

On the rooftop of a tall building in Vale, Neo was once again surveying the city, trying to find her targets, so she may remove them. After surveying for several minutes, she noticed a group of three people. The first had black hair with a single strand of pink, another had orange hair and the third was a mature looking blonde. She realized that these people are from Beacon and most importantly, the younger two are people she can use to lure her real targets out.

With this, an idea flies into Neo’s mind and with that she teleports away.

XXXX

Nora, Ren, and Glynda are currently searching through the large crowds of people, trying to find any trace of Jaune, but at this point, are having no luck.

“This is impossible! We’ll never find Jaune at this rate!” Nora whined as she looked back at Ren with defeated eyes.

Ren walked up to his old friend and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Nora, we’ll find him soon enough, for now all we can do is keep on searching for leads. Even if we can’t pull through, the other may come up with something,” Ren said as he removed his hand from her shoulder and continued looking through the crowds.

Nora deeply sighed before looking to her right. After she turned her head, she swore she saw what looked to be the back of Jaune’s head. With that, she immediately takes off in that direction.

“Jaune!” Nora yelled as she pushed through the crowds of people, beelining for her blond-haired leader.

“Nora! Wait!” Ren yelled, trying to follow Nora through the path of civilians she had just made.

“Ms. Valkyrie, slow down!” Glynda added as she picked up some people who Nora had knocked over, apologizing for the incident.

Nora continues to follow the blond man as she sees him go down into an alley, away from the people in the crowd.

“Jaune! Wait!” Nora yelled as she pushed through the last layer of people before gunning it down the alleyway, Ren and Glynda were only a few feet behind Nora.

As Nora looked down the end of the alley, she saw Jaune turn to the left and after that Nora lost sight of him.

A few seconds after Jaune turned the corner, the three of them turned that same corner, only to find a dead end. It was a simple brick wall, no pipes, no doors, nothing.

“What? No, no, no, no, no!” Nora said as she punched the wall in front of her.

“This shouldn’t be possible, Mr. Arc could never scale this wall in the time it took us to catch up with him,” Glynda said as she looked back at Ren.

“Yes, I think the person we saw wasn’t Jaune, but rather an imposter, or a figment of our imagination,” Ren said as he looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Valkyrie, now come, let’s-“ Glynda began only to be cut off as a large metal cuff came and slammed into the professor's throat and activated, electrocuting the woman until she fell unconscious.

“Ms. Goodwitch!” Nora yelled as she looked to see where the shot came from and saw a short girl with pink and brown hair.

Nora was about to spring into action, but before she could, another cuff shot out and captured her throat as well and began electrocuting her too. Ren could only watch as he was then hit next, rendering him unconscious.

Nora did not fall unconscious, she kept fighting, doing her best to absorb all the electricity, it began to strengthen her, allowing her to stand on her feet.

Neo was surprised by this, but was not worried. She looked down at the gun from which the cuffs came and turned a dial, increasing the voltage to Nora’s collar. Nora began to yell even louder as the pain was growing far more intense, almost too much for the girl to handle, but she fought through it.

Nora began to run towards Neo, putting all her strength into her legs and simply focused on getting to the girl. Neo smirked at this and increased the voltage even higher, seeing that the dial was only at a 5 out of 10, she watched Nora fall back onto her knees screaming in pain, no longer able to support herself.

Neo licked her lips, loving seeing this girl in such pain, but still annoyed that she was not unconscious yet, so to finish her off, she increased the voltage even higher, going up to the seven mark, making Nora’s head fly back and eyes roll to the back of her head. Seeing the girl was at her limit, Neo cranked the voltage all the way up to 10.

If this were anyone else, they would have been dead at 7, but after the dial hit 10, Nora fell unconscious.

As Neo walked over to the orange-haired girl, she saw her body was steaming, her face slightly blue from the lack of oxygen.

Neo dropped the gun and smiled down at the three-unconscious people, she grabbed all of them and made them all connect by the hand and with that Neo teleported all of them away, leaving nothing in the alley.

XXXX

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this Neo, because damn she is interesting to write! So sorry about this chapter taking so long, I’ve been busy as hell and things are hectic as always, so my writing time is usually restricted to early mornings on weekdays or Sunday’s alone.

Now, I have two new stories in mind, I’m wondering if I should start them up and get them going, but a part of me doesn’t want to deviate from this fic because I’m worried that if I do, I’ll forget about this and it’ll fall apart. What I have in mind is for me to start writing these other two stories, but to hold the chapters to myself and release the story in arcs, or seasons if you will, kind of like how they do it with official productions.

So, the two stories will be Jaune centric, I like the guy, he’s fun to write about. The two stories I have in mind are called Mechanized Arc and Shattered Bonds. I’ll put the descriptions of the fics in here after I’m done writing out my message, so sit tight.

In terms of releasing chapters of this fic, I want to make a new chapter release every two weeks, I’ll be getting a bit more free time in the future, (I hope), so that will give me more time to write. If I am able to get a new chapter out before the two-week mark, that’s great, if not, know that it is progress and it’ll be out as soon as possible. Now, let’s see those descriptions of those upcoming fics.

Mechanized Arc: During a joint mission between teams RWBY and JNPR Jaune is attacked and left nearly fatally wounded. Jaune is estimated to live only two more days as his body’s health is degrading, but with a special offer from Atlas, Jaune has the regain his life as a huntsman, but at what personal cost? AU ANDROID JAUNE! ANGST! MATURE THEMES!

Shattered Bonds: Betrayed and left for dead by those he held close Jaune Arc struggles to survive in the wilderness. Broken and thirsty for revenge Jaune wanders into the Grimmlands. Only with the help from a certain Empress will Jaune’s thirst for revenge be quenched. AU STRONGER JAUNE, JAUNE X VILLANOUS HAREM, MATURE CONTENT.

Since it’s only 1 PM where I am when I posted this, I think I’ll get started on the first arc of one of the stories, which one will I choose?

Thanks again guys for reading, don’t forget to drop a review! Stay frosty!


	12. Ambushed

Chapter 12

XXXX

It is midday in Vale as the group of RWBY, Pyrrha, Winter, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald approach the warehouse that the criminal duo had located earlier that day.

As the group approaches the warehouse, Winter leads the way. As they walk towards the large door, they all line up against the walls, preparing to breach the warehouse. Winter motioned with her hand to enter and the group quickly rushed in.

As they looked around, they saw a large container, large enough to house a person in the very center of the warehouse.

“That’s it, come on!” Pyrrha yelled as she began to run towards the container.

Jaune was laying on his bed when he heard a voice from the outside, he swore it sounded like Pyrrha.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she continued her sprint.

“Pyrrha! Wait!” Weiss yelled as she tried to make the girl stop, but her yelling fell on deaf ears, as Pyrrha’s only focus was getting to the container.

Back inside the container, Jaune was able to clearly hear the voice, it was Pyrrha and from the sound of it, she wasn’t alone. “Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled as he put his hands on the glass that is encasing him.

Hearing that, all of the girls, save Emerald sprinted over to the container.

Pyrrha soon made it to the container and began to punch, kick and shoot at it, but it did nothing to penetrate the armour of the container.

“Pyrrha, you found me! How did you find me?!” Jaune asked, relief in his voice as tears began to well up in his eyes.

“We’ll talk about that later, but for now, we need to get you out of there,” Pyrrha said as she turned back to look at the incoming wave of people. “Come on guys, we need to get this thing open!” Pyrrha yelled.

“Wait, who’s with you right now?” Jaune asked, worry now replacing relief.

Jaune didn’t have to wait long for his question to be answered as he heard several sets of hands smash against the walls of the container, failing to move it, however.

“Jaune!” Yang and Ruby yelled at the same time, scaring Jaune beyond belief.

“Don’t worry Jaune, we’ll get you out of there, and when we do, you’ll be safe at last,” Blake said as she stroked her open palm against the metal of the container.

Hearing this, Jaune began to back away from the glass. He was about to yell and tell Pyrrha to not trust RWBY, but he was interrupted by a voice on the speakers in the warehouse take over.

“You’re not taking my Jaune anywhere,” a Siri like voice said over the speakers.

This made Cinder begin to chuckle and then laugh out loud, RWBY and Winter soon joining her. “Is that so?” Cinder asked with an amused tone, unconvinced that anyone could stop her from reclaiming Jaune. “And you believe that you can stop us when our objective stands directly before us? I’d like to see you try,” Cinder smirked as she turned back and placed a hand on the metal, about to try to melt it away, but as she placed a hand on it, the metal began to shake, and then move upwards.

“What in the world?” Weiss asked out loud as the container lifted up slowly.

The girls all watched, expecting to see Jaune, but instead were greeted by the sight of several Atlesian Knights and a prototype Paladin standing inside of the container where Jaune was suspected to be.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that your Prince is in another castle,” the robotic voice spoke, the text dripping with sarcasm.

Seeing this, Yang’s eyes turned blood red, a blood vessel in her eye even burst, turning her itself red.

“Where is he?!” Yang yelled towards the ceiling as her aura flared and her hair caught fire.

“That is for me to know, you should not worry about him anymore, for he is in good hands,” the calm robotic voice stated.

“Oh, I’ll show you good hands you little bitch!” Yang yelled as she primed Ember Celica, ready to pounce at the slightest movement.

Winter had had enough of this and decided to step forward. “I am Winter Schnee of the Atlesian Military, I demand that you release Jaune Arc and return him to our custody before drastic measures must be pursued. This is your only warning, there will not be another,” Winter said in a commanding voice, keeping her external cool, but internally she was furious, seething even.

“So much bravado, but, listen closely to my counter offer,” the voice said as the speakers shut off. That was the moment that Atlesian Knights and the Paladin came online. 

“Die,” the voice said once again, but with a much deeper and menacing tone.

The droids thusly began to fire away at the group who soon had to rush away in fear of being hit.

Team RWBY began their combined attacks to decimate the Knights. Ruby rushing from one another slicing them up easily. Weiss focused on maintaining Ruby’s velocity with her glyphs, only making the Red Reaper move faster and faster. Blake focused on distracting the droids, creating openings for Yang to destroy them. Yang was using all of her anger to utterly obliterate the droids.

Mercury and Emerald were currently on the other side of the warehouse, doing their best to not be overwhelmed by the Knights.

“Goddamn buckets of bolts,” Mercury said as he kicked another Knight’s head off disarming the machine.

“This is getting really annoying,” Emerald said as she continued to fire into the Knights, doing her best to take them down at some distance.

“You’re telling-“ Mercury started, interrupted by a hand being put on his back. He turned around and saw Neo standing right behind him with a mad smirk on her face. As he looked at Emerald she also had a hand on her back. One moment the two were in the warehouse, the next they were on the tip of a crane at the Vale docks.

“Me!” Mercury yelled as he realized how high off the ground he was, holding onto the railing of the crane. Neo standing on the top with a crazed smile on her face.

“Neo! Get us down from here this instant!” Emerald screamed, holding the railing beside Mercury as tightly as possible.

Neo only smirked and walked over to where Emerald's hands were. Neo then raised her heel and slammed in onto Emeralds fingers, making her let go with her left hand.

Emerald was thrown off, looking down at the distance she will fall if she let go. The only positive is that they are directly above water, meaning they would have a somewhat soft landing.

Emerald turned to look back up at Neo, a murderous glare in her eyes, however, once she looked up, she was met by the sheath of Neo’s parasol, which then thrust into her face, pushing her downwards until she fell all the way down into the water below.

“Emerald! Neo, stop!” Mercury yelled as he began to try and lift himself up but couldn’t as his robotic legs were too heavy for his arms.

She pulled out her scroll and began typing, after a moment the scroll spoke, “Enjoy your swim,” the scroll said as Neo pulled out blade hidden within her parasol and began to thrust it down towards his face. With no way to dodge, Mercury plummeted down into the water right beside Emerald.

Now to get back to business, Neo thought to herself as she teleported away from the docks.

Back in the warehouse, Ruby and Weiss had just finished defeating the Knights that were targeting them.

“I thought those would never end,” Ruby said as she tried to catch her breath as she kneeled to the ground. “They were designed to overwhelm, at least we know they’re doing what they’re programmed to,” Weiss said as she walked over to the kneeling girl, offering a hand to pick her up.

Ruby takes the hand and rose to her feet.

“Now then, who should we help?” Ruby asked as she looked around.

Blake and Yang were taking care of a small set of Knights and were disposing of them quite easily. Pyrrha was taking on her own wave of Knights, she was mostly using her magnetism to defeat them in groups, but it was evident it was beginning to wear her out. Cinder and Winter were fighting off the Paladin, but due to its heavy armour, the task was extremely difficult.

“I say we help Yang and Blake, then we can get Winter and get out of here,” Weiss said as she drew her rapier from her side, preparing to launch herself forward.

“What of Cinder and Pyrrha?” Ruby asked with a small grin. “What about them?” Weiss said as she turned her gaze to her partner, the two of them smirking together.

“Alright then, let’s help them out!” Ruby said as she prepared to launch herself with Crescent Rose.

Just as Weiss was about to fly forward, an arm grabbed hers and with a kick to the face, flipped her in Ruby’s direction and made her slam into the unprepared Reaper. The two bodies flew across the warehouse, slamming into a nearby wall, their weapons scattered across the floor.

“What the hell was that for?!” Ruby yelled, extremely angry at the apparent betrayal. “It wasn’t me, it was-“ Weiss said before she was interrupted by a savage kick to the face by Neo.

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled as she shot forward trying to tackle Neo, however, once she made contact with the ice cream girl, she shattered into thin air. Before Ruby could question where she went, she was kicked from behind, knocking her over and onto her knees.

Ruby turned around and looked at the smirking face of Neo, which only infuriated the young huntress. “Come here!” Ruby yelled as she got up and threw a punch at Neo, who simply moved her head slightly to the right to dodge the incoming fist.

Neo then grabbed the stray arm and used it to flip Ruby over her shoulder, making her slam onto the ground, flat on her back, knocking the wind from the girl. As Ruby was on the ground, Neo brought up her heel over Ruby’s head about to stomp down on her but was stopped as she heard Weiss yell and charge towards her.

Neo only smiled as Weiss did the same as Ruby and tried to throw her to the ground with a tackle, only for history to repeat itself and Weiss simply passed through Neos shattered image. Weiss then did a summersault and continued running, this surprised Neo until she realized Weiss was going for her weapon. This made Neo smile, she turned around and looked down at the wheezing Reaper and simply shook her head with a smile on her face.

As Weiss got closer to her weapon, she began to reach out to grab it, but as she got close, a boot came out of nowhere to her and made her stop in her tracks with a brutal kick to the forehead. Weiss’ body did a complete flip as her legs went above her head and tumbled across the ground at a high speed until she eventually skidded to a stop.

Neo smiled at this as she walked over to Myrtenaster picking it up from the ground as she continued to Weiss’ struggling form.

As Weiss was trying to get back up, still shaken and groggy from the kick, she never noticed that Neo was directly behind her. All she heard was the robotic voice from before say in a dark and menacing tone, “Goodbye, bitch,” before Neo thrust Myrtenaster towards the back of Weiss’ head.

Over with Blake and Yang, they had just finished cleaning up the remains of their Knights. “Ok, who’s next?” Yang said as she looked around the warehouse until she saw Weiss being attacked by Neo. That immediately sent her into overdrive as she primed Ember Celica, screamed and fired several shots towards Neo.

Neo was able to see the shots coming before she flipped out of the way and threw Myrtenaster at Weiss’ exposed right leg, impaling it.

Weiss screamed as she felt the pain spike from her right leg. She turned her head and saw her blade impaling her, soon reaching for it to remove it, but passed out before she could lay a hand on the blade.

“Weiss!” Yang yelled as she shot herself forward towards Neo, hellbent on hitting the woman.

Ruby was finally regaining herself as she flipped herself onto her stomach, looking for where the fight was, only to watch as her older sister flies towards her attacker. Ruby wanted to scream at her to stop, but no words formed in her mouth and could only watch.

As Yang was about to hit Neo, Neo grabbed her arm and vaulted the blonde brawler towards a wall across the warehouse head first. With the velocity Yang was going at, she went through that wall and into the warehouse district, leaving a gaping hole in the warehouse wall.

Before Neo could turn around she heard several gunshots ring out in the air, and shattered her image, making her reappear behind an unsuspecting Blake.

Blake quickly spun around with her blade, intent on cutting Neo, however, Neo met her blade with her own, parrying Blake’s attacks with ease.

As the fight between Neo and Blake continued, Ruby crawled over to Crescent Rose, slowly but surely, trying to get her weapon back.

Neo and Blake continued to trade blows, however, Neo was dancing circles around Blake only frustrating the faunus.

“Stay still!” Blake screamed in anger as she swung at Neo once more, landing a direct hit on the girl, however, it shattered. Before Blake could figure out what happened Neo’s blade stabbed itself in the trigger hole of Gambol Shroud, locking the weapon in place. Before Blake could properly react to this, she received a brutal kick to the chin, throwing her up in the air, only for Neo to reappear above her and slam the back of her heel into Blake’s face, sending her plummeting to the ground and make a small crater with her landing.

Neo looked around to see who was still standing, but she was proud to see that Weiss, Blake, and Yang were down for the count, while Pyrrha, Winter and Cinder were still busy with their own fights but seeing that Pyrrha was almost done with her droids, Neo decided to go after her next.

Neo began walking towards where Pyrrha was but was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Before Neo could react, the bullet flew right past her face, cutting her slightly on the cheek, blood now sliding out of the wound.

Neo slowly puts up a hand up to the cut that Ruby had just caused and she shivered in disgust and rage. Neo ran over to Ruby and savagely kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up a lot of blood.

You dare do this to me! Neo screamed in her head as she continued to kick Ruby until she was writing in agony. Neo looked down at Ruby, smiling at her brutal handiwork.

Now, for the finishing touch, Neo thought to herself as she walked over to her weapon grabbed it and put the tip of the blade against Ruby’s cheek, looking down at her with a sadistic smile. Neo took out her scroll and typed out something, then the voice on the speakers said “You’re going to love this, but don’t worry, I won’t scar your pretty face. Jaune won’t want to use an ugly bag as a concubine. Well, any uglier,” as Neo slashed her face after the speakers fell silent.

Neo continued to slash Ruby’s face until she had four cuts on both cheeks, leaving large red marks on her face. Ruby was panting and in a lot of pain and could barely speak, but she still kept a resilient look in her eyes. Neo noticed this and grabbed her hair and made her look her in the eyes.

Ruby coughed up some more blood as she kept her eyes locked with Neos, burning into her skull with her killing intent. She gathered all the strength she had left to speak, “Jaune… W-will… Nev-never love… You… A-A-After this,” Ruby said as she was now wheezing.

That was the final straw for Neo, she put her blade against Ruby’s neck, about to slash, only for the blade to be robbed from her and thrown across the warehouse and wedged into the wall. Neo turned with an extremely angry expression on her face towards Pyrrha who was looking extremely tired, there were bags under her eyes and from the looks of it, she could barely stand.

“That’s enough!” Pyrrha yelled with whatever energy she could muster, earning a slight smirk from Neo who slowly got up from Ruby’s now unconscious form.

Pyrrha got into a fighting stance and looked at Neo with a deadly glare, however, Neo was unfazed by this as she began to walk towards the Invincible Girl. Pyrrha took a step back and quickly transformed Miló into its rifle mode and fired several shots towards Neo who simply dodged with a series of flips and twirls. The last shot Pyrrha took hit Neo, but, once again it shattered her form and she disappeared into thin air.

Pyrrha was shocked by this and began to look around the warehouse intensely, trying to find Neo, however, before she realized it, a heel had slammed into the back of her head and her head slammed into the ground, knocking Pyrrha unconscious.

Pyrrha had been utterly defeated.

Finally, now that that’s done, I only have to take care of these last two whores, Neo though to herself as she turned towards Winter and Cinder but was surprised to see that they were already ready for her. Seeing this, Neo pulled out her scroll.

“So, how did you like my toys?” the voice said once again with the lighter voice from earlier.

“These are not your toys Neopolitan, that is state of the art Atlas-“ Winter was quickly interrupted by Cinder. “They were unsatisfactory in my view, too easy to disassemble,” Cinder said as she kicked a piece of the leg of the Paladin.

“Now, Neo, we can let things end here and we can all go home happy, if, you return what belongs to us,” Cinder said as she took a step towards Neo. Neo smiled at that statement.

“He does not belong to you, you stupid bitch,” the voice on the speakers said as Neo put on a heavy scowl, ready to pounce at any moment.

“He is under my direct protection, so he is mine more than any of yours, and thusly, you shall return him to me or face severe punishment,” Winter said as she prepared to launch herself forward. “This is your final warning, surrender Jaune to us, now!” she yelled, looking at Neo, hoping that she will hand him over. However, Neo simply smirked, she then subtly pressed a button on her scroll, making her smirk grow into a smile.

Winter was extremely confused by this, but before she could ask herself what was going on she heard a large metallic clanking. As Winter turned quickly towards the clanking, she was too slow to react as a large metal clamp came and wrapped itself around Winter’s throat.

Winter screamed out in pain as upon contact high amounts of electricity surged through Winter’s body, bringing her to her knees. Winter fought the pain as best she could, but as the electrical surge got worse, the clamp tightened its grip on her throat, choking the life out of her. After a few more moments, Winter fell unconscious.

“So, now that that is dealt with,” Cinder said as her eye began to glow as a fire soon lit above it. “You will give me Jaune, right this moment, or I will kill you here and now,” Cinder said with a deadly glare as she lit a fire in her right hand.

Neo looked at her as though she wanted to laugh. “I am not afraid of you, little fire whore,” the deep menacing voice said through the speakers. This made Cinder smile. “Then let’s fix that, shall we,” Cinder said as she threw several fireballs in quick succession towards Neo, who simply allowed them to shatter her after-image.

Cinder rolled her eyes as she soon felt a slight peck on her back, realizing it was Neo’s sword, she turned around to see the face of a confused Neo. “I’m afraid that won’t work,” Cinder said as she shot her hand forward and grabbed Neo by the throat, shocking the girl as she struggled for breath.

Cinder then threw her hand back, using some fire to propel herself fire, while never losing eye contact with Neo who was still trying to get out of Cinder’s iron grip. It took moments for Neo and Cinder to slam into the wall, allowing Cinder to hoist Neo up by her neck. Cinder then summoned a sword in her hand, one that bore an astonishing resemblance to Crocea Mors.

“Now, you will give me my Jaune’s exact position now, or I will slit your throat with the blade of your beloved,” Cinder said as she pressed the blade against the side of Neo’s face, this made Neo smirk, earning a heavy glare from Cinder.

“What’s so funny?” Cinder asked now angered. Neo then slammed her right hand into her right leg, hitting a button on a remote in her pocket. Turrets dropped down from the roof, armed and pointed at Cinder. Cinder had to drop Neo otherwise she would have been shot on the spot as her back was exposed to what looked to be 30-40 guns.

Cinder dropped Neo and backflipped out of the way before the first bullets hit her, but they did hit Neo, the moment they did, her image shattered, and that image wore a sick grin, infuriating Cinder. Cinder then ran, dodging bullets until she reached the center of the warehouse.

She then jumped into the air, remaining only 5 inches away from the bullets spray. When she reached a certain height, directly between all of the turrets, she shot a wave of fire towards all of the turrets, melting the metal, causing them to explode.

Cinder then fell down to the ground, landing on one knee and a fist to the ground. As she rose, she looked around at the utter mess left by the battle and it was vast. “Wonderful, now we need more Knights. Oh well, I’ll just get the Schnee to clean this up,” Cinder said as she began to walk over to Winter.

She knelt down beside Winter and removed the clamp around her neck. As much as she hated her, she needed her and would use her until her usefulness was at an end. Oh, how she couldn’t wait for that day. I want to kill them all so badly, but that will have to come later, when Jaune is ready to accept all of me, it won’t be long, Cinder thought to herself in pure bliss, however, she had to wake Winter up, so she gave her a harsh slap to the face. The slap was extremely effective as Winter woke up with a start.

“That was hardly necessary,” Winter said as she stood up, still feeling a tingling sensation from the electricity she had running through her but moments ago.

“Well it had the desired effect, now, we need to collect our allies and get back to Beacon, be a darling and call for a bullhead,” Cinder said as she walked towards the exit. “And where do you think you’re going?” Winter asked with an edge to her voice, to which Cinder chuckled at. “Worry not, I will meet you and the others at Beacon, I just have something I must attend to,” Cinder said as she walked out of the warehouse.

XXXX

“Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled as he rammed his fist into the mirror, the moment he did, however, he realized whatever connection was there died.

No, no, no, I have to warn Pyrrha of team RWBY! Jaune yelled in his head as he softly hit his fist against the mirror in frustration.

“I really have to get out of here,” Jaune said as he turned around, his head still down, not noticing the person before him.

Jaune took two steps forward before he saw a pair of black boots before him. This made him look up and when he did, he was met by a Grimm mask.

“Ah! What the hell?!” Jaune yelled as he jumped back, reaching for Crocea Mors, which wasn’t there as Neo had taken it. Jaune slapped himself mentally for forgetting that.

“Interesting…” the masked individual said as they slowly walked towards Jaune, who in turn slowly retreated, however with not much place to go as his back was basically against the mirror again.

“Who are you? How did you get in here? Did Neo catch you too?” Jaune asked, trying to get any form of information out of his new roommate. He was met with a brief silence until the person moved their hands to their head, slowly removing the mask.

After the mask had been fully removed, Jaune saw the face of a woman who looked exactly like Yang, and this immediately put Jaune on high alert.

“Yang?! How did you-? You were just-? What?!” Jaune said as he was turning back and forth between the mirrored wall and the woman who bore a striking resemblance to the blonde brawler of team RWBY.

“Hmph, well, you’re half right. I’m Raven Branwen, Yang’s mother,” Raven said as she out her helmet under her left arm, “And, I brought myself here, Neo is not even close to strong enough to capture me, even on her best day,” Raven said with a smug smirk.

This calmed Jaune down, but that only raised more questions. “Alright then, but if Neo didn’t catch you, why are you here and how did you get in here?” Jaune asked as he gave Raven a suspicious gaze, still wondering the agenda of the raven-haired woman.

Raven smiled at this and took a few more steps towards Jaune, making his heartbeat rise as he realized he was still against the wall. I should really stop letting myself get caught in these situations Jaune nagged to himself in his head.

After he returned from his thoughts, he realized that Raven was directly before him, her eyes burning into his with an intense stare. “There is something within you. Something immensely powerful, but it remains asleep. I do not know what it is, and that concerns me because I do not enjoy things I do not understand, which leads me to why I am here, to understand you, and thusly whatever it is,” Raven said, being sure to not break eye contact with the blonde boy as she scanned him with her peripheral vision, sizing him up.

“I don’t know about that, I suck at using my aura, my swordsmanship is bad at best and my overall form needs so much work, so you’ll excuse me if I don’t believe anything you just said,” Jaune said as he started to walk away from Raven and toward his bed, looking for something to lean on as he is having troubles staying standing.

Raven stared at him as he retreated, giving him a somewhat predatory gaze, until she decided to follow his movements, but being sure to allow him to keep his distance from her, like an animal stalking its prey.

“Believe what you will Jaune, but my eyes never lie, there is something useful inside of you, and I think you know about it,” Raven said as she walked along with Jaune.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, seriously,” Jaune said as he sat down on the bed, his right hand grasping the sheets tightly. This made Raven give him a stern look, she stopped in her tracks and made a beeline for him.

Jaune just sat there, doing his best to keep eye contact with her without breaking out into tears. Oh, he is so adorable when he is trying to be tough, don’t worry my love, I’ll be gentle, Raven thought to herself, having to suppress a blush that came to her pale cheeks.

“I think you do know what I’m talking about, you just don’t realize it. The last time I saw your ability was when you were in the hospital when all those… girls poured their aura into you,” Raven said, having to try excruciatingly hard to not call the group of girls ‘bitches’.

Raven then reached out a hand and put it on Jaune’s cheek. “I think that if we were to recreate that scenario, the same would happen again,” Raven said as she trailed her hand down from his cheek, grazing his neck all the way down to his chest.

Once her hand reached his chest, she pushed him down, and before he could react, trapped him beneath her as she was around him on her hands and knees, looking down at him.

Jaune blushed madly as he saw that she had a leg directly between his legs and due to the angle of her body, she gave him an ample view of her cleavage, making him blush madly. Raven’s heart began beating extremely quickly and she had to try extremely hard not to take him there and now. He looks so delicious! I want to take him right now! No, Raven, no, wait, the time for that will come soon enough, Raven thought to herself as she put her right hand on his chest.

“Let’s see what happens when I give you some of my aura,” Raven said as she leaned down closer to his face, giving him a predatory gaze.

Raven then began the transfer of aura into him. As the pathway between the two, Raven felt warm, not an overwhelming warmth, but just right, a soothing temperature. As Jaune felt her aura flow into him, his heart suddenly picked up the pace and his arms began to twitch slightly. Seeing this Raven got up slightly, giving Jaune more room.

“What the-?” Jaune asked himself out loud as he felt his body growing physically larger, filling out as he grew. He looked at his left hand and saw that the veins in his arms were turning red, which alarmed the Arc teen. He looked to his right hand and saw that it was twitching at incredibly high speeds. Every time it twitched, a small spark of electricity came from it.

Raven could only stare in awe at this, she knew that semblances could be anything, but a semblance that has multiple attributes is definitely something new to her. Yes. Yes. Yes! This is it! This is what I was looking for! This is perfect darling! With this, we can truly be together! Raven screamed in her head with delight, happy that this revelation provided Raven all that she needed to forward her plans.

After a moment Jaune’s body calmed down, however, Jaune himself was still rather shocked from what had just happened. “What the hell was that?!” Jaune yelled as he got up quickly, trying to shove Raven off him, only for his head to ram into hers. She didn’t feel anything, but Jaune fell back onto the bed, grabbing his forehead in agony.

Raven softly chuckled at this as she got off of Jaune and stood up and began to pace around the length of the bed. “That, was your semblance in action, and from what I saw and felt there, my suspicions were correct,” Raven said with a smile as she turned back to look back at Jaune.

“Okay, then what does this mean?” Jaune asked, almost desperate for answers as he got up from the bed, looking up at Raven.

“Well from the look of it, your semblance revolves around body enhancement, specifically muscle generation and increased speed. I have seen both in separate people, but never the same. This only makes me wonder if there are any other abilities you possess that you don’t know about,” Raven said, looking at Jaune with an intrigued look.

“Anyway, with that being said, I’ve seen all I need to,” Raven said as she reached for her sword and slashed downward, creating a portal out of thin air, startling and amazing the blond knight.

Raven then began walking towards the portal, until she heard Jaune yell, “Wait!”. Raven turned around slightly to see Jaune a few steps behind her. “Take me with you,” Jaune said, being sure to look her in the eye.

Raven could not deny her desire to take him along with her, but she decided it was best not to bring him along with her. “Sorry, but I can’t take you with me, you’re not done here yet,” Raven said in a poetic manner as she turned her back on him.

“What do you mean?! I am being held here against my will! I think I am really done with this place!” Jaune yelled with a high level of annoyance in his tone. This made Raven chuckle. “Alright then, let’s say I do take you with me, I assume then you know what it is Neo is doing right now?” Raven asked, making Jaune wear a confused look.

“Right when you were cut off from Pyrrha, Neo ambushed them. She had lots of Atlesian weaponry, Knights, Experimental Paladins, even turrets. Assuming your friends make it out of there alive, do you really think that she won’t throw everything she has at them to get you back?” Raven said, looking down at Jaune with a powerful stare.

The realization hit Jaune like a wrecking ball, “Fine, I’ll stay, I’ll see if I can work things out with Neo without escaping,” Jaune said, looking up to Raven with a fire in his eyes.

Raven smiled seeing this, turning around to begin to walk away, only to be stopped once more. “Will I see you again Raven?” Jaune asked, hoping that this won’t be the last time he sees the raven-haired woman.

Raven turned around and put a hand on Jaune’s head. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you again, and with what we are it won’t be long,” Raven said smiling. “And what are we, Raven?” Jaune asked, slightly concerned as to how she worded it.

“We’re friends Jaune, and if you call me Jaune, I’ll be there within moments. Trust me, I’ll be there if you need me,” Raven said as she took her hand off of his head and then walked through the portal.

Jaune wore a small smile, now assured that Raven was his friend, glad that someone was finally not out to get him and thankful for the insight Raven had provided to him. While he still worried about his friends, he realized he couldn’t do much in his current situation, so he simply went over to his bed and laid down.

XXXX

On the rooftop of the warehouse where the fight had just concluded between the girls and Neo, Vernal simply stared at the wreckage, unaware that Raven had just appeared behind her.

“Quite sad isn’t it,” Raven said as she walked up behind her. “All these girls believe that they are worthy to claim our Jaune, and fight because of it, it’s almost pathetic,” Raven said as she shook her head.

“What about your daughter then? Would you call her pathetic too?” Vernal asked as she looked down at the still unconscious form of Yang Xiao Long, making Raven scowl slightly.

“She is misguided, I shall fix her in the future and when she is ready, she will join us, but for now, she stays at Beacon,” Raven said as she turned away from Vernal.

“Alright then, so now what?” Vernal asked as she walked away from the ledge towards Raven, this made Raven smile.

“Now, we go and have a little talk with Ozpin,” Raven said turning towards Vernal, showing her wide grin. This shocked Vernal.

“Why would we go to him? I don’t need to remind you that we are bandits and wanted people, what good would going to him do?” Vernal asked, still slightly in shock.

“Right now, we know exactly where Jaune is, his situation and who is holding him. We go to Ozpin, get his lackeys do the dirty work in removing that little midget ice cream bitch from the equation, and when the dust settles, we’ll move in and take him for ourselves,” Raven said as her smile grew immensely.

Vernal smiled to herself, Finally, he’s so close, I can almost taste him! Vernal screamed in her head. However, after that thought rushed through her head, she realized something. “Wait, won’t Ozpin just come after us the moment we take him? We would be in the situation Neo is in!” Vernal shouted, angered at Raven for getting her hopes up.

“It will be different this time. This time, Jaune will come with us voluntarily. I assured him that if he ever needs me, I’ll be there to help him, and I will be after I set up a few things to go wrong to ensure he wants me to help him. With that kidnapping will be off the table,” Raven said reassuring the Spring Maiden.

“And if, oh who am I kidding, when they come for him, then what?” Vernal asked. “He will tell them that he asked for this and that he wants to stay, we’ll erase those other bitches from his heart shortly after we take him. This is our time Vernal, nothing can stop us now,” Raven said with a wicked smile as she slashed open a portal.

“Now, let’s go see Ozpin, but first, we must meet the middleman,” Raven said, earning a confused look from Vernal. “Middleman?” Vernal asked, making Raven change her facial expression to that of annoyance.

“Qrow,” she said as she walked through the portal with Vernal following close behind.

XXXX

Holy crap this took long, I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, February was a crazy ass month for me, I was getting thrown around like a rag doll, and with Shattered Bonds now started Nightly Visits is being slightly neglected. Worry not though, I still have great plans for this fic. I have the next two chapters planned out and I think you guys will like them.

That fight scene was a bitch to write, I went at it three different times, this is the best I could come up with, and I think it was pretty good. I wanted to show how overpowered Neo can be when she wants something as we all know how deadly the girl can be. With Raven, I have so many plans for her, I think you guys will like what I do with her. The Neo arc will end in the next 3-4 chapters if all goes as planned, so get ready for the finale of this arc, and I’m wondering who to start off the next arc. Right now, it is looking like it will be Raven and Vernal up next, but only time will tell.

If you guys have any ideas for things, feel free to message me or put it in as a review and I will be eternally grateful if you do!

I made an AO3 account in the event that this story ever gets pulled off of FF.net, so you will find it there under the same name and account is named the same as this.

When the first chapter of Shattered Bonds is done, I’ll post it as a separate story, I hope you guys will like it!

That’s all for now my friends, stay frosty!


	13. Arc 2: Compliance

Chapter 13

XXXX

It had just fallen to the afternoon when team RWBY, Pyrrha and Winter returned to Beacon on the bullhead they had called earlier.

The group walked off of the bullhead, a mix of emotions present throughout the group from anger to sadness, Yang the former while Pyrrha the later.

“What do we do now? That was our only lead, Jaune could be anywhere,” Pyrrha asked the group as she sighed in exhaustion. Ruby sighed as well and walked past the girl off of the ramp of the bullhead.

“For now, we can only wait for something to come up, and we have all taken quite the beating, so we require rest. I suspect that Jaune will not be going anywhere for a while, so we have some time, let us use it,” Winter said in a professional tone as she walked past Pyrrha.

“All of you report to the infirmary and have your injuries examined, I shall reconvene with you all later,” Winter said as she walked off towards her ship at the other end of the docks.

As the group watched Winter walk away, Ruby looked back at her downtrodden team and friends. “I hate to admit it, but I think we should listen to Winter, we weren’t ready for that, so we need to prepare ourselves so that when we go after Jaune again, we won’t be taken down so easily,” Ruby said as she turned away and began to walk towards Beacon.

“Now, come on, let’s go get patched up,” Ruby said as she continued to walk, making the rest of the group follow her.

Before the group could enter the school grounds, they saw Ozpin come from around a corner.

“Ah, Ms. Nikos, just the woman I wanted to see,” Ozpin said as he walked towards the oncoming group.

“Yes, Professor, what can I do for you?” Pyrrha asked in her usual polite tone.

“I am unfortunately the bearer of bad news, it appears that Mr. Ren and Ms. Valkyrie along with Ms. Goodwitch have been abducted,” Ozpin said, shocking the whole group.

“What?! How?!” Pyrrha asked, still partially in shock.

“That is unclear, all we were able to find from their last known location was Glynda’s scroll. There were no cameras in the area, so we have no idea who the perpetrator could be,” Ozpin said as she looked back towards the distraught spartan.

“I’m sorry to put this on you, but I felt it was best for you to know. Worry not though, we have people on the ground searching for them, they will be found soon enough,” Ozpin said, trying to reassure the girl while observing the state of the group.

“Thank you, Professor,” Pyrrha said as she began to walk away, with the rest of the group behind her.

“One moment, Ms. Nikos,” Ozpin said as he walked up to the girls. “You girls look as though you got into a skirmish. Would you care to explain what happened?” Ozpin asked while glaring at the girls suspiciously.

The whole group looked at each other but could not come up with a lie directly in front of Ozpin, so Ruby stepped forward.

“Sir, Jaune was kidnapped,” Ruby spoke in a saddened tone.

This shocked Ozpin.

“That is most… disturbing. I heard nothing of this, why was I left uninformed?” Ozpin asked, holding his cane slightly tighter, showing his increasing levels of anger.

“We thought we could handle it on our own. We had his location, we knew who the perpetrator was and we had the firepower to get him back,” Yang said, trying to improved their declining situation.

“If that is so, then where is Mr. Arc?” Ozpin asked with an annoyed tone. The whole group winced at this.

“The perpetrator was expecting us, they laid a trap and everything… and we just walked right into it,” Blake said as she looked down at the ground, frustrated at her ignorance.

“With that, she took us down one by one, somehow, we survived all that, so… here we are,” Yang said looking at the ground along with Blake.

Ozpin stood there, looking at the disappointed girls, and while he felt angry at their foolish actions, he could not help but sympathize with them.

“I see, team RWBY, Ms. Nikos, I am confining you to school grounds until further notice. Jaune’s apprehension will be handled by myself personally, but I will notify you if anything comes up. You are to head to the infirmary immediately,” Ozpin said as he pointed his hand towards the medical wing.

He did not want to turn this conversation into a power move, but he had to, otherwise, the girls may try this again. However, a part of him knew this would not stop them, but he had to try to keep them from harm's way, at any necessary cost.

XXXX

In Vale’s shipyard, Roman Torchwick continued to sort through stacks of paperwork involving ship manifests, cargo information and the like in his office, until he heard his door swing open.

He shouted slightly in annoyance, “Haven’t you animals heard of knocking, it’s a pretty simple concept,” Roman said as he got back to his work.

“My apologies Roman, I didn’t know you thought of me as some rabid animal,” a dark voice said from behind him, accompanied by the sound of clicking heels.

This caused Roman to shoot up from his chair and turn to face Cinder with his hands pointed towards her in a defensive fashion, “N-n-ow C-Cinder, let me j-just-“ Roman started before being interrupted by Cinder putting her hand in the air to shush the criminal mastermind.

“Don’t worry yourself, Roman, I’m not here for you today. I’m looking for my apprentices, where are they?” Cinder asked with a deadly edge to her voice. This scared Roman enough to quickly reply, “In their room, they came in all soaking wet and pissed, and just b-lined for their room,” Roman said, with his hands still up.

Cinder grinned at this and turned to leave the room, “Thank you, Roman,” Cinder said as she got closer to the door but stopped at the frame. “But do remember Roman, speak to me again like that, and there won’t be enough left of you to put in an ashtray,” Cinder said as her eyes lit up, proving a point.

Quickly after she slammed the door behind her, scaring Roman onto his bottom. “I really need to find a way out of this,” Roman sighed as he put his palms to his face and groaned.

Cinder walked over to Emerald and Mercury’s room with haste, but not enough to draw attention to her. She wanted to be somewhat covert about this. She needed to keep her cool in public.

Internally Cinder was furious and those two were about to find out why.

Cinder finally made it to their room and without hesitating opened the door to find them both asleep on their beds.

“You… You dare... You dare sleep at a time like this!” Cinder yelled as she grabbed their sheets and pulled them off, making the both of them fall to the ground off their beds.

“What in the- C-Cinder?! Mercury get up!” Emerald yelled as she dragged the confused grey-haired man up.

Mercury gained focus after a few moments, as his adrenaline was pumping, it really woke him up.

“Not only do you two fail me, but you find it appropriate to sleep when there is work to be done?!” Cinder screamed out in anger.

Emerald looked at Cinder with a confused look, but before she could say anything, the two of them were simultaneously slapped. Hard enough to make them step back slightly.

“Your incompetence not only cost us time and energy, but it also cost me my reunification with Jaune!” Cinder yelled at the two as they stood there, legs shaking.

“You two are such fools, how could you not have known he wasn’t there, you were supposed to perform reconnaissance, but instead, you lead me into a trap! Because of you, my Jaune is still trapped by that brown and pink haired whore! How will you pay for that Emerald?! Mercury?!” Cinder screamed as her eyes began to glow, showing her maiden powers beginning to flare.

Emerald couldn’t say anything, she simply froze. She could barely handle the sheer amount of energy coming off of Cinder right now, the pressure was overwhelming.

“C-Ci-Cinder, t-to be-be f-fair-“ Mercury started only to be stopped by a blast of fire from Cinder’s right hand shot him backward, making him slam into the wall behind them.

Mercury shouted in pain as his back was nailed against the wall, causing the pain to spread throughout his entire form.

As he began to get up, he found that Cinder was directly in front of him with a deadly glare in her eyes.

“I’m not aiming to be fair Mercury. You screwed this up. It’s your fault that Jaune and I aren’t together right now!” Cinder said as she took her hand and thrust it into the center of Mercury’s chest, pinning him in place with her monstrous strength.

“Hm, I get it now,” Cinder said as the life in her eyes vanished and her hand began to heat up, burning a hole in Mercury’s shirt.

“You two were always against Jaune and my love. You two wanted to steal him away from me! You want him all to yourself! I won’t allow it! I’ll never allow it!” Cinder yelled as she began to heat up her hand, even more, making Mercury yell out in pain.

“Cinder, please! I swear, we aren’t after Jaune! We know we failed you! Give us one more chance! I beg of you!” Mercury yelled as he felt layers of his skin begin to burn under Cinder’s hand.

Cinder stared at Mercury after hearing what he said. After a few moments more, she lowered her hand, allowing Mercury to fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

“Very well, I will forgive you this time. Fail me like this again, however, and I will not be so lenient with my punishment,” Cinder said as she slowly walked out of the room, leaving Mercury on the ground bleeding out for Emerald to take care of.

XXXX

Jaune was sitting in his room, thinking about all that Raven said to him, thinking of ways he can try to let Neo out of this cage, but he knew deep down, she wasn’t going to let him out.

He was thrown from his thoughts when the mirrors in the box, suddenly began to show static, and let out this incredibly annoying noise. Luckily, however, it ended quickly.

After the static ended the whole box went dark, it was impossible to see anything as there were no light sources.

Jaune, darling, I have a question for you, Neo said, Jaune hearing her in his head, annoying him, but he did his best to ignore that and focus on her.

“That depends, what’s the question?” Jaune asked, circling around the box in the same spot, trying to see if Neo is anywhere near him.

Would you ever tell me you love me? Neo asked with a seductive tone.

“Neo, you have me stuck here as your prisoner, its kind of hard for me to love someone who is holding me captive,” Jaune replied as he stopped moving, instead trying to hear her footsteps, however, there were none.

Are you sure? We would be perfect together my love. All you need to say is that you are mine and then we can be together! Forever! Neo yelled, desperate to get a positive answer from him.

“Let me out of here, and then we can talk about that Neo. Please, Neo, you don’t have to do this, there are other ways to go about this,” Jaune said as he lowered his head, sincerity in his voice.

Ohhh, I love how naïve you are. You think I’ll let you out of there Jaune, don’t worry darling, I’ll never let you out. However, if you don’t want to tell me you love me, I think I have a way to fix that, Neo said as the screens suddenly lit up, showing three people hung up against the wall, held up by their wrists and blindfolded.

The people were revealed to be Glynda Goodwitch, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, his teammates and his professor.

Seeing this Jaune’s blood ran cold. He slowly walked towards the screen, his hands shaking as he began to sweat. “Nora?... Ren?... Ms. Goodwitch?...” Jaune spoke softly as he froze just before he touched the screen.

Hearing this all three of them began to move slightly. “Jaune?” Nora asked sounding tired and weighed down. “Where am I? Where are you? What’s going on?” Nora asked as she began to thrash around in her binds, obviously terrified.

“Ms. Valkyrie, please calm down, we must let cooler heads prevail, we will be out of this situation soon, just relax,” Glynda said, trying to keep herself calm, although she as well was terrified.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you,” a robotic voice spoke. The voice booming throughout the room with the sound bouncing off the walls.

After the voice died down there was the sound of a heavy door slamming, and a few moments after, Neo came into the picture. She was wearing her usual attire, except this time, she had a device around her neck. By its appearance it was a device that projected her words for her, allowing her to speak without having to type.

After getting a better look at Neo, she had a large knife in her hand

Neo walked up to Ren, Nora, and Glynda, removing each of their blindfolds, revealing her small form to them.

Glynda looked down at the girl with an aggressive stare, “You! Release us immediately! Co-operate and you will receive fair treatment before the Vale Council!” Glynda ordered while glaring intensely at Neo, who simply stood there.

Until her shoulders began to shake.

Her breathing began to quicken.

And her eyes widened, her pupils shrinking.

Until she was shaking as though she was having a seizure, it took a moment for Glynda to realize that she was laughing.

As Neo was laughing, she disappeared and then reappeared directly before Glynda, the knife still firmly in her grasp.

Glynda looked down at her, about to speak again, until Neo thrust her hand past Glynda and onto a panel beside her. Neo pressed down a button quickly. The first button sending two needles shooting into Glynda’s neck, making her yelp in pain.

“Neo! No!” Jaune yelled as he bashed his fist against the screen as hard as he could, knowing what was coming next. “Please! Don’t!” Jaune yelled, continuing his previous statement.

This caused Neo to turn her head and look directly at the camera, looking directly at Jaune.

You’re in denial Jaune, you’ve been tricked by all these people. They made you think that you don’t love me like I love you, but don’t worry my love, I’ll help you remember that we are perfect for one another. Once I am done with this bitch, I will call back and I want to hear how much you love me, Neo said with a wide smile on her face, shooting that voice through Jaune’s mind as she slammed her hand on the second button, sending high amounts of electricity through Glynda’s body.

Jaune froze, he could only stare at what was happening. He could only stare at Glynda’s convulsing form, his ears drowning out her ear-piercing screams as he is in shock.

As Neo continued to electrocute Glynda, her smile grew and grew and grew.

“That’s right, more. More. More. More!” the robotic voice said in mantra as Neo kept pushing the button, trying to get more electricity from it to cause more electric agony.

“Oops,” the voice said again, as Neo stopped pressing the button, stopping the electrical current from flowing through the now smoking headmistress. “I almost got carried away there. I can’t have you passing out on me, that would be too easy,” the voice finished as Neo took the blade she was holding and used it to lift Glynda’s chin to expose the uncovered part of her throat.

“That’s enough! Leave her alone!” Ren yelled at Neo, earning a sharp glare from Neo. “Are you just going to leave us chained up here and attack us like a coward? Or will you grow a spine and fight me?!” Ren yelled, determined to get her away from Glynda.

Nora looked at Ren with a horrified face.

“Ren! No!” Nora yelled as she was now worried for his life.

Neo’s glare was stuck on him, but from that glare, a wicked smile grew on her face. She walked away from Glynda and stalked over to Ren.

“Ren! No! Don’t! She’ll kill you!” Jaune yelled at the screen, slapping it with his palms as his fists were now red and slightly bleeding.

“How about a bet then? If you win I let you go. If I win I get to keep Jaune and no one else can come after him. Ever.” The robotic voice stated. “Deal?” the voice asked as Neo leaned in closer to Ren with a smirk on her face.

Ren looked slightly conflicted but steeled himself. “Deal,” he responded, earning a large smile from Neo.

At that moment, Neo walked over to the panel beside Ren, sending him an innocent smile.

Ren was expecting his release, so he prepared to fall, but was shocked as two needles shot into his neck and electricity quickly followed, making Ren yell out in pain as a burning pain shot through his body.

Seconds after the shock began, Neo released his restraints, forcibly removing the needles from his neck, creating two large cuts in the sides of his neck. Ren still stunned from the attack fell to the ground and shouted in pain as he tried to get up.

“Ren!” Nora shouted out as she began crying at the sight of him falling and struggling to get back up.

Jaune could only fall to his knees and let the tears fall down his cheeks as he watched the scene unfold on the screen before him.

Neo took the chance to run up on Ren and kick him savagely in the stomach, making him cough hoarsely.

Neo’s smile on her face grew and grew and grew with each brutal kick, leaving Ren unable to defend himself, making his stomach bruise and cough up a horrific amount of blood.

“You thought you stood a chance against me. You’re nothing but a pain in my ass, someone trying and failing to stop Jaune and my love to flourish,” the voice said again as Neo picked Ren up by his hair, looking at his blood smeared face.

“All of you bastards and whores are trying so hard to stop our love! Jaune and I love each other to death! We make the perfect couple!” the voice said as she punched Ren in the face, over and over, bruising his face.

After Neo finished her punching, she stared down at Ren with disgust, “Disgusting,” the voice said as Neo walked over to the panel and pressed a button, opening the line between her and Jaune once again.

Darling, are you ready to accept our love. I have shown you what I will do for you, to prove to you that I love you with all my heart. Speak those three words and I will let them go and we can live together, forever as the perfect pair, Neo spoke to Jaune telepathically while looking up at the camera, waiting for his response.

“Let them go…” Jaune spoke softly, nearly inaudible to Neo.

I’m sorry darling, will you say that again? Neo asked with an edge to her tone.

“Neo, please… let them go. We can do this another way, just, please… let them go,” Jaune begged as he cried on his knees.

Oh, darling, it seems as though you’re still in denial. I will help you get out of it, Neo said as she walked back over to Ren’s form who is lying on his back, trying to regain his breath.

Maybe after I kill this one, you will come to your senses, Neo said as she looked down at Ren.

“No! No! Leave him alone!” Nora yelled as she began to thrash against her restraints, doing her best to break free. Neo only rolled her eyes at this and quickly shuffled her legs and delivered a crippling kick to Nora’s stomach, winding the girl and causing her to have a coughing fit. Before Nora could regain herself, Neo finished it with a kick to her chin, sending her head flying back, hitting the wall and knocking her out.

Now, where was I, Neo spoke in her mind, a smile on her face appeared as she put a finger onto her chin as she spun smoothly back towards Ren, Oh, right, you, Neo said as she walked back towards him.

“Neo! No!” Jaune yelled, once again hitting the screen, frustrated at his inability to do anything.

Neo said nothing as she sat down on Ren’s stomach, making him wince from the pain.

Don’t worry, this will release you from your denial, my love, Neo said as she put her hands around Ren’s throat and began to push down, clenching it tightly.

Ren’s eyes widened as his arms began to thrash around in the air, slapping Neo’s face and upper body, trying to get her off of him, but it did not work in the slightest.

You know what to say, darling, say those words and this will all end, Neo said as she increased her hold on Ren’s throat, his face turning red and then purple, his eyes turning bright red as they rolled up into his skull.

“I love you…” Jaune spoke, Neo almost didn’t hear him say it.

Say it again my love, Neo beckoned Jaune, goading him as she loosened her grip on Ren’s throat.

Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling his spirit break, “I… l-l-love you, N-Neo. N-Now, come t-t-to m-me,” Jaune said in the sincerest voice he could at the moment.

Neo’s smile grew ten sizes as she felt her panties begin to soak themselves, loving his voice, saying those words to her.

I knew it! I knew it! I knew you loved me! Oh, my love, I’m so glad you’re out of your denial! Now we can love each other forever! Neo shouted in her mind as she jumped off of Ren and walked over to the panels, releasing Nora and Glynda, letting them harshly hit the ground with a loud thud.

Don’t worry my love! I’ll be there in a moment! Neo said before the feed cut off from the screens, leaving Jaune in the dark.

Neo immediately put all three of her captives into a pile and teleported them back onto Beacon’s grounds, directly in the middle of the courtyard for everyone to see. Neo quickly teleported away from there, before anyone could react to her presence.

Back in his cell, Jaune was still in the dark, looking around, hoping to locate Neo so he would be ready for whatever she may attempt to pull. As he did one final rotation, he felt a smaller person on his back, a chin on his shoulder and two soft orbs on his back.

I’m back, my love, Neo said, scaring the hell out of Jaune, making him quickly turn around to face the girl on his body.

As he spun, she grabbed his face and mashed her lips with his. Her tongue invaded his mouth, sucking on his tongue and exploring its depths, feeling its walls.

Neo’s hands roamed the back of Jaune’s head, locking him into the kiss, not even letting him breathe.

Having run out of breath, Neo had to let him go so she could breathe. You taste delectable, my love, Neo said as she licked her lips and began kissing his neck.

Jaune tried to get Neo off of him, but Neo simply deflected his arms and pinned them to the ground with her own, the slamming making the magnets in the cuffs activate, locking him in place.

“No! No!” Jaune yelled as he struggled to get up, only to be denied by the strong magnetic cuffs.

Neo simply looked down at Jaune, lust in her gaze and a great fire in her heart that was shown as she was dripping between her legs.

Oh, you look great darling. I could just eat. You. Up, Neo said as she licked the side of Jaune’s face from the chin up.

As she was doing this, Jaune winced and a tear fell from his eye, his heart breaking from this. While Neo had him distracted, he never noticed her hand going from his face to his crotch, where his erection stood tall at 10 inches under his pants which have formed a tent.

It appears that little Jaune is happy to see me. I am eager to see him too, so let’s say hi, shall we? Neo said as she smiled down at Jaune, who couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore.

Seeing that Jaune had submitted to her, Neo smiled the largest smile she ever had, her eyes widened while her pupils dilated. Drunk on lust got a hand under Jaune’s shirt and put it on his chest, feeling it up.

Such a lovely body, and to think it was almost wasted on those whores from Beacon, Neo said as she teleported Jaune and herself a few feet away from where they once were, Jaune now completely naked as his clothes were visibly further away.

Jaune felt that his clothes were gone, he was incredibly shocked, he looked at his form and began struggling again, desperate to get out before things got too far, but as he struggled, Neo moved down his body and looked directly at his standing erection.

Such a big dick, and so erect, just for me. You really do love me, Neo said as she played with Jaune’s 10-inch member, making him wince slightly at her surprisingly soft hands.

Neo expertly played with his member, sliding her hands up and down the shaft while giving it small kisses on the head, making small amounts of pre-cum drip from the top, which she eagerly lapped up.

Jaune continued to do his best to hold back his moans and groans, but Neo was much different than when he made love to Pyrrha, Neo was much more aggressive in her sex, and Jaune made note of that.

Eventually, Neo got tired of simply using her hands, so she wrapped her tongue around the tip of Jaune’s cock, swirling it around, being sure to look at Jaune’s closed eyes as she did it.

Look at me, my love, Neo said softly.

Jaune did not respond, he kept his gaze off of her as his eyes were still glued shut. This angered Neo, so she took her right hand and put it on Jaune’s left thigh, digging her nails into the flesh and drawing blood.

Look at me, darling, before I get mad, Neo said with a much more menacing tone, using her other hand to continue to stroke Jaune’s dick.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the smiling Neo, her mouth hovering above his member.

The moment Jaune made eye contact with Neo, she took his whole member in her mouth and down her throat in one thrust. Neo came the second she met the hilt of his cock, her panties soaked as she squirted all over the floor.

Jaune’s eyes widened into saucers as he felt the warmth of her mouth surround his member and her tongue run up and down his member as she raised and lowered her head. Neo sucking on his member, making loud and wet sounds.

Do you like it, my love? I know you do, I will only ever do this for you. No other skank or whore will have you. You’re all mine! Neo yelled in her head as she continued to give Jaune the most intense head he has ever had.

Jaune felt his orgasm coming as his throbbing cock began to pulse. Neo felt this and immediately stopped her bobbing, making Jaune let his breath go and begin breathing again in large pants.

I’m sorry, my love, you’re not allowed to come yet. If you want to come, you have to come in here, Neo said as she slid her hand down her shirt and land directly on top of her soaked pussy.

In the next instant, Neo went from standing there fully clothed, to her clothes fully removed, showing off her ample bust and soaked pussy as her juices ran down her legs and some simply dripped from her pussy and onto the floor.

Jaune looked over at his bed and saw that her clothes were sprawled over it.

Do you like it, darling? This is the pussy I want you to come inside, Neo said as she spread her pussy lips, showing Jaune the inner walls of her pink, wet caverns.

Jaune simply kept his gaze off of her, focusing on his sight on his bed in the corner. This annoyed Neo, so she walked over to Jaune’s head and grabbed his face, making him look right at her.

You’re being awfully rude, darling, will I have to punish you? Neo asked, tracing her hand across his chest, then digging her nails into his flesh, making him wince in pain.

“Neo… stop… please,” Jaune said softly, begging for her to stop. This made Neo angry, so she grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him in closer.

No! You belong to me and only me! You will do as I say! I have waited so long for this moment and I will not have you ruin it! I have wanted to make love to you for so long now and we are going to do it! Now! Neo said as she pushed his head to the ground and positioned her hips directly above his 10-inch cock.

It’s so big, I wonder if it’ll fit? Neo asked with a smirk as she began to push down on Jaune’s member as it split her apart inch by inch.

Jaune groaned out loud because of how hot and tight she was. Neo’s pussy was much tighter than Pyrrha’s pussy, likely because of her smaller form, but now it was squeezing him so tight it felt as though he was in a vice.

After about four inches Neo got tired of taking it slow. Hold on tight, darling, I’m about to take you on a ride! Neo yelled in her head as she slammed her hips down on the rest of Jaune’s dick, taking him in whole.

Neo’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, showing only the whites of her eyes. Jaune’s cock had not only broke her hymen but entered her womb and is now hitting the back walls of it.

Neo was having the most incredible orgasm of her life, she was squirting load after load, leaving a massive puddle on Jaune’s lap.

This is amazing, darling, I’ve never felt this alive! Neo yelled at Jaune as she began raising and lowering her hips, slamming them against Jaune’s lap making loud wet slapping sounds.

Jaune had his eyes closed tight, he could barely handle how tight Neo was and how wet she was wasn’t helping either. Add that to how aggressive her pounding was, Jaune was extremely close to cumming.

Oh, darling, I love this! I love you! I knew you wanted this too! Why else would you be so hard? Neo yelled as she continued to slam her hips down onto Jaune’s, her pounding becoming more intense, almost pelvis, breaking.

Neo leaned down and fiercely made out with Jaune as she continued to bounce her hips off of his, the new position now bending his cock, making it hit new areas inside Neo, making her moan loudly.

As the pounding continued, Neo could feel Jaune’s cock begin to pulse again, making her smile.

I can feel your cock pulsing, my love! Do you want to come? You can! Cum inside me! Inside! Inside! Neo yelled as she tried to slam her hips down even faster.

That was about all Jaune could take, so with three more thrusts from Neo, Jaune exploded right inside her womb, spraying his white milk all over her insides.

Neo froze the second his orgasm hit her, the second it did, it felt as though she had just experienced 10 simultaneous orgasms, her world shattering into pure bliss.

Being unable to hold herself up, she fell forward onto Jaune’s stomach, her perky breasts squishing against his chest.

We’re not done, my love, Neo said as she pushed herself up, using Jaune’s chest as support.

We’re going to do this again, Neo said, Jaune’s heart rate increasing, his hand twitching.

And again, she continued, Jaune’s veins pulsing, his eyes flaring a bright yellow.

And again, she said again, Jaune’s muscles growing immensely, his anger rising.

Until I’m satisfied, or pregnant. Either one works for me, Neo said as she was about to slam her hips back down on his, but before she could a hand reached out and grabbed her throat. She was shocked to see it was Jaune’s, but it was much larger than usual, easily lifting her off of him.

“You…” Jaune spoke, his voice dripping with anger.

Neo looked at him and saw that he was now on both feet, the magnetic cuffs no longer affecting him. Neo inspected his new form and saw that it had become approximately 7 feet tall, his dick now 15 inches and still soaked after their prior session.

“You locked me up in this cell… for Oum knows how long…” Jaune said as he stared into her eyes, a fire burning in his eyes.

Seeing that fire, Neo became even wetter than before but held her tongue.

“You kept me as your pet… but now… you are mine!” Jaune yelled as he lined up his cock with her ass.

“I don’t care if you enjoy this, but you won’t get pregnant, and that’s a victory I’ll take!” Jaune yelled as he thrust the entirety into her ass in one harsh thrust.

Neo’s eyes widened and her mouth widened to make a massive ‘o’ shape as Jaune’s cock reshaped her ass in an instant. She couldn’t even think. At that moment Jaune had broken Neo with his cock.

She could not move as the pain overwhelmed her in an instant, however, it was soon replaced by pleasure. Her face went from a pained smile to that of a pleasured one as she was now getting used to his massive member.

Jaune hadn’t even begun to move yet, and Neo was squirting constantly, her juices making a massive puddle on the ground.

“We haven’t even started yet, bitch!” Jaune shouted from behind her as he grabbed her small arms and began thrusting. His hips became a blur as he was fucking Neo with all the strength he could muster.

“You used me as your toy! Now it’s my turn you little slut!” Jaune yelled as he kept thrusting, his cock hitting so deep in her ass that as she met him at the hilt, his cock was visible from her stomach, making a small bulge appear below her chest.

My love! I-I love this! Fuck me harder! Neo yelled, beckoning him to thrust faster as she tried to tighten her ass around his thrusting member. Jaune grunted as he felt the tightening ass, but it did not slow him down, instead, he released one of her arms and grabbed her hair, holding her up by it. With his now free hand, he delivered a brutal slap down on her ass, leaving a bright red mark.

“You don’t order me around whore! You will get what you get and you will be thankful for it!” Jaune yelled as he kept pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her ass as he kept up his slapping.

Jaune hadn’t noticed, but the entire time Neo had been squirting, creating a puddle on the ground that surrounded the two of them and taking up a large portion of the cell.

The smell of sex was in the air, sweat was dripping off of the two people as Jaune continued to savagely fuck Neo like a common whore, her face set in the perfect ahegao expression.

Jaune felt his orgasm rise, about to burst. He grabbed Neo’s arms again, turning her around while she was still on his cock, making her mouth open even wider and her eyes release even more tears of pure pleasure.

“I’m about to cum! I want to see your face as I blow in this tight ass!” Jaune yelled as he continued to use Neo as a cock sleeve.

No! Don’t cum in my ass! Cum in my pussy! Don’t waste it! Neo almost begged as she continued to be bounced up and down his extended shaft.

Jaune released one of her arms and delivered a harsh slap to her face, leaving another bright red mark. “I will cum where I want to! You will take it and thank me regardless!” Jaune yelled as he kept his punishing thrusts coming, being sure to look Neo in the eyes as he continued to break her down.

“I’m cumming!” Jaune yelled as he thrust into Neo a few more times before exploding in her ass.

Neo’s eyes widened even more as she felt his cum pump into her ass. There was so much more than when he came into her pussy earlier.

No! No! In my pussy! I need all this in my pussy! Neo yelled as she began to thrash again, hoping it would spill into her pussy.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Jaune yelled as he began thrusting into her ass again, keeping his still cumming member inside along with his cum. There is so much cum inside her she looked to be 4 months pregnant.

S-so much, I c-can’t take it! Neo yelled in her head as her eyes rolled back into her skull as she fell unconscious.

Feeling that she was now unconscious, Jaune let the rest of his semen pour into her ass before dropping her, letting her hit the floor with a thud and a small splash as she landed in their mixed fluids.

With that done, Jaune looked down at Neo, and her fucked stupid face and surveyed the area.

Jaune looked over at his bed and saw a yellow button hanging out of one of Neo’s pockets. It was a scroll.

Seeing this Jaune began to quickly walk over there, but as he took his first steps he began to get extremely tired, his body feeling extremely heavy.

‘What’s happening to me?!’ Jaune thought to himself as his body began to shrink, as he was nearing his bed.

‘Don’t worry about this, just get the scroll,’ Jaune thought to himself, determined to get the device.

Jaune quickly reached his bed, he grabbed the scroll as fast as he could and stuffed it under the covers of his bed, hiding it from sight. After that, Jaune’s power vanished and he fell unconscious, falling onto his bed, his face in his pillow, and stomach directly above where he hid the scroll.

About 4 hours later, Neo began to regain consciousness. She felt sore, her ass was throbbing with pain, she felt a stinging pain on her cheek and was soaked in a sticky liquid.

As she remembered what had happened, she wore a great smile, knowing she brought out such a beast in Jaune.

As she tries to get up, she feels the contents of her ass begin to flow out as she was filled to the brim with cum. No, all of it gone to waste in my ass. Next time, I’ll make him cum buckets in my pussy, Neo said as she began walking towards Jaune on his bed, her legs quivering as she still felt the pain from the intense fucking she had endured.

As she stood right before Jaune on his bed, she looked down at her still bloated stomach, rubbing it as though it was a baby. One day, darling, we shall have a child, Neo said as she put both her hands on her bulging stomach. Sadly, today is not that day, Neo said as she joined her fingers and pushed on her stomach, making the cum flow out of her stomach and onto the floor behind her, making a puddle almost as large as the one not far from them.

She looked down at Jaune and wore a large smile as she leant down and kissed his cheek. You were amazing, my love, we will do this again another time, Neo said as she put on her clothes. Luckily, failing to notice her scroll was missing.

She turned around and looked at the horrific mess that was before her and around the cell. Maybe if I leave it like this, he’ll get horny again. Then we’ll have even more fun, Neo said as she smiled with lust in her eyes as she stared down at the man.

She sighed as she realized she had other things to do. Later though, for now I need to check on the other locations, Neo said as she teleported away, leaving Jaune asleep on his bed. Completely unaware of the victory she had just awarded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and that’s a chapter. Holy shit that was a steamy lemon, I feel like I did much better on this one than on the last though, so that’s nice. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as previous ones! Once again, sorry that this took so long, the time for me to select post-secondary stuff is coming around and I need to make sure my grades stay up, so that means less time for writing and more time given to studying.
> 
> However, along with Shattered Bonds, I have two more fic ideas in the works.
> 
> The first is called Bloodlust at Beacon. Basically, it is a mystery kind of fic, it involves the usual guys, but with a few twists. The fic is basically about Jaune (go figure) who has been targeted as a love interest by several girls at Beacon High, but one of them is Yandere and thusly willing to kill. Jaune has to find this person before she kills anyone, but in this fic, he is a social outcast, so he doesn’t talk to people that much, making it difficult. Add parent issues and a few other social anxieties and you’ve got Jaune in this AU. That one probably won’t be started for a while since I have a bunch of fics still to work on, but I’ll do it when I can.
> 
> The second one is called Devilish Obsession. This one isn’t based on RWBY, but instead on Highschool DxD. This story will contain a bunch of short stories involving the various characters in the series. I will be honest, I am taking inspiration from Big Diesel here because they did the right thing and took the characters on in single stand-alone stories. While me and my brilliant ass dove too deep in and now I have this smoldering mess. This fic will hopefully help rectify that as each story will focus on one or two characters at a time. Not all of them will be Yandere, but the odds are most of them will. Since these ones will likely be shorter than most of the fics I do, they may come out faster, depending on when I want to start them.
> 
> And about the updating schedule for Shattered Bonds, I’m just going to post the chapters as I go, I’m not gonna hold them back unless I feel the need to, so get ready for those.
> 
> I don’t think I’ve forgotten anything, so I’ll see you all next time. Stay frosty!


	14. Arc 2: Just Desserts

Chapter 14

XXXX

Surprise!! I actually called this cancelled on sheer impulse when truly I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry! This will still be an ongoing story, albeit less than usual as I have so many ideas for other fics, so those will take priority over this one. So, stay tuned!

Also, this was supposed to be 2 different chapters, but I’m going to give you one extra long one for the extended wait I put you guys through, take this as an apology.

XXXX

The stronghold of Salem. Not many can say that they have entered the mighty palace and have left unharmed or even alive as intruders have been met with brutal and fatal force in the past.

This, however, is not the case in this scenario as the people currently entering her mansion are her valued guests, people she wants to impress.

The Arc family. The blood relatives of her true love, Jaune.

As the Arc family walked off of the ship they were transported on, wearing blindfolds so they cannot see where they are along with handcuffs to dissuade aggression, they were met by Hazel and Tyrian who led them through the halls.

“This way, Salem wants to see you,” Hazel said bluntly as he brought up the rear of the group, allowing Tyrian to lead.

“Mommy… I’m scared… Are we gonna be okay?” the youngest of the Arc family, Rouge asked, terrified.

Tyrian cackled and laughed at the little girl before her mother, Julia could respond. “Oh, I don’t know, but if I had my way, you would all be-“ Tyrian was cut off by Hazel yelling his name, “Tyrian! Enough!”

The whole family shocked by the sudden and intense increase of the large man’s voice, making them all stop. “Hmph, spoilsport,” Tyrian said as he kept walking towards Salem’s throne room.

Miles, Jaune’s father looked back at Hazel, “Are you going to tell us where we’re going and why we’re here? Last I checked none of us have ever done anything to any of you,” Miles said, annoyed and angered due to his current predicament.

“I can’t tell you where you are or fully why you’re here, but know that it involves your son, Jaune,” Hazel said briefly, making Miles and Julia’s eyes grow to the size of saucers.

“What is going on with my little brother?!” Violet yelled, looking back at Hazel, unaware that they had just walked into the throne room.

“I can answer that, my lovely sister-in-law,” Salem said from behind Violet.

The whole Arc family froze as they stared at the white and veiny flesh of the Grimm Queen, Salem. Never before had they seen anyone even remotely similar to her, which only made them realize that this woman is not human.

“Ok, Mom, Dad? Who the hell is that?” Amethyst asked as she pointed her cuffed hands to the most bizarre woman they had ever seen before.

Salem’s eyes widened at her bluntness but did not say anything, but Tyrian did, “You! You dare use such language in front of her excellency!” Tyrian yelled as he raised his fist, ready to strike Amethyst.

“Tyrian! Stand down!” Salem yelled, her eyes glowing red angrily, “But, my Queen! She must pay for her insolent tongue!” Tyrian argued back. “I said stand down! That is an order!” Salem yelled, making Tyrian back off and whimper in a corner.

“My deepest apologies for that, Tyrian is a highly unstable individual, loyal, but unstable,” Salem said, trying to lighten the mood in the room, failing miserably, however, as none of the Arc’s facial expressions changed to show any form of relaxing.

Salem cleared her throat slightly before looking to her compatriots, “Hazel, remove their binds and then all of you leave us. We have much to discuss,” Salem said in an authoritative tone. Hazel said nothing as he walked over to the Arcs one by one and removed their restraints and soon Hazel along with a still shaken Tyrian left the room.

“Now, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Salem, Queen of the Grimm and owner of this castle, please, have a seat,” Salem said as several chairs appeared behind the family suddenly. Rouge, Autumn, and Julia took a seat while the rest of the family declined, to which Salem nodded her head slightly too.

“I am sure you have plenty of questions as to why I brought you here,” Salem said as she took her seat on her throne.

“You could say that,” Miles said as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

“Well, I have gathered you all here for one reason, concerning your son, Jaune. I have something I must ask you,” Salem asked as she put her hands together across her lap. “I wish for you to grant me your son, I wish for him to be my husband. The two of us share an extremely deep and intimate connection and have for a long time now, and I feel that it is time that we seal the deal, so to speak,” Salem said with a smile on her face.

The girls who were sitting down now stood up quickly and looked at Salem with shocked faces. Violet looking the angriest out of all of them. “And why would we ever give our brother to you?! He has never spoken a word about you! And by the looks of things, barely anyone knows you exist, let alone him! What proof do you have that you are as close to my brother as you claim,” Violet said as she walked closer and closer to Salem, hoping to intimidate her, however, unsuccessful in her attempt.

“While I may have difficulties securing proof, I can assure you that your brother and I share a deep bond and I wish for nothing but the best for him. You are his sister and know what it is like to care for him, and I can promise you that I care for him as much if not more than you do,” Salem said as she smiled and kept eye contact with Violet, trying to change her mind.

“If you care so much about him why did you kidnap his family and keep us in cuffs for so long? I don’t think Jaune will like that, my twin does not like it when anyone messes with us, and you just crossed all of the lines imaginable, you would know that if you really knew my brother,” Joan, Jaune’s twin called out to Salem from behind Violet.

“If I knew him, hmm… if she says,” Salem said as she laughed darkly. “I have been watching him for so long now and you claim to know him but was it not you who tried to stop him from doing what he wants to do with his life, a pointless inhibitor, much like a tumour on his spine,” Salem said as she glared between Violet and Joan.

“I take it that you will not give us your blessings,” Salem said as she looked between Violet and Joan, who both shook their heads signifying that she was right. She looked down at the ground and then to Miles and Julia. “And what of the parents…” Salem said as she looked down at them.

“We stand with our family, I’m sorry, but you cannot have Jaune,” Miles said as he took Julia’s hand, looking up at Salem.

Salem looked down at him, she put her head down, a small shadow covering her eyes, not showing her eyes now glowing with anger and the veins over her body glowing. Soon they all heard some quiet laughter until Salem suddenly burst out laughing with an insane look in her eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Violet asked, looking at Salem with a murderous glare.

Salem’s laughter died down instantly as she flipped her head up to look Violet in the eyes, scaring the crap out of her, “What’s funny is that you think you can stop me from taking him!” Salem screamed as suddenly several Seer Grimm busted open the door and their tentacles shot into each of the family member’s necks.

“This is something I made in the event that you don’t see things my way. It’ll help you see the light and help me and my Jaune come together. With your help, he’ll come running to me and we’ll be beautiful, we will be perfect!” Salem yelled as she watched the family writhe and scream in pain as their minds are flooded over and their once blue eyes, replaced with black and red ones, only to go back once the transformation was complete.

In moments the Arc family stood back up and looked at Salem, their eyes dead. “Kneel,” Salem said softly, however, the Arcs quickly complied and even bowed their heads. “What is your bidding your grace?” They all spoke in unison, making Salem smile.

“Go to Beacon Academy and bring me my Jaune! No matter the cost!” Salem yelled as she stood up and pointed towards the door, letting the family run out towards the exit, their next destination, Vale.

XXXX

A short distance from the wrecked warehouse, Raven was perched on the top of a building, looking down at the wreckage along with the salvage and investigation teams who are attempting to clean up the colossal mess.

As she looked down at the warehouse, she noticed a bird flying around the roof of the building she is on, knowing who it is she stood up and watched the bird approach her.

“You know, you could have taken the stairs, it’s quite the workout,” Raven said placing a hand on her hip with a smile on her face, “How are you, little brother?” Raven asked as Qrow transformed and landed on the roof.

“Skip the crap, Raven. What do you want?” Qrow said as he brought himself up to look at his sister eye to eye. Raven shrugged at his response, “Why can’t I simply just catch up with my family?” Raven said as she gestured towards Qrow with a small smile on her face.

“I think you’ve made it perfectly clear who you consider your family, now, I’ll ask again. What is it that you want, Raven?” Qrow asked as he took a swig from his flask, then crossing his arms, his drink still in hand.

“I have a proposition for Ozpin, it is something you have been looking for a long time,” Raven said as she crossed her arms and walked over to the ledge of the rooftop, looking down at the wrecked remains of the warehouse.

“If you think that Ozpin will work with you to catch some petty crook or rogue huntsman, you’re even dumber than I remember,” Qrow said as he laughed to himself briefly, taking another swig of his flask.

“Not quite, I know where the Spring Maiden is,” Raven said as she turned around and look at Qrow dead in the eyes as she walked back towards Qrow, showing that she was telling the truth.

“Alright, assuming that I believed you, I doubt you would tell me this without wanting something in return, so what is it, Raven? Your criminal status dismissed? The right to travel between borders without being shot at? Tell me,” Qrow said still staring at his sister cautiously.

“I’m going to keep that to myself, for now, I will only tell Ozpin and his little circle what I want when I meet them, face-to-face,” Raven said, glaring at her brother and emphasizing her last point.

Qrow laughed out loud to that, “You really think I would let you anywhere near Ozpin, or even let you onto Beacon’s grounds without some form of assurance that you won’t go psycho and kill everyone there? You must think I’m an absolute dumbass,” Qrow said as he walked over to the edge and surveyed the wreckage as Raven did earlier.

“Let’s not go into what I think of you, as if I do, we’ll be here a while. Just know that to get what I want, I will need to be on Ozpin’s good side along with the rest of your group of allies. Besides, you have to admit that there is no price Ozpin would not pay for a chance to recover the Spring Maiden after she ran away all that time ago,” Raven said as she had a sly grin on her face, showing that she has backed him into a corner.

“How do you know we don’t already know where she is and have her secured somewhere in Vale?” Qrow asked, bluffing, hoping to catch Raven off guard, failing miserably though.

“Because if you did know anything about Spring, you’d know that the girl who ran away from you is six feet under and the Maiden’s powers have moved on to another host, and I know where to find her,” Raven said, calling Qrow on his bluff, with a triumphant smirk.

Qrow clenched his fists in anger, knowing that she was right. It had been about 2 months after Spring ran away that Ozpin had been notified by Vale’s police that they had found Spring’s body. She had been brutally murdered and by the looks of her, tortured as well, he could only wonder who had control of the Maiden’s powers now.

Caving in, Qrow turned back around and looked at Raven, “Alright, fine, you’ll meet with Oz, but if you try anything, I will kill you before you even know what’s happening,” Qrow said as he walked up to Raven’s face and pointed at her, while poking her throat with his index finger.

“I expect nothing less, little brother, contact me when you’re ready for me to speak with Ozpin,” Raven said as she waved farewell and jumped off of the roof, falling to the ground but soon transforming into a raven and flying off.

Qrow simply grumbled as he took out his scroll and dialed Ozpin’s number, he got a quick response. “Oz, we’ve got a situation, and you’re not going to like it as I already hate it,” Qrow said as he sat down against the ledge of the roof and pulled out his flask.

XXXX

“Ugh,” Jaune groaned as he sat up, his head pounding along with his heart, “What happened?” Jaune said as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to regain his bearings. He then took a deep breath, but he stopped as he smelled a strong musk coming from around him.

As his eyes focused he looked around and saw a large mess of white liquid. Two large puddles covered the floor of the room.

“What in the actual hell,” Jaune said as he looked around and covered his nose, the smell was incredibly strong and by the look of things, it had been there a long time.

Jaune did his best to remember what had happened last night, but he realized that there was a large gap in his memories. He remembered getting the scroll and passing out, and before that he remembered Neo was riding him, rather aggressively as he thought to himself. After that, however, his memories ended.

“What could have caused this?” Jaune said as his brows furrowed as the blond knight fell into deep thought before he was shaken from it as he felt two soft mounds press against his back.

It was you my love, and you were absolutely amazing, Neo said from inside Jaune’s mind scaring the crap out of him, making him jump slightly.

“Neo?! Don’t do that! What do you mean it was me?!” Jaune asked as his heartbeat spiked and he was desperately trying to calm himself.

I think what I said was pretty straightforward. You’re the one who did this, you made this mess, and you were amazing while doing it, my love, Neo said as she leaned forward onto Jaune, shortening the gap between them, I don’t know about you, but I would love what happened last night to happen again, Neo said seductively.

Just as Neo was about to kiss Jaune, he put a hand over her mouth and used his other free hand to get her off of him, separating the two. “Neo, no, not now, I want to talk to you,” Jaune said, keeping eye contact with Neo, a small blush present on his face though.

Neo frowned slightly at this, she was going to ignore him and simply have her way with him, in hopes of the same result as yesterday, but as she was still sore and her ass was still recovering, she decided to listen to him. Alright then, darling, what do you want to talk about? Neo said as she sat back on the bed, crossing her legs and sitting directly across from Jaune.

“I need to know, Neo, why do you do this? I can understand that you have feelings for me, but why would you come at me like this? You have to know by now that you have made clear enemies now and they are people who have done unbelievable things to get near me. I know that we don’t see eye to eye, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t worry about you, especially after what happened last night,” Jaune said with a blush spreading across his face.

I know I’ve made enemies, Jaune, but that’s all I’ve ever had, enemies, Neo said, making Jaune look back at her with a confused stare. “What do you mean?” Jaune asked, keeping eye contact as Neo simply looked down and stared at his chest.

All my life I have been surrounded by my enemies. I was abandoned as a baby, my parents apparently decided to dump me in an orphanage deep in the darker side of Vale as they didn’t want anything to do with me. It was… a tough childhood, to say the least, Neo said as she looked between Jaune’s eyes and his chest frequently.

“Neo…” Jaune said, beckoning for her to continue.

The orphanage was more like a camp for unwanted kids, the only thing is that they people there were more interested in using the kids as slaves, rather than raising us. Every day we were expected to be up at a certain time and we were handed off to people there more or less as merchandise to use and abuse. There were beatings, I was left for dead as I wasn’t fed if I did something wrong and even if I did get food, it wasn’t enough to grow off of. That’s part of the reason I’m so small, malnourishment, Neo continued, gesturing to her small figure.

“What about the Vale Police? They had to have known that something like this was going on!” Jaune said, still shocked by Neo’s statement.

Neo, shrugged in almost a laughing manner, They were aware, the only thing is the cops that came were bought off, so no matter what we did we were stuck. I bet that if I didn’t get out of there, I would still be there today, a slave to a corrupt system, Neo said as she looked at her hands.

“How did you escape?” Jaune asked as he saw Neo begin to smile psychotically.

Easy! The moment these pieces of shit let their guard down, I tied them down to their beds and slit their throats and before any cops got there, I burned the building! I’m a bit glad the place was this old wooden piece of shit, otherwise, things might not have gone as planned! Neo laughed from her head, shocking Jaune at how brutal she was with the people, but deep down, he understood that they deserved it, even to a partial capacity.

“And the other kids?” Jaune asked, hoping they weren’t dead.

Don’t worry yourself, I got them out. Once I told them my plan they were all for it, making things a lot easier. Now they’re all off living better lives as they got placed in better homes. If you look at it from my point of view, I’m the only bad apple in the batch, Neo said as she stared up to the roof, looking at her reflection.

Once I got out, I didn’t really have anywhere to go, so the streets became my home. It wasn’t the best, but I became really good at stealing and killing, which caught the attention of a lot of people, but none of them were able to catch me, Neo said with a small smirk.

It when I was about 12 that I tried to steal from this older redheaded guy, you should know him, his name is Roman Torchwick. Initially, he was mad at me for trying to rob him, but after he kept failing to kill me, he decided to take me in. With no other place to go, I really had to say yes. After that, we pulled heist after heist and we became almost unstoppable. He became rather famous for his antics, while I stayed in the shadows as it’s quite hard to get a mug shot of a person who can disappear in a moment, Neo said with a smile.

Everything was really going well until this one bitch showed up. She blackmailed Roman into working with her, and as soon as that happened, I was basically demoted from his partner to his slave. The cycle repeats, but I am thankful to her a bit, because of her orders, I was able to come track you down, Neo said with a sly grin, looking at Jaune with lustful eyes.

“Wait, your boss wants me?! Why?!” Jaune asked panicked as he realized that a potential crime lord was after him.

I don’t know, but it doesn’t really matter, I disobeyed her pretty quickly and took you for myself. To be completely honest, darling, when I first saw your picture, I felt as though a long-dead part of me woke back up and made me want you, want to be with you, Neo said as she put a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently.

My entire life I had been denied so many things. I had been used for the pleasure and gain of others, but now, Neo said as her face turned into a hardened glare, I’m going to take what I want for once, and no one or thing will stop you and me from being together, Neo said as she pushed Jaune down onto his back, her small frame soon mounting him as her chest pressed against his, her lips mere millimeters away from his.

Before Neo could kiss Jaune, he got up, easily bringing her up with him as she was not applying any pressure to keep him down, “Neo, you don’t have to do things like this. With what you just told me almost everything you’ve done has been caused by the Vale authorities, you can be pardoned and live a normal life,” Jaune preached, hoping that Neo would be reasonable.

Darling, let me ask you, would you join the system that was responsible for so much pain throughout your life? The Vale Justice System screwed me over, Neo said as she got up and stood beside Jaune’s bed, and I will do the same to them, Neo said as she looked away from Jaune.

“But, Neo, you deserve better than this, they owe it to you, let me help you!” Jaune said as he turned to look at her.

Neo simply began shaking as her hands clutched her stomach in pain from her mute laughter. Oh, this is why I love you so much, my love, you’re so naïve. Darling, you can’t change someone who doesn’t want to change, Neo said as she turned around and put a finger to Jaune’s chin, lifting it up to look at her directly in the eyes.

She soon let Jaune’s head fall back as she turned around and walked towards the edge of the bed, I’ll be sure to clean up the mess we made later, and I know you’ll like how I clean it up, wait for now, my love, Neo said as she disappeared into thin air.

After she left, Jaune was forced to sit there and reconsider what he knew about the Vale Justice System. He wasn’t sure if he was even on the right side anymore, or if he could change things even if he wanted to. He pondered many things as he laid back down and let sleep take him as he was extremely tired all of a sudden.

XXXX

“Absolutely not!” James Ironwood yelled from in front of Ozpin, showing his anger at what Qrow had suggested, “James, calm down,” Ozpin said as his hands were together on the top of his desks.

“Calm down? Calm down?! Qrow is suggesting we allow a known criminal and murderer into this room with minimal security!” Ironwood continued, still high on adrenaline after receiving Qrows proposal.

“I wouldn’t define 4 trained and nearly unmatched huntsmen ‘minimal security’, James,” Glynda said as she crossed her arms with a scowl on her face. “Yeah, and she and I are evenly matched, so if she does try anything she will be too busy trying to keep up with me to worry about you guys, giving you plenty of time to take her down,” Qrow said as he put a hand on the weapon on his back.

“Alright then, if not for her dangers as a person, then what of the nature of what she claims to know. How do we know that she is telling the truth? We can’t just do whatever she wants and then have her intel turn out to be useless!” Ironwood continues as he walks towards Qrow, almost fuming.

“Take it from someone who has been with her since she was barely able to use a sword. She’s telling the truth, making this too big of an opportunity to simply pass by,” Qrow said as he pushed past Ironwood and looked towards Ozpin.

“Indeed, I’m sorry, James, the stakes are too high to simply let this chance pass us. We will meet with Ms. Branwen. Qrow, tell her that we are ready to meet with her now,” Ozpin said as he gestured towards Qrow who pulled out his scroll and told Raven that they were ready for her.

In a moment a black and red vortex appeared inside the office and through it, emerged Raven wearing a small smile. “Ozpin, it’s been a long time,” she said as she continued to walk towards Ozpin’s desk, however, she stopped a few feet before it as she turned around and saw those behind her.

“Little brother, Glynda… James,” Raven said warmly to the first two, however, was much colder to the last name. “Branwen,” Ironwood said as he fixed her a murderous glare as if he was ready to draw his weapon in an instant.

Raven looked around for a few moments before turning her head and looking back at Ozpin, “I see that Lionheart is absent, forever the coward I see,” Raven said with a scoff.

“Headmaster Lionheart was unable to join us today, but you have all of our undivided attention, Ms. Branwen, now, please, tell us what you promised you would,” Ozpin said as he joined his hands on his desk, propping them up with his elbows.

“Not just yet, Ozpin, we haven’t even discussed my fee for this information,” Raven said with a small smile, putting her hands on Ozpin’s desk while looking down at him.

“Ha! Your payment should be the fact we don’t simply kill you where you stand! You’re a wanted criminal through all of Remnant!” Ironwood yelled, making Raven frown as he saw him form fists and his neck begin to tense.

“While I am sure that was definitely an option, you’re the only one with such a corrupted sense of integrity to formulate or support such a plan,” Raven said as she looked over her shoulder to make partial eye contact with Ironwood before turning it back around.

Raven took a hand and cupped her chin and spoke once again, “Which reminds me, how was the search for me going? Last I checked you didn’t have many leads did you,” Raven said while smirking, making Ironwood even angrier.

“Enough, Ms. Branwen, what is it that you want?” Ozpin said as he stood up, becoming impatient with Raven.

“I want to be able to come to Beacon and Vale as I please without being treated as a hostile threat,” Raven said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her left leg.

Qrow chuckled slightly, “To be completely honest, sis, that is basically what you are in a nutshell,” the gray-haired man said while leaning against a pillar. “While I cannot deny my strength in comparison to others, I can say that I do control when I do or do not use said strength,” Raven said turning towards Qrow.

“Yeah, because trigger-happy is something you’re totally known for being the complete opposite of,” Qrow said rolling his eyes, “What is it that you really want, Raven?” Qrow asked as he pushed off from the wall and made his way over to his sister. “Wherever you go, fights usually break out and things never go well for civilians, so why should we agree to your terms?” Qrow asked as he was now standing directly in front of Raven, both of them wearing deep scowls.

“Are you sure you can talk about chaos and safety, Mr. Bad Luck Charm?” Raven said, leaning forward, the foreheads of the two adults almost touching. “Besides, it’s either that or I walk and you’re right back to where you started in your hunt for the Spring Maiden, with a rotten corpse confirming the powers transferring,” Raven said as she leaned back, crossing her arms with a triumphant smile on her face.

The stare between the two siblings was broken when they heard Ozpin sigh from their side and saw him taking a deep breath before looking back at Raven, “Very well, Raven, I accept your terms, you will be free to enter and leave Vale uninhibited, on one condition however,” Ozpin said, making Raven raise an eyebrow.

“If you are found to be committing atrocities or causing unjustified violence, there will be no hesitation from our huntsman, huntresses and Valeian police forces to either apprehend you or terminate you in the attempt. Am I clear?” Ozpin asked.

Raven looked back at Ozpin with a smile on her face and stretched her hand, “Crystal,” Raven said as Ozpin reached out a hand and shook hers, showing the agreement.

“Ozpin, you cannot be serious!” Ironwood said, about to intervene, before Glynda appeared and stopped him. “Of all people, James, you should know how crucial this information could be to defeating Salem, we need this intel. Raven gave a perfectly logical argument, without her intel, we are back at square one, with nothing,” Glynda said, effectively calming Ironwood down.

"Are you sure you're not still feeling your injuries, Glynda? You've been back for only a few hours," Ironwood looked back at Glynda, making her glare at him. Raven chuckled slightly, before returning back to the topic at hand.

“Yes, James, you need me and my intel more than you realize,” Raven said smirking at the annoyed General.

“Speaking of said information, it is due time that you share it, Ms. Branwen,” Ozpin said as he walked behind his desk and sat down, his hands interlocked and elbows placed on the surface of his desk, anxiously waiting for Raven’s statement.

“Of course, the new Spring Maiden is currently residing in Anima, she has black hair and darker skin. She is a part of one of the tribes in Anima, however, due to the increasing number of them, it is impossible to tell which,” Raven said as she was about to turn to leave, however, she was stopped by Ironwood.

“That isn’t enough, we will not uphold the arrangement with such a small piece of information. Give us more or the deal is off,” Ironwood said as he stared down at Raven angrily, making the woman sigh in an annoyed manner.

“James, that is quite enough. Ms. Branwen has upheld her part of the arrangement, now we must uphold ours. Anima may be a large piece of land, but with her description of the girl, the task of finding the new Spring Maiden will be much easier. Raven, how powerful would you say this girl has become?” Ozpin asked as he stood up once again, making Raven turn around from the elevator that had just arrived.

“From what I’ve seen her do, you’re going to need an extremely compelling reason to make her come with you once you find her. She is extremely powerful and somewhat ruthless from what I’ve seen her do,” Raven said as she boarded the elevator and rode down to the ground floor.

“Ozpin, you’re not really going to allow her to do this, are you? Even after everything she has done?” Ironwood asked as he walked towards Ozpin. “I am, James, however, whenever she is in Vale she will be closely monitored and will be allowed to linger for as long as her business keeps her here. Not one moment more,” Ozpin said his gaze sharpening.

XXXX

Over in the infirmary, RWBY, Coco and Velvet were all lying on their beds, mostly in silence as it had been slightly awkward for the group. Team RWBY had returned from a mission gone horribly, horribly wrong and Coco and Velvet had been on the receiving end of horrid torture at the hands of their roommates, unknown to them.

Eventually, Coco decided to speak up since she was tired of the tension in the room due to the silence.

“It’s interesting…” Coco started, making everyone look at here, asking what she means from the looks on their faces. “Velv and I go off all high and mighty about how we can protect Jaune better than Pyrrha can against that group of masked crazies, but yet here we are, worse off then when she came into contact with them.

“So, that’s what happened to all of you? I assumed that the two of you got into a fight with some of the seniors and were not ready for it,” Blake said as she put down her book and looked at the two injured members of CFVY.

“If only it were that simple,” Velvet said as she gripped her sheets. “We severely underestimated how ruthless they were and paid the price for it. Now I just feel like a fool,” Velvet said as she looked down towards her bed.

“We sure did pay the price, and we have the scars to prove it,” Coco said rubbing her stomach slightly, above the bandaged and burned flesh that read ‘whore’, making her wince slightly as the wound still gave her great pain, while Velvet did the same.

“Despite that, however, we won’t give up on our goal. This is only a temporary setback,” Velvet said as she looked at Coco.

“And what goal would that be?” Weiss asked, already knowing what their goal was, however.

“Not telling,” Coco said with a smirk, striking a vein in all of the girls, save Velvet.

“That’s what happened to us, but why are you guys here? You’ve been here a while but haven’t said much, what’s going on?” Velvet asked, looking at team RWBY who all soon looked saddened.

“Jaune was taken by some stubby brown and pink-haired girl, we went on a rescue mission, but it turned out to be a trap and we got our asses handed to us,” Yang said as she hit the side of her bed with the bottom of her fist repeatedly, not enough to break the bed, but just enough to make a constant thumping sound.

Worry immediately flashed onto the girls of CFVY’s faces.

“How did it happen?” Coco asked, looking for better clarity and a reason to calm down as history is beginning to repeat itself and thusly kicking in her overprotective instincts.

“We were going down to Vale with Jaune when this girl just appeared out of thin air. She drugged Jaune, knocking him unconscious and then disappeared before any of us could even react and we were extremely fast, not even my semblance could keep up with this girl,” Ruby said as she was tired and annoyed.

“So, I’m assuming that rescue mission was based on some lead that might have given away his location,” Velvet said, looking between Ruby and Weiss.

“Yes, there were several sets of possible coordinates, and now we have no way of finding him,” Weiss said, leaning back into her bed, frustrated at how the situation earlier at the warehouse did not go as planned.

“Well, it might not mean much as the two of us are stuck here but, once we’re back up, we’ll help you find Jaune in any way we can,” Coco said with a smile, Velvet nodding in agreement.

“Thanks, and we’ll do our best to help you guys out with your psycho-masked-torturer problem,” Ruby said with a bigger smile, despite being fully aware that they would be hunting themselves but hoped that this was simply an empty promise that they would not truly need to follow up on.

“That being said, are there any new leads on Jaune? What about the other sets of coordinates? Did anyone go to check those out?” Velvet asked, looking at Weiss.

“Sadly, no, we haven’t been able to do anything since we got back and even if we could, we’ve been confined to school grounds for what happened at the docks,” Weiss said, making the group of girls look defeated, all except Yang.

“I don’t care what Ozpin says when the chance arises, we are going to go out, kick ass and get out Vomit B-” Yang was interrupted by the sudden loud ringing of Weiss’ scroll.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and saw that the caller ID was that of an unknown person, “Who could be calling you, don’t you need to swap numbers with each person to get their number? Who could have yours?” Ruby asked, making Weiss look at her scroll suspiciously.

“I don’t know,” Weiss said as she answered the call and put it on speaker, “This is Weiss Schnee, identify yourself or else I will have you prosecuted to the full extent of the law,” Weiss said in a harsh tone. A brief silence followed.

A deep breath was heard.

“Hi, Weiss,” a voice said from the other side of the phone.

“Jaune?!” the entire group of girls shouted in surprise.

XXXX

Jaune was so conflicted right now.

He held Neo’s scroll.

He had the means to call for rescue.

There was only one problem.

He did not know who to call.

He wanted to call the police, but they were ill-equipped to face Neo.

He didn’t want to call RWBY because he feared to be back in their clutches but knew that they, along with other huntsman are the only ones possibly able to take Neo down and get him out of there.

He searched his mind, trying to think of Ozpin’s or Glynda’s or even Pyrrha’s scroll contact information. He sadly could only remember one, Weiss’.

He sighed as he thinks to himself what response he will get if he calls.

However, he knows it is a call he needs to take, in order to escape.

He takes a deep breath.

Dials the number and waits.

“This is Weiss Schnee, identify yourself or else I will have you prosecuted to the full extent of the law,” soon came out of the scroll, showing that Weiss picked up.

Jaune’s voice hitched in his throat, he wanted to speak, but he lost his voice for a moment.

He took a deep breath and remembered what he needed to do.

“HI, Weiss,” Jaune said normally into the scroll.

Jaune had to remove the scroll from his ear as the response he got nearly deafened him.

“Where are you?! How are you?! Where’s Neo?! Did she hurt you?! Answer me Jaune!” Several voices all yelled at once.

“I’m fine, look, I am going to leave this line open so you can track my position, get your scroll to Winter, she should be able to help you,” Jaune said quickly, making all the girls jump to attention, except Velvet and Coco, as they tried to and were met with pained grunts.

“Got it, Jaune! We’ll be there soon! Sit tight!” Weiss yelled as she ran out the door with the rest of RWBY behind her.

With that, Jaune put the scroll down muting it so he can’t hear them, but he accidentally put the scroll on speaker mode, letting them hear him.

“Okay, okay, okay, just sit tight, they’ll be here soon enough and once they get here, this will all be over,” Jaune said to himself as he tried to calm himself down and prepare for what is soon to come.

The girls kept on running as fast as they could, all the way to Winter’s ship. They found her standing on the bridge, doing a scan for any sign of Neo through street cameras.

“Winter!” Weiss yelled as she and the rest of RWBY ran through the doors to the bridge. “What is it?” Winter asked, keeping her professional persona up.

“We have Jaune’s location, we need you to track the number on this scroll!” Yang said as she grabbed the scroll from Weiss’ hands and gave it to Winter who quickly plugged it into the panel in front of her.

A few moments later, a location was locked on to. It appeared to be a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, not too far outside of the Emerald Forest. It was a place where Grimm would not frequently appear, and when they did it was in small numbers.

“Pilot, set course for these coordinates,” Winter ordered as she sent the location to the pilot of the ship.

“Yes, Ma’am, but the ship is still powered down from being off for so long, it will take a moment before we can take off again,” the pilot said, making Winter scowl. “Very well, do all that you can,” Winter said before she turned back around to the girls.

“The four of you go prepare for battle, you should know by now that Neo will not give up Jaune without a fight. We’re going to give it to her,” Winter said as the girls ran off to the armoury on the ship to prepare for the fight.

Winter turned back to her panel and called Ozpin on it.

“Ozpin, we have a position on Jaune, we need any available forces to help apprehend him. I am deploying myself in order to secure him,” Winter said professionally with a stern tone.

“How did you get this information, Specialist Schnee?” Ozpin asked, suspicion in his tone.

“Jaune was able to make contact with us, we tracked his scrolls signal and are heading to those coordinates now,” Winter finished.

“Very well, send me the coordinates, I will send Vale police to meet you at the scene, best of luck to you, Specialist Schnee,” Ozpin said before hanging up.

Back in Ozpin’s office, he pulled out the scroll he used for interacting with his students and decided to call on Pyrrha Nikos.

“Hello? Headmaster?” Pyrrha said through her end of the scroll.

“Ah, Ms. Nikos, I am just calling to inform you that we have located Mr. Arc and are currently on our way to retrieve him, he shall be back on school grounds in a short period of time,” Ozpin said, hoping to bring Pyrrha’s worried soul to rest, unaware he brought about something else.

“Thank you, Professor, I trust that the mission will be a success,” Pyrrha replied.

“I as well, Ms. Nikos, farewell for now,” Ozpin said before hanging up on her.

The moment Ozpin hung up on Pyrrha, she threw her scroll onto her bed and used her semblance to drag her weapons onto her back and sped out the door. She quickly sprinted as fast as she could to the docks and saw that Winter’s ship was in the midst of taking off.

“That bitch thinks she can get to my Jaune first, well you’re wrong!” Pyrrha said as she jumped for the landing gear of the ship, using her gymnastic skills to hop through a window and stows away in the engine room nearby a window, waiting for the right time to come out and get Jaune back.

XXXX

Neo was checking the security monitors of the other hideout locations that she had set up, fortunately for her, since the last time she had checked, nothing had changed.

She leaned back into her chair and wondered to herself if Roman had reached out to her, as no doubt Cinder was all over him for her taking Jaune and it brought a small smile to her face. She reached into her back pocket to get her scroll.

She felt nothing.

She stood up and check the other pocket.

Nothing.

Did I drop it somewhere? No, I’ve had it the entire time, I remember having it last night. The only possible time I could have lost it was when I-, Neo’s train of thought halted as she realized what had happened.

Jaune, you sly sexy devil, already learning from me, Neo thought to herself, somewhat proud of the blond’s antics until she realized what he could have done with her scroll. He didn’t… He wouldn’t! Neo screamed in her head, scared that Jaune had used her scroll to call for help.

He wouldn’t do that to me! He loves me! I love him! He wouldn’t do anything to stop our love! Right? Right?! Neo kept asking herself in her head.

Out of sheer panic, she instantly teleported into Jaune’s cell. Jaune was surprised to see Neo as he almost fell off the bed as Neo, as always, appeared out of thin air.

Where is it? Neo asked him as she stalked towards him, taking powerful step after step.

“Neo? What’s wrong?” Jaune said as he stood up, looking down at Neo, being sure to hide the scroll as he got up in one fluid motion.

My scroll, Jaune. Where is it?! Neo’s voice screamed in his head, making him stagger and fall to a knee.

“I don’t know where your scroll is,” Jaune said as Neo grabbed his face, making him look at her with a pained expression. You’re a terrible liar, Neo said before she threw him across the room, showing her overwhelming strength.

On the other end of the phone, the girls all heard that they heard Jaune’s words and the crash that soon followed.

“She’s hurting him! Step on it, Winter!” Ruby said as Winter looked behind her and saw the red reaper stare at her with a fire in her eyes, “I know, we’re almost there,” Winter replied. Unknown to the group, Pyrrha had found her way into a vent directly above them, clearly able to hear what was happening.

That bitch is torturing my Jaune! I’m going to kill her! Pyrrha screamed in her mind as her face turned red with rage.

“Neo, please!” Jaune said as he struggled to get back up as he was still feeling tired, watching as Neo walked over to him with a deadly look in her eyes.

Why do you do this to us, my love, I feed you, I give you a place to live and I give you everything I have, and you pay me back by stabbing me in the back! Neo said as she grabbed his collar as she mounted his chest.

You pay me back by selling me out! Neo yelled as she slammed his head into the ground, making his vision go blurry.

You pay me back by rejecting my love! Neo yelled and slammed his head again.

You pay me back after I have given my heart and soul to the relationship! Neo yelled and slammed his head again.

Why won’t you accept my love?! She yelled again, slamming his head repeatedly now, blood coming out from the back of his head as she has created a small crack in his head.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Neo yelled as she slammed his head, again and again, inching him closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Before Neo can deliver the final blow, the box they are in was blown apart, exposing them to the outside world and are surrounded by the wreckage of the house that surrounded the prison.

“Neopolitan! This is the Valeian Police Force! Put your hands in the air now and let the boy go or we will open fire!” the police captain yelled from the megaphone.

Oh, this should be fun, Neo said, a smile spreading across her face. Before Jaune could say anything, Neo disappeared and a second later, Jaune heard a pained shout. Neo was now behind the police line and had just impaled the police chief through the back with her sword, the pointed blade leaving a large hole in the man’s chest.

The man reached for the blade in his chest, his hands shaking during their slow approach.

“Captain!” one officer yelled at his boss as Neo removed her sword from his chest, letting him fall to the ground and bleed out as she licked the tip of the blade, Not bad, but not as good as Jaune’s, Neo said from inside Jaune’s head, making his blood run cold.

“Kill her!” Another officer yelled as several officers pointed their revolvers at Neo and began to open fire, however, every time a bullet appeared to hit her, her form shattered and appeared somewhere else just in time for her to impale another officer.

“Neo! No! Stop it! Please!” Jaune yelled as he tried to get up, only to fall onto his chest, struggling to regain himself as the world around him was spinning. “Please…” Jaune said as his voice began to crack.

Neo’s onslaught of the police continued until there were only three officers left, they were already wounded, as Neo did not hit vital organs of theirs, leaving them defenseless, however.

I was really hoping for a better fight, Neo said as she raised her sword to impale the officer beneath her, while the policewoman could do nothing but watch. Neo’s sword drove down towards the vulnerable woman’s neck, only for it to stop mere millimeters from contact with her, and the weapon soon flying from her hands.

Suddenly bright lights flew over the area, all of them shining directly on top of Neo. The largest ship was at the head of the group behind it, and on it was the Schnee logo. Jaune looked up to see what it was, and his eyes could barely make out that there was a person on the top of the ship before he saw movement.

“Jaune!” a voice yelled as someone jumped off of the top of the ship and landed behind where Neo was as she had moved once the person landed and slashed at her back, missing easily.

Jaune looked up felt happy for the first time in a while, “Pyrrha!” Jaune said happily as he tried to get up to hug her, only for him to stagger back onto his knees as the wound on the back of his head continues to inhibit him.

Pyrrha soon rushed over to Jaune, “Jaune! Are you alright?!” Pyrrha asked in a worried tone as she tried to comfort the blond and support him.

Neo was staring at Pyrrha, her eyes as wide as saucers at the scene in front of her. She watched as Jaune was smiling at this girl. Jaune seemed happy. Jaune never showed that face when she was with him. How dare she. How dare she!

You fucking whore! Neo screamed in her head, Jaune hearing this looked at Neo as she launched herself towards Pyrrha, aiming to stab her in the head.

“Look out!” Jaune yelled as he pushed Pyrrha off of him, getting her out of the way just in time for Neo’s blade to miss her.

Adapting to this, Pyrrha went into attack mode, using her weapon in its spear mode to fight close quarters. Neo continued to stab at Pyrrha, hoping to impale her in some way. Die! Neo yelled in her head as she stabbed at Pyrrha at an even higher speed. Die! She yelled again, accelerating once again. Die!! Neo screamed one last time, about to make contact with Pyrrha’s shoulder before a bullet knocked her sword out of her hand, leaving her open to Pyrrha’s knee to the stomach.

As Neo staggered back, she looked and saw the collective group of Team RWBY and Winter standing a few meters away from her with several Atlesian Knights behind them for additional support.

“Neopolitan! Stand down! Now!” Winter yelled as the girls all loaded their weapons.

Neo only gritted her teeth as she charged back towards them, he eyes red with anger and veins popping from her neck. You can’t stop me! You won’t stop us! Jaune and I will be together and you filthy, disgusting, repulsive whores will be dead at my feet! Your deaths will show Jaune, my love! Neo yelled in her head as she attacked each member at once, going as fast as possible for her, she went between fighters.

“Jaune!” Pyrrha yelled as she ran over to him and took a knee beside him. “I’m so sorry about this, this was all my fault. I should have been there to protect you from her. Coco and Velvet were right, I’m not strong enough to protect you from this,” Pyrrha said as a tear fell from her eye.

Jaune grunted as he slowly stood up, he was still wobbly on his feet as his head was still heavily damaged, “It’s not your fault Pyrrha, no one could prepare for what happened. If you want to do something, help me stop this fight,” Jaune said as he pointed towards the still fighting Neo.

Neo landed several cuts on each individual, however, every time she got a strike in, she was met by an attack from someone else. She had been punched in the face by Yang, shot in the stomach by Blake, her aura protecting her, fortunately. Ruby swiped her off her feet with the blunt side of Crescent Rose, while the Schnee sisters took several stabs and swipes at Neo, making contact several times.

Yang sent a brutal kick to the chin of Neo, sending her flying backward and skidding to a stop amidst the rubble, leaving several cuts on her body and shattering her aura.

“Last chance, Neo! Give it up! You’re outmatched!” Winter yelled as she regrouped with the RWBY girls while she looked at Jaune and saw him with Pyrrha.

The girls looked at Neo as she struggled to get up, her legs shaking, but with a fire in her eyes. Jaune knew what she was going to do. “Neo! No!” Jaune yelled as he got up and ran towards Neo, who at that point had begun to run back towards Winter and the RWBY girls.

Winter took a step back and pointed towards Neo, looking at the Knights behind her, “Open fire!” Winter yelled as 5 Knights immediately shot at Neo but were shocked when Jaune’s body appeared out of nowhere and caught each of the bullets. Two bullets pierced his shoulder, one pierced his stomach on the left and the last one left a small hole on his right leg, making the blond arc yell out in pain.

“Jaune!” All the girls yelled as they watched the man they all loved get shot down.

“We need a medic out here! Now!” Winter yelled into her comm as she and the rest of the people there ran to Jaune’s side, Neo included.

Darling, darling, Jaune! Why would you do that?! I was ready to take those bullets! Why would you jump in front of me like that?! Neo asked as she took Jaune’s hand. “N-Neo, you said it yourself. You h-had been screwed o-over by the people of Vale your whole life. I couldn’t let them take away the last thing you had,” Jaune said as he coughed up blood.

“Get away from him!” the girls all yelled as they grabbed Neo and began beating her, choking her and kicking her. “You! It’s your fault! It’s all your fault he’s like this! You will pay!” Yang yelled from on top of Neo as she choked the life out of her.

“N-no…” Jaune said weakly, “Don’t k-kill Neo…” he finished with his weakened voice, but they all heard him. “Why Jaune? She kidnapped you! She hurt you! You got shot because of her! She needs to pay!” Blake said as she drew her sword, ready to stab down on Neo at a moment’s notice.

“It’s true, s-she has do-done terrible things, b-but she like everyone else, i-is a victim of c-circumstance. S-she is the product of all that we have d-done wrong, and she d-d-doesn’t deserve to d-die for t-that…” Jaune said as he slumped back.

Hearing that Yang let Neo’s neck go and let her begin to let air back into her lungs, making the short girl cough intensely, making little to no sound, however.

The girls soon turned all their attention to Jaune as a massive puddle of blood surrounded him as he continued to bleed out.

“Jaune! Stay with us! You’ll be okay, just stay with us! Jaune!” Winter yelled as she took Jaune’s hand almost crushing it because of how tightly she was holding it.

“P-Please, don’t kill Neo, sh-she’ll be my responsibility… I-I must r-right the wrongs we have made…” Jaune said before he faded into unconsciousness.

“Jaune! Jaune! No! Wake up! Please!” Ruby yelled as tears fell down her face like a river, all the surrounding girls having the same thing happening to them.

“Get out of the way!” the medics yelled from behind with a stretcher and loads of medical equipment.

“Load him up, now!” the head medic yelled at Winter, shaking her from her shocked state, making her load him onto the stretcher where they hooked him up quickly to several machines. “We’ve got a heartbeat! Let’s move!” the head medic yelled as the group ran with the still bleeding Jaune, leaving the group with Neo.

Neo was on her knees, her eyes held a lifeless stare towards the ground, and wasn’t even shaken when Yang ran over to her and picked her up by the throat. “You! You bitch!” Yang yelled as she punched Neo in the face, sending her to the ground with a now massive fissure in the side of her head.

“That’s enough, Yang!” Weiss yelled as she ran up behind Yang, grabbing her from behind, “Remember what Jaune said, we need her alive for when he wakes up! He’ll never forgive us without her!” Weiss said as she hugged the blonde even tighter, her words sinking into the brawler’s mind, making her stand down and fall to her knees and continue crying.

“I just don’t know what I’ll do if he dies because of her,” Yang said as she pounded her fist into the ground, leaving a small crater underneath her.

Winter walked over to Neo and slapped a pair of strengthened handcuffs on her, “Neopolitan, you are under arrest for kidnapping and holding someone against their will-” and from there, Winter read Neo her rights while Neo could only stare as Jaune was taken onto an emergency airship and flown out of Vale.

From a short distance away, Raven watched in her raven form, she watched with an unprecedented amount of anger but realized that she must remain calm as she knows things will go her way, all that she needs is time.

With that, Raven flew away.

XXXX

Three days later, Jaune was finally back in Beacon’s infirmary. He had gone through extensive surgery to save his life as when he got there he was holding on by threads. One thing that puzzled the doctors was that his aura did not begin to heal him until the second day he was at the hospital. They would have to wait until he was awake to ask him questions.

In the present time, Jaune lays in his bed in the infirmary, little does he know, he is surrounded by all of his friends. The RWBY girls are present along with Winter, Pyrrha, surprisingly, Coco, Velvet, even Ren, and Nora were there, even though they were currently bound to wheelchairs. They would only be in there for a short time as their aura was doing a splendid job of healing them, albeit slow.

As they all stared at his sleeping form, concerned for his wellbeing as the doctors said he was supposed to wake up 24 hours ago, Ruby went up and took his hand in hers. “How much longer is he going to be under?” Ruby asked, looking up at the group with concerned eyes.

“Well, it has been a day since the doctor said he should be up, so it should be any time now. I doubt he has fallen into a coma, but to be fair, taking all those bullets wasn’t exactly good for him,” Weiss said as she turned towards the window and saw Neo sitting there with a guilty look on her face.

“Weiss, let it go, remember our agreement. We’re doing this for Jaune,” Pyrrha said as she took Jaune’s other hand, kneeling beside his bed. “He’ll be up soon, all we can do is be here when he-” Pyrrha was interrupted as she heard a deep inhale and the upper body of Jaune shot upward, his eyes the size of saucers as he looked around the room.

“Jaune!” all the girls yelled as they all tackled Jaune at once, forcing him back on his back. “We were so worried!” Ruby yelled as Jaune put out a pained smile as he struggled to breathe. “Thanks, Ruby, I’d love to hug you all back, but you are currently crushing me, so if you would be so kind,” Jaune said as he groaned in pain as Yang’s elbow landed directly on top of one of his stitched wounds.

Hearing that all the girls leaped off of him and quickly apologized. “How are you feeling?” Pyrrha asked as she sat down beside Jaune, helping him sit up on the bed. “Better all things considered, but I doubt getting shot is healthy for anyone,” Jaune said with a slight smile on his face.

I’m sorry, Jaune heard Neo’s voice in his head, unaware where it came from, he looked around the room and saw Neo with tears running down her face, If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have been shot. I’m so sorry, Jaune, Neo said as more tears fell down her face.

“It’s alright, Neo, I chose to take those bullets, and I would do it again if it meant keeping you safe,” Jaune said with a warm smile. The girls in the room looked back and forth between the two of them shocked as they had no idea what was going on.

“Uh, Jaune? How are you talking to her?” Yang asked as she pointed back and forth between the two of them with an extremely confused look on her face.

“It’s a long story, but we have a form of telepathic connection, I can hear her thoughts when she wants to project which lets us talk,” Jaune said as the group stared at Neo with an annoyed look, making her smirk a bit.

As Jaune looked at Neo, he noticed that she had a rather large collar around her neck, and on a small plate on the collar was his name, confusing the blond immensely, “Uh, Neo, what’s with the collar and why is my name on it?” Jaune asked pointing at the bulky piece of jewelry.

“I can answer that,” Winter says as she walks up to Jaune, “What she’s wearing is the compromise we made to life in jail. You said that you would take responsibility for Neo, now you are getting the chance to. That collar has tracking, drugs to put her to sleep, or shut down her motor functions, electric shocks and a semblance sealing mechanism, but not aura. With the nameplate, it should be fairly obvious, she’s yours. What happened is in exchange for being put in prison for the rest of her life, she has been placed under your ownership for the crimes she has committed,” Winter said as she had an angry look in her face.

“Wait… What?!” Jaune yelled as he looked at Neo, who was blushing slightly.

“Simply put, Neo has been more or less been made your personal assistant. She will not leave your side unless you order it, and she will be at your disposal. If she tries anything like escaping or violence, there is a remote that will operate the collar in any way you deem fit, however, the collar will react in specific ways if her heart rate gets too high or her adrenaline flows and will automatically neutralize her unless you allow it,” Winter explained further.

“Why would anyone even consider that?!” Jaune asked with a shocked look on his face.

“It was Professor Goodwitch’s idea after she got back from Neo’s captivity and was made aware of the circumstances. I do think that there is some personal motivation behind this,” Weiss said as she looked down at Neo.

“Oh, my Oum, alright are there any other conflicts or things I missed while I was out for… how long was I out for exactly?” Jaune asked, looking to Blake.

“Three days,” Blake said bluntly, making Jaune’s jaw drop.

“Three days?!” Jaune yelled in return as he cupped his face with his hands.

“Well, on the bright side, while you were gone, all of us had a very long talk with one another,” Ruby said, making Jaune remove his hands from his face and look at her inquisitively. “What do you mean?” Jaune asked, looking around him.

“We all spoke and decided that we would stop trying to kill each other as watching you die showed us something,” Pyrrha said as she took Jaune’s hand. “And what would that be?” he asked.

“That we all care too much about you to let you be a casualty in our war over you,” Pyrrha said as she put a hand to Jaune’s face, “So, we all told ourselves everything, full disclosure,” Pyrrha continued. This made Jaune’s eyes narrow slightly and his expression hardened as he looked over at team RWBY.

“Is that true?” he said as he locked eyes with Yang. “Did you guys really give full disclosure?” Jaune asked as he looked at the team RWBY members. None of them made eye contact with him, Jaune sighed at this.

“Ren, Nora, Winter, could you three give us the room please?” They agreed quickly and left.

“Coco, Velvet, I meant to ask earlier, but why are you two in wheelchairs?” Jaune asked, looking at them with concerned faces. Coco sighed before she looked up at Jaune. “We got attacked by those masked psychos, they gave us a real beating, but we’re all good,” Coco said with a smile that Velvet copied.

Jaune sighed heavily and cupped his face once again, this time he leaned into his bed.

“Jaune? What’s wrong?” Velvet asked, worried about Jaune’s reaction.

With that, Jaune let his hands slide off his face and look back at team RWBY as they all wore guilty faces. “Which one of you wants to really tell them everything?” Jaune asked.

They all widened their eyes and began to sweat slightly, “Jaune? What are you talking about? Of course, we told them everyth-” Yang was cut off by a cold stare from Jaune. “Yang, if you lie to me, I will never speak to you again, especially about this. I will go to every possible length to avoid you and I will do nothing but loathe you for the rest of my life,” Jaune said in the coldest most authoritative voice he had ever used in his life, even he was shocked by it, but he kept his own surprise hidden.

His cold message had the desired effect as it scared the crap out of all of them, making their blood run cold, and with that, the RWBY girls looked at the confused faces of Coco, Velvet, and Pyrrha. Weiss stepped forward slightly and looked at them in the eyes before saying, “Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, we are the ones who tortured you in the past days. We were the ones who beat you all for getting close to Jaune, and we are sorry,” Weiss said as she fell to her knees crying.

The rest of team RWBY followed as their foreheads were on the ground, their faces kissing the ground, fortunately, they were unable to see the reactions of their compatriots, because they were all seething.

“What?!” Pyrrha yelled as she kneeled beside them, grabbing Blake’s hair and making her look her in the eyes. “You mean to tell me that the people that I held closest to me in my life… The first real friends I have ever had… Would go out of their way to attack me to secure Jaune?! How dare you!” Pyrrha yelled as she let go of Blake’s hair, letting her fall back to the ground.

“While you are correct, Pyrrha, I must say that you were not much better when we first fought you,” Coco said as she wheeled up to Pyrrha and the RWBY girls, Velvet not far behind. “You cannot make yourself free of guilt with that,” Coco said as she took her right foot and put it on the back of Weiss’ head.

“How do you expect us to forgive you for what you did to us?! Our wounds may be healing now, but you did more than just injure us physically,” Coco said as she pressed down harder on the heiress’ head, Pyrrha nodding in agreement. “Because I ask you to forgive them not for them, but for me,” Jaune said as he bowed his head, making the girls look at him with a confused stare.

“Jaune…” Ruby said as she looked up at the man she loves along with her team. “Jaune, this isn’t even remotely your fault, why would you even think about taking the blame for them?!” Velvet asks as she wheeled up to Jaune’s bedside.

“Because what they did was directly linked to me. I was the deciding factor in what happened, making all this my fault. So, please, Velvet, Coco, Pyrrha, forgive them, for me, I will take responsibility for them in any way you see fit,” Jaune asks as he bows his head even lower, shocking the girls in the room.

This made the RWBY girls break into tears and apologize continuously as they got up and hugged Jaune tightly, but not enough to inflict pain. Pyrrha sighed heavily before looking back at Coco and Velvet, “It’s truly difficult to say no when he talks like that,” Pyrrha said with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah, but its why we love him,” Coco said as she got closer to Jaune, “Alright, Jaune, you win, we’ll forgive them… On one condition,” Coco says with a sly smirk. “Name it,” Jaune says, keeping eye contact with Coco.

“Once a week you take Velvet and I out on the town and we sleep in a hotel for the night, and whatever happens there, happens,” Coco said with a lustful smirk, licking her lips slightly, making Jaune blush heavily.

“What?!” the RWBY girls and Pyrrha yell in shock, while Velvet simply blushed and smiled.

After letting his heart rate steady, Jaune looked back at Coco and agreed. “Yes! Alright, Velvet and I shouldn’t be in here much longer, so once we’re out, we’ll have our fun,” Coco said seductively as she wheeled off, with Velvet following close behind.

“Those two are quite the pair,” Pyrrha said as she watched them leave, “Yeah,” Jaune agreed.

“I know I just woke up, but I’m getting tired again, so I’m going to get a bit of shut-eye, I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Jaune said as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. “It’s 2 PM,” Yang said bluntly.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning,” Jaune retorted making the girls frown slightly and they soon exited, turning off the lights and closing the blinds.

Out in the hallway, the RWBY girls walked alongside Pyrrha towards their dorms, “Pyrrha, do you truly forgive us for what we did?” Yang asked, looking at her with a worried stare.

Pyrrha sighed at the question, “Truthfully, Yang, I don’t want to forgive you, a part of me wants nothing more to resent you… but… what I said before is true, I cherish the four of you, this was a bump in the road and I did kind of lose it, so I feel as though we are on an even playing field, so I forgive you guys,” Pyrrha said as she kept walking, earning smiles from the girls around her.

“Thank you… Pyrrha,” Yang said as she kept on walking, the group in silence until they reached their dorms and said goodbye.

XXXX

In the middle of the night, around 2 AM, Jaune was soundly asleep, his dreams were non-existent as his mind was at peace for the moment. He turned over slightly and felt something soft, under his breath he spoke, “Ugh, Yang, I swear if that’s you, we are going to have a talk,” Jaune said keeping his eyes closed.

“You’ll have to guess again, darling,” a more mature, lustful voice spoke, making Jaune’s eyes open as fast as they could, revealing Cinder, her eyes glowing and a crazed smile on her face.

“C-Cinder?! What the-?!” Jaune was cut off by Cinder kissing him aggressively, forcing her tongue into his mouth, making him struggle to breathe. Her hands locking around his back, forcing him to lean into the hot kiss more. Cinder using this opportunity to suck on Jaune’s tongue heavily.

Only after Cinder had to let go of Jaune to breathe did she loosen her grip on him. When she let go, Jaune began to cough as he almost choked. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to be there to help you, my love. I was busy dealing with something, but I’m here now, and now, nothing will keep us apart!” Cinder said as she brought his chest down between her bosom, pressing him between her assets as though her life depended on it.

Jaune tried to escape from her grasp but found that she is too strong as she continued to stroke his hair, “Shh, shh, shh, darling, you’re safe now. With me, you’ll always be perfectly safe,” Cinder said as she pressed into his neck, making him fall asleep.

“Good night, my love, I will return soon,” Cinder said as she got up and kissed Jaune on his forehead before jumping out the window of the infirmary room.

XXXX

Sweet holy hell, that was a long ass break. Sorry about that, it was a rough period for me lately and I called this story cancelled on pure impulse, and I apologize for that, but to make up for it, I basically made two chapters into one! So, hopefully, that makes up for things!

If it wasn’t made clear, the next arc will be Cinder’s! The Fall Maiden’s conquest will soon begin. To be honest, I wanted to do Raven, but I feel that she is still too fresh a character in here to be able to effectively, so she will continue to appear here and there as the story goes on, so that’ll be fun!

During this break I was able to get some work done on the next chapter of Shattered Bonds and I have also come up with several ideas for shorter stories, the length of them is still being decided, but it’ll be good! So, stay tuned for those! I will try to post more updates on chapter statuses as reviews, so look at the reviews from time to time to see if I have done anything.

That’s all for now guys, I’ll see you all next time!


	15. Arc 2: Fuel for the Fire

Chapter 15

Alright guys, time for a new arc! I hope you guys like what I have planned for this! I have so many new fic ideas it is actually insane, I think I have maybe 10 or 11 new fic ideas, I have the concepts all written out, all that is required now is their execution.

Anyway, enjoy this new chapter of Nightly Visits, next to be updated after this is What a Dragon Wants.

XXXX

It was cold.

It was cold and wet.

Vale, the city of prosperity.

Of hope.

Of fruition.

What a load of lies.

For young Cinder she has only known the cold and unforgiving side of the city of Vale.

She cannot remember a time when things were different.

When she didn’t have to steal from others to feed herself.

When she had to kill street animals to find a somewhat decent meal.

When she had to always remain on her toes and pray no one would attack her in her sleep.

She cannot remember how many times she had prayed to whatever higher power that things would change.

For her own salvation.

She had often gone to abandoned churches in Vale to pray and learn about the Gods of her world.

The main reason she had not taken her life at that point was due to the fact that if she had, she would not be allowed into Oum’s realm, and she wanted in desperately.

Every night she contemplated how she wanted to let it all go, and simply pass on.

How easy it would be.

Vale was crawling with people who would sooner put a bullet in her gut then question anything.

All she had to do was find the right person.

Yet, she could never follow through.

The fear of the deed.

The fear of not know what comes after.

The fear of the dark is what kept her down and out of the way of that fateful bullet.

However.

That all changed.

On one hopeful night for a now teenage Cinder.

“Get back here you little bitch!” a large older man yelled at the running form of Cinder as she ran with the contents of his grocery bags in her arms.

Cinder’s heart was racing as she ran through the rainy alleyways of Vale. Rain pounding against her face and water slipping under her bare and bloody feet from her lack of shoes.

As Cinder realized her pursuer was gaining on her, she ran down an alley that leads to a suspicious bar, however, she had no time to worry about that as the large man was close to reclaiming his purchase and her head.

As Cinder ran down the alley, she quickly ran down the corner behind the bar and slid behind the dumpster. Unaware of there being shattered glass, she created a large cut in her leg that soon began to bleed. She held back a pained groan as she heard the man run past in the opposite direction.

“Bitch! Get back here with my food!” the man yelled from the further part of alley, his footsteps getting further and further away from her.

Cinder let out a deep relieved sigh as she realized she had finally evaded capture by the large man. 

“That was way too close,” Cinder said to herself under her breath.

“I agree,” a deep voice said from Cinder’s left. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw three men sitting there under a small shelter having a smoke. Cinder was shocked that she didn’t notice them when she first got there.

“That was an awfully close call for you but you did steal those things from him, so, being the good people, we are, I think we should bring that man back here to get what’s his,” the tallest brown-haired man said as he got up and began to walk towards the direction in which the man had gone.

A face of shock was placed on the drenched face of Cinder.

“Hold up, boss, I mean, we don’t have to get the old man. I think we can let this slide but instead…” the second tallest blond-haired man said as he stopped his brown-haired boss as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“We could have her pay us back for out kindness,” the blond finished as she stared down at Cinder with a predatory gaze.

Cinder immediately knew what he meant.

“You may be on to something, I mean, she isn’t that bad looking, even with all this rain she looks good,” the blue-haired man in the back said as he walked towards Cinder and attempted to put a hand on her.

As the man reached down, Cinder used her sharp nails to cut into his hand, making the man yell in pain.

“Bitch!” the blue-haired man said as he fumbled back in the way of his two partners. Cinder used that opportunity to get up and try to run away. She limped as her leg continued to bleed out heavily, leaving a long trail of blood.

Cinder made it half way out of the alley until she felt two pairs of arms grab hers and they threw her back towards the front entrance of the bar.

“You know, I was originally going to be gentle but after that, you deserve the harsh treatment,” the blue-haired man said as he drew a blade from his back and quickly ran over to Cinder.

Before Cinder could scream the blue-haired man was on top of her chest, knocking the wind from her lungs. Using that time, he quickly pressed the cold steel of his knife against her neck, pressing it harshly nearly drawing blood.

“Now, be quiet, otherwise things will get messy,” the blue-haired man said as he looked back at his two partners and nodded, signaling for the two of them to begin.

“Alright, let’s do this,” the blond said as he reached down between her legs and grabbed Cinder’s underwear before giving it a harsh tug, ripping the fabric clean off of her.

The brown-haired man also reached for her shirt and tore it off in one clean rip, leaving her completely exposed.

Cinder’s eyes widened in horror as she began to thrash and kick her legs, nearly hitting the blond before he was able to hold her legs down and open, exposing her bare womanhood, leaving the brown-haired man to look down at her pussy with a wide smile.

“Even down there is flawless, are you a virgin?” the man laughed as he undid his pants and pulled them down. “Whatever, it won’t be like that for long,” the man said as he kneeled and prepared to plunge himself into Cinder.

The black-haired girl could only cry as she could do nothing but feel his filthy hands on her, his pathetic 6-inched member lining up with her pussy.

He prepared to thrust in.

There was a large crash.

She no longer felt the brown-haired man in her lower regions.

“Get away from her you filthy animals!” an enraged voice yelled as the two other men got off of her and attacked Cinder’s savior.

Cinder simply laid on the cold concrete as she watched the fight through blurry eyes. She saw a blonde man thoroughly beating the other two men as she saw the bloody face of the brown-haired man down and unconscious.

It only took a moment for her blond rescuer to dispose of the other two rapists before he began to walk over to Cinder.

Seeing this, Cinder began to get up, she rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl away.

“No… No, please…” Cinder said as she continued to crawl away, pain rushing through her chest as the cold stones on the ground scratched her chest and stomach harshly.

The blond man kneeled down in front of Cinder and offered a hand to help her up, “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you,” the blond man said with clear, honest, blue eyes. The man took off his coat and put it over Cinder’s back, covering up her exposed body.

The man offered his hand to her once again, “Can you walk? That cut on your leg looks pretty nasty,” the man said with a small smile.

Cinder stared up at him with a shocked expression.

No one had ever been even remotely kind to her.

Who was this man?

Why was he helping her?

What did he want?

Cinder had so many questions but at this point, she just wanted to get away from this horrid situation.

“I-I can walk b-but I need s-some help,” Cinder said as she took his hand and began to limp slightly, showing her cut on her leg and scraped knees.

The blond nodded and pulled her up off of the ground and helped her button up his coat in order to cover herself. “Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital, it isn’t too far from here,” the man said as he put Cinder’s arm over his shoulder and helped her walk out of the alley.

“T-Thank you…” Cinder said under her breath.

“No problem, Miss, just doing what’s right,” the man said as he walked down the walkway.

“What’s your name?” Cinder asked as she turned and looked into his blue eyes.

A small smile came from the blond man, “Jaxon, what’s yours?” Jaxon said, curious as to Cinder’s name.

“Cinder…” Cinder said with a small smile, turning away from Jaxon so he couldn’t see it.

“Cinder, huh, that’s a nice name. It’s nice to meet you, Cinder,” Jaxon said.

After he spoke her name, his voice began to echo in her head. His voice repeatedly saying her name in his head. The voice became louder, and louder, and louder.

XXXX

“Cinder! You alright?” Mercury said as he was trying to get her attention as she was currently zoned out.

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course, Mercury, I am fine,” Cinder said as she regained herself and looked back at the mixed looks of confusion and concern from her subordinates.

“Alright then, like we were saying before, what do you want us to do about Jaune and his friends?” Emerald asked as she sat on the bed across from Cinder’s.

“Acquiring Jaune is your top priority and when you do, you will take him to the designated safe house and await my arrival. I do not need to remind the both of you that failure in this endeavor is not an option,” Cinder said crossing her legs and shooting her two underlings a harsh glare, sending shivers down the both of their spines.

“O-Of course, ma’am,” Emerald said as she bowed quickly, making Cinder smirk slightly.

“But… If you don’t mind my asking, what about our keeping a low profile?” Emerald asked, looking up slightly from her bowed position.

“As much as it pains me to say it, she’s right. Won’t this draw attention to us and shift our focus from you getting the Maiden’s powers?” Mercury asked.

Cinder glared at the both of them intensely, she struggled to stop herself from killing Mercury for even mentioning turning any focus from her beloved.

“You leave the Maiden’s powers to me, you two just focus on getting me my Jaune,” Cinder said as she got up and began to walk out of the room.

“I expect you to have located him and secured his position by tonight… I would hurry if I were you, these recent events have left me rather… impatient,” Cinder said as he eyes began to glow brightly, threatening to light the room ablaze.

With that she left Mercury and Emerald in the room, shaking due to their overwhelming fear of what their boss would do if they failed to bring Jaune to her.

XXXX

Currently in team JNPR’s dorm, Jaune was laying down on his bed reading some comic books. Recent events left him unable to enjoy these simple pleasures, so despite it being lunch time, he was happy to spend the time simply relaxing.

The rest of his team and team RWBY were all in the cafeteria.

Oh man…

Team RWBY, what an emotional ride it was with that team.

Jaune had never expected it to be them under those masks.

However, he is glad that they had sorted it all out and things have gone back to normal.

Well… as normal as things can get around here.

He had to admit though, having a massive amount of women fighting over him was not something he had ever imagined happening in his time at Beacon.

It was an odd feeling to say the least.

At least he was able to get the girls under some level of control. 

Now they weren’t out for each other’s throats, which put his mind at ease.

With the violence stopping, all that is left for him to do is have some peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet…

At that moment his door slammed open and revealed two forms at his door.

Jaune fell off his bed and hit the ground hard.

“Hey, Jaune!” the powerful voice of Coco yelled as she scanned the room and heard a small groan from the other side of his bed. “Uh oh,” she said as she and her bunny faunus teammate hurried over to him.

“Ugh, hey, Coco, Velvet,” Jaune said as he got up slowly, putting his hand on the back of his head.

“Are you okay, Jaune?” Velvet asked as she put a hand on his back to help him up, “Coco! I told you we should have knocked instead of breaking his door in,” Velvet said with a harsh glare.

“Oh, come on, who wouldn’t want two badass, beautiful brunettes knocking on their door. Us breaking it down only makes him look better,” Coco said with a sly grin as she put her glasses down to look at Jaune, eying him with a smile on her face.

“If falling off my bed is what I get for being popular, I am perfectly alright with being a loner,” Jaune said with a small grin as he made it to his feet.

“Maybe what you need in that bed is another person, holding you tight so you don’t fall,” Coco said with a lustful smirk as she poked Jaune’s chest.

Jaune could only blush as Coco smiled even more at his reaction.

“Coco!” Velvet yelled, trying to pry her partner away from Jaune.

“What? I mean, we are going to fuck him later,” Coco said with a huge smile as she pulled down her glasses to look at him with lust filled eyes.

“Wait… what?!” Jaune asked, looking between the two girls before him.

Coco eyed him slightly before grabbing his arm, “You remember, Jaune, you said that you would take us out once a week and we would have a night on the town once we got better,” Coco said with a smile. Jaune looked to Velvet to see her blush, completely reminding him of his promise.

“You’re right, and an Arc never breaks his- wait, wait a minute, you guys were in wheelchairs yesterday! Are you guys okay?! What are you doing up?!” Jaune yelled as he was looking frantically between the two of them.

“Oh, yeah, that, we had a bunch of aura transfusions overnight, they did the trick and healed us right up so we are ready for anything and everything,” Coco said as she took Jaune’s arm and pulled it into her bosom.

“Now, come on, Jaune! We’re going to Vale!” Coco said as she began to pull Jaune towards the door.

“Wait, I still have class!” Jaune said, resisting slightly. He was shocked to feel a smaller frame pushing him from behind.

“You can catch up later, now it’s our time to have fun,” Velvet said with a blush on her face.

“Are you going to say no to that face, Jaune?” Coco asked with a grin, knowing his answer.

“Let me get my wallet,” Jaune said as he began to move towards his desk, only for Coco to tighten her hold on his arm. “No time, hot stuff, we have to move now!” Coco shouted and with that, the two girls ran off with Jaune in tow.

XXXX

It has been several months since Cinder was rescued by Jaxon from her attackers.

Since that day, the two have been living in shared residence, more specifically Jaxon’s home.

Cinder was and still is extremely grateful to Jaxon for his help in her most desperate hour and thusly has promised him to help take care of him at home, and when he is not she takes care of the home in his absence. 

In present time, however, Jaxon has just arrived home from his day job and was greeted to the smell of pasta.

“Cinder! I’m back! Where are you?” Jaxon shouted from the front door with a smile on his face. He quickly took off his shoes and walked into the home, turning a corner and walking into the kitchen.

When he turned the corner, he was greeted by the smiling face of Cinder as she was holding a large pot in her two gloved hands.

“Welcome back, Jax! How were things today?” Cinder asked as she put the pot down on the table which was currently set for two.

“Oh, same old, you know how it is with Hamza, he knows how to run a business but he is a real dick about it sometimes,” Jaxon laughed as he sat down and waited for Cinder to join him as she removed her gloves and walked over.

“Well, he does what he has to in order to achieve his goals, a part of me respects that,” Cinder said as she pulled up her chair and sat across from Jaxon.

Jaxon smirked slightly as he looked over at the stove and saw that one of the burners was still running, a bright blue flame at the center of it. 

Seeing this, Jaxon quickly stood up.

“Ah, Cinder, you forgot to turn off the stove again,” Jaxon said as he walked over to it and turned it off quickly, the heat subsiding.

“Sorry, you know I like watching it and by the time I remember to turn it off, you show up,” Cinder said with a small smirk looking at Jaxon with slightly apologetic eyes.

Jaxon sighed as he walked back over to his seat and sat back down, “Maybe I should start coming home earlier to make sure you don’t forget,” Jaxon said with a teasing smirk, earning a similar smirk from Cinder.

“Oh, that would be great, you have no idea how boring it gets around here,” the black-haired woman said as she slumped into her chair.

“It must be if your only friend is fire, why do you like it so much anyway?” Jaxon asked as he grabbed a fork and began placing food on both his and her plates.

Cinder turned and looked back at the stove, “I don’t know, fire is something that I’ve always wanted to learn how to control, much less in a flamethrower kind of way, a more elegant way. Fire is so powerful, it burns with pride. A small part of me wants to be like it,” Cinder said as she grabbed her fork and began to move her food around on the plate.

“Is that so, well then you may not like my idea for tomorrow,” Jaxon said, earning a confused stare from Cinder.

“I was thinking since it’s hot out these days and since it’s the weekend you’d want to go to the pool, but since water is the opposite of fire, I guess you don-” Jaxon said before he was interrupted by the glistening eyes of Cinder from the other side of the table.

Cinder was on both of her feet with a face of pure excitement on and a sparkle in her eyes.

“We are going to the pool!” Cinder said as she grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes with an almost childlike intensity, making Jaxon smile.

“Oh, wait, I don’t have a swimsuit,” Cinder said as she lowered her hands, a slight pout appeared on her face.

“Don’t worry, they have rentals at the pool, you can just borrow one of those for the time we are there, and if we want to go again, I can just buy you a new one,” Jaxon said as he stood up and lead Cinder back to her seat.

“Now, with our plans organized for tomorrow, let’s eat because Oum knows I’m starving,” Jaxon said as he took his seat once again and dug into the food Cinder had made, almost crying due to how amazing it was.

Cinder smiled at this, blushing slightly and dug into her food as well, she was happy that he liked it, she had been practicing for months in order to learn how to cook properly. Going from the streets to an apartment is one hell of a change.

XXXX

Back in Beacon, lunch time has commenced schoolwide as the students are all gathered in the cafeteria.

Mercury and Emerald are walking through the main isle of the cafeteria, focused on locating team RWBY and Pyrrha, or as they call them, Jaune’s entourage.

It didn’t take long for the two bandits to find the group as they were rather noisy, drawing attention to them.

“You ready to face your ‘friends again, Emerald?” Mercury teased, nudging Emeralds shoulder, making her groan. 

“Let’s just get where that blond idiot’s location and get the hell out of here,” Emerald said as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the table, putting on her trademark fake smile. 

It didn’t take long for the group to notice the incoming duo as Yang looked up and saw Emerald and Mercury following closely behind. 

“Hey guys,” Emerald said while waving slightly, earning smiles from the inhabitants of the table.

“Hey, Em, what’s up?” Yang said as she looked up at her with a smile.

“Oh, you know the usual, work, fighting, dealing with this idiot, what about you guys?” Emerald said as she slapped Mercury’s arm, earning a slight wince from the grey-haired male.

“Just having some lunch but to be honest, the food here is about as appetizing as a foot. I swear these chefs are out to kill us,” Yang said as she poked her food with a look of slight disgust.

“It isn’t that bad, Yang, you just need to have a bit of tolerance for the less extravagant foods,” Blake said as she took another bite from her food, making Yang give her a disgusted look.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Yang said as she picked up her water bottle and had a drink.

“So, what can we help you two with?” Pyrrha asked as she looked between the two of them.

“We were actually looking for Jaune, we need to talk to him about something. Do you guys know where he is?” Emerald asked as she looked up and around the cafeteria, unaware of what awaited her for when she looked back down.

When her eyes met those of the girls before her, she saw that all life had vanished from them.

The air around them fell down to below 0.

The pressure surrounding the two bandits raised exponentially instantly.

“Why?” Pyrrha asked as she made a fist with her right hand, ready to throw a brutal right hook at a moments notice, awaiting Emerald’s answer.

Emerald looked around to all the other girls, looking for someone to look upon without them returning a deadly glare.

Yang’s eyes had turned blood red, and it appeared as though a blood vessel was prepared to burst, threatening to turn her whole eyeball red.

Emerald had to tread lightly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s with all this aggression, we just want to ask him a few things about his family’s history for an extra assignment for Oobleck,” Emerald said as she took a step back from the table.

That successfully relieved some of the pressure but not all of it, for Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss were still on high alert.

Ruby looked back at Emerald and stood up, “Sorry about that, Em, we’re just a bit on edge, do you know why that is?” Ruby said as she walked towards Emerald, taking her scroll out and pulling up a video.

Emerald didn’t answer her question, simply shrugging in response instead.

“I want you to watch this and tell me what you see,” Ruby said as she handed Emerald her scroll, letting her hit play on the video, Mercury huddling up behind her to watch.

The video showed Cinder cornering Jaune in the cafeteria and getting extremely close to him as he only stood there with an extremely shocked look on his face. Unfortunately, the scroll that captured this did not catch the audio as they were too far away from the two. The scene between Cinder and Jaune progressed for about two minutes until Cinder took his arm once again and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

Emerald felt a small amount of jealousy grow in her chest but did her best to hide that feeling from the critically observing girls before her. 

Mercury, however, was standing behind her with wide eyes and an open mouth, “Wow, Cinder doesn’t beat around the bush with her men,” Mercury said with a small laugh, only to be silenced as he felt the barrel of a weapon be pressed up against his forehead. 

Blake stood right in front of him with Gambol Shroud in its gun mode, while Blake had a cold, dead look in her eyes.

“Say that he is hers once again and you won’t have the brains to make fucking stupid jokes like that again,” Blake said as she pressed the barrel into his skull, forcing his aura to fight against the cold metal.

A cold shiver ran down Mercury’s back, feeling the strength of Blake’s threat.

“Whoa, okay, I was joking, jeez,” Mercury said holding his hands up defensively, hoping Blake would back down.

Blake’s eyes never left his, hers holding a stare that could kill anyone it fell upon. After a few more moments she lowered her gun and backed away from Mercury, letting him take a deep breath.

“You said you wanted to ask Jaune about his family?” Blake said as she took her seat once again.

“Yes, after that we’ll be gone like yesterday,” Emerald said with an assuring tone.

The girls at the table looked amongst each other before simultaneously nodding, Pyrrha then looked up at the duo. “Jaune’s out right now with Coco and Velvet, so you’ll have to ask him later,” Pyrrha said, quickly taking a sip of her water after.

“Do you know where they went or when they will be back?” Emerald asked, pressing slightly, earning a glare from Weiss, not enjoying her prying.

“We don’t know when they will be back but they went to Vale for the day,” Ruby said as she took a rather large bite into her breakfast cookie.

“Thanks guys, we’ll see you around,” Emerald said waving and walking away from the group.

Yang and Blake followed the two with their eyes as they left the cafeteria. 

“It looks like we’ll have to dispose of Cinder earlier than I thought we would have to,” Ruby said with a dead look in her eyes, “We have to make our move before she can get her whore hands on Jaune,” Ruby said as she finished her breakfast.

“What do you want to do?” Pyrrha asked as she leaned forward into the table, followed by the rest of the group doing the same.

“Oh, I have a few ideas on how to deal with her and her lackies,” Ruby said with a slight glow to her eyes.

XXXX

After a painful 24 hour wait, Cinder and Jaxon’s day at the pool arrived, and Cinder was the most excited girl there, even in comparison with the multitude of children on site.

Cinder ran from the entry gate and gazed upon the wonder before her. To her left were some colourful but smaller water sliders, she made a quick twirl to her right and saw the much larger slides, making her look upwards to see the beginning of the monstrous ride. 

Her eyes widened even more when her eyes made contact with the enormous wave pool at the center of the water park. The water shone in the summer sky and Cinder’s excitement had just reached a new high.

“Like the view of the park?” Jaxon said as he walked up behind Cinder holding their stuff, a smile on his face. 

Cinder simply turned back to Jaxon with a look of absolute amazement in her eyes, making him smile, “I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaxon said as he walked past Cinder, making his way towards a set of pool chairs.

“Come on, we’ll drop our stuff here and then go have some fun,” Jaxon said as he made his way towards the chairs.

Cinder finally shook out of her daze and hastily pursued Jaxon over to their recently claimed area.

Setting down their stuff, Jaxon took off his shirt and shoes and revealed his toned abs and muscular frame.

Cinder did the same, however, she revealed a red two-piece bikini, which showed off her well curved figure, making Jaxon blush slightly. She noticed this and looked back to Jaxon, noticing his blush and staring, making the woman smirk slightly.

“See something you like, Jaxon?” Cinder said with a teasing tone, making the man in question blush even more.

“N-No,” Jaxon said defensively before walking past her towards the wave pool, “Come on, let’s go,” Jaxon said, making sure he kept his eyes off of Cinder, making her laugh a bit and soon follow him towards the pool.

Jaxon soon made it to the entry point of the pool. This pool was made for people to walk in, rather than having to jump in. Jaxon took advantage of this and ran straight into the pool and dove right in to a deeper part after he could no longer run.

Cinder saw this and her jaw dropped slightly, as she felt how cold the water was, showing how shocked she was about Jaxon being able to just run in.

Jaxon had made a few feet out before he turned around and saw that Cinder had not followed him into the pool, seeing this he made his way back immediately. “What’s wrong, Cinder? Water too cold for you?” Jaxon teased slightly, earning a glare from Cinder, making Jaxon raise his hands defensively.

“I’m just not used to water this cold,” Cinder said as she took a step further into the water, wincing slightly at how cold it was. Despite how hot the day was, it seemed to have no effect on the water whatsoever.

Jaxon stood there thinking for a second, until an idea flew into his head, “Here, I have an idea,” Jaxon said as he walked up beside Cinder.

“Yeah? What is it?” Cinder asked, shocked and confused to feel Jaxon’s arms around her back and under her legs, picking her up bridal style.

“What are you doing?!” Cinder yelled as she moved slightly in his arms as he began walking further into the water, “Do you trust me, Cinder?” Jaxon said, still walking further into the water.

Cinder looked away from his for a moment, “I mean, yes,” Cinder said, still watching where he was going, watching the water grow closer and closer to him, “Then trust me when I do this,” Jaxon said, holding back an evil smile.

“Do what?” Cinder asked, looking back at him, realizing now that they’re not in the shallow end anymore.

It was at that moment Jaxon dropped Cinder into the water, making her yelp slightly on the way down, making a great splash upon hitting the water.

Jaxon broke into laughter as he looked at the look of betrayal on her face as she hit the water and began flailing due to how cold the water was, however, she quickly regained herself and rose up from the water, her feet now on the base of the pool floor.

Jaxon was too busy laughing like crazy to see the death glare he was getting from a justifiably agitated Cinder, and did not see her walk over to him, grabbing his leg from under the water and pulling it up, making him fall backwards into the water with a mighty splash.

Jaxon too flailed a bit, not expecting Cinder’s retaliation, however, he quickly stood back up giving Cinder a smug look, “Okay, I guess I might have deserved that,” Jaxon said with a smile, laughing slightly.

“In my book, you deserve way more than that,” Cinder said, slapping his shoulder, “Whatever you say, my Queen,” Jaxon said mockingly, quickly receiving a punch to his arm from Cinder, making him laugh even more.

“You want to go on some slides now that you’re used to the water?” Jaxon asked, pointing towards the smaller, more colourful slides. “I’m up for that, come on, let’s go!” Cinder said storming past Jaxon, leaving him in the dust.

While the two made their way over to the slides, Jaxon never noticed a certain black-haired woman watching the two of them from a distance under the protection of a pool umbrella. 

Several hours pass as the day moves along, Cinder and Jaxon have a great time going on every single ride and participating in everything they have to offer at the park, this shocked a lot of the guests as not even they all could keep up with the two of them.

It was nearly time to head home for the day, so Cinder and Jaxon took this time to have some food and get ready to leave as they had quite a full day, this was especially the case for Cinder as she had been encountered by several men. Each of them thinking themselves worthy of going out with Cinder and tried to get her attention off of Jaxon, only for them to fail miserably, especially when Jaxon himself appeared and saw to their immediate departure. 

Cinder would be lying if she said that she didn’t find some of the ways he got rid of the men funny. One of the several times she was approached, Jaxon and her were waiting for in a waterslide line when someone approached her and before the man could even really begin, Jaxon picked him up and threw him right down the slide.

The man was so shocked by the sudden action that they could hear him yelling in shock as he went down the slide, making Cinder laugh lightly, however, Jaxon did receive a slight talking to from the lifeguards.

Back to Jaxon and Cinder eating, Jaxon has just finished his sandwich and is beginning to clean up, “Oh, man, today was awesome Cinder, what did you think of it?” Jaxon asked as he stood up, grabbing his assorted pieces of garbage.

“Yeah, today was amazing! This was a great idea, can we come again sometime?” Cinder asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

“I don’t see why not, but I am going to be busy with work over the next few weeks so it may be a while,” Jaxon said as he took her plate and garbage, “Oh, don’t worry about that, you should know I am quite patient,” Cinder said with a proud tone making Jaxon laugh.

“Well then, could you be patient for a little while longer, I’m going to toss this garbage and go to the bathroom, after that we can get out of here,” Jaxon said gesturing towards the men’s room.

“Very well, I shall be continuing my patient behaviour, be quick peasant,” Cinder said with a high-and-mighty tone, making Jaxon shake his head with an amused look, “Of course, your majesty,” he said with a fake bow as he walked away, leaving Cinder to chuckle slightly and begin to get their stuff ready.

AS Jaxon made his way over to the bathroom after throwing away their garbage, he failed to notice two large men dressed as police officers nearby that same black-haired woman who was watching Cinder and him earlier.

“That’s him, you know what you have to do,” the woman said with a deep threatening tone. The two men swiftly followed the order and made their way towards the bathroom.

Before Jaxon could enter the bathroom, the two men intercepted Jaxon, “Excuse me, sir, we need to have a word with you, could you pull over here for a moment?” one of the men said with a threatening tone. 

Jaxon shot the both of them a confused and nervous look, “Is there a problem, officers? Did I do something wrong?” Jaxon asked, “We are looking to sort that out, now, if you would just step over here, we can find that out,” the second ‘officer’ said, gesturing towards the shady corner around the bathroom.

Jaxon nodded nervously and walked around the corner, the two officers following him around the corner, completely unaware that Cinder is watching the three of them from a distance, staring curiously at the two odd officers.

Jaxon finished his turn into the back of the bathroom, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He turned around slowly, facing the two ‘officers’. “Now, what can I h-” Jaxon was interrupted by the first ‘officer’ slamming his hand over his mouth, shoving him against the wall, holding him there.

“Answer me this, Jaxon, with you owing Ms. Brynn a rather hefty sum of money and you not paying her, how is it that you can afford to bring your girlfriend here?” The second ‘officer’ asked as he put his brass knuckles on both his hands.

“Do you not take Ms. Brynn seriously? Or are you just stupid?” the second ‘officer’ said, getting closer to Jaxon, his stare baring down on him.

The first ‘officer took his hand off his mouth to allow a response, “I don’t owe Brynn anything, we had a clean break and I gave her the money she wanted from the last job we did. I owe her nothing!” Jaxon said raising her voice, making the first officer slam his hand back over his mouth.

“You owe Ms. Brynn what she says you do. Now, let this be a reminder that you still owe her three thousand lien and she expects it by next week,” the second ‘officer said as he wound his fist back and threw a bone crushing punch to Jaxon’s stomach, bruising one of his ribs, making him yell out in pain, only for him to be muffled by the first ‘officer’s’ hand.

The second came in quick succession of the first, landing on the other side of the same area as the first, bruising another one of his ribs, making him yell out in pain again as tears began to flow down his face.

“Shut up,” the second ‘officer’ said as the first took his hand off his mouth, allowing the second to punch him in the face, making Jaxon’s head slam against the brick wall behind him, his nose beginning to bleed and a small crack appeared on the back of his head, blood began to slowly ooze out.

“Three thousand lien, next week, pay up or we come back and finish the job,” the first ‘officer’ said as the second one put away his now bloodied brass knuckles and walked away with the first.

Jaxon stayed down until he was sure they were gone, their footsteps dissolving into the sounds of the waterpark. Jaxon groaned as he began to pick himself up, his head searing with pain and his stomach feeling as though it would break at any moment.

Slowly but surely Jaxon made it to his feet and began to limp towards the other side of the wall, to make his way back to Cinder.

Cinder was looking over at the bathroom, seeing the two police ‘officers’ walk away. She was relieved that Jaxon hadn’t been arrested, even if he had, she wondered what it would have been for, Jaxon hadn’t done anything wrong.

As Cinder stared on at where Jaxon was supposed to be, his continued absence made her worry, so she stood up and began to slowly walk over to where he was last. She then saw a hand on the wall, she felt a wave of relief wash over for her.

But only for a moment.

When she took a closer look, there was blood on his hand and as she looked into the area, she saw that his face was bleeding.

“Jaxon?” Cinder asked, Jaxon hearing her and looking towards her. 

Jaxon took another step, making Cinder run towards him full speed, “Jaxon!” she yelled as she saw him begin to mouth something but before he could, he fell unconscious.

“Jaxon? Jaxon?! Wake up! Wake up!” Cinder said as she shook him slightly, trying to wake him up, to no avail. 

As Cinder shouted out for help, the black-haired woman before walked out of the waterpark with a smug smirk on her face, her work there was done.

XXXX

Several hours later, Jaxon finally regains consciousness inside a hospital room, Cinder sat down beside him in a chair next to his bed.

As Jaxon stirred, his hand rose to meet his forehead, but stopped as he winced in pain from the beating he withstood.

“So, you’re in trouble with the police?” Cinder said from beside him with a cold tone. Jaxon sighed as he turned his head to look at her, “Cinder, I-” Jaxon said before interrupted.

“No! Don’t ‘Cinder’ me! I want to know why you were taken and beaten so badly by the cops! What did you do to piss them off so much? I thought you had an honest job!” Cinder yelled as she stood up from her chair, her fists clenched, nearly drawing blood.

“Those weren’t cops,” Jaxon said as he laid his head back.

“What?” Cinder asked with a shocked expression.

“The guys who attacked me, they weren’t cops, they were thugs dressed up as cops,” Jaxon said, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

“Why would thugs be after you?” Cinder asked, kneeling beside his bed.

Jaxon sighed heavily before turning his head to meet Cinder’s, “Because I used to have a relationship with their boss, and I cut it off a few years ago,” Jaxon said, with a serious look in his eyes, making Cinder’s eyes grow wide.

“Who is she?” Cinder asked, suppressing her desire to react to this news.

“Her name is Brynn, she and I started going out about 5 years ago, I’ll be honest, those were some of the best years of my life, however, things went downhill about 2 years into our relationship,” Jaxon said, staring up to the ceiling.

“Brynn was the daughter of the local mafia leader and he had passed away after a shootout went south, with that Brynn was promoted to leader. I didn’t think she was ready but she was all for it, so I let her do it. It was then I lost her,” Jaxon said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“As time went on, she began to become more and more stressed by work and that made her volatile back at home. She would often take her anger out on me through either beatings, or violent sex. To make things worse, she had guards on me 24/7 so that I couldn’t leave the house, she kept on treating me like I was her damn property,” Jaxon said, looking at the horrified look on Cinder’s face.

“So, one night after she had finally gone to sleep after having some more violent sex, I was able to slip away past the guards. On that day, I took whatever money I could find in the house and used it to make it to Vale, I thought I had finally become free of her, but as luck would have it, I was wrong,” Jaxon said putting a hand to his forehead.

“She found you. When?” Cinder asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“About a month later when I had just landed a job at a local construction company, she appeared out of nowhere at work one day, turns out she bought the company and was my boss. That day she called me to her ‘office’ and told me that apparently, she had expected me to leave that night and let me. She said that ‘even if I left, I would crawl back to her, because I couldn’t live without her’, I’m glad to say she was wrong because through those two years the only times I ever saw her was at work when she came down to see me, which was about once a month,” Jaxon said.

“What changed? Why would she get so violent now?” Cinder asked with a confused face.

“My best guess would be, you. You changed things. If I were to guess, she feels threatened by you and attacked me to make you leave,” Jaxon said, as Cinder stared at him with disbelief.

“That’s crazy, I had never even heard of her until today, what threat am I to her?” Cinder asked with a terrified expression on her face, her blood running cold.

“She thinks that you are the barricade between her and myself, so she wants to get rid of you… maybe she’s right,” Jaxon thought as he laid back down into his bed.

“What?” Cinder said with a shocked tone.

“Maybe she’s right, Cinder, you’re not safe around me, you need to leave, start a life somewhere else,” Jaxon said, tears welling up in his eyes.

“No! I won’t leave you here to deal with that psychopath on your own, we can deal with her, together!” Cinder said, taking his hand in hers.

“No… we can’t… I’m sorry, Cinder… it’s over, you need to leave,” Jaxon said, removing his hand from hers, looking away from her, letting the tears in his eyes fall.

“But, Jax-” Cinder started.

“Just… leave,” Jaxon said in as firm a tone as he could handle.

With that, Cinder picked up her belongings and walked out of the hospital room, tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall.

As Cinder left the hospital, a fire lit inside of her, she knew what she had to do to make things right between her and Jaxon, how to get what she had just lost back.

She had to find this ‘Brynn’ bitch.

And end her.

XXXX

That evening, Cinder went back to Jaxon’s house. She made her way back to his room and began to search it.

She figured if he had to deal with someone like Brynn, he would have a weapon of some sort for his own defense. 

“Come on, Jaxon, where did you hide it?” She said to herself as she opened a drawer on his nightstand, kneeling to get close enough to it.

Slamming the drawer shut after finding nothing in it, she spun to get back up before her foot slipped under the bed and kicked something which made a metallic clashing sound.

Cinder stopped, looking down at the bottom of the bed.

Laying on her chest she pulled the thing she kicked out from underneath, finding that it is a small metal suitcase.

“There you are,” Cinder said as she pulled the briefcase out, unhooked it and opened it, revealing a pistol with 2 magazines loaded beside it.

As Cinder grabbed the weaponry, she saw that something shifted along the side of the briefcase. 

Curious by this, Cinder reached to the side of the briefcase, tracing it until her fingers met a solid object. Pulling it out, Cinder found it was a silver scroll, it’s screen was blinking, it said it had 99+ messages on the screen.

Cinder opened the scroll and began to read the messages.

They were all from Brynn.

The messages ranged from death threats to nude images with seductive subtitles.

Cinder may not like Brynn, but she would admit, she was attractive. Her jet-black was flawlessly straight and her complexion was without a single blemish.

Cinder almost felt bad that she had to put a bullet in her head.

Now that Cinder had everything she needed, she put the briefcase back, pocketing the gun, magazines and the scroll. Cinder figured that she could track Brynn with that scroll, or the other way around, so she could draw Brynn in.

“Don’t worry, Jaxon, this’ll all be over soon,” Cinder said as she walked to the front door, closing it gently before locking it.

XXXX

Jaxon was just waking up from a sleep he had fallen into after Cinder had left. To say he was feeling better would be an overstatement, but they had him on enough pain medication that he could finally move uninhibited, which he was thankful for.

Jaxon groaned as he sat up, looking down at his bruised chest, feeling down from what happened with Cinder.

“Ugh, why can’t she just let this go,” Jaxon said as he put his hands to his face.

It was then he heard a knocking on his room’s door. It opened to reveal an attendant.

“Yes?” Jaxon asked, looking up at her with a curious look.

“You have someone calling for you, could you come with me please?” the attendant said, pointing to the desk outside his room.

“Yeah, sure, who is it?” Jaxon asked as he stood up and began walking towards her.

“I don’t know, they said they would only speak with you,” the attendant said as she handed the phone to Jaxon.

“Hello?” Jaxon said with a curious and unsettled tone, wondering who was calling him because at this point no one would call him.

“Hello, darling, how are your injuries doing? I do hope those ruffians that attacked you weren’t too hard on you,” a mocking tone asked him through the other end of the call, Jaxon realizing exactly who he was speaking to immediately.

Jaxon grit his teeth trying not to roar into the phone from the sheer arrogance in Brynn’s tone.

Instead, Jaxon took several deep breaths, leaving Brynn in the silence.

“Hello, Brynn, why are you calling?” Jaxon asked bluntly, but trying to be somewhat pleasant to the woman.

“Ah, ever the gentleman, aren’t you, Jaxon, not one to react so harshly, oh, you’re simply no fun at all,” Brynn said, a small giggle escaping her, Jaxon closing his eyes and breathing deeply again, his chest hurting slightly from his deep breaths, but he ignored the pain.

“What do you want, Brynn? I know you have bigger fish to fry than me,” Jaxon said, trying to get the conversation over with.

“And right down to business, oh, that’s what I love about you Jaxon, such a hard worker, especially in the sheets~. Well, I just wanted to call and see if after that little run in with those two big, bad men, you remembered our little agreement, because you taking that girl out makes it look like you don’t take me all that seriously, baby,” Brynn said in a flirtatious tone, but still talking business, her harmless wording holding nothing but pure malice towards Jaxon.

“What I remember, Brynn, is calling off our marriage after you were trying to control me, and that we agreed to steer clear from one another, so I don’t know what other agreement you’re referring to,” Jaxon said, hearing Brynn’s teeth click from the other side of the line, knowing he aggravated her with that last line.

“Aw, it seems that you’re still far too bold, unfortunate, I guess now that you owe me even more lien for that comment,” Brynn said with a small giggle.

“I never owed you anything Brynn, as I’m not the one who did something wrong, you-,” Jaxon started.

“I DID NOTHING WRONG!” Brynn shouted, Jaxon basically feeling her seething with rage.

A brief silence fell over them.

“As I was trying to say, you tried to kill my best friend, simply because she was over at our house when you were gone on a ‘business trip’. So, I don’t owe you a thing, Brynn, when are you going to let this, me, go and move on?” Jaxon asked, the man sick and tired of having this conversation.

“The minute you come back to me and apologize for what you did, and promise me you’ll never leave me again,” Brynn said bluntly, making a small shiver run down Jaxon’s spine.

Jaxon sighed as he held the device in his hands, looking at it with a saddened stare, not sure what to even say at this point.

“Brynn… Please… Get help, you need to learn how to move on…” Jaxon said before he hung up, leaving Brynn speechless.

Jaxon soon placed the device down on his nightstand, laying back down onto his back and placing both hands onto his face and letting out a deep sigh, not even sure what to do anymore, especially with Brynn on his tail.

He knew he needed to find a way to get rid of her for good, and make sure that Cinder was safe… but he just didn’t know how.

So, all he could do for now…

Was go back to sleep and get his strength back.

XXXX

Brynn grit her teeth as she threw her scroll to the ground, shattering the device as she roared, the sound reverberating throughout her office, and the two guards she had there flinched slightly from their boss’ sudden outburst.

“You two! Take me to the hospital where he is! It seems he needs another reminder of who he belongs to!” Brynn roared as she grabbed her purse and threw it to one of her guards, the man quickly catching it and opening the door for her.

Brynn quickly stormed ahead of the two of them through the warehouse complex she was in, her heels clicking against the ground, walking past several large crates and pieces of machinery.

Unbeknownst to Brynn, Cinder was hiding behind a crate that she was just about to pass, gun in hand, ready to pounce.

She was finally going to get what she deserved for hurting her boyfriend, and with her dead, she would leave them alone.

“I swear! When I get my hands on him!” Brynn started before she felt something cold against the back of her head and heard a small click.

“You won’t, because you’re going to die he-GAH!!!” Cinder screamed, taking Brynn by surprise, but in her anger completely forgot about her guards, one of which kicked her from behind sending her away from Brynn while the other secured her gun and trained it on her.

“Ohoho! You’re a sneaky bitch, aren’t you?” Brynn laughed as the guard that kicked Cinder quickly grabbed her and placed her in an arm lock and pressed his knee into her spine, pinning her down onto the ground.

Cinder shouted in pain as she felt a foot pick up her head from the chin, making her look up and see Brynn’s gaze staring down at her.

“Well, well, well~, I know you~, you’re Jaxon’s new glorified fleshlight! This is such a pleasant surprise, I was actually thinking of tracking you down myself, but with you here, you’ve saved me so much time. A part of me wants to thank you,” Brynn said in a cocky tone, Cinder gritting her teeth in rage.

“Fuck! You!” Cinder shouted out as she felt Brynn’s foot drop her head, making her head fall slightly, her neck muscles catching her thankfully.

“Hm, it seems you need a bit of an attitude adjustment for when you’re speaking to those above you,” Brynn said, looking at Cinder with a disgusted look, which the woman currently pinned to the ground responded with in kind with a fiery glare of her own.

“And what better way to teach a lesson, than to use one’s own words against them,” Brynn said with a wicked smile.

“You there, patch into the intercom and give me your scroll!” Brynn ordered, the guard near the entrance quickly grabbed his scroll and handed it to Brynn.

“Attention all men within this our little home! I know that I’ve been working you all ragged as of late, with many long nights and back-breaking labour, but today, I give you a gift that I know that all of you lonely, horny men will love,” Brynn said with a smile as she saw the light leave Cinder’s eyes, and begin to struggle, trying desperately to get out from underneath the man pinning her down, not caring if he did dislocate her arm at this point.

“If you all will kindly come to the main entrance and come and see your gift, do come quickly because this bitch is going fast and has one hell of a rape fetish, so if she says no, she means yes!” Brynn said as she stopped the announcement and gave the scroll back to her subordinate who simply put it into his back pocket before beginning to strip.

Before long, Cinder could feel the ground begin to shake with the footsteps of all the men within the warehouse, and from what she was feeling, there was a great many of them.

“This should be the perfect attitude adjustment therapy for a slut like you! And, I think I now have exactly what I need to bring Jaxon back to me! This is going to be so much fun!” Brynn said as Cinder was hauled up and off of the ground by the guard, forcing Cinder onto her knees.

“NO!! PLEASE!! I’M BEGGING YOU!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!! ANYTHING!!” Cinder begged as she thrashed within the hold of the guard behind her.

“Oh, please,” Brynn said as she rolled her eyes, the woman grabbing a knife from her back pocket and placing against the neck of Cinder’s dress.

“Stop being so selfish and help Jaxon out for once in your life,” Brynn said in a remorseless tone as she used the knife to quickly cut off Cinder’s shirt, revealing her bare chest.

Cinder could do nothing but scream as she saw this wave of men rush past Brynn and overtake her, and the man behind her let her go only for her head to be stomped on as the men began to forcefully have their way with her.

XXXX

As Jaxon rested on the bed in the hospital room, he could hear the scroll the doctor left behind begin to buzz again, curious as to why it was going off again, Jaxon picked it up.

“H-Hello?” Jaxon asked in a tired tone.

“Hello, baby! How was your nap?” Brynn asked in a cheery tone, making Jaxon want to hurl.

“Brynn… What can I do for you?” Jaxon asked in a disheartened tone, wanting to get this conversation over with.

“Oh, silly, it’s not what you can do for me, but it’s what you can do for your little girlfriend. What was her name again… Charlie… Cindy… Cinder? Was it?” Brynn asked in a maliciously happy tone, making Jaxon’s blood run cold.

“Brynn… What have you done?!” Jaxon asked, raising his voice for the first time.

“Who? Little, harmless me? Nothing at all! But, the 90-110 men within my complex… not so much,” Brynn said as she turned the phone towards where Cinder and her workers were, the men having their way with Cinder as she could do nothing but cry and remain limp as she had gained several injuries for trying to resist, a busted lip, a broken arm, and several large bruises all over her body, her body stained with their collective seed.

“You should see her, Jaxon, she’s being quite responsive to my boys,” Brynn said with a slight chuckle, making Jaxon nearly crush the scroll he held.

“WHEN I GET THERE, I AM GOING TO-!“ Jaxon began.

“You are going to give me my money in person and when you do that, I will stop the pain being inflicted on your little toy. I would say you have about an hour, maybe an hour and half before my boys each have their turn and/or get tired of her. I don’t even want to imagine what they’ll do to her when they get bored of fucking her. I’ll see you soon, sweetie,” Brynn said as she cut off the call, making Jaxon yell and throw the scroll, shattering it against the wall of the hospital room.

His body roared with pain from the swift wave of pain that rushed over him, but he ignored it as he got up, put on his clothes as fast as he could and ran/limped out of the hospital, taking a subtler exit through the back exit.

He soon made his way to the parking garage, busted into a car and stole it and took off towards Brynn’s base.

XXXX

The trip was not easy for Jaxon physically, every time he made a turn, he had to hold back the need to vomit, and getting all of that cash out of a bank while injured was no easy task, but he still did it and was now directly outside Brynn’s complex.

The man walked up to the door, holding himself up with all of his strength, trying to show that he wasn’t in any pain, although his body roared with pain.

He rammed his fists against the door, trying to bust it open, but before he could knock again, Brynn opened the door, and she wore possibly the largest shit-eating grin he had ever seen.

“Jaxon, welcome~, I take it you have something for me,” Brynn said before Jaxon dropped the bag of money at her feet, making Brynn smile as she watched Jaxon brush past her.

“CINDER!! CINDER, WHERE ARE YOU??!!” Jaxon yelled out in pure panic, his eyes rapidly searching the complex, before he heard a soft, pained groan.

“Cinder!!” Jaxon yelled as he looked to his right and saw Cinder laying on the ground, her left arm twisted painfully backward, she sported a new black eye, her chest, stomach and back all bore fresh bruises and her head was bleeding slightly, and the cum all over her body only made things worse for her.

Jaxon quickly ran over to Cinder, the man sliding down beside her, placing her head on his thighs, attempting to comfort her as tears ran down his face.

“Cinder… I’m so sorry… This is all my fault…” Jaxon said as he cried, Cinder slowly raised her hand to touch his face, but he took it and held it in his own.

“i-It’s n-not your f-f-fault… I-I should-dn’t have t-taken your g-g-gun, J-Jaxon, I’m s-sorry,” Cinder said weakly as she slowly sat up, her left arm screaming in pain as she moved, but she did her best to ignore it, only slightly wincing.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Jaxon said as he watched Cinder fall to her knees and look at Jaxon in the eyes, watching his eyes slowly drip out tears.

“I think she does, the entire reason that all of this is happening, well, was happening,” Brynn said as she and two of her guards walked up behind Jaune.

“Brynn, you have your money… Now let us go,” Jaxon said as he stood up again, walking up to Brynn, looking at her dead in the eyes as she did nothing but smirk.

“You’re right, I do have my money, and I did promise that I would let you go, didn’t I?” Brynn said placing a teasing finger on her chin, making Jaxon grit his teeth, but before he could say anything, he heard a scream behind him and saw that Cinder had been grabbed by another bodyguard, and the man now held a gun up to Cinder’s temple.

“No! Let her go!” Jaxon said but before he could run up to her, Brynn kicked Jaxon down to the ground, making his yell out in pain.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I can’t do that, Jaxon, I mean, I can’t just let the two of you go after all you’ve done to defy me, I do have a reputation to uphold. With your deaths, I do thing that my reputation will be restored quite nicely,” Brynn said with a smirk.

“But, since I’m so merciful, if you two have anything you wish to say to one another, I would suggest you say it quickly, as you will both die in two minutes,” Brynn said as she pulled out a knife and both of her guards pulled out their guns and trained them on Jaxon, who said nothing, but slowly got up.

“I’m sorry, Cinder… I wish we had more time,” Jaxon said as he got up, looking at Cinder’s fear-struck eyes, tears still rolling down them.

“Since we’re about to die, I want you to know Cinder… I’ve been meaning to tell you since about a month before we went to the park… I love you, Cinder… And if we had more time… I wanted to ask you if you would have married me,” Jaxon said, making tears fall down Cinder’s face.

“I would have said yes! A thousand times yes!” Cinder shouted out before Jaxon walked up to her and kissed her gently and lovingly, Cinder leaning into the kiss to the best of her ability.

And at that moment, Cinder, for the first time in a long time, felt at peace, closing her eyes and falling into the kiss.

The kiss was so warm.

So loving.

She never wanted it to end.

Until…

Jaxon suddenly tasted off.

His head shook violently for a second.

And then…

Cinder tasted blood.

She immediately opened her eyes and what she saw made her scream.

From directly behind Jaxon, she saw Brynn holding a bloodied knife, and when she looked down, she saw that the psycho had cut out Jaxon’s throat leaving a gaping horizontal cut in his throat.

At that moment…

Cinder’s world imploded.

“Jaxon…” Cinder said as she felt the body guard drop her and Brynn drop Jaxon, his lifeless body falling to the ground with a heavy thud, making Cinder’s eyes go wide.

“JAXON!!” Cinder screamed as she crawled up to Jaxon’s body and pulled him into her embrace, holding onto him for dear life as blood still continued to fall out of his throat.

“Why did he have to go and say that, I was beginning to actually consider letting him live… Oh well, I guess that’ll have to do,” Brynn said as she stared at Cinder, still crying, a smirk appearing on her face.

“You know what, I was just going to kill you as well, buuuuuut, seeing you like this might be an even crueler fate than killing you. Congratulations, Cinder! You get to live! Have fun living out the rest of your days in despair!” Brynn said cackling as she and her body guards left the complex, leaving Cinder alone with Jaxon’s body.

Brynn’s words rung inside of Cinder’s head.

Over and over again.

Cinder could do nothing to save Jaxon…

NOTHING.

Not again…

Never again!

She would never let this happen again!

She needed power…

Absolute power!

And she would have this power…

No matter the cost.

XXXX

HOLY CRAP GUYS!! GUESS WHO’S BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF NIGHTLY VISITS!!

Okay, so originally, I wasn’t going to be posting any more of this fic, but when I was looking through my computer yesterday, I found that I actually have like 90% of this chapter already written out and ready to go, so I just decided to finish it off this morning and post it.

I am going to use this chapter to revive Nightly Visits as I have some new ideas for the fic now, and can get this rolling again! So, we’re back again, baby!!

While I’ve been gone, I’ve actually been writing on Tumblr, and made quite a lot of good friends on there, and during that time I rediscovered my need to write these fics again. And in other news, I’m also in College, in Film actually, and it’s fucking awesome!

Now, as for how these chapters will go up, I do take commissions for chapters of these fics, and other content if you guys are on my server you will know what that is, and I do have a bit of a queue at this point, but if you do want to comm another chapter of any of my fics, it’s a flat rate of $20 and you can message me on Discord at rwbysmut4life#1013 to talk to me about commissioning a chapter.

And if you want to join my server, you can message me there as well and I can send you an invite, all you need to do is just ask!

I hope you guys are all ready because I have plans for all my fics again!

Nightly Visits!

Shattered Bonds!

What a Dragon Wants!

They’re all coming back with a fucking vengeance!!


End file.
